Daughter's Dark Love
by yugiohfan163
Summary: You got mothers, you got siblings, now it's time for the next female, daughters to come on down! Send in those reviews!
1. Logan and X-23

Daughter's dark love

Logan and X-23

X-men

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan heard his alarm clock go off and made him groan since it felt like seconds when he remembered going to bed.

He rolled out of bed and onto his hands before standing up and walking to the door of his room. He walked out and cracked his neck as he headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Suddenly he heard someone run down the stairs and up to him.

"Logan!" Cyclops called out.

"What is it?" the gruff man replied.

"A battle's been spotted in the woods, we need you to check it out while we make sure the children are safe!"

"I'm on it." Logan's claws popped out as he ran past Cyclops and down the stairs before pushing through the doors and to the woods.

-scene shift-

Logan ran through the woods passing more battle scarred areas the further he went.

As he ran, he heard the sounds of the fight, but picked up a familiar scent in the air.

'Is that my scent?' He thought curiously. He sniffed it again and realized it was similar, but with a feminine feel to it. 'Is it her?'

He rushed further into the woods chasing the scent that he missed, years before.

He found it getting stronger when he reached a clearing just as Bobby went sailing into a tree.

Wolverine could only watch as his eyes fell on a familiar figure. She was taller than the last time he saw her with longer hair and a more mature physique while wearing the same leather jacket over a new black bodysuit that hugged her body. Black gloves covered her hands with combat boots on her feet and two steel claws coming out of her knuckles on both hands.

She was about to attack Storm who was on the ground from their earlier scuffle. But Logan was faster and rushed at her and tackled her to the ground before she could bring her claws down.

"Hold it right there, young lady!" he growled out before she froze completely still.

"Logan?" she got out in surprise before her claws retracted into her hands.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked her as he held her down.

"I was just scavenging when those two attacked." she frowned nodding towards Storm and Bobby who managed to climb down from the tree.

Logan in his Wolverine persona turned towards them with a question on his lips.

"We thought she was skulking near the mansion and figured she was a spy." spoke Bobby with his hands up since he knew not to get on Logan's bad side.

"In case you can't see the resemblance, she's my daughter."

"Daughter?" Storm and Bobby replied at the same time in surprise.

"Yea, now if you would kindly stop attacking her so I can get her injuries checked out, that'd be great"

Both of them backed up as Logan stood up and helped X-23 to her feet.

"Are you ok?" He softly asked as he looked her wounds over.

"Yeah, just some flesh wounds." she replied showing she could stand perfectly.

"Let's go, I'm taking you home." Logan replied.

"Alright, we just go that wa-" she was cut off and barely stopped herself from falling over. "I guess I got hurt more than I thought."

She subtly picked up an amulet that everyone else was too preoccupied to notice her doing, save her 'father' who didn't comment on it.

"Nope. You're coming with us to the mansion and getting you patched up." he spoke draping an arm around her and leading her to the building with Storm and Bobby already heading back.

-scene shift-

"...and that's the last time I saw Logan." finished X-23 who got done recapping the events the rest of the household were unaware of during their last encounter with the clone.

"That's horrible!" Storm commented.

"Cruel." remarked Nightcrawler hearing the abusive life she lead.

"How did you live through that?" asked Scott who was curious.

This time she looked away with embarrassment. "Through hatred. For, well, you." she replied looking at Logan.

Logan nodded to show he remembered during their first meeting.

"I remember." Logan responded.

"Well while you're here, feel free to stay as long as you like. No one here is a foe." spoke Xavier.

"Well alright then." She responded. Logan helped support her as he lead her to his own room.

He proceeded to open the door and help her inside.

"Why don't you settle in."

She gave a nod as he helped her to the bed and took a seat on it while holding up the necklace in her hand and putting it around her neck.

"There you go, all nice and comfortable." Logan commented as he looked at her. He noticed the symbol on the necklace looked like three claw marks surrounded by a circle. "Nice lookin necklace."

"This? I found it while I was hunting for food." she replied touching the piece of metal.

"Do you want me to get you some food?"

She was about to reply no, but her stomach gave a loud grumble in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said chuckling lightly.

She felt a little embarrassed and watched him walk out the room before letting out a sigh and laying her body on the bed.

'I feel oddly content with the way he's been treating me.' she thought looking at the ceiling. The last time she left him she was heartbroken because she really did see him as family, but seeing him again made her glad. And hearing him call her his daughter made her squeal inside. Granted it was out of context for her, but being treated like a person instead of a weapon by someone like him really made her less cold than before.

She starts looking back into her memories and remembers all the other girls that he's surrounded by.

'I wonder if he's with any of them?' she pondered while idly touching the necklace.

She was so deep in thought she never noticed it beginning to glow slightly.

"Maybe with that white-haired woman?" she muttered to herself as the necklace glowed brighter and she frowned. "If she goes anywhere near him though I'll rip her head off."

"And he does have a great body." she remarked giggling to herself. Recalling him leading her around let her get a little touch of the muscle around his front.

She blushed as she felt herself get a little wet at the thought of those muscles. She tried pushing thoughts like that aside, but the necklace at this point was influencing to where she started picturing him without a shirt.

'He's so built!' she thought as her thoughts took a further turn. This time with the image of seeing him over her without any pants on.

She started thinking what she could get him to do to her. Before she could make an opening near her groin, she picked up his scent coming back towards the room and grinned.

'Perfect' she thought before climbing to the roof of the room. She watched and waited with a grin and lust in her eyes.

Logan walked through the doorway with a tray and some food on a plate, but was confused to see she wasn't on the bed.

" Huh, Where'd you go?"

That's when he noticed her scent was stronger directly above him. Just as he turned towards the ceiling, she dropped down and landed on top of him.

His daughter began straddling him as she pinned his arms down. He growled and tried pushing her off, but the position and his arms spread out made it harder than he thought.

"What are you doing?" He growled out.

"What? I can't give my 'dad' a little surprise?" she asked with a grin.

"Surprise? You have me pinned down to the floor."

"That's not it." she slowly moved her hips against the front of his pants while grinning more. He groaned out lightly as he felt her mature ass grind against his crotch.

"Cut that out!" he growled out trying even more to push her off him.

"What? Can't handle a mature women rubbing against you?" she purred going faster. "Maybe you should 'punish' me."

Logan started to struggle harder as his instincts said take her as he managed to flip their positions.

X-23 stared at her father with more lust as his claws popped out and he swiped the front of her clothes, leaving no scratches and instead shredding them to reveal her mature body.

"So, what do you think?" she asked with a purr as she could tell his animalistic side was coming out.

"You've grown up well." He said with an appreciative gaze. "Time for me to really see how much." this time he reached down and grabbed the generous breasts without a thought.

"Not too big, not too little." He muttered as he squeezed lightly on her breasts before leaning down and licking one of the nipples at which she moaned lightly..

"Mmm, and you're real big, daddy." she purred reaching over and touching the bulge in Logan's pants.

"All the better to tame you with, my dear." he opened his mouth and started sucking on her nipple, eliciting a moan from X-23.

"Yes, keep going!" she moaned out. She gripped her hand as her claws sprung out and she quickly used them to cut the front part of Logan's jeans off to reveal his cock to her. She licked her lips seeing the large girth stand up and reached down before wrapping her hand around it.

She slowly started pumping it as Logan grunted and sucked on her nipple harder while kneading her other breast.

It grew harder and harder until it became as hard as the adamantium in their bones.

She grinned and let go of his cock before flipping them over. This time she turned around with her crotch near Logan with her head right in front of his cock.

"Let's make each other happy daddy~" she purred out. She leaned in and took a long lick on the side of the cock as her musk began to affect her father.

Logan growled and grabbed the fabric before ripping it and saw her sopping wet folds. He quickly started lapping at her folds as she began to suck him off.

'So hot. So salty.' she thought sucking on the tip while swirling her tongue around it.

Wolverine focused on the taste of her as he started licking her core. The juices making him growl as he wanted to lap up every drop.

His daughter moaned onto his cock as she felt herself reaching close to the point of climax, the vibrations pulling himself closer to release.

He moved his hips in her mouth while swirling his tongue inside her folds.

Slowly with much force they came. Her juices coated his face while his seed filled her mouth within seconds.

She changed positions until her crotch sat above his still hard cock "Time for you to see how much I've really grown." she purred.

Logan didn't have much choice anymore other than to let his animalistic side win. He reached up and grabbed her hips before growling as he brought her down all the way onto his dick.

She moaned a sensual moan before locking eyes with him and started rolling her hips. She moaned from the girth while Logan growled at her hot insides.

They kept moving on the floor of the room, moaning all the while in an effort to keep the stimulation going.

Logan though had enough and flipped them with her under him and gripped her hips against before he started moving his hips downwards and stuffing her pussy with his cock.

"You're mine, always mine." grunted out Logan as he continued to thrust away into her.

"Yes! Always! Make me your woman dad!" she cried out with lust and devotion as his thrusts were slowly making her a mess.

He began to pound faster as he sought sexual release. The feeling of his daughter's pussy squeezing him with want was pushing him over the edge.

"Yes! Come in me!" She moaned out as she felt him begin to pulse. "Mark me dad!"

Logan could no longer hold back as she tightened her muscles around his cock. He brought his cock down into her one more time before he felt his seed start shooting down into her folds.

She had successfully gotten him to "claim" her.

Both panted as Logan fell on his ass while his cock slowly grew flaccid.

"Dad? I think I finally found a name."

"What is it?" he asked wiping his head from the sweat.

"Laura. I want to be called Laura." she replied crawling over and leaning against Logan's chest.

-scene shift-

After lending her some of his clothes due to hers getting cut up, they walked out, cautious if anyone heard them.

They crept down what remained of the stairs still cautious as they peeked over the railing.

"Coast's clear." spoke Logan walking down the stairs.

They went into the sitting room and sat down. As they did, they spotted the others walking by in their suits with scrapes and sore muscles.

"Hey guys, you been in the danger room?" Logan asked with a slight edge of relief that no one seemed to notice

"Yeah, missed ya in there. Where were you?" asked Kitty rubbing her shoulder.

"We were just catching up." Laura responded, "and I go by Laura now."

"Really? Cute name. Wanna hang out later?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"No, I'm good thanks."

"And I'd take the girl's advice. Unless you want me to personally train you in there." spoke Logan as his claws popped out.

Bobby's eyes popped out in fear. "N-no problem! I can take a hint." he spoke backing up.

Laura turned and hugged Logan as the necklace began to vanish unknown to anyone's notice as it left a tattoo on her chest of the same symbol on the necklace.


	2. Spirit and Maka

Daughter's dark love

Spirit and Maka

Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Maka's apartment-

"Maka!" Blair called out as she opened the door with a bag in her hand. "I'm back."

"Hey Blair. Why are you holding a bag?"

"Oh! Well you see, I ran into your father, and he got you something good." smiled the cat walking over and handing the bag to the girl.

Maka opened it and frowned. "A bikini…." she reached in and felt her eye twitch as she pulled out a purple string bikini that didn't look like it could cover anything. "Papa….YOU IDIOT!"

Blair gulped and felt bad, but noticed something dangling out the side of the bag.

"Hey Maka." She said holding a necklace with a Kishin symbol on the front. "Look what Spirit also gave you."

Maka dropped the bikini and took the necklace and saw it was a simple silver circular band with the symbol of the same alloy in the middle. "Wow, thanks a lot papa." she deadpanned with her eye twitching more.

"Hey give him some credit." Blair said. "He gave you lots of love and you hate him for it."

"Blair, if you ever know the feeling of having your own father betray you by cheating on your mother, then you wouldn't be saying that." she frowned holding the necklace up. "Probably planned on getting this for some cheap floozy."

"Language!" Blair yelled before walking out of the room. "If you need me I'm going to see Soul!"

Maka frowned and stared at the necklace. "Might as well try it on." She placed it on and it glowed in a pink light as Maka's memories returned in full, but reversed by only her father being there for her.

She leaned back and slowly started to relax and smiled. "Papa~ I'm coming for you~"

She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed her dad's number and held it to her rear. "Papa, can you come over ….I need some help with something."

"I'm on my way Maka!" called Spirit over the phone before the call ended.

Maka put the phone down and grinned. "Papa~ I'm going to fuck you MY papa." she grabbed the swimsuit and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

-A few minutes later-

"Maka!" Spirit yelled while breaking down a window. "Oops. Maka where are you?!"

"Hang on papa!" she called from the bathroom. "I'm almost done, just sit down and wait."

Spirit sat down on the couch and looked around before looking at his feet in anticipation. 'I wonder what happened? Does she need help studying? What about the talk!? Oh my little girl is interested in boys! Wonder if it's Soul, he better not try anything with my little girl.' he frowned while clenching his hand.

"Papa." Maka called from the bathroom. "I'm done." She started walking into the room. "Just don't move or I will 'send' anyone you see to ambudabi."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he noticed Maka wearing a bathrobe. 'Why wear that? Did she just take a shower?'

"Oh just...going to do a 'Jack the Ripper' on them." She grinned with an almost insane grin.

"Uh, Maka? You feeling alright?" asked Spirit in caution.

"I'm fine." She purred. "So tell me about the cocks and pussies~"

Spirit's jaw dropped. "W-W-W-W-WHAT!?"

"What? Don't you have a sex life? Tell me about it." She frowned a little.

"M-Maka! I-I know as a teenager you're gonna learn that stuff, but maybe it's too soon for that." he chuckled with a sweatdrop.

"Oh papa." She giggled before coming closer to him. "You're such a kidder~"

"Huh?" he stood up straight as she moved closer and hugged him.

"Yep strong and well built." She grinned. "Did you work out your abs, core and cock~"

'Why is my little girl talking like this!?' he cried in his head while trying to carefully get her arms off him. "Now Maka, maybe you should go take a cold shower."

"I just did." She lied. "Want to see my tits?" She then undresses her robe to reveal a very sexy purple bikini, three sizes too big and barely covering her body. "Like it papa~?"

Spirit's eyes widened and he reeled back. "M-Maka! W-Where did you get that! Put some clothes on!"

"One, Blair gave it to me from you. Two, nope because I want your fucking seed in my womb as your cock fucks my snatch!"

"BLAIR!" he shouted out before he found himself noticing a breeze in between his legs.

"Yep." Maka grinned while holding Spirits pants and underwear. "Big, meaty, and all mine~!"

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed Spirit trying to cover his groin. "MAKA! You need to calm down and think about what you're doing!"

"Did you say something? I was too busy thinking of the babies sucking on my tits~" Maka blushed while imagining the scenario. "Aahh~ papa's children."

'Alright, this calls for one last try. Run.' he turn before sprinting for the door while leaving his underwear and pants.

"If you exit that door, I will **kill every woman you meet and then eat them!** " Maka said with a dark tone as Spirit stopped and looked at her in shock. " **Just think about it papa, your own little girl slaughtering and eating human souls. I'll become a Kishin that everyone will have to kill. And I'll make it happen, unless you come back over here and sit down. Also papa, even if I didn't kill anyone, I think the lack of pants might get you killed.** "

Spirit gulped and felt conflicted. 'I don't want my daughter to do something like that, but if she was serious, this would make it hard to be father and daughter.'

"Papa...your cock is getting super hard, yum~" Maka purred while licking her lips.

Spirit looked down and paled seeing his cock standing up at attention. "Maka! Cover your eyes!"

"Nope, sorry. I'm going to eat it!" She smiled before walking to Spirit and grabbed his super hard cock. "Yum, a mega cock."

Spirit flinched feeling his daughter's hand and gasped feeling it slowly move up and down.

"Yum, let's eat it." She smiled before sucking on the cock in her mouth. 'Papa~'

'Holy shit! My own daughter is sucking my cock!' he screamed out while feeling despair. 'Is this what my actions have driven her to? I've failed as a father!'

'Yum' "Papa...I love you~"

That's when Spirit stared at her with an open mouth and suddenly his whole body stiffened up.

"Yep. I'm going to enjoy this~" Maka grinned before licking more. But suddenly found her grabbed by the shoulders and pulled away from the cock and saw Spirit's eyes overshadowed by his hair. "Papa?"

"So, you want to know what it's like to be fucked? From your own father?"

"Yep and get pregnant too." She grinned with a lustful grin.

"Then let papa teach you everything. First off," Spirit swept Maka off her feet and held her in his arms. "Setting, we'll move to your room."

"Yes papa~" she grinned while kissing his cheek. "I love you~"

He smiled a dazzling smile before running through the apartment and into his daughter's room before slamming the door shut and moved over to the bed before laying his daughter on it.

"Papa." She glared at him lightly. "If you leave I will kill everyone on earth with a pencil."

"First off, even you would have trouble with that." he smiled patting her head. "Second, I never said I was leaving."

"Not even for those whores?" She glared darkly.

Spirit rubbed her head with a frown. "The only way I can imagine you acting like this is because I've been a terrible father. But no more! From now on the only girl that matters to me is my daughter. Then maybe I can be somewhat of a father again!" he cried anime tears.

"Papa….you need to prove it by knocking me up." She grinned with a seductive tone. "In my snatch~"

"No." he spoke in a firm tone. "Knocking you up at this time won't do."

Maka frowned. "Then you are a bastard Papa." She growled.

Spirit clenched his chest before holding up his other hand. "Wait Maka! You didn't listen closely."

"What then? Are you just going to leave me childless?" She glared while pouting cutely.

"I said knocking you up at THIS time, won't do. I never said it couldn't still happen.

"...then will you fuck my ass~?" She smiled with a familiar smile that Spirit hadn't seen for years, not since she was a little girl.

Spirit's face heat up. "We make a deal. Graduate and wait till you are financially stable, then," he laned down near her ear. "I'll make sure you give birth to nothing but my kids."

"Fine, but papa." She mocked frowned. "What if Black Star attacks me?" 'Take the bait.'

"I'll show that little brat not to touch my little girl." he growled.

'Yep.' "Ok but you have to make sure that my needs are made every second of every day." Maka grinned as her pussy became wet with juices.

"Gladly." he grinned before reaching down and pulling the swimsuit and lower part off. "And let's add a new bikini to the list, this one's too big."

"...didn't you give it to me Papa?" She asked confused. "I want to wear it." She pouted.

"Me? I didn't get you a bikini. If you wanted me to get you a swimsuit, I think a school one would look better on you." he flashed a thumbs up.

"Papa. Please….lick my anus~" she blushed while revealing a very wet juiced anus. "It's so wet with my love~"

"Ah ah ah, not yet." he smiled patting her head. "We're gonna do foreplay first, THEN I'll gladly fuck your hole."

"Ok. Papa~" she smiled while groping her own beasts. "Please help me~"

Spirit reached down and started rubbing Maka's chest with his larger hands. "Might be slim, but you'll get big in no time."

Maka blushed. "Thank you papa….Soul always called me a flat chest." She then poked Spirit's chest. "Papa….please shave it's...TOO hairy."

"Heh, I thought so too." he chuckled at his bare chest which had grown a rather large amount of chest hair over time. He resumed rubbing her small chest she reached over and grabbed his cock again.

"Papa….your cock so so meaty." she smiled before started squeezing the shaft. "I'm milking papa~"

"Easy there Maka, too much pressure and it can spoil the moment." he started brushing his thumb across her nipples. "Who knew your slim and firm body would get your own father eager to fuck you. Someone's quite the naughty girl."

"Yes I'm a naughty girl a….s….s…" She couldn't get it out. "...l….l…"

"Woah there, you're not a slut, but you're a pervert." he grinned before leaning down and took a lick on one of the nipples.

"Ah~ papa I'm a pervert~" Maka moaned while rubbing the cock faster and harder. "Please let me fuck you!"

Spirit frowned and lightly pinched Maka's nipples.

"Eep! Papa?" She cried out in pain. "Why?"

"What did I say? Foreplay first, and right now I'm the one on top." he grinned lightly rolling her nipples in his fingers."

"Sorry papa ah~" she moaned as her juices leaked on the bed.

"Now it's your turn." he crawled up with his groin in front of her with his cock standing above her view. "Suck on it."

Maka moaned before sucking and licking the cock. 'Papa's cock~'

Spirit grinned as he felt Maka reach up and rub his balls while making sure to rub her other hand up and down it while tracing her tongue across the sides with eagerness. "Keep it up."

Maka did as she increased the movement of her tongue while feeling in total bliss. 'Papa~'

"Mmm, now let's do something better." he aimed the tip down to her lips before slowly pushing his cock inside.

'Papa's cock! I want more!' She cried in her mind before licking faster across the meaty dick.

"Wow Maka! Your tongue's pretty good." sighed Spirit in relaxation while slowly moving his cock back and forth inside her mouth.

'More~' she smiled before Spirit's semen entered her mouth. 'PAPA'S SEMEN!' She then let go of the dick and gulped down the semen. "Ah~ papa's sperm~!"

"Heh, and I didn't even need to tell you to swallow it. Tell me, have you touched yourself before?" he asked pulling back from her mouth and went back to her side.

"Yes….to…." She couldn't remember before thinking of the answer from the necklace. "A picture of you in a speedo."

"Well I think it seems to be working." he grinned before reaching down and moving his hand across her folds.

"Papa….please fuck me!" She cried with lust before getting nipped in the nipples again. "Eep!"

"Nope, not yet." he grinned while slowly sliding a finger up in her snatch.

"Ah~ papa!" She cried as her nipples got harder. "Please more fucking...EEP!"

"Hmm, let's see how you feel about this." Spirit trailed his hand down farther and rubbed a finger across her anus.

"Ah~papa….I love you!" She moaned. "Push it in!"

Spirit obliged before slowly pushing his middle finger into her anus causing Maka to moan with pleasure. He slowly moved it back and forth and saw Maka shake before seeing her juices come spraying out onto the bed.

"Papa….fuck me please or I will lose my mind!" Maka moaned with lust in her eyes.

"Alright, roll over and show me your cute little ass."

Maka complied as her ass was placed right in front of the Death Scythe. "Fuck me Papa~ fuck my anus with your seed!"

Spirit reached down and spread her ass with a grin. "Nice and firm."

"Papa. Don't tease~" she moaned as Spirit's cock slowly pushed into her asshole. "AAHH~"

"FUCK! It's tighter than I thought." he groaned making sure to push in slowly.

"Papa….it's stretching my anus~" Maka moaned before reaching for Spirit. "Kiss me Papa."

"Just hold on Maka." he smiled reaching forward and grabbing her chest before he grunted and pushed in more of his cock.

"AH~ papa….your cock is 'melting' me." She moaned while her anus got tight around Spirits' dick. "Please extinguish it with your sperm~"

"Gladly." he licked her neck and started rubbing her nipples before pulling back and slammed back inside her.

"Papa~ fuck this bitch with your meaty cock!" Maka moaned before being pinched in the nipple. "Eep!"

"Gladly." he kept moving back and slammed back in while groaning. "I never really fucked an ass before, but I don't think I could find one as tight as this!

Both weapon and Meister kissed before Maka started to feel her insides twitching from the massive cock. "PAPA! I'm feeling strange!"

"Aw, is my little girl gonna cum from having her ass fucked?" he teased pinching her nipple.

"Papa!" She cried before cumming. "Papa….cum inside it now….~"

"I'm not sure, I need to make sure you understand what the deal was again." he slowly moved. "Tell me what we agreed on, and I'll gladly fill your ass."

"Until I'm out of school and have a home plus job, I will have my ass fucked by papa~" she purred with a slight stutter. "Ah! Please!"

"That's right, now take. It. ALL!" he grunted moving his hips faster and deeper with his cock starting to twitch.

"PAPA!" Maka cried as she felt her anus getting filled with cum. "Papa's...semen...mine….~"

Spirit hissed as he stayed inside and felt his daughter's anus feel like it was milking his sperm.

"Papa…." She purred while licking her lips. "I'm yours~ forever."

Spirit slowly pulled out of her ass with a pop and laid on his back while panting as Maka dropped on her belly while feeling some of the sperm ooze out of her ass.

-five years later-

"Papa!" Maka called out while holding a present. "Happy birthday!"

"Aw, thanks Maka." he spike accepting the gift while rubbing his daughter's head. "You didn't need to get me anything."

"Please open it." She smiled while Spirit opened the box, which was...a positive pregnancy test. "Like it? Papa~"

Spirit blinked and held it up before turning to Maka. "You mean…"

"Yep. I'm the mother of your twins, I checked two days ago." Maka smiled while rubbing her slightly bloated stomach. "Papa. I'm hungry."

"Well, looks like we'll be having dinner for four." he smiled kissing Maka while rubbing her stomach.

Maka smiled as they walked to the kitchen.


	3. Loki and Hel

Daughter's dark love

Loki and Hel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Nine Realms, Hel-

We find ourselves in a bleak and gloomy land full of darkness, green fog, sickly yellow ghosts and ruined buildings covered in frost and roots from the World Tree. As we zoom in closer to a palace of frost and stone, a ghost with Viking garb and a parcel in his hands floated into the throne room.

"Uh, Lady Hel?" he spoke to a figure sitting on a throne of ominous looking stone with bones part of its structure.

"Yes?" Spoke a woman with long red hair in a garb of black robes that revealed two purple colored legs. Her black eyes pierced the core of the soul in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I came here to deliver this package to you." he bowed his head while holding it out to her.

"...for what reason did you bring me this gift? Are you trying to bribe me into letting you out, mister suicide Viking?" She said while raising her eyebrow.

"N-No! Of course not!" he shook his head nervously.

She didn't believe that but played along. "Well then just leave the gift by my feet." 'Right next to the soul eating insects under my throne.'

He nodded and put the parcel down before hurrying out as one of the insects nearly grabbed his arm.

"Now," she grinned as the insects started to fly out and cover him. "Just die like the pathetic human you are."

"Ahhhhh!" he cried out in pain as his soul was slowly devoured and she reached down and grabbed the package.

"I wonder what it is?" She asked to herself as she opened it, revealing a silver necklace with a large ship on it. "Mmm, nice touch. Right to the very last human nail."

She put it up and slid it around her while smiling as she looked it over. "It's a perfect fit." but as she leaned back to relax, she failed to notice the necklace glow lightly before her eyes widened and she stood up suddenly and twitched as she felt a sudden power wash over her body. She then felt her mind remembering the times that she played with her father, before Odin casted her down to this realm and gave her the purple skin on her lower body. With each thought, she started to think of only her father. How he was nice to her, his funny nature, his overall devious mind.

"Father," she smiled as her eyes turned a darker shade of black. "I think it's time for a little reunion." she stood up from her throne and was engulfed in a dark fog over her form before it shot up through the palace and towards the surface.

-Midgard, Random village-

"GAH!" Cried a man as he got himself into an atomic wedge as a woman screamed as her clothes came off her and ran away.

Panic ran across a village with the people in a panic and confusion as a figure watched it from a nearby cliffside and rolled on his sides laughing out loud.

"T-That's too funny!" Laughed a man with long silverish red hair, a green and gold Viking armor with a long cape, and a helmet of copper with horns on it. "This has to be the best prank I ever did!"

As the god of mischief enjoyed the chaos, the same black fog slid up behind him and slowly formed into Hel, his daughter.

"Hey father." She said while causing him to jump. "Oh? Are you ok? You're a bit jumpier than usual."

"Oh, it's you Hel." he patted his chest. "No, you just surprised me that's all. Scaring people who didn't see you coming, another trait you got from me."

"Don't forget your good looks." She chuckled while pointing to her hair. "That's your best trait of all." 'Among other things~'

"Well flattery aside, what brings you out of that dark and dreary place?" he asked on his side with his head propped up on one arm.

"Oh I wanted to see you." She giggled. "That and I wanted to reconnect with you after so many years."

"Hmm, well...nothing says family bonding time like a good scare to some mortals." he grinned deviously.

"Let's have some fun." She grinned as she summoned some dark mist in her hands. She pulled her arms back before throwing the mist into the air as it descended down onto the village.

This caused the dead to rise and attack the townsfolk who ran in fear and panic. All while Loki and Hel's laughter was drowned out by their screams.

(After a LOT of pranks involving the dead and some pies laced in goat piss)

"Ok," Hel laughed. "That was funny!"

"Aahahahah! Now that was great!" laughed Loki wiping the tears from his eyes.

"And that part where you turned that poor sap into a girl and gave her the body of a whale...priceless!"

"One of my best." he did a mock bow.

Hel laughed before getting a great idea. "Hey father, ever saw the inside of a Frost Giant before?" 'He he he.'

"No, why?"

She grinned before summoning the soul of a dead Frost Giant and cut opened its stomach with a sharp rock. "Well here you go, one large mess of Frost Giant insides."

"Sounds like someone might have one more thing to add."

Hel grinned before throwing the innards right at the village, with everyone running for the hills as blood and spectral energy landed on them like rain.

"Truly a work of art." spoke Loki.

"Indeed." Hel smiled. "It's the work of a great artist." 'And father.' "But it needs a touch of death to make it perfect."

"What? Are you saying your own father's work is not perfect. You wound me." he spoke being dramatic.

She deadpanned. "Knock it off. And it was just a suggestion. Oh and also," she leaned in and whispered. "Thor needs a hobby besides acting like a child when his hammer is stolen."

"Big time." he grinned. "I sometimes wonder if he sleeps with the cursed thing."

"He does," Hel sighed. "A random soul told me before I fed it to Garm."

"Ha! Now that's rich!"

Hel grinned. "So Father, want to prank anyone else or maybe just have a quiet dinner under a Troll bridge?"

"It's best to save pranks for future days, besides I am getting hungry."

"Ok," she smiled. "One quiet dinner under a Troll bridge it is." She then grabbed Loki by the arm as she turned into mist. "Hold on father."

"Don't wanna lose my arm." he joked.

Hel laughed before they disappeared.

-Troll Bridge-

"Ok." Hel chuckled as they returned to solid form under a large stone bridge with gunk under it. "Maybe I should have chosen something less...disgusting."

"Well anywhere's fine as long as the food's good."

Just then a large Troll with a rather long nose came walking towards them. "Get out of my home!"

"Mmmm, no." grinned Loki. "You get out first."

"No you get out!" It growled. "Even if you are a Frost Giant and a God, you and your friend here aren't welcome here!"

Hel growled before raising her hand up as dark mist rose up under the troll's feet. "You better watch that tongue or I will cut it out with your own teeth, you bastard Troll!"

"You bitch!" It yelled before suddenly falling to the ground as its skin turned pale. The mist seemed to slowly rot away at his flesh while he let out a cry of pain.

"Hope you like dieing," she grinned as the muscles and tissue started rotting away. "Because you just earned an eternity of being eaten by my pets."

"Noooo!" It cried before turning into a skeleton.

Hel grinned before kicking to skull into a hole. "Stupid bastard." 'Having the gall to threaten my father.'

"Hmm, maybe we can call it a day. Seeing that fool took my appetite."

"No!" She yelled while holding Loki's hand. "Don't leave...again…"

"Woah, easy there. I'm just saying we should forget the dinner. I didn't say I was leaving."

She sighed with relief before letting go. "Sorry. It was silly of me to get worked up like that...he he…"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. 'Something feels….off about her today.'

"Father? Are you ok? You look...girly today." She teased while also confused at why he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you change genders again. Like when you had my half brother, Sleipner?"

He frowned with his eye twitching. "Does it look like I've become a mare again?"

"Well you are horseish today." She chuckled. "And you do have long locks of hair so….maybe?"

He growled before sending a yellow ray of magic around her and caused her to change into a black coated mare. "Now who's looking horseish?"

Kick!

Loki felt his teeth early fall out as he got kicked in the face by Hel's back legs and landed into a nearby tree just outside the bridge. "Ow…."

'Now change me back!' Hel mentally yelled into Loki's head. 'Or should I send my pets to eat your...legs or something?!'

He sat up and rubbed his face. "Hmph, someone needs more respect for her father." he remarked walking over and started rubbing her coat. "Softer than I thought."

' **Father!** ' She growled while a dark mist enveloped her as her face turned a light red. ' **Change me back NOW!** '

"Alright alright, yeesh." he snapped his fingers as she glowed and became her normal self. "Lighten up Hel."

"Like Balder or your hair when it's angry?" She joked while stretching her body. 'I hate when father does that...even if it's his speciality.'

"Hmm, I think I know why you seem….off." he spoke while rubbing his chin.

"Um? What do you mean father?" She asked with a bit of sweat. 'Crap!'

"You want to take this time to tell me about a man that's caught your eye." he grinned. "Hmm, maybe if you stayed a mare and you got with him, I'm sure you'd give birth to wonderful babies!"

Hel frowned. "Like you when that stallion fucked you for three days and night without rest, food or water?"

He lost his grin. "Fine, but if it's not some male, then is it a female?"

"Yes and Odin isn't a dwarf with an ox's cock as limbs." She deadpanned.

"Then why are you acting weird?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hel sighed. "I just wanted to be with you. Especially since you never visit me down there." 'At all.'

Loki walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you know I love causing chaos to the mortals here, which tends to make my mind go somewhere else."

Hel frowned at that. "Like Sigyn and Angrboða?"

He looked away with a cough. "Uh, something like that."

"If you have time to have sex with women," she said looking down. "Then why didn't you...visit me…?"

Loki sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Alright, how about this? To make this day something you'll remember, you can choose what we do next."

Hel looked up with a smile. "Really? You mean it father?"

"Yes." he nodded. 'I'm getting soft.'

She grinned before grabbing him and turning both into mist as they raced out of the area and flew until they entered a small tavern room as they landed on the ground. "Then let's do something father." 'Something sexy~'

"Um, drinking ourselves all night?" he tried guessing."

Hel nodded 'no' as she started taking off her clothes revealing a set of high E cup breasts. "I was thinking having sex~"

Loki's eyes widened and he slapped himself. "Still seeing naked daughter, this is not a dream." he muttered to himself.

"It's no dream," she grinned before walking towards him with a grin. "It's our little reality~"

"H-Hel, now I know this isn't you, and that's a lot coming from me."

"Mmmm?" Hel asked with a cocked head. "You think I'm not myself? That's silly even for you. F.a.t.h.e.r.~"

He gulped at her tone while feeling his cock slowly get hard. 'Well, she has grown into a well desired woman. And I did say I'd do it, I wonder if I got the better end of the agreement.'

"Now let's get those clothes off." She smiled while using her mist to corrode the armor and clothes off as he became naked. "My, what a hot body you have father."

"Heh, well don't be shy Hel, you can touch all you want." he grinned.

"Mmmm no," she chuckled before placing her breasts closer to him. "You first father~"

"Gladly." he reached up and cupped her breasts while giving them a few squeezes. "Wow, who knew my own daughter had grown THIS much?"

"Mmmm~" she moaned as her breasts were squeezed. "And you've grown to be a sexy God of mischief and chaos~"

"Flattery will get you everywhere." he grinned before kneading her breasts all over while leaning up and dragging his tongue across the mounds.

Hel moaned louder before unexpectedly kissing Loki's cheek. "And being honest will get you a good fucking."

He smirked before slowly moving his tongue around one of her nipples without actually touching it to tease her.

"F-Father," she moaned. "Stop t-teasing me~!"

"Hmmmm, nope." he grinned while he dragged his tongue even slower while using his other hand to pinch her other nipple.

Hel moaned louder before a female spirit was accidentally summoned.

"Um...why am I here Lady Hel?" She blushed seeing the two naked. 'Please don't destroy me!?'

"W-Why are you here?" she asked with a frown at being disturbed.

"I don't know," she gulped. "I was just summoned her by you...L-Lady Hel."

"Hmm, I don't mind someone watching. Get a good look at this spirit." grinned Loki before leaning up and latching his mouth over Hel's nipples and started sucking on it while swirling his tongue around it while his hand started tugging on her other nipple.

"AH, father~" Hel moaned as the spirit started to cover her eyes in embarrassment. "D-Don't stop."

"Don't stop what? I don't think you're being clear." he teased while tugging her nipple less hard.

"Don't stop tugging my breasts!"

'This is embarrassing!' The spirit thought as Loki started to pull Hel's nipples much harder than before.

"Come now Hel, really let yourself moan." he grinned before bringing both nipples close and he latched onto them before sucking on both at the same time.

"AH! More!" She cried before a dark mist started to drag the spirit towards her as she pressed their lips together.

The spirit was stunned with wide eyes before seeing Hel moan out as the goddess' juices sprayed out onto the floor.

"Lick it," Hel moaned. "And I might let you exist."

The spirit nodded as Hel moved away from Loki and got on her back before spreading her legs.

"And don't forget to get every last drop." She grinned.

"Y-Yes Lady Hel." The spirit gulped before hesitantly licking the snatch. 'Why me? I was a serving girl not a prostitute!'

Loki grinned and started rubbing his cock at the scene. 'Now this is something I never knew I'd see.'

Hel moaned as the spirit started licking her folds. "Hmm, yes, lick faster you lustful spirit~"

The spirit tried to oblige and ran her tongue up and down faster while Hel grabbed her head and pushed it in closer to the folds.

"Now taste my juices." She smiled before a dark mist started to envelope the spirit as she started to get hornier and her eyes turned a dark red.

"Yes...my Lady~" she purred before licking the snatch with a new found confidence. 'What? My body...it's moving on its own!'

"Ooh, what was that?" asked Loki in interest as he kept pumping his cock.

"Oh just a trick I learned," Hel moaned. "It causes spirits to get horny and really lustful. But," she looked at the ghost. "She will get more perverted with each lick until she becomes a nymphomaniac. Well until her lust subsides that is."

The spirit moaned and started pushing her tongue inside Hel's wet snatch.

"Ah, and they also…" She moaned. "Return to life for a limited time so if you want to fuck her...go ahead." 'Just don't waste it all on her.'

"Hmm, don't mind if I do." he grinned moving over and saw the spirit's own wet folds before reaching out and lightly poking them.

"Ah~" the spirit moaned as Loki's finger entered her as she licked Hel's snatch faster. 'My pussy is feeling hot.'

Hel chuckled before cumming on the spirit's face. "Looks like you have to clean it again~"

The spirit nodded and moaned as Loki started moving his finger in and out of her slit.

As Loki started to move his finger faster against the spirits' folds, Hel got a kinky idea as she started to create a large cock out of her mist and got up from her spot and moved over to her father's side. "Oh father, is it true you can turn into both sexes at the same time?"

"Oh, you mean a hermaphrodite." he clarified.

"Yes can you do that?"

"Well, it has been a while." he shrugged before snapping his fingers and his body glowed.

"Hmm," Hel chuckled as Loki started to gain a feminine face, a set of large F cups, and a snatch. "Never knew that you would look cute as a hermaphrodite."

"Just don't get cocky." grinned Loki before she pulled the spirit over and got on her knees while rubbing her cock to the translucent being's slit. "Ready?"

"Yes Lord Loki." The spirit moaned as the cock started to poke her folds. 'N-No!'

Loki groaned as her cock pushed in. "Ah yeah, I forgot how tight some of you still are."

"Ah!" The spirit cried out as Hel moved towards them with the mist cock moving towards Loki's snatch.

"You look so sexy father." Hel smiled as the cock poked his slit. "Want me to join in?"

"Go ahead, but be warned, I can be rough even in this form." she grinned as she kept moving her hips back and forth in the spirit who kept moving with each movement.

"Ok~" she grinned before slowly sticking the mist cock into Loki's snatch. "Wow, it's really squeezing that mist cock like its nothing."

"Huh, well it's been a while since I took it up there." groaned Loki who started to move faster in the moaning spirit's snatch. "Take every inch slut!"

"Yes Lord Loki!" She cried before Loki's cock started twitching faster in her folds. 'No! Not inside me!'

Loki groaned as her dick twitched and her sperm went flying into the spirit's snatch.

"Ah~" she moaned before falling to the ground. "Y-Yes...I'm full~" 'By god...I just lost my virginity to a god!'

Loki grinned before letting out a moan as Hel moved the mist cock in and out of her snatch faster. "Come on, is that all my daughter has?"

"Not by a long shot." Hel chuckled before the mist cock started getting bigger inside Loki's folds as it moved up and down at inhuman speeds. 'Hope you love my special treatment~'

"Mmm, that's more like it." grinned Loki moving her hips back against the thrusts.

"You are so cute when you moan." She said while moving closer to Loki and kissed her. "And I love that about you, father~"

"Heh, well after a little bit, ditch the cock and we can really go nuts." she growled back with lust.

"Only if you kiss me." She purred as the mist cock started twitching inside of Loki's folds. "On the lips~"

Loki grabbed her daughter's face and slammed their lips together before forcing her tongue inside the moist mouth.

Hel moaned before the mist cock vanished as both moved towards the bed and fell onto the sheets with Loki on top of her.

"But first." Loki snapped her fingers before she went back to her original form. "And since you liked fucking me like a stallion," he raised his cock up to her face as she saw it get bigger and thicker like a horse. "Then I'll breed you like a mare."

"And you say I'm cocky." She joked before the cock started to poke her slit. "Mmm, it's so big~"

"In that case," Loki spread open her legs before he started pushing the enormous girth all the way in with a bulge forming in her belly as she arched her back. "You can take it all in your slutty little pussy."

Hel moaned before feeling her folds and belly being penetrated by the cock. "Yes, more~!"

Loki groaned from feeling her walls clamp around his cock before pulling back with only the tip in and then rammed all it back inside.

"Ah!" She cried out as the large staff started to heat up her insides. "It's melting me~!"

"How does it feel?" he asked as he slowly moved his hips back and forth.

"Like a large worm eating a carcass." She moaned. 'Yes more father, make me your bitch!'

"Good." he reached down and pulled her onto his lap as he started to bounce her up and down his dick.

Hel cried with pleasure as the cock started to twitch and her body felt getting hotter and hotter. "Yes make me your mistress~"

"I'll do more than that! I'll make sure you give birth to my future children!" he grunted leaning up and latching his mouth on her nipple while starting to suck hard.

"Yes! I will AH!" She cried before her womb started overflowing with semen with her stomach started looking like a nine month baby bump as her snatch started to overflow with her juices. "I'm cumming~"

Loki grinned as her juices sprayed out and she panted with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Father," she moaned as her folds started to milk Loki's cock. "I...I love you."

"Love you too, my slutty little daughter." he chuckled kissing her forehead. "Now THIS was much better bonding time."

-one year later, Asgard-

"Hey Loki," Thor yelled out while Loki was eating some meat. "How's being a annoying god?"

"Pretty good, how's sleeping with your hammer going?" he threw back with a smirk.

"How did-?" He said in shock before a dark mist flew into the room as it reformed next to Loki.

"Hello Father….Thor." Spoke Hel while holding a small basket with a black blanket on it. "Someone's here to say hi to their father~"

"What?" Thor asked before Hel uncovered a small baby with two wings on its back as two small tufts of red hair covered her eyes. "What the? A child?"

"Yep, my baby girl. Skuld the second." Hel frowned at the thunder god before turning to Loki. "Aw. She wants her papa."

Loki chuckled and reached in before pulling the child out. "How's my future princess of disaster?"

The child cooded before a pink mist appeared as it sped towards Thor before the god started shrinking and becoming more feminine.

"What the?!" Cried a now female Thor as her armor started to fall off. "I'm a girl?!"

"Hahahaha! Good girl!" laughed Loki rubbing Skuld's head.

"Hope you like it." Hel giggled. "Because you're permanently a goddess of thunder."

"I'd stay away when it's your time of the month." laughed Loki.

"And when you're looking at my husband with lust." Hel frowned as everyone looked at her in shock. "Or I will send you straight to my realm without hesitation."

Thor gulped as Loki kissed Hel's cheek. 'I...I better not do anything to them. Or I MIGHT be a dead God...goddess...ugh.'

"Let's try later for more so Skuld has a few more siblings." Hel whispered to Loki. "And maybe give you some mist kids as well." She joked with an air of lust.

"Kinky, another thing you got from me." he chuckled.

"He he~" she giggled as they started to kiss as Skuld cooed on with a smile. All the while the necklace lightly glowed and a tattoo of the ship on it appeared on the back of her neck.


	4. Gohan and Pan

Daughter's dark love

Gohan and Pan

Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan was walking down the street, planning to stop by the arcade for the day.

"I'm gonna play that new Dragon Ball Heroes game everyone keeps on talking about." She said to herself. 'Wonder if papa and his friends have a right to sue?' She thought before seeing the huge line.

"Oh my goodness that's long..." She then noticed the prize grabber. 'Guess I can use a little bit of Zenny while I wait.'

She walked over and pulled out the money before putting it in and looked inside for a good prize. She noticed the mystery box and found her target. She moved the claw over to it and tried to properly aim it up before hitting the button as it dropped down.

All 3 claws got a firm grip on the sides. She grinned as it slowly rose up. And then, the mystery box fell into the prize corner! 'Oh yeah! Good luck already! Sure it might be a kazoo or something cheap, but there's something rewarding about getting the mystery prize itself.' she thought reaching in and pulling the box out.

She took the top off and looked in. "Aww, a cute little necklace." she smiled pulling it out. The rope was black with a silver circle on it, and inside the circle was a silver symbol of a meat bun. She put it on and threw the box into the trash.

"Has the line gotten smaller yet?" she turned and groaned at seeing it barely moved. "Lame..." That's when she felt something as thoughts of her dad flooded her mind. She blinked confused as her eyes darkened and she started remembering all the good times.

'Papa...' She thought. 'He gave me this money...I should repay him, not play a new video game.' she smiled and turned before walking back home with a skip in her step.

"Wait, what am I doing? I can fly!" she grinned as she hovered up before shooting off.

Later at home.

"I'm home." Pan greeted.

"Welcome home Pan." Videl greeted.

"Hey mama, can I help with dinner?"

"Really? Well sure." smiled Videl.

So the mother and daughter both worked on making something delectable for Gohan.

"But why the sudden interest? You usually prefer to eat than cook." teased Videl.

"I'm gonna be moving out one day, good to have a skill ready as soon as I lose my favorite personal chef." she replied while chopping onions.

"Pan..." It may have been the onions making her cry, but Videl felt genuine joy.

As they kept going, Gohan was flying on home.

'I might sound like a douche, but I'm lucky to make it home fast and not deal with wheels.' he thought with a grin.

That's when he dodged a steering wheel!

'How did Vegeta hear my thoughts?'

'I can hear eeeeeveryyyything!'

Then Gohan thought back to his age 5 to about 8 life everytime Vegeta punched him! 'Fair enough.'

He flew back home as fast as he could and opened the door to get a surprise hug!

"Welcome home papa!" smiled Pan.

"Pan, this is a nice surprise. You haven't given me a welcome hug since you were in 1st grade." he smiled while hugging her back. "You said you were getting too old for hugs."

"Yeah, but can't I make an acception out of love?"

"Aww." he smiled crouching down and pulling her into a bigger hug.

"Room for one more?" Videl interjected.

"Sure Videl."

They all had a great big family hug, Pan looked pretty happy, until Gohan and Videl kissed.

'Hmph, why does papa give mama kisses like that?'

"Now, why don't we have some dinner that Pan helped me make?" spoke Videl with a smile as they broke the kiss.

"You helped make dinner Pan? This night just gets better and better." he smiled patting her head.

Pan blushed a little from the compliment before following her parents to the dining table. They sat down while getting their plates of the food.

"So? How is it dear?" Videl asked.

"I can't say..."

"Why not?"

"Now that I know Vegeta can hear my thoughts...I fear if dad can as well."

Meanwhile, Goku was hiding under the window with a creepy smile as horror movie music played in the background.

"Come on papa, is it good?" asked Pan with worry.

"It's really good, great job Pan." he admitted while biting into the food. "This has been a good night."

'It's about to get even better.' thought Pan with a grin as the necklace glowed lightly.

Later that night...

We see Gohan walking through the hallway to the bathroom.

"That was a lot of soda I drank..." That's when he saw a silhouette! "Who's there?"

"Hey son."

"Dad?!"

"I heard about Pan's cooking..."

"Go home!"

"Okay, but come my birthday, I expect her to make just as much food as Chichi and Videl." Then Goku left.

"I'm gonna have to write a few restraining orders." he muttered as he reached the bathroom.

After he finished his business...

"Who's there? Vegeta? Krillin? Piccolo? Tien? Yamcha? Yajirobe? Father-in-law? Chiaotzu? All Mighty ?"

"Nope, just me dad."

"Pan? Were waiting for the bathroom?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you silly." Then she turned on the hallway lights.

Gohan jumped back at seeing his daughter stark naked. "Pan!?" He covered his eyes. "Where are your clothes?!"

"I didn't need them, I was actually planning on having sex with you tonight." she smiled like it was obvious.

"Come again young lady?" he asked without looking at her.

Pan pulled his hands away. "As I said, You...and I...are going to fuck." she spoke slowly and with a wink.

"Why me? Why your own dad?"

"Well...you're smart, handsome and the city's superhero." she listed off with a blush.

"But Pan, isn't this a wrong?"

"What's wrong about getting some extra sex?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Pan, you shouldn't even be talking like that."

"Like what?" She asked as she took a few steps closer.

"About sex."

"What are you gonna do? Tell mom you saw me naked?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, yeah but that's because you're being an inappropriate young lady, in fact, I'm gonna tell her right now!" he spoke in a stern tone.

"But Papa...none of the guys in school are as handsome as you." she pouted while walking over and hugging him.

"The world always has the right person for each other, you'll find a guy." he reassured while trying to ignore her nipples rubbing against his bare stomach since he slept without a shirt.

"Come-on dad, just one night?" she urged. "Mama won't know, and you can take my cherry so some jerk can't."

Gohan then realized the possibility of her meeting a bad person in the kind or reality they live in today. 'I don't want her to get hurt...but she's my little girl.'

"So what? Will you allow your daughter's 1st time to possibly be with a bad guy or take initiative and keep her virginity all to yourself?" she asked while moving her hand up against his chest.

"Fine, just for tonight."

"Thank you daddy Saiyaman." she smiled before she started tugging him towards her room.

After the door closed, Gohan got his shorts off and joined Pan in the bed.

"Oh, but first." she grabbed his face before pressing her lips against his with a moan. They put each other's arms around thier backs, pulling each other closer. 'Hmm, papa's lips are so good.'

'Her lips certainly feel like her mother's.' that's when he started to feel Pan's tongue brush against his mouth for entrance. He followed her lead as the kiss went deeper, making Gohan's dick harder.

'I can't believe I'm actually kissing my daughter like this. And getting hard from it!" Gohan thought before they broke the kiss.

"Ooh, did papa get that just from kissing?" grinned Pan seeing his hard cock.

"Very funny, now get servicing your dad." he sat on his ass with his cock exposed as Pan crawled over with a lustful glint.

Pan slowly licked around the tip, savoring her dad's flavor.

Gohan groaned while trying to relax from the tongue. 'That's better than her mom. Must be her saiyan biology.'

'Papa's big cock is even better than his lips.' Pan then proceeded to push her head down.

"Ah!" groaned Gohan as his daughter's mouth fit snugly over his dick. "Whoa, that's tight." he commented while rubbing her head.

Pan had a happy blush from that while she moved faster onto her dad's dick. Moaning as the more she took in, the more it stretched out her lips.

"Your mouth seems so big when stuffing your face, why is my dick not stretching your cheeks as much?"

Pan wasn't sure why Gohan's big dick filled her mouth without stretching her cheeks. But that made her start swirling around the tip while bobbing her head faster.

"Keep going! Oh-man, you feel better than your mother down there!" he admitted with a groan as he felt his hips move in and out instinctively.

'Yeah, hump my mouth!' she thought with a moan that made vibrations around the dick.

'Videl never did that before!' Gohan thought while gasping.

'I can feel your dick about to cum.' she started to lightly drag her teeth over the shaft.

"P-Pan! I'm gonna..."

'Do it papa!'

He let out a groan as his dick twitched and his sperm went shooting into her mouth.

Now that cum, was what made Pan's cheeks inflate. She had to pull off with some landing on her belly and took a moment to try and swallow all the cum. *Gulp!* "That tasted really good." she smiled with a shudder at feeling her body get warmer with a flushed face.

"So you ready for sex now?"

"With you? Always." Replied Pan.

She laid back on her bed while spreading her legs to show her wet folds.

"Now brace yourself Pan, you may have taken on the likes of Baby and the Shadow Dragons, but your 1st time is gonna be a true pain." he warned her while moving closer and rubbing his cock against the opening.

"Will it really hurt that much?"

"Ask your mom."

Pan tensed up as Gohan moved his dick in. She let out a gasp feeling the tip while gripping the bed.

"You're so tight Pan." he hissed as he kept pushing in with his daughter moaning as the shaft slowly stretched open her hole.

"It hurts, but not that much, are you sure this..." Then Gohan penetrated her, making her scream before Gohan silenced her.

"Don't wake mom." he whispered with his hand over her mouth and saw the tears. "Just slowly breath and try to ignore it." he reached down and rubbed her chest.

Pan nodded as tears of pain ran down. 'Endure it for papa, endure it for papa.'

As Gohan thrusted into Pan, she could feel the blood seeping out. She hissed while trying to relax.

"You're doing really good Pan, taking it like a champ." he complimented with a grunt.

"Thank you papa."

"Now get ready, I'm gonna go faster." he warned as he started pushing in deeper and faster. Gohan's dick was now ramming into Pan's womb. "Funny thing, when I got your mother pregnant, I unconsciously went Super Saiyan at the same time." he chuckled. "Didn't just not walk for a week, she didn't wake up for a day, but I'll take extra care not to do that to you."

"D-Do it papa!" she moaned.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, unlike mom who's full human, I'm sure I can take it despite being quarter saiyan." she boasted with a grin.

That's when Gohan went Super Saiyan! "Okay, but you asked for it." Gohan then rammed Pan's pussy like crazy!

"OH YES PAPA!" she cried out with wide eyes feeling the tip slowly push into her womb's entrance with each thrust.

"Here it comes Pan!" he grunted. "But if I cum inside, you could get knocked up!"

"Up my ass or spray it all over me then!" she moaned.

Gohan managed to pull out just in time! "I'm cumming Pan!" he grunted as his dick twitched and his seed went spraying out over her.

Pan closed her eyes as the hot sperm coated her body. "Mmm, so warm." she moaned rubbing it all around her skin.

As soon as Gohan finished, he wiped off his sweat and got his shorts back on. "You did good Pan, hopefully this experience will help you in the future."

"Thank you Papa, and I promise not to tell mom." She said with a wink. "Night papa." Then...as Pan laid there in her bed. 'Okay, Papa's been satisfied...next is mama.' she thought with a shudder.

(Next day)

Gohan had just eaten breakfast and was out the door.

"Hey, it's almost time for you to leave as well." Videl pointed out. "You ready?"

"As always." She then kissed Videl on the cheek. "I'll see yah after school mom." she walked outside while idly glancing at her mama's ass while the necklace lightly glowed with a tattoo of a meat bun appearing on the back of her neck. 'The family will become closer before the night is over.' Pan assured herself.


	5. Khnum and Serket

Daughter's dark love

Khnum and Serket

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ancient Egypt, Duat, Serket's chambers-

In another plane of existence, parallel to the mortal world, a temple stood. It's red mud brick foundation was covered from head to toe with scorpions from tiny finger sized ones to giant human sized ones made of gold. All was calm...well except for the yelling from within the temple walls.

"DAMN YOU HORUS!" Yelled a tanned woman with long black hair, a red cloth like outfit with a necklace of precious stones around her neck, a set of E cup breasts, and a gold headpiece of gold. Her feet were bare as a long scorpion tail hanged curled on the ground as her extra pincer limbs twitched in anger as her black eyes glared at the hieroglyphs of a man with a hawks wings and feathers. "YOU HAD TO CHEAT WITH THAT COW HATHOR!"

Her tail twitched and shot out before stabbing into the hieroglyph while the woman felt tears running down her cheeks.

"For a thousand years I faithfully served you," she sniffled while sitting on the bed. "But you then cheated on me with that bitch...why? Wasn't I beautiful? Wasn't….I your wife?"

All she got was silence as she covered her eyes and let the tears out. As she cried, a box landed on her head causing a nasty bump to form. "Ow!"

She then noticed the box and glared. "If this is a prank from Bes, then I'm not Serket, goddess of of scorpions, magic, medicine and venomous bites and stings!" she got up from her bed and carefully moved towards it and reached out with caution.

The box opened with dust exiting out as a strange metal necklace with amber in the center showed. In the center was a half woman half scorpion holding an ankh in her right hand.

"Hmm, it does look nice." she remarked reaching out to it. "But what a strange metal, it's not bronze or is it gold. So what is it?" she picked it up while bracing herself for any suspicious activity. Which didn't happen at all except for a scorpion to land on her nose. She smiled and let the creature scuttle onto her head as she pulled the necklace out and held it up.

"Mmmm, maybe this will make my day? Plus mother has been telling me to get some new items for the 'hunt'." She sighed at her mother's love of hunting. "She's so obsessed with that."

She held it up and lowered it around her and found it fit just perfectly. Just then she felt a burning sensation that made her feel woozy as she started to think of her father, Khnum, the God of creation and all the waters on earth.

She felt her anger slowly leave her and laid on her bed while her body relaxed. Her tail started to uncurl as her pincers started to clamp and unclamp while thinking of her father. 'Father, you worked so hard and long. And none of us came to help you when you spun the clay of creation.'

She sat up and tapped her chin with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe I should visit him? Get him to relax for a bit." and with that she made up her mind as she vanished in a cluster of scorpions.

-Khnum's temple/workshop-

Sitting at a stone desk on a similar chair was a tanned older man with short black hair with two ram horns on his head. He had a gold and white pants like cloth that covered only his legs and a brilliant colored necklace of stones. This was Khnum and he was currently trying to create a clay crocodile and he needed a calm mind and a steady hand.

But the sound of hundreds of scorpions coming closer broke his concentration.

"Hello father." Serket smiled as the scorpions reformed into her natural form. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was about to create a crocodile from clay, but seeing how you're here, I can hold off on it for now." he replied turning towards her.

"Was it for Sobek?" She chuckled. "Or for Set's little army of cute and scaly animals?"

"...Set." he admitted with a sigh.

"Why do you keep making them? You know he just uses them as target practice, especially after he hid in Sobek's stomach that one time." 'Even if it was funny.'

"Because, I do it for the fact and joy that I can instill life into another being. And it might seem cruel to make more life, only for it to end just as quickly as come, but I believe that even a small creature can find joy even from its short lifespan, and that's something most overlook."

Serket sighed with a smile. "I know father, but why not just take a break from working and spend some time with me?"

"Well, I suppose a break to spend time with family is something that wouldn't hurt." he smiled. "But what about Horus? Wouldn't you find more enjoyment with him?"

She lost her smiled as her tail curled back up. "That bastard is having time with Hathor and her giant ass!"

Khnum reeled back at her volume and the news. "What? He would cheat on you with another?"

"He just left two days ago," Serket growled. "And didn't even leave a note about it! That bastard!" She struck the clay crocodile with her tail as the clay turned from brown to a dark purple color. "Oops, sorry father."

"It's fine. I can always create another animal with it, maybe another scorpion?"

Serket blushed at that idea. "Y-Yes that would be a good idea father." 'He's so thoughtful~'

"Well, before he comes back, any place in mind you'd care for us to go?"

"Well I thought we could see what Set's doing. I heard he got turned into a woman by Isis for peeking at her naked." Serket grinned.

Her father chuckled. "Alright, then let's go see it with our own eyes."

Serket grinned before grabbing his hand. "Just make sure you don't lose any part of your body. It will get messy if that happens." And with that they turned into scorpions and disappeared from the workshop.

-Isis's temple-

"Come on sister!" Spoke a woman with long rabbit like ears, gray skin, black hair that reached her feet and wearing a long cloth of gray that barely held her F-cup breasts. "Change me back, it's been ten months!"

"Forget it Set! I said you would understand what I felt, now deal with it!" Spoke a woman with two bird wings, a long cloth of red, dark black hair that reached to her shoulders and a set of D-cup breasts as she sat on a bed. "Now come here and serve you mistress."

Set groaned and walked over just as Khnum and Serket arrived.

"Hello Set." Serket chuckled. "How's being a woman? Is it making you humble?"

"S-S-Serket! Khnum? What are you two doing here?" asked the woman with a scared expression.

"Oh just wanted to show father your situation." Serket laughed. "Plus I heard from Sobek that he wanted to wish you luck trying to survive Isis' wrath."

Set growled before hearing Iris snap her fingers and sent the two of them a glare before turning to get to work.

"So what are you doing outside your workshop Khnum?" Isis asked with a confused look. "It's rare for you to come out of that place except for urgent matters."

"Well after hearing what happened to my daughter, we're taking this time to spend some family time."

"What happened?"

"Your son cheated on me with Hathor." Serket frowned. "And all because she has a bigger ass than me. Isn't that the most DUMBEST reason to cheat on someone?!"

Isis went wide eyed. "He cheated on you? But you two looked so good together."

"Yea, tell that to your son. Everytime he and myself have a nice meal somewhere he always mentions Hathor's ass. Really does he have an ass obsession or something?!"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to have a nice long talk with him." she frowned.

"Also turn him into a girl." Serket grinned while pointing to Set. "And make her fall in love with Set."

"Hmm, not a bad idea."

"I heard that!" Set growled. "And I'm not doing it sister! Not even if you bribe me with all the women on earth!"

"I'd be making Horus fall in love with you, you'd just have to run very fast." she smirked.

"And you are a bitch." She growled as Isis gained a dark look in her eyes. 'Crap!'

"Let's make this punishment last for the next….century or two."

"What!" She growled. "You mega bitch!" 'Crap!'

"That's it!" Isis growled. "You will stay a woman until the end of time! And you will be stuck with my son as your husband as well!"

"Technically it would be daughter and wife if you turn him into a woman." clarified Khnum.

"But I never said that my son would be a woman in certain places." Isis laughed. "Like his cock."

Set paled while Khnum and Serket snickered.

"This is going to be funny." Serket laughed. "But why stop there? Make him have two cocks, the size of a scorpion's tail." 'He he he AHAHAHA!'

"Don't give her anymore ideas!" Set yelled in fear. "I have enough issues having my nephew becoming a half woman half man that loves me, I don't need to have him with TWO COCKS!"

"I can make it so much worst if you keep talking~" sang Iris.

Set gulped before shutting his mouth. 'Crazy sisters!'

"I think me and my daughter will just leave you two alone now." spoke Khnum.

"Yes but before I go," Serket grinned before sending a blast of magic at Set, causing her chest and ass to get bigger. "For humiliations sake~"

"SERKET!" she yelled out as said goddess and her father disappeared in a swarm of scorpions.

-In Serket's temple-

"That was fun!" She laughed as they entered the temple. "Right father?"

"I admit, that was quite the laugh." he chuckled.

Serket grinned before sitting on one of the chairs. "So father? Want to stay with me for the night? For company sake." 'Among other things~'

"Well, I'm not sure. I do have it planned to bring to life a family of jackals."

"Please?" She pouted. "Just one night?"

Khnum rubbed his chin and sighed. "Alright, but one night."

Serket smiled at that. "Ok, now let me show you the guest room oh and watch out for the scorpions. Some of them are a bit….annoying." 'And they sneak into the bed's too...like me later tonight~'

"Lead the way."

She grinned while walking through the temple halls until they made it to a simple room with a bed in the center. "Here it is, the guest room. If you need anything my rooms down the hall to the right. And the bathroom is right next to the room with the scorpion cages. But don't go into that room. They hate unwanted guests."

"I will do that my daughter. Have pleasant dreams."

"Same with you father. Don't let the scarabs bite." Serket smiled as she left the room. 'Now wait till father's asleep then start with the licking of the cock~'

(Later)

As the god of creation slept, he kept dreaming that a woman that looked like his wife was kissing his cock. Something that made him groan and smile while relaxing.

However he felt something poking his nose as he slowly woke up and saw…..Serket licking his cock while her tail was accidentally poking his nose, without using the stinger. "SERKET!?"

"AAHH!" She screamed in surprise as she fell to the ground. "Ow...my butt."

"Serket! What in the world are you doing!?" he spoke while sitting up.

"Um…...sucking on your cock?" She said while rubbing her butt. "Ow. Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"How do you think I feel seeing my own daughter sucking on my cock!"

"...joy?" she tried smiling. "Are you upset father?"

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Explain yourself Serket."

Serket gulped before explaining that she wanted to have sex with him due to the recent heartbreak.

"Serket, I know you feel vulnerable and it hurts, but I am your father."

"And I'm your daughter. And a woman too." She pouted. "Please? Just one time? I won't ask anything else from you." 'Nothing but a child that is~'

Khnum kept his arms crossed and tried keeping a firm expression.

"Please?" Serket said as her pout started to become cuter. "Father?"

He groaned and dropped his arms. "Very well."

"Thank you father!" She smiled before taking off her cloth revealing her naked form to him. "Aren't I like mother? Beautiful, sexy, cute?"

"Well, I won't deny it and say no." he smiled.

Serket chuckled at that before moving her breasts on his cock as she started to rub them. "Thanks father~"

He let out a groan from the sudden move while feeling his cock get harder due to her previous sucking on it.

Serket chuckled as she used her pincers to hold her father in place. She made sure to rub her breasts up and down the stiff cock while occasionally licking the tip. "Don't worry father, I did this with myself all the time." 'Since that bastard never had any thoughts about me….'

He groaned as she started to move the tip in her mouth while swirling her tongue around it and mashed her breasts harder against his cock.

Serket felt her juices pouring onto the floor as she continued to lick her tongue against his cock while rubbing her breasts faster against it as well. 'It's so big and hot.' She then felt the cock twitch in between her breasts. "Father, cum into my mouth~"

Khnum groaned as his cock spewed his seed into his daughter's mouth.

"Mmm," she purred while swallowing her father's cum. "It's tastes….like clay? Yuck!"

"Well I suppose that's the downside to being the god of creation." he chuckled.

Serket frowned. "Well if you fuck my snatch….I will help you make a child out of clay." 'Maybe a girl?'

"My dear, if it's a child you want, wouldn't another god be a better choice to provide you with one?"

"True but I want my first child to be with you." She blushed while moving closer to him. "Please?"

'I can't believe my own daughter is so persistent on this matter.'

Serket then moved her snatch over his cock. "Just one child from you and...I promise to find someone else…." 'Besides...you have mother to make you happy…'

He frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just concerned for you. I want you to be happy, but I don't want to force you with someone you don't want to spend your life with."

"Thanks father. But I don't mind being with someone else. You and mother are happy together and I doubt she would like having you with two wives." 'Even if it's kind of hot.'

But unknown to the two of them, they were being watched.

-Neith's temple-

A woman with tanned skin, a long red cloth like dress, short black hair, and a hunter's bow on her back and was currently re-weaving the tapestry of life to show her husband and daughter's plight.

"To think my own child would sleep with her father and my husband." she frowned. "But Serket did think about it being hot, so for now I will let it slide. But they have to talk to me first." she grinned. 'I might even join them and truly make it enjoyable for all three of us.'

-Back with the two-

"So father," Serket said while moving her snatch slowly over his cock. "Just one child right?"

"Alright, but be warned, I won't hold anything back just because you're my daughter."

She nodded. "Then plow my womb, father~"

He nodded before flipping them over with him on top and started to slowly push his tip inside her.

"AH~" she moaned as she felt her folds slowly moving inside her. "Father, you're so big~"

"Mmm, you're so tight." he groaned back in reply.

Serket moaned before accidentally letting out an 'eep' as her hymen broke. 'Ow ow ow ow!'

Khnum stopped as he saw his daughter wince in pain.

"Don't worry about me….I'm fine." 'NOT!' she grimaced out with a smile. "Just k-keep going father."

"Are you sure?"

"Y…...No." She admitted with a blush. "Just give me a minute father."

He nodded and rubbed her thighs while holding still.

Serket smiled before nipping Khnum's cheeks gently with both her hand and her pincers. "He he."

"Just tell me when you're alright and I will move."

"Yes father." She smiled before feeling the pain subside. "So I have a question. Is it true that you got caught in mother's hunting nets when you two were younger?"

"Well, yes, but why did you bring that up?"

Serket grinned. "Because I want you to be," she then grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Trapped~"

He looked at her confused before groaning as she started to move her hips up and down.

"Father~" she moaned as the cock moved through her folds. "It's heating my snatch up like a fire~"

"Then let me help fan the flames." he grinned before he started thrusting upwards.

Serket moaned louder as the cock moved up and down against her tightening folds. "Father~"

He obliged while reaching up and grabbing at her chest.

"AH~" Serket moaned as her body felt like an open fire. "Faster father~!"

He thrusted his hips upward faster with more strenght put into it.

She moaned louder as the cock started twitching inside her. "Father, give me the seeds of creation~"

"Brace yourself my dear!"

"AH! Father!" She cried as the hot cum entered her body as her folds were milking every last drop. 'So hot~'

'So tight!' he thought while amazed at how tighter it felt than his own wife's.

-from outside their view-

"Hey!"

-back with them-

"Father," Serket moaned. "I love you~"

He panted and patted her side. "I love you too my dear."

She blushed at that before accidentally stabbing her father with her tail, thankfully it was a non lethal venom. "Father! Are you ok!?"

"Gah! Yes, but what was that for." he winced as she pulled it out of him.

"Um...reaction?" She blushed red. "I'm sorry for that."

"Well there was no poison, so I'm alright."

Serket sighed with relief before kissing him on the cheeks.

(A few days later)

"Set!" A female version of Horus cried out while chasing the gender changed male. "Marry me!"

"Get away!" cried Set booking it away from the goddess.

"Don't play hard to get!" She said while running faster towards her as Khnum, Neith and Serket watched on with a laugh as Isis started to chuckled like crazy at the scene. "I just want to marry you my cute maiden!"

"Now this is a show." chuckled Khnum.

"Yep." Serket laughed. "Like it mother?"

"Very much." smiled the goddess.

"So mother?" Serket said before whispering into Neith's ear. "Me and father well…."

"Had sex." She chuckled. "I know. I weave the tapestry of life remember?"

Serket blushed while also paling in fear.

"But I don't mind if," she grinned. "You let me join in as well."

"R-Really?"

"Yep." She smiled before Horus grabbed Set and proceeded to kiss her.

"I got you my love~" she said before starting to take off Set's clothing.

"Hey! Quit that!"

"Never~" she said before groping her ass tight. "You're so beautiful~"

"Help!"

"But you look so cute together." Serket laughed as Isis agreed with her with a grin. "Have fun making babies."

"I'll get you for this!" She yelled as Horus started to grope her breasts. "Hey! Stop that!"

"So firm~"

"STOP THAT!" She yelled as the screen went black.


	6. Utonium and Powerpuff Girls

Daughter's dark love

Utonium and Powerpuff Girls

Powerpuff Girls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The City...of Townsville...boy am I getting tired of saying it, every episode...seriously, is anyone paying me? No? Well alright then, let's get this day started.

So...who's attacking the city that I am not getting paid for? Oh look, it's Him, inevitably getting his butt whooped by holy sugar honey ice tea, when did the girls get so sexy? Eh, if not getting paid is worth ogling sexy teen girls with bimbo boobs and bimbo lips, okay!

Him groaned and was giant as he tried swatting at the girls.

"Him, stop this, we've been kicking your ass since we were pre-school!" Said Blossom.

"No! You may have ruined my one and only chance of sending the planet to ruin, but I will kill you to..." He was knocked out by Buttercup.

"Oh shut up." frowned the woman with her arms crossed.

Him was then sent to prison while the Powerpuff girls went home to celebrate.

"Girls, for saving the city for the literal 1 billionth time, I'll reward you with these necklaces." Said the Mayor.

"You're welcome Mayor." Said Blossom.

"I love them." Said Bubbles.

"They look cool." Said Buttercup.

"Glad you're happy, I'm always sad when I see my hideous wife."

Each girl flew off home while slipping them on, each one the same with the black necklace and silver circle, but with a different symbol in the center for each girl. Blossom's had a pink brain, Buttercup's was a green pow symbol and Bubbles had a blue smiley face with dimples.

As each one landed at their home, we saw that they were indeed older than before. Blossom's long flowing hair was beautiful in any age, but at this age, she had a C-cup chest that was on the medium side if you compared her to her sisters. Bubbles was adorable in any age, but she had the sexiest body out of all her sisters. Bubbles had the D-cups, thin limbs and a huge ass. Now Buttercup...sure she had some muscles and she had a B-cup chest, but it didn't distract from her body still being as hot as her sisters.

Each one was well in high school and kicking ass so much easier, they could go a whole week doing that while sleepwalking. It took some time, but they convinced Buttercup to wear lipstick like them. Of course she just said that it made it even harder to get any guys to stop asking her out.

Regardless, they were Townsville's sexiest triplets. As they went home, the necklaces began glowing.

Bubbles blinked at feeling a tingling feeling in the back of her head. "What the?"

All 3 girls stopped at the door as they saw their necklaces glowing. Soon Blossom and Buttercup felt the feeling too and each girl started feeling dizzy. They were on their knees, holding their heads.

"What...kind of necklaces did the mayor give us?" Groaned Bubbles.

"This headache is worse than Razzle Dazzle." Said Buttercup.

"For some reason, I wanna embrace the Professor." spoke Blossom in surprise.

"Me too." Said Buttercup.

"Ditto." Said Bubbles.

Their headaches went away.

"Then it's agreed, we all show our 'love' to the Professor."

Each of them grinned before spreading out to look for him.

"Professor."

"Down here girls." called the professor down his lab.

They all went down to where his voice came from. And saw him carefully pouring some chemicals into a beaker.

"Whatcha doin Professor?"

"Analyzing this mysterious liquid...apparently it makes sisters fall for their siblings with a want to reproduce with them, a friend of mine from another world gave this to me, and I am trying to figure out the source world." he replied without noticing the girls grinning while licking their lips.

"Is that so..."

"Yep, and I am trying to solve the mystery of why mothers try to reproduce with their kids, what makes them hate every girl their son meets."

"Maybe we can help figure that out." giggled Bubbles wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Bubbles?"

"Hello." She replied in a cute voice.

"Uh, I can feel your...chest." he spoke with a gulp.

"I can feel yours too silly."

"Why not feel my chest Professor." Then Blossom took a hand and placed it on her left breast.

"Yeah me too, feel this well built chest." Buttercup said, doing the same.

"G-G-Girls!? What are you doing?!"

They began floating in the air while giggling.

"Alright Blossom, so our room or the Professor's?"

"Ours, we got plenty of space."

"Wait, girls, what are, doing?"

"We're gonna show you our appreciation...dad."

The three of them quickly flew up the stairs and to their room. It was still the bright pink, but with a bigger bed. Yeah, just one bed since they still didn't mind sharing. They dropped Utonium on it while Buttercup zipped over and shut the door while locking it.

Buttercup and Bubbles were taking their clothes off while Blossom was taking Utonium's clothes off.

"Blossom stop that!" he cried out.

"Okay, while you're taking your clothes I'll get mine off, then you can see how your daughters have grown over the years." she grinned before she started taking her clothes off.

Utonium closed his eyes. 'What are they doing?'

"Alright professor, you can open your eyes." grinned Buttercup.

"No! Either you 3 stop this or I'm grounding you." he threatened.

Silence...

"I can tell by your silence that you're agreeing with me." As soon as he opened his eyes. 'Oh-no, not the puppy dog eyes...it's one thing if it's one girl, but all 3?'

"Please dad?" they all pouted with their lips quivering.

"D...dammit! Fine."

"Yaaay." Cheered the girls before taking the rest of his clothes off.

'Why did I have to open my eyes?'

Then the girls tackled Utonium and began kissing all over. He blushed since they went from his cheeks, face, chest, and limbs.

Before finally making it to his dick. He let out a gasp and grabbed the sheets.

"Why Professor, this penis sure is big." Said Blossom.

"Yeah, you could've gotten a woman years ago and have triplets the traditional way." grinned Buttercup before kissing the tip. As Buttercup got to work on his tip, Blossom licked the length while Bubbles sucked on his balls,

"Ah! T-That feels great girls!"

"But how come you never did it with Ms Keane or Sedusa?"

"Well we never got that far."

"Don't worry, we'll fix that."

Utonium groaned in amazement. "That's some impressive teamwork girls."

"And these taste delicious." smiled Bubbles while licking across the orbs.

"I can't wait to have the cream in them." Buttercup told her before giggling.

Blossom flicked her tongue faster across the tip while lightly bobbing her head onto it.

"That's a lot of stimulation, I might cum right now."

"Oh, so you wanna take it slow?" Smirked Blossom.

Utonium coughed with a blush while the girls giggled. They slowed their licks down, making it a smoother feel.

'I can't believe this feels so good.' Then he realized. 'They're not even my own flesh and blood...would it be alright if I got them pregnant?'

But as he thought that, they saw his dick started twitching. "Girls...I'm about to ejaculate!"

"You mean cum?" asked Bubbles.

"Ah! Yes." He moaned.

That made all three give it one big lick before his sperm shot out. There was so much from years of never losing his virginity. Each girl eagerly lapped up the seed.

"Wow...not bad for my first blowjob."

"What about and Sedusa?"

"Never made it to that base." he admitted.

"Ouch." Commented all 3.

"Well now that we're done, why don't we all get dressed and go have supper?" suggested Utonium trying to get out of this.

"Mmm...sex first, then dinner, who's with me?" Asked Buttercup.

:

"We are." grinned Blossom and Bubbles.

"Sweet! So rock paper scissors to see who gets him first?"

"Buttercup, we still do not have fingers." Blossom pointed out.

"Oh right."

"I have a number between 1 and 10, the closest guess goes 1st." Utonium suggested.

"Five." said Blossom.

"9" Guessed Bubbles.

"7!" Guessed Buttercup.

"The number was six."

"Hah! I was the closest!" Cheered Blossom and Buttercup before glaring. "Wanna draw straws?"

Buttercup got the shorter straw.

Blossom got the long straw. "Hah! I get him 1st!" Cheered Blossom.

Buttercup frowned as Blossom tackled Utonium.

Blossom rubbed her pussy against Utonium's dick.

'I can't believe I'm actually going to have sex with my daughter.' Thought Utonium. 'Then again, she is a superheroine, all 3 of them already have a job to protect the city, and I have a high paying job as a scientist, if I do get them pregnant, at least we all have good jobs.' Thoughts raced through his mind as Blossom finally put his dick in her.

"Mmm, so big!"

"I can see it didn't break your hymen..."

"Some jerks who didn't deserve us, we beat them after figuring out they just wanted to fuck us for bragging rights." frowned Blossom.

"Well at least you're all with a very good guy now." Utonium told her before putting his hands on her hips.

"Just take it easy."

Utonium thrusted his entire length in.

"Ah! It's inside my womb!" she cried out with wide eyes. Blossom rapidly shook her hips up and down, both moaning from the sensation.

"Ah! So snug!" he grunted while stunned at the feeling.

Blossom clenched hard around Utonium's dick with her super strength.

"AH! Too tight!" he groaned in pain.

"Oops, sorry Professor." She loosened her grip as his dick began to twitch. "You gonna cum?"

"Yes, I really want to cum inside all 3 of you, but...are you willing to give-up education for full time crime fighting?" he asked with hesitation.

"Yes, I know I'm a genius, but it's not like I need a degree to prove that. Come-on, you and I are almost done making that utopian space station for when the sun inevitably explodes."

"I see myself more as an athlete." Said Buttercup. "Preferably wrestling."

"Would a swimsuit model body like mine even need education?" Asked Bubbles.

"Well, if you three are absolutely sure."

They all nodded in agreement as Utonium came inside Blossom!

She let out a sonic moan of pleasure that broke the windows. Utonium's moan wasn't as loud or destructive but it was sure strong while his cum flowed into Blossom's womb. After cumming in one daughter, it was time for another.

"Get real rough with me 'kay Professor?" grinned Buttercup getting on the bed while on all fours and her pussy facing him.

Utonium obliged as he put his hands on her ass and slammed his dick right into Buttercup!

"Ah!" She moaned.

"Are you okay princess?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes as he started off swiftly humping her, with each thrust gaining more and more force.

Utonium then took it up a notch as he began spanking Buttercup.

"Mmm...Professor, didn't know you could hit that hard." she moaned out with a smile.

Utonium stopped spanking and then moved his head near Buttercup's as he nibbled her...wait, they don't have ears...HOW ARE THEY ABLE TO HEAR?!

"Mmmm." hummed Buttercup while shivering at the pleasure.

Utonium began pinching Buttercup's nipples and stretching them.

"Yes Professor! Like that! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too sweetheart." He said as he felt his dick twitch again. "Get ready to take in every last drop!"

"Bring it!" she moaned with a grin.

Utonium came once again!

"Yes, you're the best dad ever!" She moaned before fainting.

"Wow, I expected her to stay awake from just one load." Blossom said.

"I must be tougher than I look." Utonium then pulled out. "Alright Bubbles, your turn."

"Thanks for saving the best for last." Bubbles gave Utonium a few kisses on the cheek before moving over and into the missionary position. Her legs spread and her arms beckoning. "Now really give it to me."

Utonium straddled her, Bubbles crossing her legs together. He lined his cock up and started pushing into her.

Bubbles purred as he went deeper. That's when Bubbles gasped as Utonium grabbed her chest.

"Who knew your chest would get so big like this?"

"It was such a surprise to me too." she moaned out while feeling more of his cock stuff her hole. His entire dick was now in her.

"Get ready Bubbles, cause I'm gonna make sure you get filled to the brim."

"I'm ready for it daddy." she moaned with her tongue hanging out.

Utonium began pistoning in and out of his last daughter, while licking her nipples.

She kept letting out soft and high pitched moans.

"That's so cute." Spoke Blossom.

"Isn't it?" Utonium agreed as Bubbles held Utonium closer.

"More daddy!"

Bubbles and Utonium held each other closer as his dick twitched one last time.

"I'm cumming Bubbles!"

"Kiss me!" she moaned out before pulling his lips onto hers. Their tongues met, Bubbles moaning in Utonium's mouth as the seed entered her. She gripped him tighter while shuddering at the hot sperm.

After that, Bubbles collapsed and Utonium got off of her.

"Wow, you really creamed us all dad." Blossom said to Utonium. "And now we're closer than ever before."

"Just try to go easy on the super strength next time."

Blossom giggled. "Okay, so sharing the bed with us tonight or heading back to your room?"

"I feel like cuddling all 3 of you tonight."

"Aww, daddy." Then the Professor had all 3 in his arms as they slept.

'This is going to take some getting use to.' He thought before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Bowser and Wendy

Daughter's dark love

Bowser and Wendy

Mario Bros.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bowser and his army were all bruised badly after another failed invasion.

"Ow, I think I got a concussion." groaned a Goomba.

"Yoshi ate my shovel." Complained a Monty Mole.

"On the bright side, I'm not internally bleeding after getting beat up by Luigi." Said a Koopa in shame. "That's gotta be a good sign...right?"

"You got beat-up by Luigi, the cowardly one, how's that a good sign? You're basically a step above a blade of grass." Bowser Jr. Insulted while holding an icepack to his head.

Bowser looked at all of the recovering minions. 'We were close...I should reward these guys.'

"Unconscious." spoke a Koopa before passing out.

"My parents were right, but at least it's a high pay job." Said a Charging Chuck with broken legs.

'Hmm, maybe I'll have to think this over.' pondered Bowser.

'Yesss...what, are we gonna...'

'Waluigi?! How'd you get in my thoughts?'

'Uhhh...'

'Dream bitch slap!'

'OW!' Then Waluigi ran away!

'Yeah and stay out punk ass bitch! Now...what to do...'He then heard them mumbling.

"Daisy is the sexiest."

"Nah, I gotta say Peach."

"Dude, it's Rosalina."

"I'm pretty sure it's Toadette."

'Hmm, perhaps some eye candy might help raise their morale.' He then noticed his daughter Wendy O' Koopa. 'Should I? '

Said daughter was checking her nails while walking past the troopers. "Oh my God! I hate how I need to replace these broken nails, can't that Mario hit me a little softer?! Also where's my Starbucks?"

"Wendy, we just got back from getting beaten, so you'll have to wait until the men are healed." spoke her father.

"Fine, whatever daddy, I'm gonna go play Pokemon Go at Starbucks." she walked away with some of the troops staring at her ass.

Bowser took notice of this.

"Damn, Wendy's still sexy, even if she literally got her ass kicked."

"I wouldn't mind getting a faceful of that."

"I'd chugga chugga her all day long." Said a Choomba.

Bowser growled before feeling a lightbulb go off. 'Hmm, it does seem Wendy will be enough for them, and considering I'm not successful with getting other princesses, she should do.' Bowser nodded with himself in agreement. Meanwhile at Starbucks...

"Princess Wendy O' Koopa, I'm such a huge fan, please take this gift." Shy Guy told her.

"Like, whatever." she rolled her eyes and took the present. She opened the present and found a necklace. "Ooh, whoever you are, you some good taste in accessories."

He smiled as Wendy took her drink and walked away. "Bye Wendy! I love you!"

Wendy didn't respond, she just went "Tch" while rolling eyes. She looked at the necklace and saw it was a black string with a silver circle that had a matching symbol in it that looked like her bow.

'Cute.' she thought as she slipped it on. And as she walked home, she didn't notice the sparkles coming from the circle. Her eyes flashes pink for a moment before she found her thoughts focusing on her dad.

"What? Why am I thinking of daddy?" she pondered before a memory of him showing her how to walk came up. 'Oh yeah...daddy adopted me when I was a baby.'

The image showed her crying with her dad picking her up and wiping the tears away with a smile.

"There, there kid, you're mine now, you got that? One day, you and a bunch of other kids are gonna help me kidnap a princess."

Her baby self let out a gurgle while her dad tickled her belly.

"Princess Wendy?"

'Daddy...'

"Princess Wendy?"

'If he likes princesses so much, why not lock me up in the castle?' She thought.

"PRINCESS WENDY LOOK OUT FOR THE -" Too late, Wendy slammed right into a billboard.

"What the?! Stupid advertisement!"

The Billboard featured Space Jam 3 featuring Steph Curry teaming up with Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Pacman, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Banjo and Kazooie.

She huffed and walked around as she headed to her castle. "They better have Lara Croft in that movie."

As she walked in she found herself moving to where she knew her father was.

"Hey daddy, I'm home." She greeted.

"Wendy! Perfect timing!" smiled Bowser standing up from his throne.

"Perfect timing?"

"Yes, we're going to give our minions a show for working so hard."

"Oh? What kind?"

"A live porno!"

'Mmm, I wouldn't mind seeing daddy in one, but that would mean he's fucking some girl.' she thought with a frown.

"And I'll allow you to choose any guy for your partner."

"Any guy?"

"Yes, any guy."

"Any guy?"

"Any guy."

"Any guy?"

"Yes, any guy." Bowser was getting annoyed.

"Any guy?"

"YES! ANY GUY! HE HAS MY PERMISSION TO FUCK YOU FOR ONE NIGHT!

"Well, question, if they're watching, does that mean we could get it recorded?"

"Yes, why? You worried about a sex tape being sent all over the world?"

"Oh, I won't mind it spreading, I can use to send a clear message."

"And what would that be?"

"That no-one besides one guy has a chance with me."

"Well, alright. Let me show you where you can fuck him." He then led her to a dark room with a heart shaped bed in the middle. "There's several cameras at the corners so all the men will see it. And I'll make sure one of them records it."

"Good daddy, thanks."

"So, who's this one guy that you see worthy of claiming you?"

"The one who showed me all this."

"Hold-on, you want to fuck me?" Asked a shocked king. 'Don't you think you're already doing that when you take me on shopping sprees?'

"Duh daddy."

"But, why me? Why not some other man from the kingdom?"

"Because you're biggest, baddest, and best guy out of everyone in this universe." She replied. "And if you want a princess, just take me."

'Well I'm not getting much luck.' "But you're still my daughter."

"Come-on daddy, pleeeeease?" she pleaded with her hands in front of her.

'It's true we're not blood, but can I really do this? Can I really fuck my own daughter?' He thought.

"My Liege, we're live in 3 minutes." Said Kamek.

He gulped while Wendy started to make her lower lip tremble. 'Why can't I stop spoiling her?' he groaned in his mind. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"But I'm wearing a condom."

"Awww."

"Tut-tut, no complaining or no daddy dick."

"One Minute sir!"

"Yes daddy." she relented.

"That's my girl." Then he slapped her ass. "Now get on the bed, daddy needs get in front of the camera."

She let out a gasp before smiling and sent him a wink before crawling onto the bed.

"In 5...4...3...2...1...we're live!"

Their signal was stronger than anticipated. They were live from Bowser's Kingdom, Mushroom Kingdom, Bean Bean Kingdom, Sarasaland, and beyond. So many people were watching the livestream. Mario watched it to make sure Bowser didn't kidnap a princess. Luigi was in Sarasaland watching it with Daisy. Professor E Gadd was in Gloomy Manor with his ghosts, watching it as well. Donkey was with Diddy and Dixie as they watched it. The entire staff of Wario Ware Inc. was watching it. Prince Paisly of Bean Bean Kingdom was watching it. Yoshi, Birdo and female Yoshis of all colors were watching it on Yoshi's Island. Even Shigeru Miyamoto was watching it, hoping to see his son Bowser Jr. and his baby daddy Bowser. Waluigi was watching it in the hospital. Rosalina and her Lumas were watching it too. Even the Toad's of Toad Town were curious to witness this mystery livestream.

"Are we live?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I said we're live." Spat a Dry Bones.

"Don't you sass me."

And already the audience laughed.

"Hello to all who are watching this. My name is Bowser."

Then all the comments in the chat said: 'We know dumbass.'

"You're probably wondering why you're watching this. Well, for all my minions working so damn hard, I thought I'd do something way out of left field to reward you all. Sure we got beat up...very very badly by Mario and his friends once again, but I want to lift your spirits with something entertaining."

That surprised many while others quickly grew bored already.

"Behind me, I have my daughter Princess Wendy O Koopa sitting on a heart shaped bed." He told them before standing aside.

"Hi losers." she waved with a smirk.

The chat was going crazy:

"Porn!"

"Live porn?!"

"My waifu's gonna show me her pussy?!"

"Dafuq Bowser?!" That was Mario.

"Good thing Peach is asleep."

"And she will be having sex with one man, so if you were hoping for a lesbian show, then leave."

A tiny fraction of the audience left. Barely a dent in the billions.

"Who's she gonna fuck?" asked Waluigi in the comments.

"You're probably wondering who's her bed partner. As it turns out, it's not Dio Brando, but me! King Bowser!"

The chat went even wilder:

"Whoa, we're gonna see the king's penis?!"

"Dad x Daughter?! Immoral!"

"I gotta prank Peach when she gets up tomorrow, she's gonna wake-up, see her texts, see Bowser's dick and then text me WTF, hahaha." Said Daisy.

Bowser turned to Wendy. "Ready Wendy?"

"Ready Daddy."

"Hey, pass me a condom!"

"Here sir!" A Boo threw the condom.

Bowser caught it, and placed it on the side table.

"Hey daddy, mind if I start things off?"

"Take it away my princess."

Donkey Kong shielded Diddy and Dixie's eyes while Rosalina used her powers to shield the eyes of her Lumas.

Bowser sat on the bed as Wendy crawled over and started rubbing in between his legs. "Alright Wendy, let them know how huge I am, yeah, I'm gonna kill the perverted theories about my penis's length tonight."

"Oh, I will." she grinned while hearing him groan and felt it getting warmer down there.

His dick began expanding, and getting bigger.

"Mmm, keep rubbing Wendy."

The nerds in the chat were calculating as it was close to halting its length and girth.

When it finally reached its full girth, everyone was stunned. One foot in length, half in width and 8 inches in height.

"Holy shit. That's his cock?"

"Damn!"

"Sorry hoes, but he's mine tonight." Said Wendy. She rubbed it with both hands while Bowser groaned more.

"Damn, that feels so good, are you sure you're not secretly a whore?"

"Hey!" frowned Wendy squeezing the dick harder.

"S-sorry! I've banged so many that I can tell who's a whore based on thier skill." he spoke while wincing at her tight greep.

'After tonight, you won't need those hoes anymore!' She thought before giving his dick a good long lick.

"Ah!" he jumped from the lick while her hands resumed moving up and down, but softer.

Soon, her tongue met with his dick's tip.

"Damn! I need some of that!"

"Immoral!"

"Start banning the people who are complaining." Said Kamek.

"No! I want all of them to watch." spoke Wendy before she slid her lips on the tip and started to lightly bob her head.

"Whoa...you can really take my size." Bowser said as he grabbed her head to help Wendy go down faster. "Remember to relax your throat."

Wendy did just that as she made smoother movements when sucking his dick.

"Aw yeah, suck on daddy's cock."

She said nothing, only groaned as Bowser's dick stretched her mouth. 'It's so big and salty.'

"Ah...Wendy...I think I'm about to cum!"

Then the chat:

"Holy shit, how much cum is in that thing?"

"Good thing Mario keeps on saving Peach, no way she'll survive Bowser!"

"King K. Rool for life!"

Back in the room.

'Give it to me daddy!' she thought while humming around the cock.

"I'm cumming!" Bowser shouted while his cum shot into Wendy's mouth.

She was surprised at the force and amount as her cheeks bloated with some easily dribbling out already. It even shot out of her nostrils. She had to pull off as the extra spurted out and onto her face. She quickly shut her eyes, letting the rest of the load spurt all over her.

"Damn! Look at that gusher!"

Bowser was now panting after the 1st load. "That was amazing Wendy." Bowser complimented before reaching for the condom.

But Wendy was faster and grabbed the plastic before him.

"Huh? Wendy, give me the condom or you're grounded and cut from my money for a week."

"No way! Tasting your sperm made me more horny! Look!" she spread her legs to show her slit with the liquids dripping down her legs.

"Wendy, I love you, but I am trying to be safe!"

"Well I'm already on the pill. Besides, don't you want to feel how great cumming inside is then using a condom?"

"Wait, when did you take a pill?"

"Isn't there pills in the side table?"

"What? Hey, did you guys seriously forget to mention the pills?!" Bowser was getting angry.

"Sorry my liege!"

"You're getting a pay deduction Frid." 'I hate how it's Frid and not Fred.' He then turned to Wendy.

"So daddy...we doin' it?"

He groaned. "Well, let's let the viewers decide."

The chat was exploding:

"Raw!"

"Raw!"

"Cum in her bare!"

"Condom! She could be lying!"

"Cum in her pussy! You ain't getting Peach's pussy anytime soon!"

"I'm eating fried chicken while watching this."

"Inside my King!"

"Dafuq Bowser?" Said Mario.

"Inside!"

"You heard em' daddy."

'The things I do to cheer my minions up.' he thought. "Alright, lay on the bed."

Wendy laid on her shell as she spread her legs the furthest she could. But instead of the dick, she let out a moan as Bowser held her legs and was licking her snatch. "What the?!" She gasped in surprise.

"If I'm going in raw, then I'm gonna make sure it's easy."

"So that's it, you feel incredible daddy." she moaned as his tongue lapped all across her hole.

And without warning, Bowser stuck a finger up Wendy's butt.

"AHH!"

Bowser furiously lapped at Wendy while jackhammering her anus at the same time!

"Soo good daddy!"

Bowser's saliva dripped all over his finger, allowing his hand to move faster.

"More daddy! MORE!"

'Well, since it looks like your cunt is wet enough...' He stopped licking and forcibly pulled his finger out before slamming his dick right in!

"GAAAHH!" she cried out with wide eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart." he stopped moving and rubbed her head.

"Just wait a while, okay?" she huffed while panting as a bulge could be seen in her body.

"Damn, really good thing Mario saved Peach." Said Donkey Kong.

"Can someone help me? My children are getting horny!" Said Rosalina as the Lumas were holding her.

"Damn, wish I was fucking Wendy." Said Wario.

"Daddy, you can move now." spoke Wendy as she took deep breaths.

Bowser held tight onto his own daughter's ass before he started to slowly thrust in her. He hissed at the tight space that wrapped around his cock with each movement. Bowser moved his head down and pressed his lips against Wendy's.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around him while shuddering at each thrust inside her. 'Oh daddy, please be mine forever.'

'I can't believe it would feel so tight and good in my own daughter!' He thought. 'If she could breathe fire on her own, I bet it'd be much warmer.'

Wendy tried holding him tighter while moving her hips against his thrusts.

The boards of the bed were beginning to crack.

Wendy ignored it and pushed her tongue into Bowser's mouth. Despite Wendy's efforts, Bowser's tongue overtook her.

'I don't know if I can hold myself back.' He thought as his dick pulsed insanely.

'Yes! Cum inside me!'

Bowser pulled his head back. "I'm CUMMMING!" He roared as a flurry of flames were shot at the ceiling and his one last thrust broke all the boards! The bed fell with his dick twitching before his sperm rocketed inside her.

Wendy moaned so loud, Bowser Jr. and his brothers heard it from thier bedrooms, while watching the action their computers.

'I can never unsee that!'

Bowser and Wendy panted as the chat was going too fast.

"Holy shit!"

"He just came in his own daughter!"

"Immoral! Immoral! IMMORAL!"

"What's the name of the baby gonna be!?"

"My kids just came all over me." Said Rosalina.

'I can't believe that makes me wanna do that to Daisy.' thought Luigi.

"Hey Luigi, this got me wet, wanna do it?"

"Yeah!"

Back to Bowser and Wendy. Wendy laid there as Bowser got up.

"That's all the time we have tonight. Hope you enjoyed this little treat and as always. Keep up the good work."

The feed ended with many males groaning.

"So daddy, what are we gonna do now?" she asked sitting up while closing her legs to keep the sperm inside.

"Well, considering...we've become...closer, I may just give-up on Peach."

"Sweet!"

"However, that won't stop me from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I can live with that, but don't go getting with any other women. I can make you feel ten times better than any of them could."

"Why of course, I'd never disappoint my darling daughter." he smiled leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Aww...thank you daddy..."

"Keep in mind, unless the boys to see it as awkward, I won't marry you."

"That's fine. You can just go ahead and fuck me without marriage. I'll even let you fuck me while sitting on your throne." she winked.

Bowser blushed before turning. "Well, I'm heading to my room, wanna sleep next to me tonight?"

"Of course daddy."

'Alright, tomorrow, I've got a new plan, that's sure to...'

The next day, we see kids hitting Bowser like a pinata! "Ow! stop! I don't have any candy in me!"

"Don't worry dad! We're here to save you!" Said Wendy as the Koopalings scared the children away.

"Thanks kids."

"Why were you tied up like that anyway?"

"Mario stopped another evil plan as always and decided to humiliate me."

"Aww...don't worry daddy, I know what can cheer you up." She winked.

"Oh yeah, let's go back to the castle pronto." Bowser said as he got in the Clown Car and flew off.


	8. Taiyang and Yang

Daughter's dark love

Taiyang and Yang

RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Off the coast of Vale on a small island rested the home a Hunter by the name of Taiyang Xiao Long.

Currently he was in the kitchen cleaning his weapons in the sink after a long mission. "Damn, how is it the bodies of the Creatures of Grimm completely evaporate, but they still leave blood that completely gunk up my weapons?"

As he pondered that, he heard the door open and close. "Girls? That you?"

The only reply was a pair of groans.

"Yep, that's them." he chuckled.

The first to walk by was his youngest daughter of 14 Ruby Rose "Todays test was pure torture. Need, rest, brain. Zwei mama needs snuggles!"

"Arf!" barked his pet Corgi who ran out and around Ruby's feet.

She reached down and picked up the dog and she nuzzled her cheek to his. "Ah, so much better already."

She then walked away before his eldest daughter of 16, Yang Xiao Long, walked by dragging her school bag.

"I swear if one more guy tries to cop a feel, I'm gonna lose it." she replied and tossed the bag on the couch. "Gym was no picnic either," she said stretching her arms. "I think the coach has it out for me."

"What makes you say that?" asked her dad walking out of the kitchen and tried not to stare at her puffed out chest.

"She's always bitching about the stupidest thing," Yang put a leg on the back of the couch and leaned forward to stretch out. "And she's always looking at me longer than the other girls like she expects me to make a mistake."

Taiyang frowned hearing that while his eyes looked over her toned legs. ' _Just like Raven's,'_ he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. ' _Get it together man, she's your daughter_ _for god's sake.'_ "Well sounds like I'll need to have a word with the headmaster to make sure she doesn't try anything."

"Thanks dad. I just don't get what her problem is with me." spoke Yang as she laid out on the couch with a sigh of relief. "I'm starting to get the suspicion she's jealous of me."

"Well if a grown woman is jealous of a student, then maybe she should learn to improve herself." he remarked heading back to the kitchen.

"She's fifty-two, I don't think there's much to improve on short of implant." Yang replied. She breathe out and started to slowly relax before noticing something on the table. "Huh...Hey dad, whats with the necklace?"

"What necklace?" he called out while drying his weapons.

"The one here on the coffee table." said Yang reaching to grab it.

She held it up and saw it was a black thread connecting to a silver circle that had a symbol of what looked like her burning heart crest. "Wow, did you make this for me?"

Taiyang walked out and saw the trinket. "That wasn't here before."

"Well it was just sitting there." she pointed to the spot while slipping it around her neck. She felt a strange sensation in her head and her hands moved up it as she let out a grunt.

"Yang?" spoke her dad and walked over in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… but that was weird." she replied while rubbing her head as her eyes flashed pink and seemed to darken. "But, I do feel a little off."

"Maybe you just need some fresh air. Why not go swimming at the beach?"

"Well...I did get a new bikini a few weeks ago, but might need your okay to wear it." spoke Yang with a hidden grin as she stood up. "Wait here while I go change." she raced off into her bedroom then closed the door and locked it behind her. She went over to her bed and reached for a hidden bag with a grin.

A few minutes later Taiyang was sitting on his chair, waiting as one inappropriate vision after another entered her mind of Yang in tight swimwear. He slapped his forehead and shook his head to try and ignore the images. "What is wrong with me, do I miss Raven so much that I have to think about my own daughter?"

"Oh dad, I'm ready." Yang called out.

He looked at her before his jaw dropped. There stood his oldest daughter in a yellow adjustable spaghetti string bikini.

"What do you think? Is it me?" she asked with a smile as she spun around for her dad to see it completely.

"I-you-what-where-I mean…..oh boy." the man stammered as she came to stand in front of him.

"I feel like the front is a little loose, what do you think?" she asked bending down with her chest near him and giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

"Yang, uh, I can see your-" he was cut off as her hand touched his chest.

"Mmmh, have you been working out?" she asked with a purr. "I can feel how firm and tough it is right through your shirt."

"W-Well I have been working alot lately so-"

"Remember when I was little and you'd hold me into your chest whenever I was scared?" She asked while her fingers moved in a walking motion up to his shoulders.

"U-Uh, y-yes." he gulped from the way Yang was acting.

She smiled and moved her arms around his neck while slowly moved to sit in his lap. "Can you do that again? I think I could use one." she said resting her head over his heart.

Taiyang gulped and felt himself begin to sweat. "I g-g-guess…" his arms moved uneasily until they rested on Yang's athletic body.

"Hey dad, what do you think so far?" she asked while rubbing his arm. "Think this might turn some heads?"

Taiyang gulped and just nodded. "M-M-Maybe you should wear something….less r-r-revealing."

"You don't think it looks nice on me?" she asked with a pout.

"No no no!" he spoke up. "You look fine in it, great even. But it might make the guys…..eager, you know?"

She re-adjusted herself until she was straddling him and leaned in to him. "Would you say I look…..Sexy?"

Taiyang looked over her form and the revealing skin while seeing her smile made him remember Raven's face and felt his hands twitch as they moved up before he grasped her shoulders and held her back. "Yang, please get off me."

"What's wrong?" she frowned at him.

"It's just….weird for you to act like this while sitting this close to me." he got out while looking away. "You remind me so much of your mother, too much infact."

"Like how? Is it my hair, my eyes?" she leaned up with a grin. "Or maybe it's my body?"

He shuddered as her breasts were pressed against his chest. ' _This is getting to be too much!'_

"I'm way better then mom." she said and made him look at her. "Because I'm still here, for you." she amorously said before pressing her lips to his.

Taiyang's eyes widened while Yang wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her chest against his without breaking the kiss. She lowered her hips and fluidly moved against the bulge in his pants.

' _Mmmm, he's definitely packing something big for me._ ' thought Yang while shuddering as the bulge pressed through the bottom half of her swimsuit. She then moved her tongue into his mouth and let out a moan.

' _She's actually kissing me and grinding against me! I don't know whether I should stop her and ground her….or just let her keep going._ '

She pulled away and reached back to undo the tie in her top before she tossed it aside and grinned lustfully. "Now I need you to look at my breasts, make sure they're coming out just fine." she giggled and gave her mounds a little bounce.

Taiyang gulped and stared at the bare breasts of his own daughter before her hands grabbed his wrists and put his palms right on the globes. He was shocked not only by the action itself, but also by the soft yet firm bosoms. ' _They really do feel good, just like her mother's._ '

"So, 1 to 10, how would you rate them?" she asked.

"Um...I'd say about eight." he spoke up while trying to stay strong with his tone. "But still….this isn't what any girl should make her father do!" He exclaimed with a forced glared and moved her so she was laying over his lap. "Now I have to punish you."

"Ooh! You mean spank me?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't say it like that!" he bellowed trying to ignore his arousal before brought his hand down on her rear with slap.

"Ah!" Yang yelped out with a slightly happy tone.

' _Raven never let me spank her, it's kind of ho- No! Get it together man.'_ He thought before striking her rear harder.

"Ahh!" she cried out with a more happy tone then painful one.

Taiyang repeated his actions again and again, but she only seemed to enjoy it more and more while biting her finger. He groaned and slowly stopped smacking her ass. He sat her up and looked at the expression of bliss on her face before he felt her heart beating against his chest. The increasing speed of the beating was all he could hear until…

' _God forgive me!'_ he pushed her off and tackled her to the floor as he embraced her.

"Ooh, I think your friend just got harder." grinned Yang while rubbing her lower part against the bulge with a low moan.

Unable to hold back he started to undress. He removed his shirt before he leaned down to capture Yang's lips.

Said girl moaned happily while her father quickly tried to unbutton his pants. She reached for the ties in her bikini bottom and undid them before exposing her glistening womanhood with a tuft of blond hair right above it.

Seeing it made Taiyang stumble a bit before he managed to get his pants off and worked on his boxers next. His hand then moved down to rub her dripping slit while the other fondled one of her breasts.

"Mmm, you seem really eager. Did seeing me in just my swimsuit turn you on that much?" she teased with a moan.

He groaned and pinched her nipple hard which made her yelp while arching her back. "Don't get so cocky young lady."

"Yes sir." she nodded in reply.

Taiyang resumed squeezing the breast while his other hand started to feel the moist juices come from her pussy. He moved his middle finger into her and pushed it in and out.

"Oh yeah, that really makes me feel warm." she purred with a shiver while moaning from the sensation.

' _My god her pussy is even tighter than Raven's.'_

Yang reached up and grabbed the hem of his boxers before sliding them down and letting his cock flop out free. ' _Oh wow. That's going to be inside me?'_

Taiyang pulled his finger out from inside her and looked at the digit. "Who knew I'd be doing this to my own daughter."

She grabbed the hand and put the soaked finger in her mouth. She let out a moan while swirling her tongue all around it while feeling even warmer since she was tasting her own juices. "Yum." she said before she laid back. "Come on dad, move that bad boy closer and let me have a little taste."

He watched her moan as she groped herself and tweak her nipples. He felt his cock stiffen harder in need moved to straddle her body with his cock positioned in between her tits. ' _So soft.'_

Yang grinned and grabbed her breasts and moving them all around her father's dick while feeling it pulse against her skin.

"Oh god, you really are better than your mother. she'd never let me be on top...unless it was my birthday." groaned Taiyang while moving his hips back and forth. "Oh fuck." he hissed and watched his daughter lick her lips as she watched his tip disappear and reappear in the valley of her breasts. "Would you believe this is my first titty fuck?"

"If mom was that much of a bitch, yeah." she replied before sticking her tongue out and started licking the tip eagerly.

"Oh she was far from a bitch, in bed she was….a powerful lover." he groaned then stopping his thrusts while stunned at Yang's tongue against his second head. "Ngh, she may have always been on top but by god with how she worked that body as she rode my cock, I didn't really mind."

"Well forget her, I can make you feel way better than her." spoke Yang with her eyes darkening before she leaned down and started to suckle on the tip while mashing her breasts harder and faster around the cock.

He moaned out loud as one of his hand moved to her head. The blonde locks were like silk against his fingers. He slowly pulled back and pushed into her mouth a little bit more with a grunt. "Aw yeah that's it sweetie."

Yang grinned at hearing that while slowly bobbing her head up and down on the portion in her mouth while massaging the rest all over.

His breath hitched when he felt a building pressure and his shaft twitch in her mouth. "Yang, I'm gonna cum already!" he made a low grunt as he reached his first orgasm in over a decade.

Yang relaxed her throat as she felt the hot sperm gush into her mouth with more force than she expected. ' _Woah, he must be really pent up.'_ she thought.

Taiyang held her head there while gritting his teeth as he let everything he had right in her tight little mouth.

She struggled to swallow and her cheeks puffed a little bit. But she forced herself to relax and gulped down load after load.

After one last spurt he pulled out his softened manhood and breathed heavily. "W...W….Woah."

"Mmmh, you taste good." she spoke with her seductive tone.

"Yang...just where did you learn to do all that?" her dad asked while stunned at how much he let out.

Yang gulped down the last of his spunk and looked at him. "Do you have any idea what kind of gossip goes around a girls locker room?"

"Trust me, if you're mother let me do a few of my own kinky ideas, maybe."

"Oh?" she questioned with a grin raising an eyebrow. "What kind of kinky are we talking?"

"Oh you'd be surprised." he stated with a nod.

"Try me, I've probably heard them all before."

He smiled before leaning down to her ear and whispered to her.

Yang blinked before grinning. "Ooh, now that's hot! Maybe we can do a little experimenting later on, after you fuck me like your bitch." she pushed him off before spreading her legs. "I've seen what you can do with your fingers now lets see what you can do with your tongue."

Taiyang smirked and got down while he held her legs apart. "I'll show you what your father can do." he began kissing her inner thigh and slowly worked his way up. ' _Not even Raven would let me do this, sh-you know what? Forget thinking about her mother, I'm just gonna fuck her till she can't walk straight for a week._ ' he reached her folds and stuck out his tongue to start teasing her slit.

Yang let out a moan while she started fondling her chest and her body kept getting more and more hot. When he flicked his tongue against her clitoris she twitched with a squeak.

"Like that?" he chuckled before his finger rubbed at the nub and she began to squirm at his touch. "How does this feel?"

"So good. Ah! It's so good." she moaned while pinching her nipples. "Keep going."

He couldn't help but grin before moving to insert his tongue in her virgin twat. That got a louder moan out of her while he moved his tongue to taste some of her clear fluids.

Yang felt more pleasure than she ever had so far. When his tongue hit a certain spot she screamed out and involuntarily bucked her hips before moving her hands to hold his head in that spot. "Aw! Oh fuck me!"

He smirked in his mind while reaching to her ass and started rubbing it while swirling his tongue all around her inner walls.

"Ah! Fuck! Right there! Yes! oh god!" she moaned with a blissful look on her face as her body felt like it was on fire. "Oh my god yes!"

Taiyang found the taste of her juices a little bitter, but sweet at the same time.

"Ah fuck, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Yang bellowed and her back arched even higher.

Taiyang saw her body spasm before getting a face full of her clear juices.

Yang relaxed and smiled as her breathing was heavy.

"And I thought I was pent up." remarked Taiyang pulling his face back and licking up some of the juices around his mouth. "Now, what was that about fucking you like my bitch?"

She looked up at him with a grin before turning over and propping her lower half up with her knees. Her face was against the floor and she spread her twat with her fingers. "Come on dad, ram your fat cock into your daughter's tight little hole."

He grabbed her wrists and held them against her hips and thrust his length into her. While being mindful not to push in too fast.

She hollered out more in surprise than in pain. He knew very well that she tore her hymen in training. "Good god! Push it in deeper than that!"

With a sharp thrust another good inch was forced into her. "Fuck! Your insides are so tight!"

"And you cock is so damn big!" she replied with her fingers tightening into fists. "I feel like it's gonna split me in half!"

He moved deeper into her until his pelvis was against her ass and the tip of his cock touched her cervix. "This tightness is amazing! I haven't something this tight since-" he stopped himself.

"Forget about mom, she's ancient history, what matters is the hear and now." frowned Yang. "But tell me, if you had to pick, who's tighter?"

"No contest there," he shook his head and let go of her wrists. "You are, hands down."

Yang grinned hearing that. "Then go wild with me, really stretch out my cunt."

He pulled out despite her walls refusal to let him go as they gripped his tool before he drove back into her.

Yang arched her back with a louder moan while gripping the floor as her dad started to slowly pull back but slammed back inside each time with much more force.

"Oh shit! Ah dammit! Holy fuck!"

"Watch your mouth young lady." he said playfully before spanking her rump. "Or do I have to punish you again?"

"Yes! Punish me! Gah! I've been so naughty! Ah shit!"

"You asked for it." Taiyang smacked Yang's ass while he started to thrust in and out of her faster. Every time he pulled out he slapped her ass before pushing back into her. Her hair started to glow indicating that his strikes were fuling her Semblance. "Did you just get tighter?"

"Ah! Maybe? Hah!" she moaned out tightening her pussy while her dad kept fucking her.

"Hmm, I got an idea." he gripped her hips harder while pulling her back and walked over with her pressed against the wall before he started hammering upward into her harder with a louder grunt.

"AAAAHHH FUCK!" she cried as her hair glowed brighter. "MORE! FUCK MY TIGHT PUSSY MORE!"

Taiyang slammed into her even harder making the tip breach her cervix with each thrust. "How does it feel to know your first time is with your own father?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! It's fucking incredible! Oh god!" she moaned while her hair looked like a torch with how much it lit up.

He smiled and hugged her body to his. However he felt the pressure build again and his eyes went wide before he stopped and pulled out of her while setting her back on the floor.

"W-What? Why are you stopping?" she asked with a whine.

"I can't cum inside you Yang, you'll get pregnant." he said sternly.

"You don't know that, it might take a couple of times before they get there." she tried persuading him.

"No Yang, all it takes is one time."

Yang pouted. "But you didn't even cum yet."

He looked down at her face and remembered she would use that trick to get what she wanted. And to this day...it still worked. "Well there is one thing I can think of."

"What?" she asked with anticipation.

"First go to the couch and get on your hands and knees." her father instructed.

Yang nodded and eagerly ran over to the couch and got on her limbs.

Her father walked over and moved the nearby throw pillow under her head before moving behind her. "This is something only Summer would let me do." he spread her ass and prodded her backdoor.

"Aww, I was gonna save my ass for you after a little, but now is even better." she grinned while shaking her ass.

"Okay, brace yourself this might be rough." he said before trying to push the tip into her tight asshole.

"I can….take it." Yang grunted while gritting her teeth at the tighter feeling.

After a half a minute Taiyang snarled and finally forced the tip in.

"AAAAHHHH!" Yang cried out in slight pain while gripping the couch as she felt her dad slowly push in more of his dick.

"God damn, and here I thought your pussy was tight, but your ass is something else." groaned Taiyang as he rammed into where he had half his cock buried in her butt.

Yang screamed until her father covered her mouth. "Not so loud, scream into the pillow."

She nodded and covered her mouth while screaming as loud as she could to try and ignore the pain.

Each of his thrusts was met with a scream as he inched deeper and deeper until his whole cock was inside her anus.

' _It feels like he really will break me in half! But the way the pain mixes with the pleasure is so intense!'_

Taiyang grunted as he felt his cock start to twitch. "Here it comes, get ready!"

Yang moaned into the pillow as she started to feel his seed shoot inside her. Once he was done he pulled out and sighed.

"I swear, you just drained me dry." he panted.

"Oh wow, I won't be sitting right tomorrow." said Yang rubbing her ass. "Did it really feel that good?"

"Yeah it did, still can't believe it happened though."

"Well it sure did." giggled Yang sitting up and laying her head on his lap. "And that won't be the last time either."

"Arf!"

Both froze before looking over to the corgi sitting near the hallway which reminded Yang of the houses third human occupant.

"Oh shit!" the blond girl sat up. "Do you think Ruby heard us?"

Her answer came from hearing a thump in the hallway.

"Fuck." Taiyang face palmed. He got up and walked over and saw Ruby passed out on the floor with swirls in her eyes. She was in her pajamas which gave the father an idea. "Yang come here and help me. If we do this right we can make her think it was a dream."

"Sure." Yang tried standing, but stumbled a little while limping over and crouched down with a wince before picking Ruby up by the legs and her father grabbing her arms.

"And you," he looked down to Zwei who tilted his head. "Not one word about this, got that?"

"Arf!"

"Good boy." the father nodded at the dog.

"Ouch, you really did a number on me." chuckled Yang as they carried Ruby to her room.

They tucked her in bed before Yang went and got dressed. Taiyang gathered the scattered clothes and redressed himself.

"Maybe next time you could really fill me up." suggested Yang to her dad with a wink.

"Next time we're going to make sure no one, namely your sister' is around."

"Well when the time comes, and we get a little surprise, I'm gonna show you how much of a great mother I can be." she purred before hugging him.

Taiyang paled at that with one thought coming to mind. ' _Fuck.'_

Yang's eyes darkened more while the necklace around her neck glowed before vanishing with the symbol on it appearing on her skin as a tattoo.


	9. Danny and Dani

Daughter's dark love

Danny and Dani

Before you say anything, this makes sense due to the fact Dani was made FROM Danny, so it makes more sense for him to be categorized as her dad, and not her sibling or cousin. Got a problem with it? Whine about it to someone else.

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Echo City)

It was a normal day like any other. Nothing special. People went about their daily lives. But one by one people started to notice someone walk by them. Heads turned as an attractive young lady walked by in white sneakers, red pants, and a light blue tank top that showed of her midsection. She had smooth black hair styled in a ponytail with blue eyes.

She ignored the looks she was getting and went into a deli just to get out of their peripheral view.

Inside she headed for the counter so people didn't get a chance to stare too long and spotted the owner who had his back turned. "Excuse me, Sir?"

"What is it?" he ask before turning around. "I'm a little busy….." he trailed off as his eyes fell upon the girl. "Oh….uh, hi."

She rolled her eyes after somewhat expecting this reaction. "Is it ok if I use your rest room?"

"Oh! Sure, go right ahead. Just go in the back and it's on the left."

"Thanks." she said in a dull tone and walked for the door. "Three, two, one." She quickly looked back with a scowl finding the owner eyeing her ass. "Keep looking and you'll find my shoe shoved right up yours."

He looked away and quickly went back to his work.

The girl went into the restroom and pressed her back to the door as she closed it behind her sighing in relief for the solitude. "It's the same thing everywhere I go." she moved over to the sink then turned on the faucet. She gathered some cold water in her hands and splashed it in her face.

She turned off the water and looked at herself in the mirror. It was revealed to be Dani, except her facial structure seemed more mature than before. She stepped back and looked over her body with one hand moving to her ample bust with the other going to her toned glutes. "If I knew it was this much trouble being mature, I never would have wanted to be."

She sighed and just leaned against the wall. It had only been three weeks since she started to develop, she had been so happy for the accelerated growth and the attention it got, but the thrill started to die down when her clothes wouldn't fit and she had to get a new outfit from the homeless shelters almost every day until her body finally stopped growing.

She looked down a her chest and glared. "I swear if these things start getting bigger again…." she tightened her fist in anger before it unraveled in defeat.

While she sat on the floor, a small robotic fly watched her from the ceiling. It had been following her for days and she had yet to take notice.

Watching in his hiding place was Vlad with a smirk as he had the controls to the fly in front of him. He looked at the small monitor and after countless wasted hours he saw it would soon be time to make his move.

He stood up before transforming into his human form and donned his disguise. "Don't worry my dear, soon you won't have a care in the world." he let out a dark laugh and picked up a sack and walked away.

Later after she calmed down, and gave the owner a slap to the face for copping a feel, Dani walked out of the deli and walked along the street. When she turned at the corner she stopped at the sight of a street vender. Sitting cross legged with a sheet laid out in front of him with all sorts of jewelry. He had black hair with a black beard and mustache, a yellow loose fitting shirt under a purple vest and beige pants. "Hello my dear," he spoke with an accent. "Care to browse?"

"Eh...sure why not." she shrugged since she would just look. She knelt down and looked them over.

"Hmmm? You seem troubled." he said lifting her chin. "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that." she replied and gently moved his hand away.

"Let me guess, you are someone who has no true home to stay at, yes?"

"Wow, you're good." she complimented. "Yeah it's kinda like that. I've been going from place to place on my own it wasn't so bad until I started to….develop." she spoke gesturing to her body.

"Many males have given you unwanted looks, correct?"

"Guys and even girls, it was kinda weird at first with this one not long ago." Dani thought back to the girl she met. She was nice and all, but the weird touching then leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Dani was so surprised she pushed the girl away and ran. "It's just so dehumanizing you know? And it's the same every place I end up.

"Well I might have something here that can fix that." he said before lifting up a necklace. "This talisman is meant to guide lost souls to where they belong. Place it around you neck and you will instantly know where you are meant to go."

"But I don't have any money."

"My dear, knowing that you will find your one true home is all the payment I require."

"You sure?" she asked unsure.

"Anything for a lovely flower such as yourself."

"Well...alright." replied Dani grabbing the necklace. "So what do I do after I put it on?"

"It will show you visions of where you are meant to go, the rest is a journey only you can take."

Dani looked at the necklace with a black thread looping around a silver circle with what appeared to be a spiral in the middle of it.

Unbeknownst to Dani this kindly vender was none other than Vlad, who was internally chuckling. 'That's it my dear, slip it on and then you'll be drawn to the only place left, my own home. That necklace will make you fall madly in love with your own creator, me. you'll be daddy's little girl once again only this time it'll be in more ways than one'

Dani slid the necklace around her neck and looked at it while noticing it seemed to glow pink for a moment until suddenly her head pulsed painfully. She grabbed her head and stumbled back while gritting her teeth. Her mind began to fill with images while Vlad took this as his cue to reveal himself and reached up for his wig.

"What's wrong dear? Bad headache?" smirked Vlad taking his wig off and the beard.

"Y-You!" she exclaimed. "What did you do to me?!"

"Just as I promised, showing you where you belong, with your father." he said reaching out to grab her by the arm.

"No! Let go of me! Somebody help!" she cried in resistance.

' _What?'_ Vlad blinked in surprise ' _What's going on? The necklace should already be making her think nothing else but me.'_

"HELP!" Dani screeched alerting the people nearby.

"Hey you! What's the big idea of bothering this girl?" frowned one buff guy walking over with a few others who didn't look happy.

"Be gone you juvenile delinquents, she's my-" Vlad didn't get to finish before got hit in the head with a bat.

"Sorry about this old dude gorgeous, we'll take care of him." spoke the boy with the bat. "Just sit back and we'll get back to ya, come on fellas let's teach the creep some manners."

"Yeah!" chorused the others as they surrounded Vlad while Dani rubbed her head and was able to focus on the images that filled her mind.

She blinked and felt relaxed since they all showed her interacting with Danny with all the good moments. "I see now." she said before running off with a single destination in mind.

(Amity park three days later.)

The rain came down hard with lightning flashing in the sky and thunder shaking the earth. This left many stuck in their homes. Except for Jack and Maddie Fenton who were getting ready to leave with their ghost hunting equipment.

"Jack hurry we need to get out there before the storm dies down!" Maddie called from the kitchen.

"I'm almost done Maddie!"

"Why exactly are you going out in the middle of a storm?" questioned their daughter Jazz reading a book.

"We need to be prepared for a worst case ghost scenario on an apocalyptic level. So we made some adjustments to the GAV and this storm has the perfect conditions for testing." said Maddie

"And the fact it might get struck by lightning wasn't mentioned because?"

"Oh we thought of that Jazzypants." spoke Jack as he came up from the lab/basement. "Any lightning that comes down on us is turned onto extra fire power!"

"Now you and Danny be careful while we're out and don't let any strangers in." spoke Maddie.

"Or we could bring them along to test a possible drop off scenario?" suggested Jack.

"I'll pass." said Danny from the living room.

"There is nothing on god's green earth that will make me go out there in that- OH MY GOSH! This book is due back at the library today! Hold on, I'll get my coat." she said before running up stairs.

It wasn't long after that when they heard a banging at the front door.

"Is that the mail man?" asked Jack before he and Maddie went to the door and on the other side was a shivering Dani who was soaking wet from the rain.

"Oh my goodness!" Spoke Maddie with a hand at her mouth.

"Please, can I come in?" Dani asked.

"Of course." spoke Maddie leading Dani in while shutting the door. Of course neither she nor her husband knew who this girl was. But one look from Danny was all he needed to recognize her.

"Danny don't just sit there. We have a guest, go get a towel."

"Uh, yeah sure." He replied before rushing to the laundry room. ' _Could that really be...no, she's too old and...really hot.'_

"Now why don't you tell us what you were doing out there in this storm?"asked Jack.

"I was looking for the homeless shelter." replied the girl. "But I didn't know where it was so I gave up and found myself in front of this house."

"The homeless shelter, why were you going there?" Maddie asked kneeling to her eye level as she pulled back her mask and goggles.

"Because I don't have anywhere else to go."

"What!" both parents gaped.

"Here's a towel." said Danny walking back in then handed the towel to her. When she moved her arms however her nipples could be seen poking through her top. His eyes widened and he looked away quickly as she used it to dry her hair.

"Thanks." Dani smiled at him.

"But what about family, or guardians?" asked Maddie.

"My only family was my father and three brothers." she looked down. "But my brothers passed away from a genetic diseases and my father didn't do anything about it, just watched as we wasted away. Out of the four of us I'm the only one still alive. I thought he loved me, but it was just a lie. Hell, I'm not even registered as a US citizen."

The three had expressions of shock, but for two separate reasons.

"Oh you poor thing." Maddie frowned.

"If I ever get my hands on him I'll rip him limb from limb." frowned Jack.

"Found my coat!" Jazz called rushing out. "Let's hurry up and get go-" she was halfway down the stairs when she noticed the girl. "Did I miss something?"

"Jazz this is...oh, how embarrassing, we never asked your name." Maddie said.

"I'm Danielle, but I prefer Dani." she said covering herself with the towel.

"What a coincidence, our son's name is Danny." smiled Jack pointing to his gobsmacked son.

"You don't say." said Dani looking over to the boy. "Nice to meet you."

"Wow, they could pass as fraternal twins." Jazz remarked looking at the two.

"You're right, the resemblance is uncanny." stated Jack.

A flash of lightning reminded the family of the storm and their previous plans.

"Oh right. Dani dear, me, Jack, and Jazz have to head out. Feel free to make yourself at home and ask Danny if you need anything." spoke Maddie putting her mask and goggles back on before going to fetch the equipment off the kitchen table. "We'll be back in half an hour or so."

"You kids be careful while we're gone." spoke Jack grabbing an umbrella and rain hat.

After they went out they watched as the GAV drove off.

Danny looked to the girl and scanned her head to toe. "Dani?"

"Nice to see you again 'cuz', you been doing okay?" she asked with a playful grin before walking to the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine, but...what about you? I mean, you're….older."

"I know right? It surprised me too. Look at me." she said opening the towel making Danny blush and look away. "Before I got here a lot of people couldn't stop staring. Some would say I should feel blessed, but I feel cursed."

"Um, well you look...good." he admitted while trying to avoid looking at the small buds on her breasts. "How did this happen?"

"I think it was after my last visit to Amity, after you helped save me from becoming a puddle."

"Well how are you feeling? Any problems or anyone really giving you trouble?"

"Other than a touch feely lezbo, a handsy deli owner, and of course Vlad." she listed off. "But for Vlad I lost him and headed here to see if I could crash for a bit."

"Well seeing as you already met my family I don't see why not."

"Good, so care to take a seat with me?"

"Um...O-Okay, but keep the towel on." he replied and went to sit next to her.

"Why? You already know what I look like." she winked scooting closer to him.

"It's just… weird, last I saw you you were just a kid."

"Well, I guess you could call this your little girl's growth spurt." she purred moving close enough to where her legs touched his.

"My what?" he questioned in befuddlement.

"Your little girl's growth spurt." she whispered in his ear before lightly blowing in it.

"Dani what-"

"No matter how much Vlad says he's my dad, the truth is my real dad is right here." she poked a finger in his chest and dragged it over his muscles. "You're the one I was made from, the one who showed me kindness and the feeling of family. That's why, I'm going to really show you how grateful I am."

"Dan-" Danny tried to throw in his two cents before she crashed her lips into his. His eyes widened as she moved onto his lap and tried pushing her back by the shoulders. She was about to move her tongue in his mouth when he pushed with all his might to break the kiss. "Dani!"

"What's wrong dad?"

"Dani, listen to me. If you really consider me your dad, then kissing me or doing anything like that is something we can't do."

She looked with a hurt expression, her lip quivered before she practically jumped off him and ran up stairs the bathroom.

"Aw dammit." he groaned before standing up and ran upstairs. "Dani!" he went to the door and knocked. "Dani please come out."

"No." she spoke out through the door.

"Dani I can phase right through this door if I have to."

"Go ahead, but you'll be getting an eyeful, I took off my clothes."

Danny blushed. "L-Look, I didn't want to make you cry, but you should know that doing that between a dad and daughter is….well wrong."

"But I came all this way. I flew three days straight from Echo City and walked ten miles just to be with you." she sniffled. "And who cares about it being taboo?"

"You've been awake for three days?" he questioned.

"I wanted to get here and see you as soon as possible."

"Alright that's it. Get out here right now young lady….did I just say that?" he blinked.

"Alright, you asked for it." she spoke before opening the door and revealing her naked form. "Happy?"

Danny blushed and stared over her form before looking away. "When and where the hell did you get a tattoo?"

"What? Don't like it?" she pointed to the spiral that was once the necklace Vlad gave her. "I think it suits me." she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck with her C-cups pressed against his back.

Danny blushed harder and shivered from the soft feeling of her breasts while she lightly rubbed them against his back. "Dani, I'm serious it's wrong, it's incest."

"Technically half incest." she said to him. "I can't help but wonder why I ended up a girl when the other clones were boys."

"So what? Are you thinking Vlad put my DNA with some other girls to make you?"

"Maybe." said Dani before turning his hips intangible making his pants and boxers fall. "But that just means this'll only be half as weird."

Danny froze when she grasped his member and gently stroked it. He let out a gasp from surprise while Dani's eyes seemed to darken slightly. "Your brain thinks its wrong but this guy seems to think otherwise."

Danny gritted his teeth from her soft hand and held onto the doorframe as he felt his cock start to slowly get hard. "Oh god, this is so wrong."

"Well then I guess I have to make it better." grinned Dani reaching down and started caressing his ball sack.

"Oh fuck! Dani!" Danny jumped in shock. He saw his dick get half way hard and slapped himself in his head for being so quick to get hard in this situation.

She made his shirt intangible next and tossed it aside. "Wow, did your chest get even firmer?" she asked moving her hand faster.

"M-M-Maybe." he groaned out.

"Let's take this to your room." she whispered and let go of him before running down the hall and into his room before poking her head out a moment later. "I wonder what kind of dirty things you look up on your computer?"

"Hey! Don't go looking at that stuff!" he called out while grabbing his clothes and running after her.

She sat at his desk and had just open the internet. "Now let's look up history."

"No!" He shouted and pulled her back.

"Oh come on dad, I was just gonna take a quick peek." she spoke and pressed her body into his. "To see what you're into."

He blushed while she took the chance to move the mouse and look up his history. "Holy Macaroni!"

"Don't look!" he cried while blocking the screen as best as he could.

"That's fine, I got what I need." she crouched down and took his member into her mouth.

"Gah!" he jumped from the sudden move and held onto his desk at feeling Dani's tongue start to slowly move across the tip. "Oh my god!"

' _The taste is so salty and the smell is so musky._ ' she thought with a shiver. ' _It's so good.'_ She moved down his shaft and started sucking.

Danny groaned while gripping the desk harder. ' _This is nuts! I just learn she's my daughter and she's giving me a blow job.'_

Dani slid her mouth off and started jerking the cock off. "How's it feel so far dad? Would it be better if I dress like a sexy goth?"

"Damn, gotta remember to clear my history." he muttered before groaning as she resumed sucking on his cock while bobbing her head. "Oh god! Dani! Dani stop! I'm gonna cum!"

That didn't make her stop and instead made her slowly engulf more of his cock while sucking even harder.

Danny threw his head back and hollered as he unloaded his seed in her mouth.

Dani hummed around his cock from feeling the seed and gripped Danny's hips to keep it inside her with a little leaking out of the corners of her mouth She slowly pulled her head off and swallowed. "Mmm, delicious."

Danny stood paralyzed as he looked at her. "Dani…."

"Yes daddy?" she batted her eyelashes and licked the semen from her chin.

He gulped and looked away. "Um, just how….far were you wanting to go?"

"As far as you like." she smiled as she stood up and walked to the bed swaying her hips. "And since we're here by ourselves, you can go wild with me as much as you want~" she sang while lying on her back and spread her legs.

Danny gulped and walked over while noting the tuft of black hair right above her spot. "This is really happening." he spoke and moved up to her. "Sam is going to kill me."

"Oh I'm sure she'll understand." Dani waved off before rubbing her slit. "Now come at me."

Danny gulped and lined his dick up with her folds. "Are you a virgin?"

"Uh huh." she nodded slowly. "So just take my cherry, and you can go wild in me."

"Oh sweet merciful god." he breathed. "Okay, uh… okay then." he gripped her hips and started to slowly push the tip of his cock past her folds.

She gasped in surprise at the strange intrusion and squirmed a little. "W-Woah."

"Are you okay?" Danny asked in worry.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a little weird. Keep going." she said to Danny.

He nodded and kept pushing in before the tip reached her barrier. "Dani, this is the last chance before the point of no return."

She bit her lip before wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled him close to where his cock pierced her barrier. "AH!" she grit her teeth as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Dani?!"

"I'm...alright." she replied with a small groan from the searing pain of having her virginity taken.

"Want me to stop?"

"No! Just… just stay still, don't move too much." she got out while breathing in and out.

He watched as her chest rose and fell and couldn't resist reaching out to pinch her nipples.

"Ah!" she gasped out in surprise. She soon relaxed and let him play with her sensitive nubs until the pain subsided. "Alright, you can start moving."

"Okay but I'm going slow. I don't want to hurt you." he said as he gently held her hips and slowly moved back and forth. "Wow you're really tight!"

"Ngh, well I was just a virgin just a Ah! Just a moment ago. Haah!" she replied between her moans. "But I appreciate the compliment, ah! Anyway."

"Does it still hurt?" he questioned.

"Aw! J-Just a little. Oh! But it's getting better. Mmh, much better." she hummed. "You can go a little faster if you want."

"Alright, but let me know if I'm hurting you." Danny increased his speed making Dani moan louder.

"Ah! Don't forget, ah! To grab my breasts." she moaned out.

He complied and trailed his hands up her body which made her shudder before he took the mounds in his hands. He gave both of them a firm squeeze while thrusting his cock deeper than before.

"Aw! Haah! Oh yeah!" she moaned while trying to move her hips against his thrusts. "Harder!"

"Or we could try another position." he pulled out then lifted her by the arm before sitting on the foot of the then lowered her onto him reverse cowgirl style and bounced her on his cock.

"OH FUCK YES!" she cried out feeling the cock go in deeper. "Ah! So deep! So good!"

"You're much tighter like this!" he grunted resting his chin on her shoulder and thrusting up as she bounced down while squeezing her chest harder.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm close! I'm close daddy!" she cried wrapping her arm around his head. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too Dani! Gotta pull out!" he said trying to push her off his lap.

Dani however wrapped her arms around his body and her legs around his waist while bouncing faster. "No! I want it in me, ngh! All of it! In my pussy!"

"Gah! But you might get pregnant!"

"We can only hope." she said looking at him and saw the shocked expression on her father's face before he came inside her. "OH SWEET GOD YES!" her hand rubbed at her stomach as rope after rope of his seed filled her. "So thick and warm~"

"Oh god. I can't believe you just made me do that." Danny remarked.

"What are you gonna do about it, spank me?" Dani teased.

"You'd just love that, wouldn't you young lady?"

"Maybe or maybe not, we won't know unless we try." she spoke to him with a sultry tone.

Danny rolled his eyes before slipping out of her then bent her over and swatted her ass. Each time his palm met her rear she would jump.

"Ooh! Ah! Mhh! Maybe, ah! We can have, eep! Mom join in!" moaned Dani.

Danny stopped and looked at her. "What!?"

"Yeah. If Vlad did throw in a girl's DNA with yours, by accident or on purpose, that girl would technically be my mom. Ooh, we could have a threesome!"

"I don't even know who the girl is."

"Can't we at least go find her daddy?" asked Dani with a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. "Please? For me?"

"...ugh, okay fine, but you're still in big trouble little missy."

"Oh fine. Yeowch!" she pouted as her father continued to take his hand to her rear.

"And we're getting you a bra later on, they're meant to help you."

"Does that mean I have to wear panties too?" she asked.

"Wha...Of course it does!" Danny blurted before giving her another swat.

"Ah! Alright alright! But can I pick the color? I kinda like black."


	10. Hunson and Marceline

Daughter's dark love

Hunson and Marceline

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marceline whistled as she floated into her cave with a parasol to keep the sun away while she held a bag of groceries in the other arm. "Ah, home sweet home." she said folding up the parasol. She entered her house and turned on the light before going to the kitchen and put the bag on the table. "Okay let's see raspberries, strawberries, red apples, red peppers, cherries, box of red erasers, watermelon, yep that's all my groceries."

She grabbed the box of erasers and moved toward the cabinet went she felt a familiar burning on her face. "Ow." she dropped the box as she hissed, covering the spot and looked to see something was reflecting sunlight at her near the entrance to the cave and through her window. She growled before stomping out the house. "Stupid wannabe vampire hunters always leaving these idiotic traps."

She reached the spot and saw it was some kind of necklace laying against a rock. It was a necklace with a black thread and silver circle with what looked like a demonic bite mark in the center of it. "Dude, nice!" she grinned and floated back into her house. "This necklace looks like it was made for me." she said putting it around her neck. She felt an odd tingle run up her neck while seeing an image of her dad appear briefly in her mind while she saw the necklace glow.

Within seconds it disappeared under her shirt and became a tattoo on her chest.

"What the?" she spoke in confusion as she looked down at her chest. "What just happened?" as she questioned this she saw another of her father flash before her eyes. "Of course." she narrowed her eyes and grabbed a pen off her coffee table then floated back into the kitchen and drew a face on the wall. Afterwards she yanked open the fridge, grabbed the carton of bug milk and splattered it against the drawing. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

The face glowed before the portal to the Nightosphere opened with Marceline floating in and ignoring the flames as the portal closed behind her. The screams of the tortured demons assaulted her ears and she could only sigh before looking up at her father's palace. "What kind of lame plan are you doing now dad?" she questioned as as she rocketed to the entrance. "Dad! Get your saggy rump out here!" she bellowed.

Slowly she heard the sound of footsteps saw and her dad coming down the stairs.

"Marcy! Great to see you sweetie!" said Hunson Abadeer ."What brings you here? You hardly ever come by."

"Cut the crap dad! I know you're responsible for this thing on me." she said angrily and pointed to the tattoo.

Hunson looked and gasped. "Marceline! Where in all of Ooo did you get a tattoo?!"

"It _was_ a necklace and you know it. what's the big idea? And what's with the weird tingling feeling I got right after putting it on." she crossed her arms.

"Oh dear, that's not good. Okay okay, just calm down and take a seat." he said creating two chairs and a table from the ground.

Marceline huffed and sat in one while her father took the other. "Start talking, now."

"Okay, it's like this, some time ago I had some old acquaintances over. We talked and poked a little fun about the pathetic mortals when something interesting came up. We all had daughters that hated us."

"Wow big shocker." Marceline rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"And so we talked some more on ways that might help get our daughters to bond with us, wanna be with us like a family. And that's when we learned about an ancient figure from some old books who was said to have a very close bond with her father, Electra."

"Who?"

"Electra." he spoke a little louder. "Learn to listen a little better, okay?"

"I heard you fine, I was asking who Electra is."

"Well from what we found, she was a girl who use to live in a region called 'Greek', and it said that she and her brother, Clytemnestra, both plotted and succeeded in murdering their mother and step-father, due to the fact that their real father was killed by the two."

"Okay, but what does that got to do with this necklace?"

"I'm getting there. We later found an old shrine dedicated to her. It turns out there use to be a saying named after her, the Electra complex, which was about a daughter feeling jealous of their mother for being with their father. The old books also stated it was hinted she loved her father just like a woman and that was part of the reason for avenging him."

"Okay ew, just….. Ew."

"And we were all ready to go, but one of us prayed to her for good luck, and shockingly a bright light appeared and the very woman herself appeared before us. She gave us the secret to forging special necklaces that would help in this task, some less perfect than others and a little warped, and after tossing a few into alternate dimensions, looking at the results we found it was beyond what we had wanted, way beyond, but Electra, she enjoyed what she saw. We gave them back and wanted to put that business behind us. Obviously she didn't get the hint."

"You mean she put one of those necklaces where I could find it?" she asked in panic.

"Looks that way."

"Well what did they do? And how do I get it off?"

"Well to answer your second question, you can't it's apart of you now. As for what it does, it makes the wearer fall in love with their biological parents."

"SAY WHAT?!" gawked marceline. "WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

"We didn't know it was that bad until after we made the darn things!"

Marceline stood up and tried clawing at her chest while seeing the symbol start to glow. She cried out and clutched her head. "AHHHHH!"

"Don't worry Marcy I have a plan." he said and used his magic to form chains around her. "I'll lock you in the dungeon for a thousand or so years, and hopefully it will have worn off by then."

Marceline hissed and thrashed around as her dad brought her dragged her down to the dungeon where a set of guards took her and locked her in one of the cells.

"Note to self, visit Marceline on holidays." he spoke before a tentacle wrapped around his neck and pulled him back.

"Where….do you think….. you're going?" growled Marceline partially in her transformed state. The chains were broken and the guards were unconscious.

Hunson grabbed the tentacle and tried pulling it off while Marceline pulled him closer and closer. Once he was close enough she reached down and ripped the magic amulet from around his neck. "Marceline, stop acting like this and give me my amulet back." his suit was pulled off his body before receding into the amulet.

"That makes this so much easier." she grinned licking her lips. She sprouted wings and took off while dragging her father along out of the dungeon and to the master bedroom.

"Marcy I am your father, and I'm ordering you to put me down." he spoke in his best firm tone.

She put him down alright, on the large bed before tearing the clothes from her body in an instant. "Ah, much better."

"M-Marceline!"

"Yes, Daddy?" she'd asked in a sultry tone and made an alluring pose.

"As your father I am ordering you to cease and decease this, right now."

"But don't you want me to love you?" she slowly moved on the bed and crawled towards him. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well yes, but not like this!" he exclaimed, "This is wro-" he was caught off guard when Marceline's hand went to the bulge in his boxers. "GAH!"

"Just relax, besides what's the harm? Demons are immune to STD's and centuries of inbreeding have made them incredibly fucked up that no one can tell whats a birth defect and whats not."

"That's not the point young lady!"

She simply ignored him and pulled his boxers down releasing his length from its confinement. "Ooh!" she reached down and rubbed a finger against the sides before firmly grasping it.

"HELLO!" He jumped slightly surprise. He knew well that it was a bad idea to enrage a woman who had him, or any man for that matter, by the junk.

"You're so stiff, when _was_ the last time you slept with a woman?" she asked while moving her hand up and down it.

"I-I've had no time, the past few centuries have been busy."

"So you're pretty much pent up?" she said before moving her other hand to his balls. At the slightest touch a jet of semen shot out. "Very pent up."

"Ah! M-Maybe." he groaned out.

Marceline smirked and grabbed the sack and more came out, much more.

"Oh Glob, that is such a relief." he moaned out.

"If you cum so much too soon, you might flood the room." she chuckled before leaning down and flicking her tongue against the tip. She made her tongue stretch thin and fork at the tip like a snakes before swirling it around the head.

"Gah!" he grunted out with wide eyes while more sperm trickled out like a fountain. "Dear Glob! Ah! M-Marcy!"

"Come on dad, go wild." growled Marceline with lust before moving her head to the tip and slid her lips around it while sucking on it.

' _Holy- She's even better than the harlots at the local brothels.'_

Marceline suddenly stopped and slid her mouth off while frowning. "Are you thinking about some other girl?"

"Well...not one girl precisely, but- EEP!" he cried out seeing Marceline grow into her large monster bat form while hissing.

"WHO IS SHE?! I'LL TEAR ALL OF THEM AND YOU INTO PILES OF FLESH!"

"The harlots at the local brothel, they do a half assed job compared to you!"

She let out a low growl before slowly going back to normal and gripped his cock. "I'm gonna make sure NO OTHER girl can drain you dry." she leaned back down before sliding her mouth over the tip and over the rest of the shaft.

"Oh fuck! I haven't had a good deep throat in a thousand years." he groaned out before jumping as he started to feel her tongue flick against the slit of his cock like it was digging inside for his sperm. "Ah!" He cried sending ropes of his seed down her throat.

Marceline relaxed her throat while eagerly using her throat muscles to gulp down every little bit of semen she could, but he just kept going and going there was no end to it. She had to pull off and got a faceful of his semen as a result of it.

Hunson breathed heavily while he looked at her cum soaked face. "Sweet….Glob…..almighty."

"Hope you're not too tired because I'm just getting started with you." she grinned wiping some of the semen off her face. "You're not leaving this bed until I look nine months preggers."

Hunson gulped as she crawled onto his lap with his rock pressed up against her snatch.

"Hope I'm not too rusty, it's been over 40 years since I last got laid." she remarked with a hum as she gripped his cock and lined it up with her soaked pussy and began grinding her folds against the tip. "And don't hesitate to take charge dad, I might like it."

Before he could speak, she started start to lower herself on his rod. Both groaned and hissed from the feeling due to his cock being a bit bigger than what she had experienced, and her cunt being one of the tightest he'd ever felt. "Sweet Glob!"

She smiled down at him as she moved her hands up his chest and gyrated her hips. "Oh fuck! It's barely in and I can already feel my hole get stretched out."

As Hunson watched his member disappear into her womanhood inch by inch, he felt his resolve being whittled away. "Ah, Marceline! This is amazing! I might end up blowing my load already!"

"Might? Then I guess that means I'll have to up my game." she gave a fanged smirk before she tightened up her insides and started bouncing her hips up and down faster.

"Oh Glob! I...I...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" He shouted and grabbed her waist before bucking up into her bouncing. "If you want your father's cock so much, then take it all Marceline!"

"Ah! Ah! Haah! Ah! That's it! That's how I like it!" she moaned from the feeling of his cock pushing in deeper inside her. "Come on dad, really give it to me!"

He growled and grabbed her wrists before flipping them over to where he was on top pounding into her. "Are you proud of yourself? Are you happy that you turned your father into an incestuous freak, you little slut?"

"Oh Glob yes!" she cried out. "Ah! More! Gimme more!"

"You want more you little whore, then take it all!" he grunted slamming his whole cock in and out with his whole strength as he held down her wrists. With each thrust Marceline moaned in absolute pleasure. She was by far one of his bests. He heaved and panted as his hips slapped against hers. "I'm close Marcy, real close!" he leaned down and licked at her neck. Focusing more on the tiny bite mark holes.

"Yes! Give it to me! If you pull out you'll suffer the pain of a thousand deaths!" she moaned out from feeling her body tingle from his licking.

He groaned out as he hit the point of no return and emptied inside her. Both of them roared out as his sperm shot into her hole with more force than any of his other times which brought Marceline to her own peak screaming and arching into him. After that everything started to blur. Though their minds were fogged, their bodies continued.

Hours later they regained their senses with almost all energy drained from them. Marceline blinked as her eyes lay upon the room. It had been trashed. "Woah."

The walls were covered in claw marks and semen, the dresser was in the floor on its back, the bed frame destroyed beyond repair and body prints all over the ceiling that looked like large japanese writing.

"Can't…..move….an inch…." Hunson got out.

Marceline used all the remaining strength in her battered and beaten body to push herself up with her arms. She felt odd and looked down at her stomach. "Wow, this much is definitely gonna get a little guy, or girl, growin in no time." she said looking down at her enlarged belly. She was so stuffed with cum that her belly button went from an innie to an outie.

"M-Marcy….." Hunson groaned raising a shaky hand. "Amulet...P-Please."

"Hmmm, I don't know. After all you might use it to run away and try flirting with those sluts. And we can't have that, now can we?"

"Please...So weak." he wheezed and looked at her pleadingly.

"Alright, I'll get it, but then you gotta sign some papers afterwards." She retrieved her father's amulet and slid it around his neck.

He felt his power come back while his suit reformed and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Marceline, I feel better already." he said and stood up from the bed.

"No problem, and I'll be gone for a while, so don't go anywhere." she ordered with a growl.

"Right-o, I will stay right here, heh heh, oh boy." he put on a fake smile while feeling nervous of her wrath and sat in a chair. "But before you leave, you might want to do something about…." he pointed a finger at her belly.

"Eh, someone says anything, I'll eat their soul." she shrugged before morphing into a bat and floated out of the room.

"What is she up to?"

(An hour later)

"Back dad!" called Marceline reentering the room with some forms in her arm before changing back her normal form, still naked as the day she was born and looking ready to pop.

. "And I got some paperwork I need you to sign."

"Um….alright."

"Here's a pen." she handed the pen to him and held the forms in front of him. "Just sign on the dotted lines."

"Yes yes, I know what to do." he said jotting down his John Hancock. "What are these for anyway?"

"Oh just some simple forms. Like ownership of the entire Nightosphere, a little form regarding the title of Queen of the Nightosphere, oh and a couple of forms to set up a trust fund for our kid, or kids."

Hunson dropped the pen as his jaw hung low.

"What's wrong? Miss a signature? Don't worry, I got copies. And I'll be taking this." she spoke and swiped the amulet from his neck once more.

"Marceline! Explain." he frowned.

"Oh just collecting payment you owe for all the years of neglect." she spoke going through the papers. "So I'm just making sure I get the title of your wife, mother of your future kids, and Queen of the Nightosphere. Oh, and I slipped in a form that states if you ever cheat on me and the reason is not reasonable nor something we both gave our conceses for, I have the right to torture and/or kill the girls involved while you lose your title, and all known property and assets." she smiled at the expression on his face. "I have big plans for this place."

Hunson gulped as she pulled the papers way.

"And these papers are magically bound to the person who wrote down on them, so trying to get rid of them won't work, and any attempts will only be allowed for so long before the magic imbued in them, well let's say gives you a little shock to stop you. If you still keep doing it though, the shock gets worse and worse, until eventually…..well you get the idea. Now then, I'm going to go shower and I'm leaving you in charge for the remainder of the day so I can draw up the plans for the nursery."

Hunson watched his daughter leave the room while sinking deeper into his chair. "My own daughter just put me in a bind I can't get out, but at the same time the sex with her was amazing. Damn it! I can't tell whether this is an improvement or I've just written my own punishment for eternity."

"Hey Dad, what do think about throwing a weekly sex party?"

"Um, do you mean for the two of us?"

"No, the whole nightosphere. It's not a party if there are only two people."

"Well why would you wanna throw something like that every week?"

"I may not have been raised around demons, but I know how they can get. I'm surprised there's not jizz all over the place." she crossed her arms. "And it might make them a little more eager to listen to us."

"...do I get a free pass?"

"I have to see the demon, learn about them, and join in just to make sure they don't overstep their boundaries."

"...I think that could work."

"Then we're in agreement. I'm gonna go yell it out from the window after my shower." she said and closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."


	11. Supergirl and Galatea

Daughter's dark love

Supergirl and Galatea

Justice League Unlimited

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An empty flight field for testing was in use as a few men were in the shelter working at the controls.

On a monitor was a blue map of the area. Suddenly a blue dot pinged on the map.

"Target sighted."

"The boss said to use everything, so let's." spoke the other man walking over and pressed a few buttons before pulling a lever. "Not our problem if their precious project is blown to dust. Open fire!" he spoke into a mic.

The other men quickly hit other buttons as several heat-seaking missile launchers rose up from the ground with all of them facing one direction where the dot was coming from and let loose their payload.

In the distance from the site was the clone of Supergirl herself Galatea, with a confident smirk as she spotted the volley of rockets coming towards her. "Okay, time for some exercise."

She flew faster to reach the first missile and grabbed the sides of it and used her strength to flip it around and let it go and fly into another missile before both exploded. Two more came at her and she used her heat vision to take them out. Both exploded and she flew ahead with a smirk before seeing an extra large one coming at her from above. She smirked before moving aside and waited as it went by before grabbing the back and sent it back to it place of origin with a twirl.

The men at the controls went wide eyed at seeing one of the missiles come back and looked out the window to see it spiraling right at them.

"Oh shi-"

*KA-BOOM*

Galatea stretched out her arms at seeing the explosion and cracked her arms. "Ah, looks like they'll have to hire some more guys to help me train." she went down to admire her handy work. She saw a burning crater of what use to be the command center for the missiles and let out a laugh. She walked around when something wrapped around her ankle. She looked down and saw some kind of thread was sticking up from out of the ground.

"Huh?" she reached down and tugged it out of the ground to take a closer look. Slowly it was revealed to be a necklace with a black thread and in the shape of a silver circle with what looked like a symbol of an 'S' in the center of it.

"Weird, must be pretty strong to survive that blast." she remarked looking it over. "Maybe it's some kind of high density alloy, but what was it doing in the ground and if it's that strong, why waste it on a necklace?" she looked it over a little longer before shrugging. "I'll just have the scientists look it over. I've pretty much finished early after all."

She took notice to her lack of pockets and groaned. "If I find the perv who designed this suit I'm gonna lobotomize him." she held the necklace up and saw it fit perfectly around her neck. Suddenly her head felt like it was hit by brass knuckles, made of Kryptonite. She grabbed her head while seeing an army jeep drive up near her with Waller stepping out and walking over to her.

"Galatea? What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing, just a headache." spoke the clone while looking at Amanda. "As you can see, I've already completed my training for the day."

"Yes… almost too well." she said while looking around the crater.

"Isn't it better to overshoot the results then score too low?" smirked Galatea before feeling another pang go through her head.

"I suppose, but I will advise you to exercise a little more control."

"Get off my back, you're not my mother fatso." the clone snapped.

Amanda and the soldier in the jeep looked at her in shock and surprise while Galatea gripped her head while seeing images of Supergirl stream by.

Amanda glared before going to the jeep. "Contact Hamilton, and advise him we may need to terminate his little pet project." she whispered to a soldier.

"Are you sure ma'am?" he asked. "Maybe she's just feeling a little tense and it came out wrong on accident."

Unbeknownst to them, Galatea was listening.

"She's reckless, her attitude is becoming poor, and she fails to recognize authority. I want a contingency plan to destroy this thing before it gets out of hand."

Galatea narrowed her eyes at the jeep with her heat vision shooting out and heating the front part of it, something that the soldier spotted and panicked before jumping out and running off. The increase of temperature caused the part of the jeep to explode, sending Amanda to the ground badly burned and groaning in pain.

"So that's how you see me, just a thing?" scowled Galatea walking over to the wounded woman. "I wonder if all the fat went to your head since you forgot I'm not only standing right here, but I can pick up the sound of voices miles away. Did you really think I'd just ignore that or not even hear you?" the clone reached down to grab her before lifting her off the ground. "You wanna know the real problem with this world, people like you."

"You mean people who don't have powers and try other ways to keep their homes safe." frowned Amanda while powerless to get the clone of Supergirl to let go.

"No...people who think they can control everything. Destroying what they can't with no consideration." she scowled while her eyes glowed. "Well guess what? I think it's time I do the world a favor and get rid of the problem. After all, I need to have a little reunion with my mother and I'd rather not wait all day. Goodbye Amanda."

Said woman's eyes widened before she let out one last groan before slumping over with a small burning hole through her forehead.

After dropping the corpse, Galatea turned to the men who almost literally shit their pants. "Go back to Cadmus, tell them I will hunt them down if they come after me. Or any hero for that matter."

The men slowly nodded in fear before Galatea turned and flew up into the air.

(Metropolis)

Galatea looked around the buildings while rubbing her chin. "If I can get some attention from the league, I'll just calmly give myself up and see if I can get an audience with mom. I won't even need to use my powers either."

She leaned her body down and flew towards the ground. A few people were surprised by the blonde floating a foot over the ground. After looking around she inwardly nodded and casually went around the city, just floating to get the people's attention, the more eyes there were to see her, the more mouths there were to spread the word. "Now to wait." she smiled.

"Woah, is that Supergirl?" one guy questioned his friend.

"Nah man, she's way older then Supergirl. It's probably her mom." the friend replied. "I mean her chest is a clear sign of that."

"Look at that outfit, honestly." an elderly woman shook her head.

While Galatea had to endure the critiques and occasionally wolf whistle from the growing crowd, we cut over to the Daily Planet.

Lois walked over to Clark who was talking to his 'cousin' from the farm. "Clark, did you hear what's going on downtown?"

"Not really, I've been with Kara all afternoon." he replied with said girl waving at the female reporter.

"Well you're gonna wanna hear it. Apparently some woman who looks like Supergirl showed up and is just floating around the town. There's speculation she's Supergirl's mother or maybe even her older sister."

Clark and Kara's eyes widened hearing that while Lois went to her desk to grab her pad and paper.

"I'm heading out before I lose this story." she grabbed her bag and put her things in it before rushing for the exit.

"Clark, you think it might be her?" Kara asked Clark in a serious tone.

"Go check it out, but alert J'onn immediately if you need any backup."

"What about you? What are you gonna do?" she asked curious.

"Perry's got me swamped with work."

"Alright." she nodded before rushing out of the room and into the woman's bathroom as she took off her wig. "Time to see what Galatea's up to." she stashed her disguise in a vent before going to a window and flew out.

Back with said clone, she sighed while trying to ignore people from taking photos of her, or even ignoring some who seemed like they were trying to hit on her. "If I knew it would take this long I would have grabbed a magazine."

"Look! Up in the sky!"

"Oh come on, not that corny old bit." said the blonde looking upward. She spotted Supergirl coming over and smiled while crossing her arms as the crowd cheered and even more people were taking pictures. "Supergirl, it's good to see you again." stated Galatea while smiling.

"The feeling _isn't_ mutual." Kara frowned in reply.

"Come now, I didn't do anything wrong. I just came here and drew up a crowd because people like seeing a person with superpowers. It also helps that so many people can see the family resemblance." she said as the two circled in the air. "After all it was your DNA they used when they cloned me, mummy dearest."

It seemed the people nearby could hear loud enough as they started murmuring amongst themselves in shock.

Kara grit her teeth. "I'm surprised they let you off your leash and let you face me head to head."

"Who? You mean Cadmus? Well let's just say we had a…..falling out. I decided to take a different route in life leading up to here and now."

"So then the dogs off her leash, you here to finish what we started in your little play room?"

"No, I came here for a much much different reason." she stopped her circling which made Kara stop and raise an eyebrow.

"And what's that?" the chronologically older blonde questioned.

She raised her arms and Supergirl took up her defense. "To turn myself in." she stated with her wrists held out.

Kara looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Riiight, and I'm suddenly a supermodel."

"You could be!" called a man from the crowd. Which earned him a glare from both before they looked back to each other.

"I'm serious, I only want to talk to you and the Justice League." frowned Galatea. "You can even take me away in chains if you're unsure, I won't break them or put up a fight. Don't you trust your own daughter?"

"Since when do you consider yourself my daughter? Last time I checked you saw yourself a superior and better version of me."

"That was before Cadmus tried to kill me." she frowned. "I bark back at that fat bitch Waller, and suddenly I'm meant to be terminated from stating the truth. So I killed her instead."

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. "You killed her?"

"Oh yeah, and if you still think me untrustworthy, then let me tell you that I have extensive information on their activities and base location." she informed and tapped her head. "It's all up here, I could even tell you who it was that gave Cadmus your DNA to begin with."

Kara frowned and pressed down on her commlink. "J'onn, might wanna send a few heroes down here, I think we just got a prisoner to transport."

" _Understood, sending Wonder Woman and Green Lantern to your location."_

"Alright, some are coming, but that doesn't mean I completely believe you."

"I get it, I wouldn't trust me either." she shook her head. "So do we just wait here until your friends arrive?"

"If you move a muscle, I will take you down." stated Kara.

"Duly noted, mom."

Soon the two other heroes arrived on the scene. Diana used her lasso to bind Galatea's hands while John constructed chains tightly around her body.

"Who knew Supergirl was a milf this whole time." one of the men in the crowd remarked to his friend.

"Her daughters a total bombshell."

The three heroes and Galatea flew off with Diana and John still surprised by hearing the clone just give herself up like this.

"Don't drop your guard for a second Diana, I still got a few marks from this one." John informed. "She's no pushover."

"From what I was told, I won't hold anything back if she tries to break free." frowned the princess.

"I'd be insulted if you did." Smirked the Clone. "I was after all conceived by a powerful woman and got my good looks from her. Speaking of powerful women. Is it true you people are lesbians?"

"That is not true!" Diana blushed a little. "We are a proud race who do not let pleasures of the body cloud our minds."

"Well I can tell you've never gotten laid." the blonde muttered.

Diana gritted her teeth while John shook his head. "Don't let her get to you Diana, she's probably trying to get under your skin."

"It's a lot easier than you getting under Hawkgirl's blankets from what I hear." she chuckled. "Or are you dating Vixen right now?"

"Okay, _you_ need to be quiet now." he glared before forming a green strip of tape over her mouth.

Galatea shrugged while staring at the back of Kara's head as they stopped on a rooftop before all four of them were covered in a light and got beamed up to the Watchtower.

Later the clone sat in an interrogation room with her elbows on the table and her head rested on her intertwined fingers. She smiled at the mirror knowing full well she was being watched from the other side.

"She looks pretty cocky." frowned Kara looking in through the other side.

"Who knew someone so gorgeous could be such a menace." Flash stated.

"Ahem." Kara cleared her throat with a frown. "Need I remind you she's got my looks and powers?"

"And information on Cadmus." Batman spoke. "J'onn are you getting anything?"

"No. She's no doubt been well trained in blocking her mind from my telepathic abilities."

"I still don't like this. If she was being serious, she would have talked by now." frowned John.

"That's because the person she wants to speak to isn't asking the questions." said the martian looking down to Kara.

"You're kidding. You want me to try and get the information out of her?"

"You're the only one she's letting me see. All her other thoughts are blocked."

"Well what if she doesn't talk and just irks me on or something? If we start a fight in here it might be what she really wants."

"If she does I'll have the Kryptonite I carry ready." Said Batman with a hand on his utility belt. "Just make sure you get away when I give the signal or you'll get affected too."

Kara let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, I'll talk to her, but I won't like it." she walked over to the door and entered the room while the door behind her locked itself automatically while she walked over and sat across from Galatea.

"I figured the martian would get the message sooner or later." said Galatea waving at the mirror and totally blanking her mind.

"Well you got what you wanted, so talk. Tell me everything I wanna know about Cadmus."

"Whatever you say mom." she leaned back in her chair. "But you need to be more specific on the details. Do you wanna know where their bases are? How many people are in the ranks? Where they store their weapons and tech? Or...maybe you've got a more personal question in mind. That one question that no doubt makes you feel a little violated."

Kara growled and stood up. "Fine, it's true. I want the names of whoever it was that gave Cadmus my DNA and who made you with it now."

"Simple. He's the very person who helped Superman so many times, but when he invaded Earth, the man panicked and made me to try and form a weapon in case it ever happened again." she stood up and made a come hither gesture with her finger.

Kara slowly leaned in with her clone leaning close to her ear.

"Dr. Emil Hamilton." she whispered.

Kara's eyes widened as she backed away and looked at Galatea in horror and shook her head. "You're lying, he's helped us, he'd never do something like this behind our backs!"

"Oh he did, I was his little test tube baby." said Galatea sitting down. "He himself used your genetic material to make me with his own two hands after extracting it when he operated on you."

"Liar!" she yelled slamming her fist into the table.

"Maybe you'll believe it if you hear it from someone who can see it." she spoke and looked back to the mirror.

"Looks like your cue." spoke Flash looking at J'onn.

"I see it, her mind is opening up." he replied. His eyes glowed and he frowned before widening in disbelief. "She speaks the truth."

"But Hamilton is a friend of ours." spoke Superman who was as shocked as everyone else.

"I can see it all clear as day Clark. Hamilton created and raised her."

"Meaning he's completely involved with Cadmus." Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Honestly, I didn't see it coming." Flash spoke up.

"Does someone need a hug?" Galatea asked standing back up and holding out her arms to Kara who stayed silent.

Said girl gripped her hands before letting out a sigh and just walked over before wrapping her arms around Galatea.

"Mhhhh. This is nice." said the clone rubbing her mother's back. "If you need to cry, go ahead, I won't judge."

Kara felt tears come up in her eyes and closed them harder while letting out a sniffle and held her daughter closer.

The door opened and Flash stepped in. "Uh, sorry to break up the love fest, really, I am it's kinda hot, but bats wants her to help list off the locations of of Cadmus facilities."

Both blondes turned to the speedster with frowns and with Galatea looking ready to fry him on the spot.

"Right, I'll just be going now." he said and zipped away.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be right back." smiled Galatea pulling Kara into another hug.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to hearing that from someone older than me."

"Only genetically." corrected Galatea kissing Kara on the cheek before walking past her and out the room. She saw Batman and let him leave while giving the others a happy wave. "Wish me luck."

In the control room she at pointed various locations and listed off what was in them. Batman jotted down all the info said with a few workers nearby to copy the data for later checking. "And I'm pretty sure they put that Darkheart tech there."

"Anything else?" asked Batman after putting that information down.

"That's all I got. They're probably scrambling to relocate as we speak after I wasted Lady Tubbsalot. So you better get out there fast."

"I'll start sending teams, but we will be cautious in the event any of them are an ambush or false leads."

"And if they help bring down Cadmus I can join the League?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That's a different matter entirely."

"Worth a try." she shrugged. "So do you need me for anything else or can I go?"

"You're free to roam as long as you stay out of restricted areas. If you cause any trouble, you will be detained."

"Got it, so where's my mom at?"

"In the cafeteria, most likely dinner is served around this time."

"Cool." she replied before standing up and walking out. "I could use a bite after today."

Batman rubbed his chin. 'Something feels off. It would take more than Waller threatening to terminate her for her to suddenly go against Cadmus.'

"Agreed." spoke J'onn. "For a moment I saw her acting how she did before, but it was after she found that necklace that her focus became about Supergirl. Whatever it did made her see Kara as more of a mother figure."

"That necklace might be some sort of magical artifact if it managed to affect her due to her Kryptonian DNA. Try to see if you can find anything else on her mind while she's out and see if she's planning something."

"Should I also contact Dr. Fate? This is more his area of expertise than mine." questioned J'onn.

"Yes, we'll need as much info on what that necklace might be in case there's more. I don't want to see everyone with those around their necks and planning an invasion."

J'onn nodded and phased through the floor.

Meanwhile Galatea entered the cafeteria and looked around the room. She saw different heroes sitting and eating while some eyed her with caution or confusion. As she went to get her food Kara was playing with her food with Diana sitting across from her.

"How are you feeling?" asked the amazon with concern.

"Weirded out, betrayed, but mostly confused." she replied. "When I woke up this morning I never expected to learn that someone I trusted for so long was the one who went behind my back or that someone I saw as my enemy would come up to me saying she's my daughter. How do you even deal with that?"

"I wish I had the answers, but even I would find myself overwhelmed with all that."

"You talking about lil ol me?" asked Galatea walking up to their table and sat down.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Diana replied with a frown.

"Hey about earlier, the sex jokes, I wanted to apologize. It was more out of curiosity at first but I admit I may have gone too far." Galatea said to Diana with sincerity. "But if I didn't bring it up, someone else would have. Plus it does kind of raise a few questions. Like if your people are all women, how do you reproduce? Or, what do you do if you have an….itch you need to scratch?"

"My people are almost immortal in the aspect of time, so there is no need to have children. But my mother crafted me from clay and the gods then imbued me with life."

"Eh, not as fun as how we have to do it but-"

"Galatea!" Kara scolded.

"It's just my opinion, but their way works too." she held up her hands. "Less painful too."

"As for the 'itch', we tend to keep ourselves too busy and focused so that's never an issue. But if I'm being honest, the thought has crossed my mind once or twice."

"Girlfriend, you don't know what your people are missing out on."

"So, how'd it go with Batman?" asked Supergirl changing the topic.

"Not bad, but I think he's starting to warm up to me."

"Wow, for real? That took me like, about a month before he stopped looking at me like a crook." joked Supergirl.

"He's going to send teams out to the Cadmus bases." spoke Galatea. "And then said after they found what they needed, I could join the league."

"Okay that I find hard to believe." Diana spoke.

"Like I said, I think he's warming up to me."

Not far off J'onn was keeping an eye on the clone with Dr. Fate.

"You were correct in your suspicions Martian, she does appear to be under some form of enchantment." Fate spoke.

"Can you deduce what is the cause of it? Batman and I believe it has something to do with the necklace around her neck.

"It would appear to be a form of magic used by Electra, but it appears to be warped, or possibly reversed."

"Electra?"

"Some see her as a divine being, others a demon. She is well known to humans from the Electra complex."

"I am not familiar with this complex."

"It's best known as a romantic feeling or lustful feelings daughters have for their father, but it wouldn't be hard to see this situation as the same thing. That necklace has warped Galatea's mind into an obedient daughter who wishes to do whatever it takes to make her mother happy, in this case, that being Supergirl."

"Should we remove it?" J'onn questioned.

"There's no telling what will happen if we do. She may revert to normal or it may shatter her mind into a vegetative state. And if I try my magic on it, it might cause the effects to become worse."

"Then all we can do is wait. Either way it would be bad."

Supergirl looked down at her food while tapping her chin.

"Something on your mind mom?" asked the other blonde.

"I'm thinking. If you really do become part of the league, maybe a new name might fit."

"What, like Super _woman_?"

"No, then people will really think you're _my_ mom." chuckled Kara.

"Yeah, like that's not confusing enough with the age difference."

"Well it's pretty awkward when my own daughter is more stacked than me."

"What about…. Power Girl?"

"Hmmm, Power Girl, that sounds pretty good." Kara nodded. "Power Girl it is."

"Sweet." the newly named heroine hugged Kara with one arm. "Thanks mom, you rock. Hey why don't I bunk with you?"

"Well I don't see why not, heck Batman might even suggest it to keep an eye on you." she stood from her seat and picked up her tray. "Come on I'll show you where it is."

"Lead the way." grinned Power Girl grabbing her own tray and followed Kara out of the cafeteria.

"There they go." J'onn pointed out.

"Wait J'onn. While I'm not too keen on magical items changing a person's behavior, it seems like this one could in fact benefit the league instead of hurting it. We will keep our distance and intervene when and if we have to."

Kara walked with Power Girl through the hall. "Now I don't actually spend the night up here in the watchtower that much so you'll have the room to yourself pretty often."

"Don't worry, where you go, I go."

They came to Kara's room and walked in. "Home sweet home."

"Kinda dull, this place could use a few posters." Power Girl commented looking around the barren room.

"Well it's kinda pointless if I don't spend much time up here." she said sitting on the bed.

Power Girl walked up and sat next to her mother. "Ooh, this mattress is comfy."

"I gotta say, I think I can get use to the idea of being a mom. But that's probably because you're already all grown up, so it's a lot less awkward. You know except for…" Kara's eyes trailed down Power Girls body.

"See something you like?" the clone questioned.

Kara looked away with a blush. "N-Nothing, just...looking to see what I should expect in the future."

"Well," she reached back to the zipper of her suit and pulled it down. "Maybe I can give you a better visual aid."

Kara watched as Power Girl pulled her suit off and saw she had no bra on underneath. "Damn, girl."

"Oh come on, you got a pair too." remarked the genetically older blond grabbing one of her mother's breasts. This made Kara jump while Power Girl gave the mound a squeeze. "Mmm, nice and firm too."

"G-Galatea!?" Blinked Kara in surprise.

"No, Power Girl. You wanted me to change my name, so it's kinda pointless to call me the same thing like that." she moved in to kiss Kara right on the lips.

Kara's eyes widened while feeling her daughter reach up and cup her other breast now. She was pushed down then the other girl moved her leg against Supergirl's crotch. 'Holy shit! What is she doing?!' she was caught off guard when her daughter's tongue went in her mouth and her hands moved under her top.

'Mmm, her lips are just as soft as I thought.'

Supergirl struggled and squirmed until the kiss broke. "W...W...What was that?!"

"Well if you wanna see it from a technical point of view. It's technically masturbation."

"Well it doesn't help when you keep calling me mom!"

"I can't help it, in a way I see you as my mom but at the same time I can't help but be attracted to you." she grinned. "Besides, if we were to bang, who'd know, and what exactly would be the real problem?" she asked as she leaned down to lick Kara's neck.

Kara blushed and let out a gasp while trying to come up with reasons. The next thing she knew a hand moved under her skirt caressing her hip. "Gah! I can't come up with a reason if you keep doing that!"

"Come on mom, let loose." Power Girl grinned pinching Supergirl's ass making her 'Eep' and jump with a start. "It's just the two of us, and I've done plenty of research to know what to do." she moved off the bed and kicked off her shoes before taking her suit off all the way.

Kara looked over Power Girl's figure and blushed. 'I can't believe my own daughter wants to do THIS with me.'

"So, what do you say mom? It's not really incest if it's yourself." she said while groping herself. "And neither of us can get pregnant from it."

"I...well, that is-"

"Okay looks like you still need a little motivation." she walked over to Kara and lifted the top to expose the lacy bra underneath. "Damn mom, who knew this was your kinda style. Do the panties match?"

"Don't judge me. They were on sale and the only ones left in my size."

"Oh I'm not judging, if anything it just makes me wanna really take a look." grinned her daughter pulling the bra down and licked her lips at the sight of the nipples before taking one in her mouth.

"Ah!" jumped Kara as she felt her body tingle from the sudden sucking while her daughter went ahead and trailed a hand up her thigh.

"Huh, the panties really do match the bra." Power Girl said and pulled down the skirt. "Wonder if I should get the same, we'd really look like sisters."

Kara squirmed as Power Girl moved her finger over the crotch of her panties.

"Of course the only one I'd let see me in them would be you." grinned Power Girl pushing her finger against the crotch with her finger pushing in and getting a surprised moan out of her mom. "Looks like you're really starting to enjoy yourself."

"Y-Yeah!" moaned Kara out while reaching up and grasping the clone's chest.

"Ooh, that's that stuff." the biologically clone bit her lip before her hand moved to under her mother's bra to unclasp it. She pulled off the garment and tossed it away before she reached out and gave both a firm squeeze back and moved a finger to the nipples.

"Aw! That feels unbelievable!" Kara moaned with a smile at Power Girl.

"How's it feel if I do this then?" Power Girl reached up and pulled the panties down before sliding her finger into the bare snatch.

"Oh dear god!" her back arched from the bed.

"I'll take that as a big fat yes." Power girl then slowly pushed her finger in deeper.

"Ah! Oh fuck!"

"How about this?" she wiggled the digit around while leaning in and licking the nipples back and forth.

"Oh god! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…AHH!" Kara screamed as she reached her peak and her body seized as she came. Her juices gushed out over Power Girl's finger while she gripped her sheets to the point they tore.

"Damn mom," Power Girl pulled out her fingers from her mothers pussy. "You're a quick shot."

"Well….I….was….a….virgin…." panted Kara who was stunned that an orgasm from another girl, especially her own daughter, would feel that good. "Holy fuck." she brushed the sweat from her forehead.

"I can't believe you drenched my hand." chuckled Power Girl before taking a lick of the juices. "Mmm, not bad, but I don't think this is gonna be enough." she leaned forward and lapped up the juices from kara's cunt.

"AHHH!" moaned Kara from the wet tongue due to her highly sensitive groin.

"Yum." said Power Girl holding Kara's legs apart and rubbing her hands on the chronologically older blonde's thighs. "I should make this part of my diet everyday."

The onslaught continued and Kara mover her hand to Power Girl's head. "Oh yes! Keep licking! Ah! Aw fuck! Yeah, work that tongue!" her hips began grinding into Power Girl's face.

Said clone lapped her tongue up and down the slit while licking up more juices that trickled out.

"This is so wrong, but so totally incredible." Kara stated lifting her legs from the bed.

"You said it." grinned Power Girl before pushing her tongue into the slit making her mother scream at the intrusion.

"Oh sweet god yes! Keep at it! Make me cum again!" she moaned out.

Power Girl grinned and slid her tongue out before moving forward and gently bit down on Supergirl's clit.

"AHHHHH!"

"Ooh, let's hear that again." smirked Power Girl before gently nibbling on it again.

"FUCKING GOD!"

"No, you're fucking me."

"JUST DO IT AGAIN!" roared Supergirl in a lust induced haze.

She did so over and over taking in the cries until Kara had another orgasm. She opened her mouth and hummed at tasting the splash of juices that filled her mouth. She swallowed and moved back on the bed. "You still good to go?"

Kara panted and could only give a nod in reply.

"Good." Power Girl replied before locking lips with her mom for a moment. "Because now you have to do me."

"Oh trust me, I'm gonna show you what your mom's made out of." grinned Kara.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Kara took a breath for a moment before pushing her daughter on her back with a grin and spread her legs open. She smirked and moved her fingers against Power Girl's snatch at high speed.

"Yipe!" jumped Power Girl from the rush of pleasure. "N-No fair!"

"Okay how about this?" without warning the fingers slipped past the folds and jack hammered Power Girl's cunt.

"SWEET LORD!" cried out the clone with a jump while she gripped the bed with wide eyes.

"You think I haven't explored the possibility of playing with myself _with_ my powers. Don't tell me you never thought of it." she teased while curling her finger and rubbing it all around the inner walls.

"No!" she moaned out while her eyes glowed and her heat vision accidentally went off and burned part of the ceiling.

Both gasped and froze as they looked up.

"Is that gonna come out of my allowance?" Power Girl tried cracking a joke and gasped as her nippless were suddenly yanked on. "Ow!"

"Naughty girl." said Supergirl in a seductive tone. "Looks like someone needs to get punished for damaging part of the Watchtower." her eyes glowed before her heat rays hit her mounds.

"Yeow!" jumped Power Girl. "Wow mom."

"Didn't think I could be kinky too?"

"I didn't even think of that before. Do it again."

Kara giggled and focused her rays more on the made Power Girl jump and let out a loud moan while she reached back down and started moving her finger fast and hard inside the clone's wet pussy.

"Ohhhhh~."

"Who knew you'd be moaning so loud from all this. You must really like the pain." asked the chronologically older blonde groping the other girls breasts rapidly.

"Haah! If so then it's because of you." moaned Power Girl while feeling pressure build up. "Keep going!"

Kara grinned and leaned down before taking both nipples in her mouth and sucked on them as hard as she could while reaching down to grope her ass.

"Ahh! Oh my god! Yes!" Power girl threw back her head. "I'm gonna cum!"

Kara released the nubs from her mouth and leaned down so that their faces were only inches apart. "Come on, cum for mama."

Power Girl moaned out louder and louder while pressing their lips together before her body shook and her juices came splashed out onto Kara's groin. "Ah!... Ooh….. Best fuck I've had in my life."

"Same here." grinned Kara before leaning back on the bed with Power Girl resting on her chest.

"Where did you learn to use your heat rays like that?"

"Whenever Ma and Pa Kent would leave me home alone, I'd experiment with myself."

"Well if you experiment with your powers like that, now I'll have to come up with something kinkier."

"Ever try doing it in midair?"

"Nope, and you took my idea." Power Girl mock pouted.

"Aw, tell you what sweetie, you can set the pace."

"Thanks mom." Power Girl leaned up and kissed Kara on the cheek before flipping them around with Supergirl resting on her chest. "There we go, you can ahead and sleep on my chest."

"And later, we can _really_ get kinky." Kara promised caressing her daughters face. That's when she got a thoughtful look on her face. "You know we should really have a secret identity for you."

"Why? I can just stay here on the watchtower when I'm not out helping you save the day."

"Yeah, But I still want you to be prepared, just in case."

"Alright alright mom, but I can't go with my old name, that'd give me away way too fast."

"That's a no brainer." Spoke Kara, "What about...Hera Kent?"

"Hmmm, I like it. It rhymes with your name." The newly renamed Hera hugged her mother while her necklace glowed and disappeared with the symbol appearing on the back of her neck.

"Now let's get some sleep, we're gonna need some rest."

Outside the room, Dr. Fate and J'onn had been watching the events that transpired.

"Well, from a serious standpoint it seems…..well not as dangerous as I had imagined." spoke the magician while praying his wife didn't find out he technically just peaked on two girls having sex like a peeping tom.

"That is an image I will not soon forget, no matter how much I try." spoke the martian. "But I saw no dark intentions in her mind during the entire session."

"The necklace will soon bind to her flesh and from that point there will be no going back."

"Then it would seem all we can do is keep a close on to make sure nothing triggers her anger or puts Supergirl in danger." J'onn spoke as he turned leave. "And excellent work in sound proofing their room."

"Let's just say I've had practice."

(Timeskip)

Power Girl walked through the halls with the newly added red cape and gold chain on her costume. "I gotta say, I'm not sure how to feel about the cape, but I do make it look good."

"Hera!" called Green Arrow walking up.

"Whats up?" she asked stopping and facing the archer.

"Uh...we found a secret Cadmus base."

Hera frowned hearing that. "Where at?"

"The Canadian alps. Look I don't know how else to tell you but… they found more super clones, Dozens."

Hera's eyes widened before narrowing. "Does my mom know?"

"Oh yeah, you're taking it a lot better than she is."

"Where is she?"

"Waiting for them to bring in Dr. Hamilton."

"Thanks." she replied before using her speed to zip past him and down the hall towards the transporters.

Supergirl was floating back and forth in her new red and blue super suit while looking at some photos. "Trying to make one clone wasn't enough, they needed an army of them."

"Mom, I just heard from Green Arrow about the cadmus base, is it true?"

"Take a look for yourself." Kara handed Hera the pictures.

In the picture was rows of tubes with preteen duplicates of Supergirl in each one.

Hera was stunned and frowned. "How do you feel about this?"

"How do you think? Those are all me floating in those oversized test tubes."

Hera floated over and rubbed her mother's back just as they saw the teleporter flash up Batman and Flash who had Emil Hamilton in their captivity.

"Dead man walking." Flash called out as he and Batman walked the scientist past the heroes.

"You!" Kara snarled.

Emil looked up with fear as Kara flew over and stood in front of him with a scowl on her face. "How could you do this?! I trusted you! We trusted you!"

The man looked down and remained silent before Hera flew over and picked him up by the front of his coat with her eyes looking red.

"My mom asked you a question, now talk you bastard!"

"Galatea?!" he questioned with wide eyes.

"It's Power Girl now." she snarled. "Now talk or I just might end up roasting that skull of yours until you're nothing but a vegetable!"

"Power Girl, no!" Kara spoke up. "Put him down, now."

"But mom, each one of those clones is your daughters, my sisters. And he just went ahead and made them without your consent."

"Yes, I know, but we haven't heard why he did it. Now put him down and take a deep breath."

Said girl calmed down and dropped the man. "Alright Hamilton, spill it."

"After you killed Amanda and left Cadmus, I was ordered to make more clones by my new superiors. I was reluctant after losing you Galatea, but they gave me no choice."

"That didn't stop you the first time." spoke Batman. "You willingly joined Cadmus after the invasion Superman led while being manipulated by Darkseid. They hired you to make a metahuman who would only follow the organization's orders without question, isn't that right?"

"Only as a defence, I admit I was scared these actions would repeat, but I never wanted anyone dead."

"Tell me, are they active? Or were all of them terminated when the base was found?" asked Supergirl.

"They're active, I was about to terminate them as stated by protocol…. But as I was about to, I froze. Something kept me from pulling the switch. Just after that Flash showed up and tied me up with my own lab coat."

"Are they still at the lab?" she asked Batman.

"Oh yeah." nodded the scarlet speedster. "Every last one."

"Good, I'm going there to see for myself."

"I'm going too." Kara spoke. "I want to see my new daughters."

Batman was silent before nodding. "Alright, but bring Dr. Fate with you."

"Understood."

Flash and Batman led Emil away while Kara, Hera, and Dr. Fate moved onto the teleporter.

In a flash of light they were transported to their destination. The three made their way through the empty base and down to the lab with Kara leading them with directions Flash had written down.

"Through here." spoke Supergirl turning right as they reached a large door. She pressed the button on the side and the door opened. "My god." she gasped with Fate and her wide eyed and slack jawed.

Rows upon rows showed the clones unconscious and floating without any clothes on, save for the masks that provided them with oxygen.

"It's worst seeing it in person." spoke Supergirl walking over near some of the tubes.

"I count twenty-four clones in all." stated Fate.

Power Girl walked over to the computer and typed away at the keyboard. "They're all pretty healthy, vitals are normal, condition is stable, they could be walking around and about right now."

"Hold up. We don't even have a plan set up on where they'll stay or what to do with them." spoke Kara.

"We'll keep them in their current state and discuss what to do with the rest of the league."

Power Girl looked at the clones while eyeing Kara before her eyes darkened and she smirked before turning back to the data. 'Perhaps I can help with that.' the tattoo on her neck glowed lightly before the screen went dark.


	12. Loki,Female Jörmungandr and FemaleFenrir

Daughter's dark love

Loki, Female Jörmungandr, and Female Fenrir

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Midgard, ocean depths-

The sea was quiet before a large snake with its tail in its mouth moved on the ocean bottom. This was Jörmungandr, the Midgard Serpent and child of Loki. Forced to stay in the sea, eating it's tail until Ragnarök when it releases its grip and poisons the earth before dying by Thor's hammer.

Her eyes looked at a school of fish and sighed in her head. 'This really sucks. I get I need to go along and not let go, but it gets annoying with my whole body in one giant circle.'

As the snake thought about it, she saw something floating past her. A necklace of silver with a picture of a snake eating it's own tail on it. 'Nice craftsmanship, but that makes me feel like someone is mocking me.'

It floated closer before going up its nostril.

'Yuck! Nasty!' she thought with a hiss. 'That's it, as soon as I see who made that, I'll eat them before dying!'

As she thought that the necklace started to melt and ooze into the bloodstream. It's symbol appearing on her head.

She looked ahead of her and hissed louder enough to scare some fish while she squirmed and felt her mind start thinking of her father all of a sudden. And each memory was about him hugging her and rubbing her back before Odin casted she into the sea and left her there to suffer.

'Father.' She thought before getting the urge to unhook her tail. But it was impossible as Odin cast a spell keeping her mouth closed and only to open when either a god, aka her hated enemy, fished her out or when Ragnarök occurred. 'This isn't fair, I need to see father!'

Just then something odd happened, she felt her body slowly splitting apart as a small version of herself popped out.

"W...What the-wait." She said before looking around. "I can talk! I can move….I'm free!" she did a little swim in joy before spotting a school of fish and licked her lips before lunging over and caught a few in her throat before gulping them down. "Ah, the taste of fish after so long never tasted so good!"

She grinned before swimming after a school of whales! She bit into one and started gorging herself on the large mammal while expecting Odin to come down and strike her down since she was technically in the same spot AND not in the same spot.

But it didn't happen. Not once. No lightning, no killer crows with gills, nothing!

It was like he didn't know that transpired. Which was VERY rare for him being the god of wisdom and all!

"Wait, if he doesn't know what happened, then he won't see me leaving." she made a smirk.

(At the same time)

On a island in the middle of the sea, a large wolf with a very small yet soft cloth around its mouth growled and foamed as blood oozed from its mouth and formed a river under it. This was Fenrir, the god eater and child of Loki. Her only offense was to get bigger and bigger and bigger until she ate Odin at Ragnarök. If it wasn't for Tyr, the now one armed god of war, binding her with a dwarf made cloth, she would have eaten Odin and the sun itself but died by his son Víöarr's hands.

She growled and walked across the shore while pawing at the cloth. 'Stupid thing! I wish I could rip it up and shove it up Odin's-!'

Bonk!

A silver necklace with a wolf's head landed on her head and fell onto the sand.

She growled and sniffed it while raising her paw and slammed it onto the necklace.

But it didn't break at all. It just stayed intact.

'Stupid peice of god craft!' she fumed while walking over it, unaware it stuck to her back paw with the metal melting and forming the same symbol on the spot. 'Really, I HATE gods! I just hate them for talking me away from father!...wait what?'

She blinked and found images of Loki rushing through her head enough to where she had to lay down on her paws. Each mental image caused her to feel happy and calm for the first time in centuries. Something Odin had to ruin because of a few hunger pains. She was a growing girl after all!

'Father, I wish you were here, then maybe I wouldn't be by myself.' She thought before a splitting headache occurred as she felt herself getting smaller.

"Huh?" She said while noticing a large wolf where….she was supposed to be! "W-Why am I there, and here? Wait, I can talk! My mouth is free!"

She then noticed what her mouth wasn't foaming or covered in blood, not even that god's decayed hand was it her jaw.

"How is this possible?!" she cried out. "I'm tiny, but I'm there too, but here and….GAH!"

She saw a small snake head looking at her from behind and nearly fell on her butt.

"Hi sis."

"J-Jörmungandr? How are you here? You should be in the ocean. Wait, is Ragnarok happening?"

"No." She smiled. "I'm free and look the sky isn't toxic."

"But...how is this possible?! You and I are smaller, Ragnarok isn't happening, and….none of this makes sense!"

"Well I actually don't know. But I have this feeling that…..father is hot!" Jörmungandr giggled.

Fenrir narrowed her eyes and snarled. "Say that again you slithering rat!"

"That father is hot." She frowned. "What? Getting jealous pup?"

Fenrir let out a roar before lunging at her sister. But she missed and fell into the ocean, which was unfortunate as she couldn't swim. At all. "Blah! Damn you!"

"He he. You look like a wet dog." She laughed. "But let's make a deal. We stop trying to kill each other and then we can visit father. Alright?"

"I'll visit father myself!" she got out while failing to stay afloat.

"Huh." She sighed. "Well if you want to be stubborn. Fine by me." She moved away. "Watch out of giant Krakens."

Fenrir coughed while glaring at her. "A-Alright! Just help me damn it!"

Jörmungandr grined. "Good now this might smell."

"What do-"

Chomp!

She sighed while holding her sister in her mouth, aka clamped shut. "Now hold on and watch the claws."

"Like I have a choice." Fenrir grumbled as Jörmungandr swam towards the mainland.

-Somewhere in Denmark-

Jormungandr's head popped up from the water and moved onto the soil before opening her mouth with her sister sliding out.

"Again, yuck!" She growled while shaking her fur.

"It was either this or Kraken food." Jörmungandr chuckled. "Now you can stay here and smell like wet mutt, or follow me to our father."

She growled before smelling something in the distant. "It's father, and…..he's eating a goat?"

"What kind?"

"A human turned goat on a stick."

"Oooh, that sounds good."

"But it's a female."

"Scratch that. It DOESN'T sound good at all!" she hissed. 'If they're doing what I think they are, SHE'LL BE MY MEAL!'

"Well let's see what he's up too." Fenrir frowned before dashing away. "Hurry up lizard lips!"

"Oh stow it mutt!" she called back before slithering after her.

(In town)

Loki sighed as he looked at his red hair. "Maybe I should trim it a little?" that's when he heard loud running followed by a hissing.

"Father!"

"Oh father!"

Crash!

"Ow, that hurt." He groaned while noticing a large snake and a large wolf on his body. "Huh, you two are bigger than the average dog and snake. You actually remind me of two kids of mine."

"We are your kids!"

"And I'm not a dog! I'm a wolf!"

He blinked and shook his head. 'Wow, I must be hallucinating. They even SOUND like them too.'

"Father." Jörmungandr hissed. "Are you surprised to see your favorite daughter?"

"That's my spot!"

"No it's me!"

"Wait, if you're Fenrir and Jörmungandr, then am I going nutty?"

"You're not nutty." Fenrir frowned. "That's the lizards job."

"Don't make me eat you and spit you into Hel's home!"

"Excuse me for a moment." he snapped his fingers and vanished from under them.

"..."

"...damn it!"

(With Loki)

The prankster god appeared underwater and near his daughter's head. "Hi there Jörmungandr! It's me, your father here for a visit!"

It didn't say anything or even move. As if it was a lifeless corpse.

He frowned and moved over while poking the side. "Hey! I'm poking your soft spot!"

It just didn't move and it felt like solid stone. Cold and lifeless as ice.

"...ok. This is odd." he snapped his fingers and disappeared again.

He reappeared on Fenrir's island and saw her still in bounds. "Fenrir! You still alive?"

No response but the trickle of blood near its mouth that seemed to run slower than usual.

"Alright I've seen enough."

(Back with the girls)

"Any….bones?" Jörmungandr asked while playing cards….somehow.

"Go Hel."

"Damn it!"

Loki reappeared with a sigh. "Ok, I just took a look at your bodies, which look dead by the way, so I'm starting to believe you two."

"Finally." Jörmungandr said. "You are kind of stubborn you know."

"Well at least I can do this." he smirked walking over and touching her soft spot.

"Ah~" she moaned. "That feels so good!"

"Woah." he pulled his finger back. "I thought you'd be laughing."

"Sorry, but being stuck in the ocean makes one feel itchy."

"That and horny." Fenrir teased.

"Shut it mutt!" she blushed.

"Hold up though, how can either of you be in two places? If you're here Ragnarok should have started minutes ago."

"I don't know."

"It just happened."

"Hmm, well guess that means I got more time to get the old monster army set up when it happens." he grinned rubbing his hands together.

"And getting the entire family together?" Asked Fenrir. "Like mom, other mom, Váli, Hel, Sleipnir, Narfi and Nari?"

"Sure." He grinned. "Plus Angrboda and Sigyn would love to see you two again."

Both his daughters smiled before Fenrir moved over and rubbed her head against his leg.

"Hey." Jörmungandr frowned. "I wanted to do that!"

"You snooze, you lose worm."

She hissed before slithering over and started wrapping her body around Loki's.

"Um, it's kind of uncomfortable." Loki sweated. "How about you just let go?"

"Ok." She smiled while slithering down. 'Hmm, if I were bigger I could keep father in me and keep him away from that accursed mutt!'

"Hey father." Fenrir said. "Let's play catch with lizard face as the stick."

"Now now Fenrir, you know mortals fly farther." he spoke while her sister hissed.

"True, but where to find a mortal with lizard face's body?"

"That made no sense."

"Neither does Odin's obsession with ravens."

"Girls, come on now, you're sisters." spoke Loki. "And as your father, I expect you two to hug it out."

"...I have no limbs." Jörmungandr frowned. "And why would I hug the mutt?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

She sighed before hugging Fenrir tight.

"Gah! Get off me!"

"Mmm no." she smirked getting tighter. "You know what father, I think you're right, we should just hug it out and let bygones be bygones."

"But not too tight." Loki warned. "I don't want your mother getting mad about having you kill Fenrir before she hugs you."

'If this damn lizard doesn't let go I'll TEAR HER HEAD OFF!'

"Oh and after your done I have a surprise for you two." He grinned.

"What is it?" she asked while letting go of Fenrir.

"Just close your eyes." He grinned. 'A little fun and a good disguise all rolled into one. Genius!'

They closed their eyes as Loki covered them in dust.

After a few minutes Loki smiled at seeing two tiny little girls with either fur or scale clothing on. "You can open them now."

They opened their eyes and turned to each other before screaming and jumped away from the other.

"Ah! Human!"

"Demon human!"

"AAAHH!"

"Calm down!" He ordered. "It's just a spell to keep both humans AND gods from finding out you escaped. And you can change at will."

They blinked before trying something and then took over their real forms.

"Well was it a good gift?" Loki asked. "I was going to give it to you at your fifteenth birthday but Odin ruined that plan."

"You mean, you were going to help us when that happened?" asked Fenrir.

"Odin just either trapped you in the sea or bounded you up." He sighed. "And I'm sorry for not visiting. It's just with my job it's a bit hectic. And I kind of lost track of the MANY birthdays I missed."

"FATHER!" they cried out before tackling him while licking him with Jörmungandr squeezing part of him in the form of a hug.

"Gah! Easy there! I'm a god but it still hurts!"

"Sorry father." Jörmungandr said. "But, I just thought of something."

"And what's that?"

"When we're transformed, do we just look like humans, or do we become them completely?"

"Oh that. You will be humans but you can still use your gifts. Example, Fenrir can gain sharp teeth and you can get a tail."

"That's sounds nice." Fenrir grinned. "I can still bite mortals."

'Hmmm, if I use it to become a full grown woman, I wonder if father would be 'excited'.' thought Jörmungandr with a devious chuckle. Not knowing that Fenrir had the same devious thoughts as well.

Loki disappeared and reappeared floating in the air above them. "Well girls, I'm gonna be off for a bit, stay safe and don't eat too many people, the large ones can really go to your hips."

"Ok."

"Have fun!"

As Loki left they grinned.

"Say Fenrir." Jörmungandr said. "Why not make a bet."

"Oh? What kinda bet we talking about?"

"Oh it's simple." She smiled. "We turn into mortals at such and such a time. Then we try to seduce father. If I win you stay away. You win, I stay away. But if we both win, we don't fight and then have fun with father."

Fenrir smirked. "That all? You might as well give me the win, I'll give father such a good time I'll be giving birth to his pups by the end of this year."

"Well, it might be me with my hatchlings." She chuckled. "So deal?"

"Deal."

"Excellent. But one problem remains." She frowned. "What should we do at the moment?"

"Let's eat some mortals!" grinned Fenrir. "You got fish while in the ocean, but mortals taste a whole lot better!"

"Well, let's try…." She said while seeing a woman walking past. "Her."

Fenrir growled before lunging out, tackled the human and bit into her throat without hesitation.

"Save some for me." Jörmungandr grinned while ripping the girls arms off.

While they gorged on the women, they both had the same thought.

'I wonder what our children will look like?'


	13. Mystique and Rogue

Daughter's dark love

Mystique and Rogue

X-Men Evolution

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"See you guys around!" called Kitty waving to Scott and Jean while she and Rogue headed to the entrance of the school. "Hey Rogue I was gonna go to the mall for a little shopping, wanna come with?"

"I'll pass, last thing I need is all those guys gawking at me."

"Alright, later than." Kitty waved as she walked away.

Rogue sighed while putting in her locker combo and glanced at her attire. 'Maybe I should get new clothes, I'm already showing so much skin with these and one wrong tear and any sap ends up passed out. I'll talk to Kitty after class.' she opened the locker and found something inside that wasn't there before, a necklace. It had a red thread hooked to a silver circle with a matching alloy that was in the symbol of an 'X' right in the middle and the whole thing just hung there in the middle of the locker. "Where'd that come from?" She questioned and reached into grab it. "Oh I see, Kitty must have phased through and put it there."

She pulled it out and looked it over. "Gotta say, it fits, but why the sudden gift? Maybe she's just trying to help me feel really welcomed." Rogue spoke before putting it on. She grabbed her books and shut her locker and was about to go to class before feeling a sudden pain hit her head and caused her to stumble. The books fell to the floor and she clutched her head.

"Gah! W-What in the?" she muttered before closing her eyes and groaned while the necklace glowed and she could see memories run through her mind with some seemingly focusing on the principal for some reason. Suddenly her from melted into that of her adopted mother, then again into Mystique's dark grin.

"M-M-Mystique?" she muttered while holding her head and started feeling calm for some reason. She shook her head and caught her breath. "I….I gotta see for myself." her books forgotten she raced off and made her way to Principal Darkholme's office. She didn't hesitate and knocked on the door hard.

There were footsteps on the other side before the door was opened and the principal had an angry expression on her face. "Rogue what is the meaning of this?"

"Miss Darkholme, I need to have a word with you. Or perhaps you'd rather I call you Mystique." she said softly.

The woman's eyes widened before she looked around the office and at the girl. "Come inside." she moved to let her enter before closing the door behind them.

Rogue walked over and sat down while Mystique pulled the blinds and curtains before taking her seat behind the desk. "How did you know? I was so careful."

"Let's just say I had a little help." she replied while crossing her arms. "I also found out something else that got me thinking. My adoptive mother didn't die did she? She was you in disguise the whole time."

Mystique kept their eyes locked for a few seconds before she took on her real form and nodded. "That's right, me and my friend Irene worked hard to raise you in secret and away from where that fool Xavier could find you, at least until, well you know what happened."

"Yeah," she said looking down at her hands, "that night at the dance."

"So let me guess, you're horrified, disgusted, or probably going to tell the X-Men and Xavier about me, right?" she guessed. "To be honest, I'm not going to stop you, I wouldn't even if I tried with your abilities."

"Yeah, one tap and I drain you….but for some reason…. I don't want to." she admitted. "In fact, I don't feel angry, disgusted, nothin' like that at all. I just felt like I had to come here….to be with you….my mom."

Mystique blinked and was stunned while it sounded like Rogue was being honest, but that didn't stop the blue skinned mutant from still being suspicious.

"I can't really explain why but….." she put her hands in her lap and looked down. "I just want my family back."

Mystique stood up and walked around before surprising even herself as she rubbed Rogue on the back. "Oh Rogue, my dear daughter."

Rogue turned and hugged Mystique around the waist while she felt tears come up into her eyes. "Mama."

'I know I'm suspicious of this being a hoax, but I know something's telling me it's not. Oh god, I wish Kurt was here and that bastard was dead, then everything would be perfect.'

"Rogue... darling, if you're serious about this then come meet me at my home, alone."

"Alright mama." spoke Rogue wiping the tears away while Mystique wrote down her address and handed it to her. "I...I better get to class." she said heading for the door. "Bye."

Mystique watched before resuming her disguise and smiled. "Don't worry Rogue, I know things'll be alright."

After school the Xavier students hopped into Scott's car, all except for one.

"Thanks guys, but I think I'll walk there, I wanna get some exercise." spoke Rogue.

"Alright but don't be late." Jean said from the passenger seat. "The professor wants us to try and get some training in before working on our homework."

"Right." Rogue spoke as they left. She looked at the address Mystique gave her before turning and speed walking to where it was located. When she got there it wasn't how she expected it to look. "What the? Wait, isn't this the place where Toad and those others creeps live at?"

"Who are you callin' creep?" Said mutant hopped out from the side of the house in his fighting attire.

"You froggy. Now act like those bugs you eat and buzz off."

"Mystique told us you were comin', hope you weren't expecting us to roll out the red carpet." he spoke as the other Brotherhood members walked out ready for a fight.

"Well if you were expecting me, this makes it easier. Unless you want you wanna make it harder than it has to be." she said taking off her gloves.

"Well normally with your powers I'd be all for getting out of the way, but what say we just see if you got what it takes to take us all on?" smirked Quicksilver before rushing at her.

She tossed her gloves and charged at him with a glint in her eyes and side stepped while taking a swipe at his exposed face as he passed.

He dodged with a smirk, but saw her still rushing and turned to see her heading for Toad, who was surprised and didn't get a chance to jump away before her hand met his face.

"Gah!" the mutant groaned and fell to the ground.

"Bleh, gonna need a shower and mouthwash after this." she cringed before turning towards towards Blob and pulled her head back and spat a glob of slime at his face.

"Can't see!" Yelled the large boy as Rogue jumped in the air and grabbed his head and was instantly drained.

"Oh come on!" called Quicksilver as Blob fell back unconscious . "Lance! Keep her away from you!"

"No problem." He grinned before making the ground rumble.

"Ugh, and triple the showers later tonight." shuddered Rogue before feeling the shaking and smirked before using Toad's leaping and jumped up into the air towards Lance with her fist pulled back and slammed it against Lance's jaw.

He felt a crack and his powers get drained before going flying and rolled on the ground before going unconscious.

"Three down, one dork to go."

"Oooh, I'm so scared." he mocked before smirking. "Newsflash honey, if you can't catch someone, you can't make them go beddy bye."

"And you can't out run an earthquake." she raised her hands and slammed them into the ground while using Blob's strength causing the ground to shake more than Lance caused it which made Quicksilver stumble while she gathered slime in her mouth and spat some out to his face.

"Aw yuck! Seriously?" he braced himself and wiped at it. "Well even with this on I can still avoid you." he turned and ran, but he failed to take notice of the tree and this resulted in him running smack dab into it. "Ugh, anyone get the number of that tree?"

Rogue walked over and tapped his forehead and drained his speed while he passed out. "Figures, the smug ones always end up passing out and are too fast."

"Well done Rogue." Said Mystique as she walked outside with a camera in hand.

Rogue turned to the woman and smiled. "Mama!"

"I'm very impressed. You not only showed your skills against four opponents, but how to use their powers in combinations against them, and I have it all on tape for Magneto, prove your loyalty and you'll be a part of the Brotherhood."

"Of course mama." she nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get those four lout inside and try to bring them around, Magneto will be here shortly."

"Yes mama." she used Quicksilver's speed to get said mutant, Lance, and Toad inside quickly while dragging Blob in using his strength.

Toad was on the couch when cold water was poured on him. "Gah! W-What the?" he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"I whooped your smarty ass." Rogue smirked holding a pitcher.

He frowned and sat up. "Yeah well, you just got lucky. Best two out of three."

"Enough." Spoke Mystique with her hands on her hips. "You've made big enough fools of yourself already."

Toad, along with the others Rogue spoke up before, let out groans from recollection of their defeat.

"Magneto will not be pleased with you four." said the blue skinned woman with a scowl.

"Aw come on Mystique, we can improve." spoke Lance.

"Do you really have to tell my dad?" Quicksilver questioned with worry.

"Oh I won't be telling him, he can watch it." she spoke while pointing to the camera.

"Aw man! Beat by a girl and we're gonna get chewed up and spat back out by the boss man." Toad whimpered.

That's when they saw the front door slam open before said mutant hovered in and turned to them.

"Welcome Magneto." Mystique greeted him. "I hope there was no trouble on you trip."

"No, especially when I heard the important news you told me about."

"Of course, you no doubt remember my adopted daughter, Rogue?1" Mystique gestured to the girl.

"Yes, and one of the children who follow Xavier." he spoke with narrowed eyes.

"Well you'll be happy to hear she will be joining our ranks. Isn't that right Rogue dear?"

"Yes mama." Rogue said with a nod. "Xavier academy is no longer my home."

"Words are meaningless." he frowned. "How can I be sure you're not working for that fool to get close?"

She thought for a moment before coming to a decision. She kneeled with one hand on the floor and the other on her opposite knee with her head lowered. "I pledge my allegiance to the brotherhood, Master Magneto."

Magneto lowered himself to touch the ground and crossed his arms. "To me, actions speak louder child."

"Perhaps you would prefer a demonstration of what she can do." Said Mystique grabbing the camera. She handed it to him while he played the tape in it and watched as she defeated the four boys single handedly.

"Xavier has taught you well." stated Magneto

"Actually Master, I've learned only so much, the rest I felt come to me naturally." she spoke while her necklace flashed pink for a brief second.

"Interesting," he said before looking at the boys with a frown. "I expected better from you four, especially you my son."

Quicksilver gulped and looked away while Magneto gave Mystique the camera back and pondered his decision.

"Fortunately thanks to a mutual friend, I may have the answer." He spoke taking out an injector.

"What's that?" asked Mystique.

"A formula with the potential to increase mutant powers along with providing much better control of those powers, in theory."

"You mean it has yet to be tested?" Asked Mystique. "What if it does the opposite effect and actually takes away her powers? Or worse?"

"Which is why I'm going to test it, on one of them." he turned to the four boys who went wide eyed and fearful. "I have with me five vials for you and Mystique."

"Here's a guinea pig for ya." Rogue said tossing Toad at the mans feet. "He seem like the most expendable one."

"N-Now hold on there. You don't wanna go with me first, take Blob, he loves needles." he spoke up with a gulp.

"Silence you simpering wort." Said Magneto lifting the boy up by the metal of his outfit with his powers. Mystique rolled up Toad's sleeve before Magneto made the needle push into his vein before pushing the serum into him.

"Yowch!" Yelled the boy before he was dropped and he looked himself over. "Huh guess it was a dud after-" he felt pain course through him and cried out in pain. "Ahhhhh! Oh god this hurts like a bitch!"

They watched in horror as his skin turned green with brown and black blotches here and there, webbing grew between his fingers, and his yellow teeth became sharp.

"Woah, now that's just wrong." cringed Blob.

After the pain stopped Toad looked at his hands and in his surprise let out a scream and jumped with enough force to slam into the ceiling. "Oof!"

"That's gonna leave a mark." winced Lance as Toad came crashing back to the ground. "You still in there Toad?"

"Mystique Lance hit me, I'm really thirsty." He slurped in his daze before passing out again.

"It seems there are external changes as well as internal." stated Magneto

"Uh, Blob I think you're up." spoke Quicksilver.

"No way! Make Lance do it!" Blob said pointing to said boy.

"Not happening! Quicksilver is eager!"

"Silence!" Shouted Magneto making the boys cringe before turning to Rogue. "The girl will be next."

Rogue stayed still while Mystique felt nervous and concern as the needle moved over to Rogue's arm.

"Prepare yourself Rogue." he said pulling the trigger.

She bit her lip and hissed feeling it go into her and rubbed the spot. After a few moments of waiting she felt like her body was on fire. Wrapping her arms around herself, she then crouched down and let it run its course.

Mystique looked at her with concern and was close to rushing over to hold her.

Rogue finally relaxed. "Mama?"

"Yes Rogue?"

She reached out her arm to the woman. "Let me touch you."

Mystique saw Magneto nod before slowly stretching her hand out and grasped her daughter's uncovered hand. The seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

"Uh, how come she didn't pass out?" asked Quicksilver.

Rogue let out a giggle which slowly grew into a laugh. "I can control my powers." she said and stood to look at them. The three boys plus Mystique were shocked by what they saw, but Magneto grinned.

(Later)

Kitty was in her room dancing with the music from her stereo. But as she started shaking her hips she heard a knock at her open door and turned to see Rogue leaning against the door frame. "Oh, hey Rogue." she shut the stereo off. "What's up? You missed out on training."

"Not much, just that I got control of my powers and wanted to tell my best pal first." she smiled while walking over and took her glove off before touching Kitty's hand. "See?"

"That's amazing Rogue, you must be so stoked!"

"You betcha, especially after a little something big happens. By the way have you seen Kurt?"

"Not since training." Kitty replied before noticing Rogue had yet to release her hand. "Uh Rogue? You can let go of my hand now, I believe you."

"I will, I just need something from you, your powers."

"Wha-" she let out a gasp as she felt a tingling sensation while Rogue grinned before Kitty fell back on the ground passed out.

Rogue smirked as her eyes went completely red. "Thanks Kitty, I'll make sure your power doesn't go to waste."

(flashback)

Magneto watched as Rogue drained Toad and dropped him on the floor.

"Time." the girl said before running around at high speed.

"Half an hour after absorbing Quicksilver's power." said Mystique.

"Yet they have not diminished." said Magneto with a pleased tone. "It seems once you absorb a mutants you adapt so that you can use them as well."

Rogue stopped and looked at him. "So every time I get a new power I keep it, permanently." Rogue simplified.

"Precisely, and without completely robbing your victims of their own mutation."

"So I can be a walking army, right?"

"Indeed, now you are to go to go back to Xavier's school, add their powers to your own."

"Gonna be kinda hard with these new peepers of mine. I can't go back like this."

"You can, If you take my powers." said Mystique.

"Good call mama." smirked Rogue.

"In return, I ask that you bring someone back, your brother Kurt."

"Alright, but I'm gonna have to take his powers too to get out of there much quicker." Rogue said before grasping Mystique's hand as they felt the surge go through them before the woman collapsed in Rogue's arms. She closed her eyes before opening them to show her normal eyes.

"Rogue. If you can't destroy the academy. Then I expect you to return with the powers and abilities of the most powerful of Xaviers students."

"Trust me, they won't see it comin'." she smirked while setting Mystique down.

(End flashback)

She walked out into the hall with her eyes disguised. She looked at where Kurt's room was and gave a few knocks, but instead of her brother it was Jamie who opened the door. "Jamie? What are you doin' in Kurt's room? Where is he?"

"He went out for a while. He asked if I'd clean his room if he brought me back a milk shake."

"Well in that case." she frowned before grabbing him by his neck and drained him, adding his power to her arsenal. He groaned and fell back before passing out as she shut the door. "Gotta be careful, too many and they'll know something's up. Meaning I need to hurry up and get the better powers fast. Better cover my tracks." she dragged Jamie into the room and phased him on the bed and shut the door behind her before booking it down the hall. "Ok, counting Storm, Jean, and the professor, who else is there?" she asked herself.

"Hey Rogue." spoke Scott stepping out from his room.

'Well I guess he'll do.' she thought and turned to the boy. "Hey Scott, how was training?"

"You wouldn't have to ask if you were actually there, Logan's been looking for you."

'Ah Logan.' she thought. "Right, well my walk back took a little longer because I….saw some guys checking me out and I had to beat the livin' daylights out of 'em after one grabbed my ass."

"Rogue, while I get you had a reason to do that, starting up fights, especially with your powers, is not a good idea. Hey, wait a sec. Where are your gloves?"

Her eyes widened and tried to think of something. Unable to think of an excuse she lunged and tried to grab him.

He reacted quickly and grabbed her by the part of her forearms that was covered by her shirt sleeves. "Rogue! What are you doing?!"

"What's it look like genius?" she replied. "Trying to show you I can control my powers. With a an added bonus she smirked and split in three.

Scott's eyes widened before one of them touched his cheek and he groaned before letting go and dropped to the ground before passing out and Rogue reabsorbed the second clone while the third opened a nearby closet for them to stuff Scott in and pulled a nearby pedestal under the knob.

After getting him locked away Rogue smirked as she absorbed the final clone and headed to the garage with an idea in mind. "This'll be good."

Logan grunted as he turned another bolt on his motorcycle while trying to take his frustration out on focusing on tuning his ride up.

"Hiya handsome." spoke Rogue entering the garage with a seductive tone. "I heard you were looking for me." she walked in swaying her hips.

He looked up and frowned. "Yeah Rogue, especially after you ditched training practice for no good reason."

"So what, you gonna spank me big boy?" she purred. "Or maybe you wanna get down and dirty like the beast you are, hmm?" she spoke and batted her eyelashes.

Logan looked at her with shock. "Rogue, what's going on with you? If this is some joke to get out of me getting mad, it's not funny."

"You don't think I look attractive?" she fake frowned. "Or maybe you prefer Jean, right? I've seen how you look at her with subtle glances."

Logan frowned and shook his head. "Look Rogue, I think we should have Xavier look at your head and see if you're feeling alright."

"I'm just fine...but you won't be." she frowned before lunging and reached out with her finger touching his forehead.

He dropped to the floor with Rogue grinning over him. "And that makes four."

Storm walked through the hall and heard the music from Kitty's room blaring. She went to the door and knocked. "Kitty? Can you try and turn the music down?" she waited for an answer but there was none. "Kitty! Can you hear me?" she opened the door and to her shock found the girl in question lying on the floor unconscious. "Kitty!" she ran over and crouched down while putting two fingers to her neck. "Good, she's still alive. Kitty, Kitty wake up."

Kitty groaned and her eyes slowly opened a little. "S...Storm?"

"What happened?"

Kitty tried sitting up and rubbed her head. "R...Rogue, she came in here to show me she could control her powers. But then….I passed out."

"What?" Storm questioned. "Kitty, where did she go?"

"I wasn't really awake to see, obviously."

"Kitty, I want you to follow me, we need to find her, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Alright."

Both left the room with Storm leading the way. "Storm, Rogue said she needed my powers before I blacked out, what do you think that's about?"

"If she has control over her powers and took yours, she can quickly slip out around the mansion, and if she did that for no reason, then I'm afraid she might attempt to sabotage us from inside."

"But why, I thought we were becoming friends."

"I don't know, but we need to warn everyone else, especially those with the strongest powers before Rogue can get to them. We must also inform professor Xavier."

"I'll do it, I can get to him faster." Kitty said before going through a wall. 'Rogue, why are you doing something like this?' she thought going through the halls.

Outside a van was parked not too far away with Mystique at the wheel. "Be ready," she said to four figures in the back 'one of which being Toad looking at himself in a small hand mirror'. "If we see any kind of disturbance we move in."

"Yeah, sure, got it, whatever." Toad waved. "Man, I can't make this look work, I'm never gonna get me a cute girl."

"Think of it as an improvement." snickered Lance sitting across from him in the shadows.

"Your appearances aren't important." Mystique frowned back at them. "What matters is that now you are stronger than ever before, the X-Men won't know what hit them."

"Don't worry, we can take'em this time." said Blob confidently.

"Oh yeah, plus we can use this opportunity for field training." Quicksilver chuckled.

Toad sighed and put the mirror down and stared off into space as they waited before a thought entered his mind. "Hey Mystique, just so ya know I ain't bothered by the whole red eyes thing. So is it cool with you if I-"

"If you're going to ask for permission to court _my_ daughter the rest of your days of puberty are going to be very dull." she spoke in a sharp tone making Toad cover his groin.

Logan regained consciousness and shook his head as he hefted himself off the floor. "That girl is in so much trouble." he growled.

Kitty popped her head in and spotted Logan. "Logan! Did Rogue come in here?"

"Yeah, she was acting all flirty and got me by surprise." he pushed himself up. "You I can understand but not her."

"Me and Storm are looking for her cause she got me by surprise and took my powers too."

"She can't retain them for too long. We wear her out and we can grab her." he spoke while bringing his claws out and walked out of the garage with Kitty following.

"I told the professor and he's trying to track her, but for some reason he can't pinpoint _where_ she is. Like she's in more than one place."

"She's gonna slip up, and when she does she's gonna wish she didn't get greedy." he narrowed his eyes.

*BANG* *BANG* "Help get me out of here!" yelled Scott from the closet.

"Scott?" Kitty turned and phased through it before moving the pedestal and let Scott out. "Let me guess, Rogue?"

"Yeah, I tried to stop her but she's got Jamie's powers." Said Scott.

"Just how many people is she gonna sap from before she's done?" groaned Kitty.

" _X-men I've located Rogue. In the living area."_ Xavier telepathically spoke to them.

"Let's go you two." spoke Logan before running down the hall.

When they arrived they found said girl leaning back against a tall chair. "Took ya'll long enough."

"Rogue, you got a lot of explaining to do." spoke Logan with a growl.

"Aw, did someone wake up cwanky?" she asked flirtatiously.

"We're serious Rogue, what's the big idea of draining our powers?" asked Scott with a frown.

"I don't just have your powers Pretty Boy." she took a breath and spat out slime globs at them.

"Gross!" spoke Kitty ducking while the others dodged. "Wait, that's Toad's power!"

"And you might wanna take a look at what they can do." pointed Rogue.

They turned and saw the globs eating away at whatever they landed on.

"Acid spit?" Scott Spit

"What the? I don't remember that happening." spoke Kitty with nervousness.

"The brotherhood has a lot of new powers thanks to Magneto, including me." Rogue dropped her disguise and showed off her new eyes.

"So you really have gone and stabbed us in the back." snarled Logan. "Big mistake kid." he said holding up his claws.

"Oh so you wanna tussle," she said as bony claws sprouted from between her knuckles. "Bring it."

"She has your claws." scott spoke

"Those aren't mine." Replied logan.

"No," Rogue slammed her elbow against the chair making Evan slump over the armrest. "They're from him."

"Evan!" Scott held his hand up to his glasses. "That's it Rogue, we do this the hard way then." he lifted his glasses and fired at her only to miss as she dashed off at high speed.

"Nope." she smirked while swinging at Logan who managed to block it. "Not bad, but we're just getting started."

Scott and Kitty moved to grab Rogue but suddenly she split copies from herself to counter and even the odds.

"Why are you doing this Rogue?" asked Logan. "We took you in and treated you like family!"

"Oh sure, but let's face it, I never would have gotten this much control if I stuck around, and I found a bigger reason to leave." she grunted while keeping their claws locked. "Magneto offered me something that would let me control my abilities. Wouldn't you give anything to have your memories back?"

"If it meant working with that psycho, I'd rather die." snarled Logan pushing back with his adamantium claws digging into hers.

"What about you Scott?" The clone who was swinging at him. "Wouldn't you like to look at Jean with them pretty green eyes of yours?"

"That's not the issue here!" he spoke jumping back before taking his glasses up and fired his beam, blasting the clone back.

"AHHH!" The clone rolled over the floor seriously burned but thanks to Logan's healing powers it was healed in no time, the same could not be said about her clothes though. "Wow Scott, who knew you tried this to get girls out of their clothes."

"Stop this Rogue!" called Jean entering the room with Storm and several other students with a majority of the males focusing on the half naked clone.

"Ah good, I've been looking for you two." smirked the original at Jean and Ororo before blasting Logan back with Scott's powers and turned to her. "You and Jean are gonna make things much easier, for me."

"Don't let her touch you!" Cried Scott before his combatant slammed her fist in his head knocking his glasses off before his beams blasted out a nearby window.

Mystique saw this and frowned. "You four go assist Rogue, and don't you dare think of coming back without her and my son."

The four nodded and rushed out of the van and ran to the mansion with Blob swinging his fists and busted the doors open.

A blur zoomed in, raced to the living area, and bowled down the students. "I'd call that a perfect strike." he said standing tall with longer white hair and a more chiseled body.

"Pietro?" Blinked Kitty. "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say I got an upgrade. You like?" he flexed his muscles with a cocky smirk.

"I don't need your help." Frowned Rogue.

"Your mom says otherwise." spoke Toad before spitting his goo at Jean and the other students. "Toad is in the hizouse yo!" he said jumping over them.

They scattered and avoided the acid sludge while Jean held Toad up with her power before sending him flying back.

"Toad...what have you done to yourself?" The redhead ask before Rogue dashed at her and carried her out of the room before pinning her against a wall.

"Heh heh you know Jean, after taking Scott's powers I could see how much he feels about you," said Rogue before a hand moved and stroked her fingers against Jean's nether region causing her to gasp in shock "Tell me you don't run around in this fancy leotard just to get his attention."

"S-Stop that!" gasped Jean with a light blush.

"No panties either? Someone's certainly bold." smirked Rogue before raising her hand and pressed it against Jean's face. "Night night sugar." In only a second Jean was down for the count. "Damn girl, you're a kinky one."

"Back off Rogue!" called Bobby before firing an ice blast at her. "Gotcha!"

"Eh, wrong." she smirked before forming several spikes out of her body to crack the ice and used Blob's strength to shatter it off. "Care to try again frosty?" she spoke while her spikes heated up. "Wha-Woah, where'd this comfrom?"

Amara ran up before her form changed and she fired a stream of lava at her without hesitation.

"Ahh!" Rogue screamed and braced herself as it made impact. She gritted her teeth and glared at her before firing beams that blasted her back and hissed as her regeneration took over. "You little bitch!" she roared as plates started forming over her.

Bobby's eyes widened before getting yanked towards her with Jean's powers before she grabbed his face and started draining him as well when she dropped him she looked at her reflection in a picture frame.

"Hmm, not bad." she remarked looking at the armor. "This could come in handy." she turned back to the living area where the others were fighting her clones and two of the brotherhood members. She turned to where Storm was and smirked before bringing the spikes out from her arms and shot them at her cloak pinning it.

The woman looked back and her eyes widened at the girls armored form.

"Who knew that nephew of yours had this kind of potential Ororo." said Rogue making the ends of the spikes heat up. "Now I can't wait till I take your powers next."

"No!" Yelled Kitty who grabbed Storm and phased through the floor.

Rogue growled and fired at the floor with frustration. "Damn you Kitty! Why are you making this so difficult!" she cried and was about to go after them when a spike hit her and she looked up at Evan.

"Looks like you don't keep people down as long as you use to." He said looking her over. "So that armor, it's from me?"

"No shit." she said to him. "But you're not gonna get a chance to use it, now buzz off."

"You want my aunt, you gotta go through me." He said with a determined look in his eyes.

Meanwhile the professor was monitoring the fight in Cerebro when Kitty and Storm Phased in.

"Professor, things have gone nutty upstairs." spoke Kitty.

"I know, Something's changed in Rogue's mind."

"But what?" asked Storm. "What could've possibly made her turn on us?"

"Can you see anything in her head Professor?" asked Kitty.

"It was blocked by something after Amara attacked her."

"Professor, if she can keep any power she's taken, how can we stop her?" asked Storm. "Even if we knock her unconscious, as soon as she wakes up she'll break free."

"While her mind was still open to me I managed to get as much as I could. Most of her thoughts revolve around pleasing her adopted Mother."

"What kinda mom would find all this as a good thing?" frowned Kitty.

"The kind that turns out to be Magneto's right hand, Mystique."

"W-W-What?!"

"It all started after finding a necklace in her locker which she believes was from you Kitty. Now her loyalties are with the Brotherhood."

"What? That's crazy? I didn't get her any necklace, and how can some weird accessory make her do a one-eighty?"

"I know it wasn't you Kitty, but whatever it is you must remove it from her. hopefully that will bring her back to us." informed the professor.

"You mean you want me to try and get close? She'll notice me easy."

"Not unless you go through her and grab it."

Kitty sighed and nodded. "I'll try, but it's not gonna be easy."

Scott and Logan were dealt with and Pietro dusted of his hands while Toad was about to grope one of the unconscious girl's breasts.

"Hey!" Rogue called.

"I didn't do it!" the boy recoiled.

"Do what?" Rogue questioned walking over and re absorbed her clones "I was going to ask where Lance and Blob were."

"Oh. Well those two are outside in case we were gonna have to bring the house down." spoke Toad with an innocent grin.

"Well tell them to make themselves scarce, we don't want Kurt getting scared off. Now I just need to get this armor off." She spoke using a mix of Mystique and Logan's powers to make the plates fall off exposing her upper body.

"Woah!" spoke Toad with wide eyes. "Now those some nice gazongas." he said with a wolf whistle which got him a kick to the gonads from Rogue. "AIIIIII! N...Never….mind…." he squeaked out while falling to the ground.

"Pietro get him and the others out of here."

"Where do you want them? On the front lawn or try to stuff them in the truck cause that's gonna be bit snug."

"Tie 'em and hide 'em." Ordered Rogue using Mystique's power to form coverage for her breasts. "and find Storm, once I add her power to mine, I'll be unstoppable."

"And if I find Kurt? Want me to lock him out without question?" chuckled Quicksilver.

"I just want to talk with my brother, not hurt him. But find the professor too. and take this," she said tossing the shredded plate helmet. "I think it shields from his mental powers, could read anyones mind after I absorbed Jean's powers and it formed on me."

"Right-o." he saluted putting the helmet on before picking up the fallen mutants and zipping off into the mansion.

'You can hear my thoughts right now, can't you Xavier?'

'Yes Rogue, and I must say you need to realize this isn't you.'

'Its me alright, kinda odd you didn't try to stop me and the others with your powers. That big heart of yours get in the way?' she asked grabbing some logs and threw them into the fireplace.

'It's because I had hoped you would snap out of it on your own time and that the others could stop you, but it seems that was a mistake on my part,' he replied providing a distraction while Kitty entered the room. 'but that doesn't change the fact you must stop this. Following Magneto's ways will only lead to more harm than good.'

'Trust me, I'm not with Magneto, neither is Mama. She only listens as long as it benefits her. He's the reason Kurt's a fuzzy elf to begin with.' she frowned. 'That's why after I get Storm's powers, and grab him, we're out of here.'

Kitty was about to reach through Rogue when a pair of muscular arms grabbed her and she yelped in surprise.

"Sorry Kitty, can't let you do that." spoke Lance. Like Pietro he too had a more toned physique. Kitty could swear she was blushing, especially with one of his arm under her chest.

"Kitty, just what were you tryin' to do?" frowned Rogue turning to the girl.

"I was going to take that necklace off you and have you back to normal."

"What necklace?" Lance questioned.

"The one's she's been wearing this whole time." Kitty said to him

"You mean this thing?" Rogue reached for her neck but found it wasn't there anymore. "Huh, not there anymore, oh well. It doesn't matter really."

'What? But that makes no sense. If the necklace was making her act this way, she should have gone back to normal if it's gone. Professor help!'

"Don't bother." Rogue said. "You may be able to hear him but he can't do anything. Now that I have Jeans powers added to my arsenal I can keep him from doing anything to me or anyone close by if I just concentrate hard enough. I got an idea, why don't you come join us. Our place could use a woman's touch and I might be able to talk mama into letting you share a room with Lance here. I know how you feel about him after absorbing _your_ powers."

Kitty blushed and shook her head. "I-I can't just betray the professor like that!"

"Kitty I know I've never said this to you, but the truth is, you were like a sister to me, which is gonna make this even harder." she frowned. "Besides, if we could this much damage with you guys outnumbering us, how's that gonna help later on if people find out and shoot to kill? Make the right choice Kitty." she finished and reached out her hand.

Kitty looked at the mansion while biting her lip since she wasn't against her position, but Rogue's words did make sense, but she'd be going against the man who offered her a home after discovering her powers. She was so conflicted it was making her chest hurt.

"Rogue, maybe just give her time to think it over." suggested Lance.

"I guess, but once I'm done talking' with Kurt we're out of here. Let her go."

Lance let go of Kitty who stood there and looked at the ground while lance walked out.

"FYI, no matter what you choose, I won't tell him you accidentally phase out of your panties whenever you're with him." Rogue whispered.

Kitty gasped and blushed and only watched as Rogue went to the fireplace and lit the logs before Quicksilver came back in.

"Yo Rogue, alright I tied the old man up, but found diddly with the blue boy."

"What about Storm?"

"Couldn't find her. And Blob didn't see her fly off."

"Bring him with then, we'll make him talk and I'm gonna find Kurt."

Kitty could only stand idly by while Quicksilver left. That's when said blue skinned mutant teleported into the building with bags on his arms and a styrofoam cup in his hand.

"I'm back! And I could use a hand with these." he said as the bags blocked his vision.

Rogue smirked and walked over. "I can lend a hand with those, it's the least I could do, for you." she said to him.

"Thanks Rogue, I swear I thought I was gonna hit something on the way here." he chuckled. "Where's Jamie, I got him that milkshake he wanted."

"Sleeping, along with everyone else. But I gotta tell ya, you probably shouldn't give it to him." she said as they put the bags on the kitchen counter. "all he did was lay on your bed and wait for you to get back instead of cleaning your room like you asked him to."

"Are you serious? Why that dirty- fine if that's how he wants to play then I guess this is my milkshake." he spoke and started slurping while trying to walk to the kitchen without noticing Kitty or Quicksilver in the room trying to stifle a snicker.

"Hey Kurt let me ask you, you ever think of you mom? Your birth mom I mean."

He stopped and frowned. "No."

"Really, not even a little?" Rogue asked him.

"Rogue, if you're talking about Mystique, thinking about it hurts. I mean, I don't know what happened, why she couldn't raise me, and even if there was a reason, I can't worry about that because she's our sworn enemy, remember?"

"I remember, but it turns out that the woman who adopted me…. was Mystique." The girl replied.

"What?!" he jumped and stumbled with the milk shake falling from his hands "T...T….Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. And you know what that means?"

"You're...my sister." he breathed out in reply. 'Which means that time I stared...oh mein gott!'

"And I also had a little heart to heart with Mystique herself, I even looked in her head."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Earlier today, on my walk. Kurt, she didn't abandon you, she loved you and still does."

"She sure has a funny way of showing it." he rolled his eyes.

"She didn't know it was you when until recently. I saw what happened in her memories. You need to hear me out."

"I'll do that just AFTER I put these away." he spoke gesturing to the bags that were still on the counter. He wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what Rogue had to say about Mystique.

"Fine you do that, and I'll just talk okay?" Rogue questioned.

"... _*sigh*_ Da." he answered as he emptied the bags and started putting the canned goods away.

"Look, the reason you actually became a mutant was due to experiments Magneto was doing on you when you were a baby, something she was against and horrified at."

"What!" Kurt looked at Rogue with wide eyes...Magneto?….HE DID THIS TO ME!?"

"Yeah, that's why she secretly hates him."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands before crying out and punched the wall.

"There's more, After she took you back she ran away from him as fast as possible until wolves started chasing after her along with Magneto. She fled to a rope bridge but wolf kept coming after you, all she could think about was keeping you safe."

"What happened next?" he asked with his back turned while rubbing his hand.

"She accidentally dropped you into the river below. She thought you were dead, and it broke her heart. She cried for days and stopped eating for even longer. At times...she even wanted to die."

Kurt blinked and was stunned to hear this was the same woman they were fighting against. "Wait, so she didn't want to leave me? It was an accident I wound up at my- the Wagners?"

"That's what I saw, she hates taking orders from Magneto and is waiting for her moment to knock him off his high horse, and of course she wants her son by her side."

"But….what about here? The X-Men?"

"Who do you think will be there most of all for you? Them, or a mother who wants her kids with her? Besides don't you want to get back at Magneto for doing what he did to you?"

"Well...yeah, but I just don't know. The professor gave me a home when people were scared of me."

"Kurt, Come on little brother, just talk to her." she urged while patting his back. "She's really hurtin'"

"...Alright." he conceded. "But I'll need to tell the professor I'll be gone for a while."

"That won't be necessary." Said Rogue. "Pietro."

"You called?" spoke said male running over and causing Kurt to jump from surprise.

"Bring in Xavier." Said Rogue.

"Gladly." he zipped out and came back with said man in his wheel chair and tied to it. "Sorry it took me so long."

"Professor!" spoke Kurt with wide eyes. "Wait, what's Pietro doing here and why is the professor tied up?"

Rogue turned to him and showed off her red eyes. "You'll understand when we leave. Now then professor, where is Storm?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't, or won't?" Rogue narrowed her eyes and grabbed his head. "Because I'll force my way into your head if you don't talk."

"I told her to leave and go somewhere safe, I told her not to tell me because I knew you'd try this."

Rogue growled and used her power, she already had Jean's so it was more about knocking him out.

"Rogue!"

"Let's get out of here." Rogue said to Quicksilver.

"And him?" he asked to Kurt who looked shocked and close to teleporting away.

"Your choice Kurt, come with us and be with Mama, or stay here." she spoke with her hand raised. "I don't wanna have to make you."

"...Rogue I…." he thought over it before he lowered his head. "Alright, let's go."

"Good," she said walking out. "Kitty last chance, wanna join the brotherhood or stay here?"

"I...I don't wanna be by myself, but I don't wanna do anything that might hurt people. If I go, do I have to cause trouble?"

"We'll talk with Mama." Rogue stated and guided her to the door.

"Yo wait up for us!" Toad hopped down the stairs with Tabitha behind him.

"Hold up, what's she doing comin' with?" asked Rogue with suspicion.

"I'm joining the winning team." Tabitha spoke.

"Like how you joined the X-Men without hesitation? You always seem ready to jump to whoever seems to be winning."

"So I like to win, is that so wrong?"

"Ugh alright, but you're bunking with Toad." said Rogue.

"Sounds good to me." smirked said mutant while wiggling his eyebrows at the girl who cringed from him.

"Let's go." Rogue said. All of them walked out with a larger and more muscled Blob standing guard right next to the van with his own small beard on his chin.

Mystique saw them approach in the mirror and stepped out.

"Mama!" Rogue waved. "Mission accomplished."

"Kurt." The blue skinned woman said walking over to the boy.

"Hello, mother." he spoke a little awkwardly.

She smiled and pulled him into her arms. "Please Kurt, I know this might seem odd, but I truly do care for you." she said with misty eyes. "I would have told you at our last meeting but these four imbeciles were taking orders from Magento."

He found himself sniffling and hugged her back. "Mother."

"Hey you forget about me." Rogue said jokingly. "Let me in on some of that."

"Of course Rogue." smiled Mystique letting Rogue move over before hugging both her children tightly.

"Okay enough of the live fest let's get going." Said Lance.

"Say that again, I dare ya." spoke Rogue with her eyes glowing. "We're having a moment here."

He held his hands up and stepped back.

Mystique took notice of the other two girls and blinked. "Rogue, why are they here and not dealt with?"

"New recruits." she replied. "Don't worry, if they try anything, well you can guess what I can do to them. But if ya need a demonstration let's get back home and show Magneto."

"Fine, everyone get in the van."

They drove back and waiting for them was none other than the master of magnetism himself.

"It would seem everything went well I take it?" he asked seeing Kurt, Kitty, and Tabitha with the group.

"Well not entirely, Storm got away." Rogue said lowering her head.

"Still, you managed to acquire Xavier." he smirked seeing them pull the tied up man out of the back. "So give her time, she'll come and then you can sap her strength. Now show me what you are capable of now."

Rogue nodded before covering herself in armor plating and heated up the tips. Then she made an army of duplicates who saluted him. "Hail Magneto!"

"Very impressive."

"And with both Jean and Xavier's power we are a unified Legion." the Rogue's spoke as one.

"And can use any power we took without a problem." smirked the original Rogue with the copies either forming ice, shooting eye beams, or spikes. "And last but not least, Wolverine's healing abilities." she formed spikes from her knuckles before making a large gash over the exposed part of her other arm which healed almost instantly. "I hope these results are satisfactory."

"Very satisfactory, and it will only get better with each new mutant we find."

She nodded and absorbed her copies and shed the armor. "Anything else?"

"For now no, just make sure Xavier feels, welcome."

"Gladly." smirked Lance while Blob picked said professor up while they walked back into their house.

Rogue had tied a plate helmet on his head to block his powers. As promised Kitty was put in the same room as Lance, Tabitha reluctantly agreed to bunk with Toad, and Kurt with Quicksilver.

"So mama, how's it feel?" asked Rogue while sitting on the bed.

"Having my children back? Its wonderful dear." smiled Mystique while looking in the mirror since she had agreed to let Rogue bunk with her while staying there. "Is Xavier secure?"

"We put him in Blob's room, we'll trade him back for Storm's power." she replied while idly glancing at Mystique's ass with a glint in her eyes. "And made it clear if she didn't comply, we'd put his head on a pike."

"You've done well Rogue, even though you are my adopted child, I am proud to call you my daughter."

"Trust me mama, you need anything, just say the word." she grinned and stood to her feet before walking up and hugged her.

Mystique smiled, but idly noticed something poking her from behind. "Rogue is there something in your pocket?"

"Oh, no mama, but I did learn a little something." Rogue said feeling awkward and breaking the hug. "Turns out I absorbed a little something' extra when I absorbed all those boys powers. "Don't freak out." she reached down and undid her skirt and pants.

Mystique looked over and went wide eyed seeing a bulge behind Rogue's panties. "I-I-Is that a…"

"Yeah…." she looked to the side with a blush. "On the upside, nobody can't say I don't have the balls to do something."

"Those too? Oh my."

"Uh….I'll just be going now." spoke Rogue before putting her skirt and pants back on and transformed into a cat before scurrying out of the room.

"Oh Rogue."

Said girl walked down the stairs while picturing Mystique's ass back in her mind and let out a purr while the symbol of the necklace was briefly seen through her fur with her eyes darkening.


	14. Discord and Screwball

Daughter's dark love

Discord and Screwball

My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxx

A lone mare was walking through a town with a bag on her back while her propeller hat continued to spin. She hummed a little tune that was somewhat ominous. As she passed an apple cart the stallion watching it noticed some of them shake a little on their own.

"Huh?" he looked closer before seeing them break open like eggs and saw chicks in them. "What in Equestria!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Heh heh heh." the mare giggled to herself while a stallion walking by slipped on ice that appeared at his feet and caused him to go sliding over to the stall and crashed into it, causing the other apples to release more chicks. "Priceless."

She left the town while the citizens ran around trying to catch the chicks while the mare sat down at a tree and opened her bag. "*sigh* another boring town filled with boring ponies." she pulled out an apple before it changed into cotton candy before she bit into it with a hum while relaxing and stared at the sky. "Everywhere I go is just as dull as the last. These mortal ponies are such buzz kills, maybe I'll have better luck with the dragons."

But as she finished the treat she frowned and looked sadly while pulling out a framed portrait of Discord and her smiling. "It was much more fun when you were around." she felt some tears pop up and sniffled while hugging it to her body. "I miss you daddy." she used her powers to stretch her magical senses across thousands of miles until they fell on the Canterlot castle gardens. But unlike the many time she did this before there was no sign of the Draconequus' statue she was looking for.

She sat up and sniffled more while looking at the photo. "They took you away daddy. Now I really am alone. I'm sorry daddy. I couldn't save you." she pressed her head against the glass before suddenly feeling something ping on her senses which was right behind the tree she was against. "Huh?" She moved around the plant and saw a necklace. She moved over closer and saw it was half buried in the ground while looking brand new. "Now how did that avoid my senses?" She questioned before pulling it out."

She held it up with her hoof and saw it was a black string attached to a silver ring with a symbol in the middle of it that looked like a propellor hat just like her own. "Weird." her senses felt like they were going crazy as she could detect a strong magical force all around this jewelry. "Wow, that's some nasty juju."

She was about to poof it away to a pocket dimension, but the more she looked at it the more she felt compelled to try it on. "Hmm, oh why not. I'm part draconequus, I can handle whatever this thing can dish out." she slid it around her neck and found it fit just right, but that's when she felt a sudden pang of pain hit her. Her sight went hazy and images filled her head. She saw the lord of chaos break free of his prison only to be imprisoned again in a more ridiculous pose. Then willingly freed by the ones who imprisoned him.

"Gah! What's...happening?" she groaned holding her head while feeling a new sense of happiness and excitement fill her as the pain died down. She breathed heavily before she smiled ear to ear. "He's alive." she started bouncing up and down with a cry of happiness. "He's alive! My daddy's back!" she grabbed her things and ran so fast that she kicked up a large dust cloud. "I'm coming daddy! Your little girl is coming home!" all the while unaware of the necklace glowing and becoming a tattoo under her coat.

Back with said lord of chaos, well former lord of chaos, he was currently getting ready. "Good thing my invitation to the wasn't late this year." he said brushing his beard. He set the brush down and snapped his fingers before a blue suit and a frilly white shirt came on him. "Hmm, too tacky." he said and snapped again and a yellow suit with shoulder pads to the place of the first. "Too bright." he snapped and a mismatch patch work suit appeared. "Hmm, now that really brings out my eyes." he said before looking at the clock. "Better get a move on or I'll be late." he said before he disappeared and reappeared outside Canterlot castle.

"Just on time." he fixed his bowtie before walking up to the guards and held out the ticket. "My invitation."

"Very good, enjoy your evening." the guard spoke nodding to the castle.

"Are Princess Twilight and her friends here yet?" Discord asked.

"Yes Sir, they're waiting inside."

"Excellent." He said happily and zipped inside. He startled a few ponies from his sudden appearance and walked around tapping his chin. "Hmm, now where are they?" He looked around and spotted them at a table near the stage. "Ah hah!" he snapped his fingers and teleported over, surprising them and made them jump. "I'm here girls!"

"Great." Rainbow Dash said sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Were you planning on surprising us before or after the night was over?"

"Oh Rainbow Dash you're such a wet blanket." He said and ruffled the mares hair. "You should really try and loosen up a smidge more. So any idea what tonight's entertainment will be?"

"Why yes." Rarity smiled. "Tonight the famous opera singer Lady Topad will be regaling us with her melodious voice."

"I've heard she's very hard to get here to perform. Usually she's all over Equestria on her tour." smiled Twilight.

Discord let out a groan. "I hate opera, it's so boring."

"For once I agree with you." Rainbow Dash said finding her words somewhat bittersweet.

"Oh come on you two grumps, lighten up!" bounced Pinkie with a smile.

"Ya'll need to have a little more class." Applejack added. "Sure most folks don't like opera, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a little try."

"Sssh! Its starting." Rarity said as the lights dimmed. All eyes turned to the stage while the curtains pulled open to show a background of some earth under a blue sky. An elegantly dressed Mare with an air of superiority walked out and took a deep breath, but before she could get a single note out her mouth moved on its own.

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear yes

Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear yeah

Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Her voice was high and squeeky with her body acting on its own as well as she goofily danced around as the words left her mouth.

Boing day ba duty party

Boing day ba duty party

Boing day ba duty party party pop

Rarity stared in shock and glared at the only one she new capable of such mischief ."Discord!" she growled.

"Hahahaha! Oh man, now THIS is real music!" he laughed while the other ponies were confused, or in this case with the mane six, were looking at him with frowns. Except for Rainbow who also found it funny, but tried not to show it. "What? I didn't do it."

"Discord, we all know this is the kinda thing you'd do for a quick laugh. So fess up and turn her back to normal." spoke Applejack.

"Okay fine, I'll help the diva, but I'm telling you it wasn't me." he snapped his fingers but she didn't stop. "Huh? That's odd."

"Discord." spoke Fluttershy in a warning tone.

"I swear I'm trying to stop it but…" he snapped some more but still nothing. "It's not working."

"How can it not be working? You do stuff like that all the time." spoke Twilight with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me try something." he said before forming a bubble around Lady Topaz. She dropped in exhaustion and tried to catch her breath. "There we go, the old Magic Canceling Bubble never fails."

"Why didn't you try that earlier?" asked Rarity as the singer rolled off the stage in a huff.

"I didn't think I needed to, haven't actually needed to use it in quite some time." he remarked before shrugging. "Maybe some unicorn around here decided to liven things up with a good prank. But with how my powers had no effect on her it's obviously someone quite skilled in magic." he looked at Twilight. "Someone like you for instance."

"Why would I want to make her look foolish? Princess Celestia tried getting her to perform at this part for a week."

"Well I don't know, for all we know you might have decided to stop being such a good student and have a secret laugh with no one knowing. I might not like opera but if I messed with the entertainment Celestia would have me banned from the gala for decades to come."

"Not an unpleasant idea if you ask me." Luna said as she and her older sister walked up to their table.

"Oh sure, the time an opera singer starts singing something more upbeat and enjoyable and everyone's quick to blame the spirit of chaos." he spoke with a dramatic sigh. "Really Celestia, I thought you and your sister were better than that."

"Discord, it was very difficult booking her, if you are not responsible, then who is?" Celestia questioned.

"I don't know, but I swear it wasn't me, honest." said Discord. "I'll even submit to a lie detector test if that's what it takes."

Before they could reply, they saw a flash and turned to see the food table was changed into jello.

"Okay now that definitely wasn't me."

Pinkie ran over and took a bite out of the table and smiled. "Mmm, cherry! This'll go great with some… hey, who spiked the punch!"

"Discord!" Celestia and Luna narrowed their eyes at him.

"I just said it wasn't me! And anyway I'm not that irresponsible."

"Not that kind of spiked." Pinkie said said before biting into the punch bowl and pulled out a railroad spike which thankfully didn't leave a scratch. "Shee? Shpiked."

"Ooh, now that's a little dark." he grimaced. "I would have changed it to coffee or maybe some salt, but I wouldn't do something like that."

"AHH! MY HAIR!" screamed prince Blueblood after his mane was restyled into a red mullet. 'MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL HAIR! GUARDS! GUARDS!"

The doors opened and members of the royal guard charged in before roller blades appeared on their hoofs. All of them flailed around with some rolling past some ponies or falling flat on their stomachs with groans while Discord, Pinkie, and Rainbow snickered.

"What is going on here!" Luna exclaimed before a tesla coil appeared between her and Celestia making both suddenly nervous. "Oh dear."

ZAP!

The sisters twitched and spasmed as electrical currents corsed through them. When it ended they wobbled dizzily with Celestia coughing up a little smoke before their tails and manes puffed up.

"Bahahahaha! Oh this is rich!" laughed Discord with Pinkie joining him and Rainbow having a hard time keeping her own in as she bannged her hoofs on the table.

"I'd say they found it rather _shocking_." quipped Pinkie.

"Pinkie!" spoke Twilight with nervousness while running over to help the princesses straighten out their hair. "I'm so so so sorry princesses. I don't know what happened, but I assure you I will find the culprit and make sure they take responsibility." she said before a cone hat with a big D on it appeared on her head.

That was enough for Rainbow to start laughing with the other two along with some party goers while Twilight frowned and threw the hat off her head before a pair of glasses with big false eyebrows on top took its place on her face. "Discord!"

"Don't look at me! I'm too busy trying to keep my sides from splitting!" he laughed while rocking back and forth on his body.

"Ah've had just about enough of this! Show yourself coward!" cried Applejack looking around before she saw a rope appear around her body just as a guard rolled past her with the other end tied to him, causing Applejack to get pulled away screaming.

Rarity looked left and right and started backing away before she was targeted next. She suddenly saw a flash and looked down and gasped. "My beautiful dress!" she screamed as she was now wearing a potato sack.

"Ok this is getting out of hand." remarked Rainbow as she stopped laughing. "Time for me to step in."

"What are you going to do?" asked Twilight.

"Be awesome of course." She said before she was suddenly in a cheerleader outfit with pom poms and her hair in pigtails. "Hey!"

"I don't think we need a cheer." spoke Pinkie with a giggle before she was hit in the face with a pie. "Hey... you forgot the cherry." She said and licked her face. "How about another?" She asked before another pie hit her, a mud pie. "Now that's just childish, and that's coming from me!"

"Discord." spoke Celestia walking over to the spirit. "If you're really not doing all this, then try to find out the real culprit."

"I can't! I can't!" He laughed curled into the fetal position.

"Discord-" Fluttershy said as a drooling monster appeared behind her and she turned before screaming in terror. "DISCORD!"

"Woah!" he sat up seeing it and quickly snapped his fingers before a cage formed around it and stopped it. "Ok! Point taken." He said seriously. "Not to worry, with all this activity I'll be able to detect this person's magic easy." he said sending a magical pulse through the ball room. "Got' em." He said before blinking in surprise. "No...it can't be." he moved quickly to a table with a cloth covering it before yanking it off. "Screwball!"

"You found me!" She called and jumped to hug him. "It took you long enough."

"But...it's been so long." he spoke. "How…"

"Funny story, turns out time in Mustangri la moves waaay slower than it does everywhere else. I was there for a year in their time, but when I left over a thousand had gone by." she smiled. "After I left I went to try and find you, but when I did, you were….. stone. I thought the worst so I just wandered around, when I learned you were alive I came looking for you." she frowned while sniffling a little. "I thought….I thought I lost my daddy forever."

"DADDY!?" some of the ponies cried with some gasping in shock.

"You have a daughter?" Questioned Celestia.

"Of course he does." scowled Screwball turning to the princess. "And it's all YOUR FAULT!" she huffed while grinding her teeth. "YOU are the one who took him from me! YOU who put him in stone! And YOU who made me feel lonely for all those years!"

Suddenly the atmosphere felt somewhat thick as she glared at her with her swirly eyes.

"Screwy sweetie, we can catch up later. Right now you need to put everything back as it was." Discord instructed.

"What?" she looked at him with shock. "But this is what you taught me! The more chaos the more fun."

"Yes, but that was then, I'm a different Draconequus. Now clean up this mess." he lightly ordered with his arms crossed.

"Aw, okay!" She crossed her hooves and gave a nod and in a flash everything was back to normal. "Happy?"

"Wow, she's good." Pinkie stated.

"Now say you're sorry."

"What happened to you dad?" The chaotic mare asked.

He put a hand on his hip and pointed to the ponies. "Screwball, say sorry, now."

She groaned and turned to the ponies. "I'm sorry."

"No problem. That was a lot of funny tricks." giggled Pinkie.

"For you maybe." Said Applejack. "And if Discord's her Pa, whose her Ma?"

"Well that's the thing, she technically doesn't have a mom." informed Discord. "You see, I'm the one who made her on my own by mixing together some cotton candy I made, along with one of my ribs, and some of my chaotic magic years ago because I was a smidge lonely and wanted to see what would happen."

"I guess you could say, I was an accident." Screwball said and giggled at the joke.

"And so for years we had some fun, but then came the time where you all know I was stopped by them." he pointed to the princesses. "But by that time Screwball set off on a pilgrimage around the world and, well I didn't know what happened to my little bundle of chaos till now. I thought she had passed away from old age."

"Nope! I'm back, young, and ready to play." she smiled. "So what's next? Want me to just turn the princesses into the new rock garden for what they did to you? Or should I shave their heads first?" she asked conjuring a pair of electric razors.

"As tempting as that is, no." her father said.

"Aw!"

"Sister, perhaps we should call this Gala off due to this surprising news." Luna remarked to Celestia since other ponies were still there.

"No no, I'll take her outside." Said Discord. "Come along Screwball."

"Coming Daddy." She said and trotted after him.

"Um….does anyone else think this is a dream?" spoke Rainbow when the two left the room.

"In the wise words of mah brother, eeyup." Said Applejack while nodding.

"I just hope everything will be alright." spoke Fluttershy in concern.

Out in the garden, Discord lead his daughter away. He stopped and sat down a bench while she hopped over and sat down next to him. "So Mustangri la huh?"

"Yeah, I was just as surprised. There they let me stay as much as I wanted as long as I learned to respect their home, which was much harder than you think. The fruit was almost as sweet as cotton candy and chocolate milk combined."

"Ooh, I'll have to stop by and see if I can stay, but it'll have to be after a long time and my friends here have passed away. I don't wanna get in a rush you know."

"Friends?"

"A lots happened to me Screwy, and I'm much better for it."

She frowned and crossed her hooves. "But you always said we didn't need friends as long as we had each other."

"I thought you were gone, and I didn't have the heart to make another child." He said looking down at the ground with his ears drooping.

"Really?"

"I didn't want to go through that pain again." He replied "No parent should ever outlive their offspring."

She smiled before jumping up and hugging Discord around the neck. "Daddy!"

Discord felt his heart swell and his eye water before hugging her back. But after a minute he felt his member being stimulated and grow harder by the second, yet nothing was touching it. 'What in Equestria!?'

Screwball pulled back without letting go and looked down while hiding her smile and let out a gasp instead. "Daddy! Are you….getting excited, from your own daughter?" she spoke making it seem like she was shocked but really she was using her magic to get him hard.

"No! It's not like that!" he cried out with wide eyes while feeling something rub his dick and make it harder and harder. 'What's going on!'

"What a dirty perverted daddy I have." She said a little too dramatically. "What would the other ponies think?" she looked him in the eyes while making her magic rub around the bottom part of it. "Are you thinking about one of them right now? Maybe Celestia?" She said and narrowed her eyes.

"No!" he cried out while trying to pull Screwball off him, but she didn't loosen her grip in the slightest and even felt the invisible magic squeeze his dick.

"Then perhaps Luna?" Screwball raised her eyebrow. "Or maybe it's one of those ponies you were so friendly with. Twilight perhaps?"

"Um, sweetie, maybe you could get off me?" he suggested before jumping as the magic started moving all around his cock and he felt it get harder and harder.

"Or you know, that white one was quite the looker." continued Screwball while just tightening her grip. "Maybe you get really excited sweeping mares like that off their hooves."

"Screwy let go!"

"Then again it could be the pink one with the puffy hair do."

"Screwball I mean it!"

"The only one left I can think of is... What was her name? Butterfly?"

"F-Fluttershy." he groaned out while trying to pull his daughter off, but her limbs stayed on and stretched out as he tried using his tail to hide his dick. Which really stiffened upon thinking about said mare.

"It is." growled Screwball like a Timberwolf while letting go and got off her daddy. "You like her don't you, don't you!"

"And what if I do? I don't see how it's any business of yours."

"Did she do this?" Screwball floated up with a scowl. "Is she the one who made you become like this?!"

"She helped me see how lonely life as the master of chaos is, I had no one and never would have anyone."

"What about me?" she spoke up with a hurt expression. "It was fine with just the two of us, but now you'd rather be with some shy mare who would just hold you back?"

"I thought you were long gone, it really got to me." he replied while Screwball's head twitched and she gritted her teeth.

"Then which is it?!" she yelled while you could practically feel the chaotic magic oozing off her. "If you had to make a choice between me and her, who would you pick!"

"I don't want to have to choose, she's a good mare and a good friend she'd even make a good mother if you gave her a chance."

Screwball's temper went down a little at the word mother before shaking her head. "No! No no no no! If she, and you, married, then she'd touch you like that! I don't want that!"

That made Discord confused.

"Discord? Screwball?" Called Fluttershy walking out. "Are you still here?"

They heard her call out before Screwball had an idea.

"But if she's the only mare that gets your engine running…" she turned and ran towards the mare. Then her form glowed translucent before diving into Fluttershy's body which twitch and jumped while her form glowed too. "Then I'll just have to take her place."

"Screwy!" spoke Discord rushing over with a frown. "You get out of Fluttershy's body right now, or I'll have to do something I've never done before, and that's grounding you."

"You sure you wouldn't prefer spanking my naughty flank?" She asked using Fluttershy's voice before giggling.

Discord blushed and made sure his tail was still covering himself before clearing his throat. "I'm serious Screwy, you come out and start explaining why you're getting so angry all of a sudden."

"You gotta catch me first stud." She said before racing off to the garden.

"Alright, you wanna play games, let's play." he smirked before snapping his fingers and teleporting right in front of her. "You were saying?" he spoke and picked her up. "If you won't tell me then I have no other choice." He said before putting a glowing talon to her/Fluttershy's forehead.

"Hey no fair!" she cried out before his talon slipped through the head and grabbed Screwball's before pulling her out of the pegasus' body, which fell to the ground as she passed out.

He held help his daughter, who was struggling to get free. by her head. "I'll just have to look through your memories and find out what's going on with you."

"I'd be careful, you might see something you won't expect~" she sang while batting her eyes.

"I'll chance it." he closed his eyes while his talon glowed brighter as he saw her memories start flying back in front of him like a slideshow. "This shouldn't take long."

Screwball pouted and crossed her hooves while the necklace around her began to glow.

The images in her head began to focus on her most erotic fantasies. From her and Discord making out, fucking, and even bondage with it going on and on.

"Sweet Celestia!" He said with wide eyes. He pulled his talon away while looking at his daughter with wide eyes. "I-I know girls fall in love with their fathers but that...I'm speechless."

"So what? I could do any of that easy and all for you. Can Fluttershy guarantee half of that?" Screwball asked alluringly while batting her eyes at her father.

Discord gulped and stepped back while Screwball's eyes glowed and his tail was forced away to show his girth, which was pink and swollen with barbs around the tip.

"Ooh, so big." She said looking at the member while salivating.

"Wait a sec!" spoke Discord while using his hands to cover his dick. "Were you...the one who rubbed me earlier?"

"I wanted to see what I'd be dealing with. And me likey." she purred licking her lips as she moved closer. "Mhh."

"Now wait just one dog gone minute!" he spoke up before Screwball jumped on him, knocking him on his back. "Screwy that's sick!"

"Oh? How so?" she asked innocently. "I love you so much."

"Because... that's incest!" he exclaimed to her. "I might be a chaotic spirit who could make even the best psychiatrists go nuts, but even I have standards."

"But Daddy, look at how wet I am." she said turning to show her plot. The slit was noticeably dripping with a few drops falling on the ground.

"Good lord." He muttered with wide eyes.

"And it's just aching for something big and thick to stuff it up." she said shaking her flank and swishing her tail.

Discord gulped and tried to look away, but the alluring site and his already hard dick seemed to get harder while feeling the taboo of the situation a little bit hot. "Heaven help me." He breathed tugging on his collar. 'Why in all of Equestria did I get put in this position?'

"Come on daddy, no one has to know." She said temptingly and licked her lips. "It'll be our dirty little secret."

He looked around at the empty garden and looked between his girth and his daughter before sighing. "Alright, we can go ahead and do this, and I suppose a chance at this sort of thing wouldn't hurt. But keep quiet." He said moving closer.

"Like I said, our little secret~" she said feeling his claw and paw at her sides.

"Although I do admit, it's been decades since I've been with a mare, so don't get too excited." He said to her.

"Then I'll get you started." she smiled moving a hind hoof up to brush against the side of his cock.

"Yipe!" He jumped in surprise.

"Wow, it's nice and hot. My pussy is aching for it, but I wanna have a little taste." she said and turned to him using her magic to push him back to the ground. "Lay down and let me take the lead."

"Oh… uh… Alright." he relaxed as she moved over near his dick and saw her move her tongue out and flick it against the tip. "Oh good golly!"

"Mmm, so big and salty." she hummed while rubbing her cheek against it. She then moved a hoof to start stroking his shaft while she looked at him seductively. "I can't wait to get fucked with it raw."she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around it.

Discord jumped as he started to feel Screwball's tongue slide across the tip very slowly yet carefully to avoid the barbs. "W-Wow!" it was remarkable at how skilled she was with her tongue especially when she started bobbing her head. "H-How did you learn how to do that?"

She pulled back slowly and removed it from her mouth with a small pop. "I may have spied on some folks who liked banging in situations such as this."

"Spying on ponies without their knowledge? I've taught you well." he remarked with pride.

"A little too well." She said before using her magic to make her hoof around his shaft vibrate.

"Ah!" he jumped up while she sat on his body to keep him still while moving her hoof up and down while dragging her tongue up and down the other side. "Oh! Oh Screwy! Such a dirty little filly." he said smacking her flank.

"Ah~!" she moaned out in surprise while looking back at Discord. "Daddy, do that again."

"If you insist." He said and struck her rump again and again. This made her moan again and again, making him admit inside his head they sounded a little cute. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, with my own daughter.'

"D-Daddy! Spank me harder! Make my flanks turn red!' she moaned out while rubbing her vibrating hoof back against Discord's cock. "Oh yes!"

Discord groaned from the vibrations as he felt his sperm getting up quicker. "Who knew my daughter would turn out a horny slut."

"Ooh hearing you talk dirty to me is getting me even wetter!" She moaned feeling his cock twitch before getting an idea. She aimed his tool at Fluttershy before Discord discharged his first load on the unconscious mare's face. "Now that's what I call a money shot."

"Screwy!" he spoke up with a grunt.

"Oh hush up. You like seeing your marefriend like that." she smiled before moving her hoof away and used her tongue to lick up some of the sperm dribbling from the tip.

"She's not exactly my marefriend, but we are close." he clarified with a groan while moving his tail over to her slit and brushed up against it. "My my look at this, you're becoming quite the eager little whore."

"Just goes to show you better plug up my little hole before my juices made a puddle."

"Not just yet, daddy wants a taste of your forbidden fruit." He said before licking his lips. He used his magic to lift her up then buried his muzzle in her pelvis before he started eating her out.

"Ah! Daddy!" moaned Screwball feeling the tongue move against her slit while shivering feeling a twitch of pleasure go through her body. "Oh yes, that's it! Eat out my juicy pussy like you would Fluttershy's!"

'If she wants that, then I'll deliver.' he chuckled in his head before his tongue moved up and down faster and even swirled it around her clit.

"Ahhhh! Yes daddy! Right there! Uh! AH! Ohhhhhh!" Screwball felt like she was in heaven. Even if she would probably have to share him she wouldn't care as long as she had at least one session. "More! Please! I want more!"

Discord pulled his tongue back before he started to lightly bite down on the sensitive nub.

She let out a shrill cry as she bucked her hips to his muzzle. Her juices came gushing out over his face while her body shook and her tongue hung out.

He stretched out his own tongue and slurped all the juice off his face. "Mmh not half bad."

Screwball panted with her swirly eyes rolling around before she fell forward with her flank stilled raised up. "D-Daddy?"

"Yes Screwy?" he smirked while crossing his arms.

"I want to have your baby." She said without so much as a stutter.

He froze as he looked wide eyed at her. "Come again?"

"You heard me, and don't think I wanna stop at just one. I wanna pump out baby after baby until I can't bare anymore." she grinned while shaking her flank. "Make a brood mare out of me."

"Screwy, while I have broken down to fucking you, you want me to knock you up too?"

"Uh huh." She nodded with an alluring smile. "Again and again until I'm all used up." she shook her flank slower while winking. "Besides, think about how hot it'll feel to unload all the pent up foal batter in me, especially since I'm one hundred percent virgin. And don't think I don't know that load you shot on Fluttershy was all pre-cum."

He gulped and tapped his fingers together while feeling himself get harder at the idea of unloading so much sperm inside her.

"So come on, let me help relieve some stress for you."

Discord bit his lip and had a thought bubble come up imagining Screwball with dozens upon dozens of kids. "You sure about this? There will be a great deal of responsibility you know."

"Of course, and the best part? I can make myself tighter and tighter then ever possible every time we do it. Besides, our magic lets us do just about anything."

"Well….eh what the hay." he relented before moving over and grabbed her hips while rubbing his dick against her wet slit. "But I wanna hear you beg for it."

She smiled before lowering her front half to the ground. "Please daddy, my tight little pussy is hungry for your foal batter. You gave me one of your ribs, now give me your child."

"I think you mean, children." he smirked before gripping her and started to press the tip against her folds as it started to slowly go in until just the head was in her making the mare shudder with joyous anticipation. He looked down at the barb and let out a questioning hum before pulling back out.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"I just had a realisation, these barbs are bound to cause some damage, honestly it's more suited for felines, let me just make a quick adjustment first." he moved his eagle claw to his rod before changing it to a more equine shaped member. "There we go, much better. Can't have my little brood mare's foal maker scraped to shreds, now can I?"

"No, now hurry daddy, I wanna be filled with twins before the night's over."

"You never know sweetie," he said as he moved into position. "It could be triplets." He finished before thrusting inside her.

Screwball let out a loud cry with wide eyes feeling it go right through and tear her hymen in one go while the thoughts of three little bundles danced in her head making her inner walls constricted around his tool. "Sweet Celestia!"

"Oooh, now you're REALLY tight." he groaned with his cock making a bulge in her belly. He pulled back slowly to the tip before ramming back in.

"Ahhhh! Daddy!" she squealed out as he moved in and out. "I can feel almost every inch!"

"Well I'm only halfway in your cunt." he chuckled as he moved back and forth in her tight snatch. Every thrust made her moan and Discord loved every note that escaped her lips. It wasn't much longer before his tip was hitting against her cervix. "Mmm, now this just got even tighter." he said before lifting her off the ground and held her back to his front with her hind legs spread out. "Comfy?"

"Oh! Oh yes! Yes Daddy!" she moaned out as he started to bounce her up and down on his cock which pushed in deep enough to where the tip was near the entrance to her womb. "So good! Oh! It's so good!"

As Screwball moved harder on Discord's dick, they heard Fluttershy starting to slowly stir from her spot. "Oh my head." she heard the sounds of moaning and slowly opened her eyes before they went wide with her mouth dropping open as she let out an audible gasp.

"Oh! Um, hi Fluttershy." spoke Discord with a little embarrassment as he held Screwball by the hips to pause in her bouncing.

The pink haired mare's eyes rolled to the back of her head before she passed out again.

"Great, now I'll have to wipe her memory." groaned Discord.

"Later daddy," screwball panted. "Right I wanna make sure you dump every drop you've got in me." said Screwball as she continued to bounce.

"Oh I intend to my dear." he laughed before he started thrust upwards each time she bounced down. "I'm going to stretch your pussy out so much our children will be able to cartwheel out."

"Oh yes! I don't want you to waste a drop on that pink maned mare!" she moaned out loud grinding her hips against his cock while bouncing. "Although...a threesome might be fun."

"And, ah! It would be nice, gah! If you had a mother, am I right?" grunted Discord thrusting upwards even faster.

"AH! Yes! Whatever you say Daddy! Haah!" moaned Screwball who felt her mind go hazy from each moment his cock rubbed against her womb.

The two groaned and grunted as they neared their limits.

"Screwy! I'm close!"

"Yes! Fill me! Make me a mommy!"

He held her down and felt his body coil around her like a real serpent before his cock twitched and her pussy started getting filled with his seed.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her body shuddered as load after load was released into her fertile womb. Her own juices gushed out while her belly slowly got bigger and bigger to the point where it looked like she was already pregnant. "So….hot….so….much."

"By Celestia….wow….." Discord could feel his dick still twitching and saw his sperm start leaking out from her pussy with him still inside. They reveled in postcoital bliss for what felt like eternity before he uncoiled. "Okay Screwy, funs over, .Now let's get all that spunk out of you before somepony comes and sees."

She shook her head almost as fast as Pinkie before her eyes glowed and he felt his body stiffen up.

"Screwy seriously, Fluttershy's one thing, but I still have a bad rep around here, I don't need everypony and their grand mother talking about _us._ "

"So you care more about what they think then our future kids?" she pouted.

"It's not like that, but we need to let some of it out, how are we going to explain how you suddenly gained weight?"

"Easy, I just stuffed myself full of cotton candy and some of the food from the gala."

"Screwy." He spoke sternly and crossed his arms.

"Ugh, fine, I'll drain some of it out." She huffed and pouted.

"Good girl." he smiled patting her head then looked over at Fluttershy.

"But if you make her my new mom then I wanna be fucked twice as much as her." Screwball got out as she walked off to drain the excess semen.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do want I can." He said before peering into Fluttershy's mind as cycled through her memories. "One of these things doesn't belong, it's you," He found the one of her seeing them and grabbed it before yanking it out. "And for good measure," he tossed it in his mouth and ate it. "Not bad."

Screwball held her pussy open and saw the sperm leak out like a faucet before letting it close. 'There, and he won't notice if I left a little extra in.' she returned to her father before seeing Fluttershy coming around again.

"Huh? W-What happened?" she asked herself rubbing her eyes.

"You conked out after my dad popped the question to you." said Screwball while discretely winking at her father.

"W-What?!" she blushed bright red while Discord went wide eyed.

"Yeah, you were so excited you dropped like a rock."

Discord panicked and moved over between them. "Hey, instead of staying out here where it's getting cool, what say we get back to the gala?"

"That sounds great, we can tell everyone else." The young mare said before trotting off. She internally giggled with her eyes becoming a little darker as the tattoo on her glowed. 'Oh I'm sure we'll have plenty of time, mom.'


	15. Ben and Krystal

Daughter's dark love

Ben and Krystal

Let me make this clear. This is set in the 'Ben's Harem' universe fic, the one I originally had but my friend GreyKing46 adopted and made it really badass. Here Krystal never got with Michelle or Twotwo, so her banging Ben here won't be cheating. If you don't wanna be lost, go read the fic first. Also one more thing. This doesn't mean I'm gonna start taking in oc children and parents, this is just a special one because he's both my friend and someone I also consider a mentor.

Series: Ben's Harem

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We start in the city of Bellwood, a city where humans and aliens have been able to live together in peace. It was a long time for this to happen, but it was all thanks to the town's local hero and his friends.

This man?

Ben Tennyson.

Said man was twenty-six years old and was relaxing at home. Many knew him from how he looked as a ten, fifteen or sixteen year old but he looked a bit different now.

His brown hair was cut back in a sleek, almost businessman like look and he had light stubble on his face. He was wearing a simple black muscle shirt with a white '10' on the left side of his chest and some dark green combat pants with some brown boots. He normally, also, wore a green jacket but it was a warm day in Bellwood today.

And on his right wrist was the Ultimatrix 2.0, the modified version of said design that he and Azmuth worked together in making before the old Galvan's passing. It was a green gauntlet that went halfway to his elbow with a Matrix Core/dial above his wrist and a second Matrix Core/Dial surrounded by a metal 'X' further down his wrist. The device was mainly green with some black and silver accents and it looked very mechanical with a few buttons on the side.

"Ah, I always miss lazy days like this." he sighed relaxing on the couch.

Ben had a happy life. Wives, kids and love. What more could you want?

He heard the door open and looked up to see a his eighteen year old daughter Krystal. She had blue hair that was tied into a ponytail, wore a pair of blue shorts with black stockings, blue and white sneakers, dark blue gloves, a black tube top with a blue jacket over it, and had her own Omnitrix. Her Omnitrix was a white and blue fingerless glove like device.

"Hey Krystal." Ben smiled at his daughter.

"Hey dad." she greeted wiping her forehead. "I can't believe how hot it is outside."

"Yea. Hey, since you're up you mind getting us some lemonade?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Sure thing." she walked to where the kitchen was while feeling parched. Krystal was Ben's second oldest child and his oldest daughter, born from when he was 15 when his Big Chill got pregnant.

Yes you heard that right, when he was 15. And in his alien form. That happened people.

Krystal had been the runt of litter, so to speak, who wanted to stay. But Ben urged her to go and so she joined her siblings in space. Most passed away but Krystal survived, as did her big brother James. Their complicated DNA, however, caused them to mutate a bit because their fathers alone form WAS part of the Codon Stream which contaminated their blood.

A year or so later Ben had met up again with a ten year old looking Krystal and took her home, Azmuth giving her an Omnitrix which also worked to keep her alive. And over time she slowly gained several mothers and siblings, making her part of one big happy family.

But even after all that the one who was most special to her, was her father. Don't misunderstand, she loved her mothers and siblings but she and her father just had a special bond.

She opened the fridge and grabbed the pitcher before noticing something on the counter. "What is that?" She blinked, picking it up.

It was a necklace with a black string attached to a silver circle with a symbol in the middle of it that looked like an intricate butterfly.

"I don't remember anyone having this... Is it a present for someone?" She said aloud, looking at the beautiful necklace. 'It does look pretty, maybe dad got it for me.'

That made her smile at the idea. She held it up before slipping it around her neck and saw it got perfectly. "It fits perfectly!" She giggled.

Before suddenly feeling a volt of pain through her head. She yelled, holding her head lightly.

"Krystal?" Ben called through in worry, standing up and walking through. He saw Krystal fall to her knees and ran over. "Krystal!" He moved over as quickly and efficiently as a loving father would, kneeling next to her and holding her close. "Krystal, what's wrong?" He asked.

She groaned while holding her head as the necklace glowed and her head started getting pelted with memories. The memory of her father looking at her lovingly as he told her to 'go' for her own good.

When she and her father was reunited and how he gave her a name.

The times he was there when she was scared or sick, looking after his little princess protectively.

Every birthday, every Christmas, every hug and smile.

How he spoiled her and how he loved her.

She remembered now much she loved him, how special he was for her. How without him she wouldn't be who she was today. How she wouldn't be as happy. How she wouldn't be safe or loved.

She remembered how much she loved her father. Slowly the pain stopped and she found herself passing out in Ben's arms.

"Krystal!" Ben yelled with wide eyes while hearing footsteps run over with it being his wives and kids.

"What happened?!" Ben's Thep Khufan son, Atem, asked in worry.

"I don't know. Krystal just cried out and held her head before she passed out for some reason." Ben frowned.

"Let's get her to bed." An older Charmcaster said in worry, Ben nodding .

"I got her, it's okay." Ben smiled. "It's all fine." He carefully picked her up and carried her to her room where he set her down and covered her with the blanket and walked out with the others looking in on her with concern.

"Is Krystal going to die?" ML-E, Ben's daughter with Helen Wheels, asked in a panic before she began to talk a mile a minute about all the things that could be wrong with Krystal that a kid could think of... Making the parents smile lightly.

"No, Krystal probably had a little fainting spell." spoke Helen rubbing her daughter on the head.

"She has been stressed with school." Gwen nodded.

"Plus this heat might not be helping." spoke Attea.

Ben nodded, wishing he went and got the drinks.

"For now all we can do is wait and make sure she gets some rest." spoke Isis. Isis was the Thep Khufan princess and the one who started the quest that lead Ben to where he was now.

All of them nodded and walked away with Ben staying behind as he looked at his daughter. He sighed in worry for his daughter, rubbing his neck.

*Time skip*

Krystal started to slowly open her eyes. "Ugh... What happened?" She mumbled, opening her eyes slowly... And saw the small cute face of her baby sister Kitty inches from her's.

"Krys." The small child smiled happily.

"Hey Kitty." smiled Krystal picking her sister up. "What are you doing here?" Krystal smiled lightly, her headache clearing.

"Worried." Kitty pouted, hugging her sister shyly.

Krystal hugged her back while rubbing her head.

"Thank you." Krystal smiled, getting out of her bed. She walked out carrying her sister to the living room. But she noticed that something was... Different about her.

She felt more happy. More excited.

Almost... Giddy.

There she saw her moms and siblings who noticed the two girls and rushed over.

"Krystal, you alright pup?" Selene, princess of the Loboan's, asked in worry as she looked at her daughter.

"Yes, I'm actually feeling better than before." she reassured her. "I think I really needed a good sleep!"

"Are you certain? Perhaps we should get a doctor to look you over." suggested Looma.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled while handing Kitty to Gwen before looking around. "Where's dad at?"

That word... Dad. It made her heart go crazy.

"Well he had to go out on an emergency. He wanted to stay and make sure you were alright, but we told him we'd keep an eye on you." spoke Luna.

"I'll go help! Where is it?!" Krystal asked in worry.

"Just downtown near the bank." replied Attea.

Krystal nodded, transforming "Bye guys!" she called before flying away and through the wall.

She flew through the skies, smiling in her natural Necrofriggian form. Her body, was instead of blue, a bronze/hazel brown with all of the accents and markings on her body and wings a bright mana pink/purple with her eyes sparking green. Being naturally connected to the Codon Stream does things to your body.

She kept her eyes peeled around the city while trying to spot any trouble that was sticking out. She soon saw her father fighting for his life and growled in anger. She dove down and saw him fighting against several aliens with blasters who outnumbered him, but the blasters did squat due to him being Cannonbolt at the moment. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she yelled, flying at them.

The aliens looked up just as Krystal froze the nearest one and landed beside Cannonbolt. She took a deep breath and unleashed a wave of cold from her... Mouth area.

The remaining ones tried opening fire, but the shots fired were obscured by the cold air before they found themselves frozen. And then Cannonbolt rolled at them at high speeds, sending them flying and unconscious.

"Yes! Good job dad!" Krystal cheered, landing.

"Well thanks for the hand Krystal," smiled Cannonbolt before becoming Ben again. "but shouldn't you be home resting?"

"I heard you were in trouble." She blushed. "I just wanted to come by and help."

Ben sighed, hugging his daughter. "It's okay Krystal. Let's just go home."

"Ok." she smiled while hugging him back and letting him lead them back.

*time skip*

Krystal was back in her human form and was relaxing on the couch.

She felt a bit proud at herself. Although she also felt a little lonely since her dad wasn't here.

She smiled and wiggled in her seat, the thought of her father making her a bit wet. Which didn't seem to bother her in the least.

'That it! I need to see him now!' Krystal thought, sitting up. She rushed off towards her dad's room. She shifted into her Necrofriggian form quickly to phase through her door, smiling as she saw her father sleeping on his bed. She flew over and became tangible again before climbing up beside him. She grinned, hugging him close.

'Dad.' She thought happily, holding him close. Krystal smiled, kissing her father's neck.

He stayed sleeping but smiled and turned towards her. And that made Krystal's lips press against his.

I'm kissing dad!' She thought in excitement while kissing back with a moan.

Ben groaned, his eyes opening slowly. He started noticing the person kissing him wasn't any of the girls and started looking familiar. His eyes soon focused, seeing his daughter's face there. His eyes widened in shock before breaking away. "K... Krystal?!"

"Hi dad, have a nice nap?" She smiled, hugging him.

"W-why were you kissing me?" Ben yelled, but tried to control himself.

"Because I couldn't help but wanna taste your lips." Krystal smiled, kissing him again.

He flailed his arms around before pushing her off again and scooted away before standing up. "Krystal I'm serious! What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned, sitting on her knees.

"You don't kiss someone on the lips like that unless you love them."

"Yea. And I do love you daddy." She nodded simply.

"I mean in a couple way, not a parent and their kid way."

"So did I."

Ben's eyes widened while feeling his face heat up. "W-What?!"

"I love you daddy." She nodded with a blush. "That's why I want you to treat me like you did any of my moms."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed before Krystal got up and lunged at him. Krystal pinned him under her, smiling happily down at him as she licked her lips.

"Now let me make you feel so much better daddy~" She purred, licking his neck.

"Krystal! We shouldn't be doing this!" he spoke up with a blush while trying to push her off.

"You do it with mamma Gwen, your cousin." She shot back as she sat up, pulling her shirt off. "So what's wrong with spending some 'quality' time with me?" She smiled down at him, her breasts held back by a skimpy blue bra.

Ben blushed at the sight while she leaned down and pressed their lips back together with her breasts pressed against his chest. Ben groaned a bit, reaching down and putting his hands on her ass. 'Holy shit it feels firm.' Ben thought in shock. 'H... My daughter's ass is so firm!'

Krystal moaned from the grabbing while rubbing her breasts against her dad's chest harder and slid her tongue into his mouth.

Ben's eyes widened for a second before he kissed back, showing the skill from his time with his wives. His tongue wrestled against hers which easily overpowered the tongue while he licked all around the sensitive spots he learned of.

Krystal shuddered and moaned, her pussy getting wet quickly.

'If she wants us to cross that line, then I'm gonna show her what I can do.' Ben thought in confidently, breaking the kiss and biting her neck skillfully.

"Ah! D-Dad!" she gasped out with a blush while shivering from the bite.

"Like it princess?" He smiled.

"Yes! More!" Krystal begged, undoing her bra.

"Ah ah ah, what's the magic word?" Ben teased.

"Please...daddy?" Krystal asked desperately.

"Good girl." Ben nodded, pulling her pants off. He gave her ass a quick slap which made her jump and gasp.

"Daddy!" She blushed while feeling her panties slowly get stained with her juices.

Ben smiled, pulling her panties off slowly. "Aw, did my little girl wet herself?" He teased.

"N-No! That's mean daddy." she pouted.

Ben chuckled, pulling his cock out. "Sorry, but I think this might help." He soothed, rubbing his cock against her slit gently.

"It's so...big." she spoke with a bigger blush at seeing the size. "F... Fill me please?" She asked him nervously, cupping his cheeks lightly.

"I don't know, have you been good?" he teased.

"Daddy!" She pouted, wiggling her hips against him teasingly.

"Oh alright, but I want you to get off and lay on your back first."

Krystal nodded excitedly, doing just that. She spread her legs open with eager while Ben moved over and started to slowly rub the tip against her hole.

"Good girl." He smiled, kissing her.

She moaned and kissed back eagerly while feeling the tip start pushing against her hole. "Fuck me." She whispered, begging.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Ben teased.

"Please fuck me daddy!" She begged.

"Good girl." He smiled, kissing her and pushing inside her.

Krystal moaned into his mouth feeling the cock go in and shuddered at how good it felt. "Oh Daddy! More!" she shuddered "I want this so bad!"

"Easy Krystal, we've got plenty of time." Ben smiled, kissing her gently.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck while feeling him pull back and push back into her. 'Heaven!' Krystal thought as she moaned happily.

'Woah! It's like when me and Gwen first did it.' Ben thought, the taboo making this feel so sexy.

Krystal wrapped her legs around her dad's hips while he broke the kiss and moved his head down before licking against one of her nipples. "D... Daddy!" She moaned, feeling her limit grow close. "I'm...so close!"

"Me to!" Ben admitted. "You're just so tight!"

"Cum inside! I want it all!" Krystal begged, cumming.

Ben grunted and tried to pull out to keep from her getting knocked up, but her legs wouldn't let go. "Cumming!" He groaned, cumming inside her.

"Oh yes!" Krystal moaned as she came, her tongue hanging out happily.

Both of them panted with Ben lying on top of her and looking guilty.

"What's... Wrong?" She whispered.

"I just came inside you. You could end up pregnant."

"So?" Krystal giggled. "I'd love that daddy."

"I'm serious!" he spoke sternly. "Doing this without the others knowing is one thing, especially when it's cheating, but do you know what it's like having a child? Sure we've managed all of you, but this is something to experience when you're much older."

"And I love you Daddy. I know it'll work out." Krystal smiled as she kissed him.

He kissed back and tried to relax, but this was gonna be something major to try and explain to the others. But for now he was just going to enjoy himself.


	16. Hinata and Himawari

Daughter's dark love

Hinata and Himawari

Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Uzumaki-Hyuuga household-

We find ourselves at this home where Hinata was busy washing dishes and Himawari was outside working a little on her small garden. And the child was digging up some roots before hitting something in the soft dirt.

Ping!

"Huh?" she put the shovel away and started digging in the dirt with her hands. "What is this?" She muttered while holding an old necklace of pure silver with several swirls on the edges of it with a large black eye with a white outline in the shape of an opened eye ball. "Ooh, a necklace."

As she looked at the necklace she felt attracted to the necklace and decided to go clean it off. She used her sweater sleeve to try and rub the dirt off and smiled before slowly draping it around her neck. "It's so pretty."

"Himawari! Time for lunch!"

"Coming kaa-san!" she called back before standing up and felt a sudden pang of pain go through her head. 'W-What the?' She thought as the pain increased while she thought about her mother. She held her head and groaned from the pain as images of all the happy moments with her mom moved through her mind. 'Kaa-san...you helped me all the time, it really was nice.'

Hinata poked her head out and saw Himawari with her back to her. "Himawari? It's time for lunch."

"Oh? Sorry kaa-san." She said while walking towards the kitchen. She sat down while her mom went and set some dishes down in front of her.

"So how was the garden?"

"It was fine." she smiled. "Thanks for the meal kaa-san."

Hinata smiled at that. "You're welcome Himawari."

'Kaa-san is so nice, and beautiful.' she thought before digging into the food.

(After the meal)

"Don't forget to help wash the dishes Himawari."

"Ok kaa-san." she smiled taking her dishes over and started working on washing them. As she cleaned she glanced up and eyes her mother's beautiful eyes. 'So pretty.'

Hinata noticed and was confused. "What is it?"

"Oh sorry, but you have really pretty eyes kaa-san." she complimented while she kept washing. "Were they always like that?"

"Yes they were." Hinata smiled. "And yours are just a pretty Himawari."

That made her blush before she finished the dishes and hugged her mom around the waist. "Thanks kaa-san!"

"Anytime." She said while hugging her daughter back.

'Hugging kaa-san is so warm.' she thought while her hands rubbed the back and moved down on accident before trailing across Hinata's ass.

"Eep! Himawari, why did you do that?" Hinata jumped while looking a little confused why the heck her daughter would do this.

"Ah! Sorry kaa-san, I didn't mean to." spoke Himawari with a blush while pulling her hands back.

She sighed. "It's fine, just try to be careful next time. And between you and me," she leaned down and whispered. "your father likes that place because it's ticklish."

"Really? So tou-san touches that spot, a lot?" blushed Himawari.

"Yes. All the time even when you were in my belly." admitted Hinata with a blush. "But let's just keep that between us, alright?"

"Ok kaa-san." Himawari smiled. She turned and walked off while looking at her hands. 'It was so soft, so round.' She then internally giggled. 'So big~' "Kaa-san, can we read a book together before bed?"

"Of course Himawari." She said before asking. "What kind of book do you want to read?"

"Um….the orange books that tou-san reads when you're not lookin-oops! You weren't suppose to know that. Sorry."

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "N-No, those are….grown up books. What about one of your favorites?"

"Ok, but why are they for grown ups?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Himawari nodded while trying to grasp the concept in her mind.

(Later that night, at bedtime)

"And so the noble warrior saved the daimyo's daughter and they wed while spending the rest of their lives together." finished Hinata while sitting on the bed with Himawari under the covers.

"And then what happened kaa-san? What happened next after the wedding?"

"Well the book doesn't say, but I think they had some kids of their own and raised them with love."

She sighed before laying back on the bed. "Kaa-san, will I find a prince or a princess one day?"

"Well I'm sure if you look hard enough, you'll find that right someone." She smiled before kissing her forehead. "But it's time for you to get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow in your garden."

"Ok kaa-san. I love you." she smiled closing her eyes and snuggling under the covers.

"I love you too Himawari." She smiled while turning off the lights. "Pleasant dreams."

Her daughter curled up while slowly dozing off. All the while dreams of her mother and herself played in her mind. 'Kaa-san.'

(A while later)

Himawari felt herself start to stir with the necklace glowing as she moved a little in her bed. "Mm...kaa-san." She muttered as the glowing increased as the necklace started to fuse with her skin. Her eye slowly opened with a pink hue while she sat up and felt the urge to use the restroom. She got up and headed towards the bathroom while seeing her mother's room still lit and the door opened slightly. She felt compelled and moved towards it while hearing a sound coming from it.

"Ah!" Moaned Hinata while naked and rubbing a...large and hard cock about half the size of her arm?! "Yes Naruto! Rub my massive cock!"

'K-Kaa-san!?' thought the girl with wide eyes. 'She has...a penis!'

Hinata moaned even more as she rubbed her balls next while touching the tip. "Naruto, more make me your bitch!"

Himawari was blushing while feeling the sudden feeling of going to the bathroom more while a small bulge started forming under her shorts.

"Ah! Yes I'm about to cum!" She cried before cumming all over her face, hair and breasts. "AHH!"

Her daughter gawked while stunned at the sight and gasping as she felt her shorts get too tight and had to quickly run off and into the bathroom. She took off her shorts and underwear as she held her now large cock in her hands. A bit of white stuff was pouring out from the tip. "It feels so warm and hard….is this because I was watching kaa-san?"

She then took a taste of the white stuff and marveled at the salty taste. 'It's tastes so good.' she gripped the sides and slowly moved her hands while moaning as she felt a sudden nice rush that went up her back. "Ah! M-More...I want to feel more of this."

She dropped to her knees and moved her hands up and down it more while stunned at how sensitive and good it felt. She then rubbed her balls as she moaned a little louder at the feel of her own balls. 'Why does this feel so good?' She thought as her cock got bigger and more sensitive before she came onto the bathroom floor. "Ahhhh!"

She panted as the white stuff pour out and made a large puddle on the tiled floor as Himawari felt a rush of relief from the release. "W….W….Wow…." 'It feels so good….I want to do it again.'

"Yawn." Boruto yawned while heading to the bathroom. "Stupid bathroom...zzzz."

Himawari heard the footsteps and panicked before quickly climbing into the bathtub and pulled the curtains while staying low.

"Mmm." He muttered while walking to the toilet and stepped in the cum. "Warm...zzz."

'I can't let onii-chan notice me.' She thought as the young boy started to pee in the toilet.

After a while he flushed the toilet and pulled his pants up before falling asleep on the cum.

"Zzzz….warm...zzzzz."

She moved up and blushed at his position before quietly moving past and out the bathroom and headed back to her room. 'That was so close.'

(Next morning)

"Boruto." Hinata frowned. "Why did you...play in the bathroom?"

"Mom it wasn't me!"

"Then who exactly would to that in the middle of the night?" She said crossing her arms.

"I don't know! But I'd never do something like that while I'm still sleeping!"

"Boruto." Hinata frowned. "You are grounded for three days and you will be accompanied to the bathroom during that time. And you will clean this mess up."

"But mom!"

"No buts!" She said activating her byakugan. "You will clean this up and take your punishment or I'll make sure you are grounded until you're an old man, got it Boruto Uzumaki Hyuuga!"

He opened his mouth, but closed it and sighed. "Yeah mom."

She watched as he grabbed a towel and started soaking it in hot water. "Make sure you clean it all up."

"Yes mom." 'Why me?'

(With Himawari)

She was in her room while thinking back on last night. 'It was so good...and kaa-san looked so...beautiful doing it.' she pulled the sheets over her and pulled her shorts down to look at her penis while reaching down and ran a finger against the slit underneath it. 'Does it feel good down here too?'

She was about to rub it when she heard a knock at the door.

"Himawari, time to take a bath."

"C-Coming kaa-san!" She said with a slight gasp as she pulled her shorts up and ran to the bathroom as Boruto walked away grumbling.

(In bathtub)

Himawari gulped while naked and letting her mom scrub her back while keeping her legs closed. 'This is….so weird.'

"Himawari, are you feeling alright?" Hinata asked. "You look kind of stressed."

"I-I'm kaa-san." she spoke while relaxing from the scrubbing and tried to keep from getting too excited.

She nodded before putting the soap near her shoulders. She then moved down her front while Himawari moaned a little. 'Did she just moan?'

'Eep!' She thought while trying to not moan again as her cock started to get hard. 'N-Not now!'

"Himawari, are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yes." She said with sweat running down her face. "I-I'm fine kaa-san."

'I hope so. But why the moaning….wait did she think of something...oh no.' "Himawari. Tell me you didn't read that orange book when I wasn't looking."

"N-No kaa-san." she shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

Hinata sighed before dropping it. 'Must have been a sensitive spot.'

'Thank god.' thought the girl while seeing her dick a quarter hard while thankful she was bent over it at an angle that kept it hidden.

"Himawari, are you ready for your front?"

"I-I can do that myself kaa-san." she blushed.

"Are you sure?" she asked before she noticed something on her daughter's skin that was under the back of her hair. 'What? Is that a birthmark...no it would have been seen at her conception.'

"Kaa-san, can I clean myself, alone now?"

"Oh, sure." she said while rinsing herself off and put a towel over her. "Just be quick, Boruto and your father might need to shower."

She nodded while looking up at her mother's ass as she left and groaned as her cock got harder. 'Kaa-san nearly saw me like this, and if I don't do something tou-san and onii-chan might see it too!' She then started to rub her cock while groaning at the feel of her own girth. 'Kaa-san was naked and I could have touched her chest. Is it as soft as her butt?'

As she thought about her mother's chest we cut to Hinata who was trying to figure out the strange something on her daughter's back.

'Did she get hurt and get a scar from something? No, if that happened she would have told us, plus it's on the back of her head and that could have lead to a dangerous wound.' She thought while going into momma bear mode. 'And if that happened she would have punched him or her into a coma, or if it was a bigger person with a sharp object...I would have went to his or her house and blocked their chakra for life.'

As she pondered her daughter came out and rushed to her room before drying herself off while getting clean clothes on.

'I hope no one saw me.' She thought as Boruto went to take a shower not knowing of the 'mess' in the bathtub. 'Why does my penis keep getting hard when I think of kaa-san? Am I getting sick?'

"AHHH!" Screamed Boruto from across the hall. "WHAT THE HELL IS IN HERE?!"

'Oh no! Onii-chan saw it!' Himawari thought in terror as Hinata ran into the bathroom and saw Boruto on the toilet pointing to the bathtub, which was covered in cum.

"W-What is that stuff mom?!"

Hinata gasped with wide eyes. 'S-Sperm?! But what's it doing there? Naruto wasn't in here, Boruto just got in here, and I was with Himawari so….did she do this?' "Boruto, go to your room, I'll clean this mess up."

He nodded before running out of the bathroom, naked.

Hinata grabbed the towel and started wiping it up. 'If she did do this, does that mean she's started having urges? Oh no, I need to talk with her and make sure she understands and doesn't get hooked on playing with herself or else someone might find out and make fun of her.'

(With Himawari)

"Himawari, open this door." Hinata said while waiting outside the door.

'Oh no! Kaa-san saw the mess!' she thought in panic. "Um sorry kaa-san, but I'm...getting changed."

"Oh, then can I come in and help?"

"No! I'm still changing and um...my room's a mess."

"I can help with that Himawari."

"Kaa-san, please I'm getting changed and we um...have a cockroach family in here."

'She's stalling.' she thought. "Himawari open this door now or I'll force it open."

"I can't. The door is locked from the outside." She said while looking for a place to hide. She then hid under the bed and glanced from under it. "Um I mean, it's open kaa-san."

Hinata opened it and saw Himawari was gone. 'She's hiding, I know it.' She then started looking around. "Come out Himawari, I'm not mad. Just slightly confused that's all."

'Just keep quiet.' She thought before seeing her mother looking in the closet.

'Not here.' She thought. 'But where else would she hid? Not in the laundry basket, not the window ledge, definitely NOT behind the bookcase.'

Himawari looked in before 'eeping' as she saw her legs close to the bed.

Hinata looked at the bed and crossed her arms. "Himawari, get out, I know you're under the bed."

She stayed silent.

"Himawari Uzumaki Hyuuga, if you don't come out on the count of three I'm grounding you. One."

'Oh no, my penis still feels hard!' She thought as it started to twitch.

"Two, two and a half."

'I-I can't hold it!'

"Three!" She said as she moved down and grabbed Himawari from under the bed.

"Kaa-san wait!"

"You are in so much trouble now." She said sternly before noticing the patch of darkened cloth on her shorts. "Himawari, tell me the truth. Did you make that mess in the bathroom?"

"..." she looked away with a blush. "Y...Yes."

"Have you been...feeling excited down there?"

"K-Kind of...I think?"

"For how long?"

"...since last night."

Hinata nodded and sat on the bed with her daughter besides her. "Himawari, tell me. Do you ever feel….different from other girls?"

"What do you mean kaa-san?"

"Well, the truth is, you know how you have a penis and vagina? Well, not all girls have both of those. Mainly a girl has just the vagina while boys have a penis."

"Really?"

"Yes, but my mother was born with both and it was passed to me and then you." she revealed. "That's why have you been touching yourself down there and has white stuff been shooting out?"

"Then….I'm some kind of alien?"

"No, you're not an alien. You are just a child with a genetic trait." she clarified. "And what you did was natural and nothing to feel ashamed or scared of, alright?"

Himawari nodded while looking at her mother's chest. 'So big….but I mustn't touch it.' "Ok kaa-san."

"But if you feel the urge to touch your penis, or vagina, it's best to make sure no one's nearby or watching, little tip."

"Ok...but kaa-san, can I see your dick again?"

Hinata tensed up and looked at her daughter in shock. "A-A-Again? W-What do you mean?"

"Um...like when you….played with it." she blushed red.

'She saw THAT?! But I locked the door!' she thought with a bright blush and jumping. "U-Um….uh…."

"Kaa-san, was it….good?"

"N-Nani?!"

"I mean kaa-san's dick was so big and you looked so….so….um…" she pondered it. "Oh, beautiful doing it."

Hinata blushed hearing that while letting out an 'eep' when her daughter started reaching under her skirt.

She unzipped the shorts and pulled out her now hard cock. "Kaa-san, see? It's big like yours."

Hinata gulped seeing her daughter's size and gasped when she felt the hand rub against her panty and her bulge which started twitching. "H-H-Himawari! Don't touch that spot!"

"Why kaa-san?" She asked while not stopping the rubbing as she moaned a little. "See? You sound like you're liking it already."

'This is bad, she's WAY too young to do this!' She thought while seeing her daughter grabbing her tip and started pinching it.

"Ah! K-Kaa-san! It feels weird when I do that!" she moaned out while slowly moving her hand up and down it with her other hand rubbing the tip. She then moved her hands over her balls and began to rub them hard. "Ah!"

"H-Himawari! Don't do that while I'm watching!" spoke Hinata trying to cover her eyes with a massive blush.

Himawari moaned as her cock started to twitch. "Kaa-san! I-I'm about to do it again!"

Hinata peeked through her fingers and saw her daughter's dick start spewing sperm out into the air. She felt the hot sperm landing on her lap and hands as the rest started to pour onto the floor in a massive puddle.

"So….good….." she moaned while her cock stayed hard and ridged. "Kaa-san, I'm like….you."

Hinata pulled her hands away and inwardly sighed. 'She's right, she is like me. Meaning if I don't help her calm down this could gravely affect her for the rest of her life. I have no choice, plus this will help me.' she glanced down at her own stiff dick. "Himawari, do you want to be a grownup for a day?"

"What do you mean kaa-san?"

"I'm going to help you get your penis to go soft, but it means I'll need to do something only adults do."

"Really? What is it kaa-san?" She asked while looking really excited.

Hinata stood up and started undoing her skirt and dropped it with her penis straining against her panties before pulling them down as it stood up. "Lay on your back."

'So big.' She thought while laying on the bed. "Like this?"

Hinata nodded and moved over before moving over her daughter and turned her body with her facing her daughter's dick and her own cock in Himawari's face. "Just relax."

"Kaa-san?" She said while looking at the dick with a growing hunger. She gasped when she felt something wet touch her dick and found her hand reaching up and grasping her mom's shaft.

"Himawari, I'm going to make sure that you are relaxed." Hinata said while taking a lick of the tip. 'I can't believe I'm really licking my own daughter's cock.'

"Ah!" 'Kaa-san...she's really doing this!' she thought while feeling her balls being rubbed by her mother's other hand. She gripped the shaft tighter while reaching up and moved her fingers across the slit below her mother's own balls.

"Ah." Hinata moaned while feeling Himawari touching her slit. Which was also making her cock harder.

Himawari continued to do this as her cock was rubbed a little harder and her balls squeezed slightly. "Kaa-san, this feels really good."

She nodded before moving her mouth over the tip and started sucking on the cock. 'She's as big as I was at her age, maybe a little bit bigger.' she then took a lick of the cock and squeezed the balls a little harder.

"Ah! Kaa-san!" She moaned as she put her finger into the clit and moved it around the folds. 'It's so wet.'

"H-Himawari, be careful." Hinata moaned as she felt her cock getting harder and bigger at that. "I'm sensitive there."

Himawari nodded before feeling her cock getting nipped at by her mother's teeth. "Ah! K-Kaa-san!"

'Hearing her moan is so cute that I might lose it.' thought Hinata while swirling her tongue around the tip while caressing the balls and rubbing the slit with one finger. All the while she tried not to moan from Himawari's finger moving around her slit. And failing.

'Kaa-san's making the same cute voice as last night, it's….making my cock harder.' thought Himawari who lightly thrusted her hips up to get her dick deeper in the hot mouth.

After a while of this both felt their cocks getting ready to explode with cum.

"K-Kaa-san! It's coming out!"

She nodded while moaning as the sperm shot into her mouth as she sucked the white hot mess down her gullet. Her cock sprayed her load onto Himawari's face as the girl licked some sperm off her cheek. She pulled up and turned to her daughter. "How was that?"

"It was….tasty~" she said as her eyes glowed pink for a second. "Let's do more kaa-san!" she reached up and grabbed her mom's ass and gave it a hard squeeze which made Hinata gasp out from surprise. "It's so squishy and soft!"

"H-Himawari! Don't do that!" She blushed while letting out a big moan as Himawari started to squeeze the ass cheeks hard. "N-Now stop that at once!"

"No." she said while taking a lick of the cheeks. "I'm not going to stop kaa-san, it's just so big and squishy!"

Hinata moaned and tried crawling away, but that just gave Himawari more space as she stood up and jumped on her mom's back wrapping her arms around her waist with her cock pressed in between Hinata's ass cheeks. 'Why is she doing this? Is she THAT eager to be an adult?!'

"I'm going to make you happy kaa-san~" she purred before her hands started grabbing at her mom's tits.

"Ah!" Hinata moaned as Himawari started to squeeze the large mounds as her own cock got hard again. "N-No! Don't squeeze my chest."

"But I love your breasts." she smiled. "They are so big and soft, I can't get them out of my head kaa-san!" she then started to squeeze harder on the breasts.

Hinata moaned loudly as her nipples started to get hard. 'No! I need to stop her, but it's been so long since Naruto and I last did this, and having my own daughter do it is making me so hard. Oh god I'm turning into a pervert!'

Himawari squeezed harder while feeling her body warm up and her eyes began to permanently glow pink. 'Kaa-san, I love you!' "Let's play some more kaa-san! I want to be a grownup like you!"

"H-Himawari, stop this right now." spoke Hinata trying to be firm, but failing as her nipples were rock hard.

"But kaa-san, I can't stop, I just want to make you happy." Himawari said while her cock get bigger. "Really really happy."

She blushed brighter and moaned as Himawari started rubbing her dick up and down between her ass cheeks. She then moaned even louder as she felt her breasts getting tender from the constant squeezing.

Himawari continued to do this until her cock started to twitch again as sperm poured down Hinata's ass cheeks. "Ah….I came again~"

Hinata felt the hot cum and felt a switch turn on in her head, one for lust. She felt rationality leave her head while her pussy was aching for something in it. "Himawari, get off my back."

"But kaa-san, I like it here."

She sighed. "Then move down a little and put your cock near my snatch."

"Snatch?"

"My vagina."

"Oh! Does it feel good?"

"Yes, like a soft squishy bowl of ramen."

"...huh?"

"Just put it in." She sighed as Himawari moved down and moved her cock over the pussy before pushing it in. "Mmm~ You're doing well Himawari."

"Ah!" gasped the girl from the snug and warm feeling the more she went in. "Kaa-san! It feels so wet and hot!"

"That's how my vagina feels like." Hinata moaned. "You can do anything to my folds, I insist." 'It's been WAY too long since I had a cock inside me.'

"Really?" smiled Himawari before she pulled back with just the tip in and pushed back in with a moan. "Ahhh!"

"Ah! Yes keep it up!" Hinata moaned louder as Himawari kept on thrusting her massive cock into her tightening folds while her cock felt strained and throbbing hard. "Make my vagina burst from your cock Himawari!"

'I've never heard kaa-san talk like this, I wanna hear it more!' She thought while thrusting into the tight folds. 'And it's so tight! I love it so much!'

Hinata moaned even more while feeling the cock pushing the opening to her womb with enough force to make her cum a little. "Yes! Harder! Harder against my wet pussy!"

Himawari nodded before thrusting deeper and harder into the pussy as she squeezed the ass cheeks that kept her from falling. "Does it feel that good kaa-san?"

"Yes, it does." She moaned while her tongue hung out. "It really does~!"

Himawari kept on thrusting for a while before feeling her cock twitching inside the folds. "Kaa-san, it's coming out again. Can I let it out inside?"

"Yes!" She moaned while not caring about the consequences anymore. "Pour all that sperm into my womb Himawari!"

Himawari moaned as her sperm poured into Hinata's folds and into her womb. "Kaa-san!"

"Himawari!" She cried out as she felt the sperm pouring in. 'So much sperm...for someone her age too.'

After a few minutes, Himawari stopped pouring cum and panted as she fell off her mother's ass.

Hinata panted as sperm poured out her pussy and onto the ground. "Ah...Ah...Ah…so much cum~" she looked down and saw her own dick came on the bed without her knowing. 'Looks like I still need to learn to keep my cock from cumming too soon.' She turned to Himawari and smiled. "It's my turn to stick my cock into your pussy Himawari dear."

"Really? But yours looks too big." she looked at her pussy. "Will it fit?"

"Let's find out." She said before moving down and placed her cock near Himawari's pussy before slowly pushing into the folds. 'It's really tight, even tighter than my own.'

"A-Ah!" gasped Himawari with wide eyes feeling her dick quickly get hard again while moaning as she gripped the bed. "It's so big kaa-san-"

"Call me Hinata-chan." She smiled while pushing deeper. "Just for right now as I fuck you senseless."

That got Himawari turned on as she felt the cock pushing through her hymen. She let out a cry of pain and felt tears coming up. "K-Kaa-san it hurts."

She stopped and felt her rational mind return, if only slightly, hearing her daughter cry. She reached over and wiped the tears away while giving Himawari's chest a light squeeze.

"Eep!"

"I'm sorry for hurting you but I can't help it." She said with a sad smile. "I've been so lonely and you fucking me really turned me on."

'I...I did that?'

"And I've never used this on another girl so I went ahead and did this. I must have failed as a mother."

"No, you're still the best kaa-san in the world." Himawari smiled. "And I love you all the same."

Hinata felt her heart race as her cock got bigger in Himawari's folds. 'Oh god, I'm gonna lose it!'

"Kaa-san," She moaned. "I love you."

She lost it as she kissed Himawari's lips while thrusting into the tight folds. This made Himawari moan and gasp while she started wrestling her tongue with her daughter's. 'I wanna stuff my dick deep in her and go nuts!'

Himawari gasped as she felt the large rod hitting her womb as she returned the sudden kiss. 'Kaa-san! Her lips are so soft!' She then felt her breasts getting pinched.

"Just think, you might get extra big if you rub these everyday." spoke Hinata while tugging on the nipples.

"Ah! R-Really?"

"Yes, you might get even bigger breasts than me." She smiled. "But you must let me rub your breasts every day." she then started to thrust harder while taking a nip of her daughter's left nipple.

"Ah!" she cried out while a bulge from her mother's cock was visible through her belly while her cock flopped around with each thrust. "Kaa-san! More!"

She smirked while thrusting harder into her as she felt her cock getting slowly ready to cum. "Himawari, I'm going to make you an adult by the end of the day!"

"Do it kaa-san!" She cried out as she felt sperm pouring into her as her belly started to get bigger from the amount of hot cum. "AHH! KAA-SAN I FEEL IT FILLING ME UP!"

Hinata cried out feeling the biggest load she's ever shot out pour into her daughter while her own cock started spewing sperm over the two of them.

They both cried out with pleasure as Himawari felt her mind going blank as they came together for several minutes.

Eventually it stopped with both panting and covered in sweat.

"Kaa-san….am I adult now?"

"Yes….yes you are Himawari."

(A while later)

After cleaning themselves up they were resting on the couch with Himawari resting her head on her mother's lap.

"Kaa-san." Himawari said. "Can we...do it again?"

"Later." she said rubbing her head. "We need to rest and I have to cook dinner tonight."

"Aw." She pouted as Boruto walked in. "But I wanted to play with your rod more."

"Huh? What rod?"

"Oh it's nothing."

He just shrugged before heading towards his room. 'Ok, this is DEFINITELY the oddest day of my life.'

Hinata sighed as she looked at her daughter before seeing the strange thing on Himawari's head, which was a small tattoo of a black byakugan. 'I'll worry about that later.'

Himawari looked up and smiled at her mother as she started to think of 'personal preferences' involving her mom in a rabbit suit. 'Kaa-san is so cute in that.' the tattoo glowed while she closed her eyes to sleep.


	17. Killer Moth and Kitten

Daughter's dark love

Killer Moth and Kitten

Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Jump City-

It was a nice day out as everyone did their everyday lives.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Except for a certain insect themed super villain that is as he ran down the street. He was panting while ignoring anyone screaming as they saw him, all he cared about was getting far away from his house.

'Oh god oh god oh god!' He thought while running faster as the sounds of beating wings were heard behind him.

"DADDY!"

He looked back and saw a large moth like human with pink fur, massive wings with hearts on them, a massive thorax, and large antenna on its head. And it was...her daughter. "AHHH!"

"COME BACK DADDY!" it cried out in a female voice while furiously flapping her wings.

Killer Moth screamed while hiding behind a building and into a garbage can. 'God….that was scary.'

"DADDY!" roared the creature landing on the street and looked around with a growl. "COME OUT!"

'How did this happen?!' He thought as memories started to appear.

(Flashback)

Killer Moth was busy stirring chemicals together while chuckling to himself. "Oh this new batch of moth growth formula will be the death of those Teen Titans. Especially when I add a bit of pheromones to make tracking easier."

He grabbed a container of female moth pheromones and started to carefully add in a few drops. Only to realize he needed something to eat.

"Some lunch, then I can finish it up." he set the containers down and headed upstairs while we cut to his daughter's bedroom.

"Ugh! Stupid Fang! Stupid Robbie poo!" She growled while ripping some pictures up. "You are both jerks!"

As she did this a portal appeared under her bed and spat out something that rolled out onto the carpet and stopped before Kitten blinked and looked over before noticing it.

"What's this?" She said to herself as she picked it up. It looked like a necklace with a moth on it. She rolled her eyes and held it in her hands. "Daddy probably got it, but why couldn't he have gotten something OTHER than a moth?" 'Ugh I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.'

She walked out and headed towards the basement as she stomped down to the dark moth caged lab. "Daddy! I need to talk to you."

No answer was heard except the sounds of wings against glass.

"Hello?! Daddy!" she yelled out while getting impatient quickly. "Daddy!"

She then looked around before seeing a table full of odd stuff including a pinkish substance in a test tube. "Ugh, all he does is sit in this stupid basement." she looked at some of the cages of moths and walked over. "Good thing I don't look as ugly as these guys."

They heard that and growled at that jab as one of the smaller ones started to look around before seeing a vent about its size.

She stuck her tongue out at them while the smaller moth slowly crawled into the vent with Kitten looking at the necklace again. 'What a tacky thing, and the color is stupid.'

The moth moved through the vents before finding a vent near Kitten's head and grinned. It flew out and hovered over her before diving down into her hair.

"AHHH!" She screamed while trying to grab the moth as she started to thrash around. "GET OFF ME!"

"BZZZZ!"

"I just showered you stupid moth!" she frowned while trying to grab it out with the necklace flopping around in her hand from the struggle.

The moth buzzed before biting her head.

"OW!" She screamed out as she tripped over her feet and crashed into the test tubes and broke it as the liquid went all over her body. "Eeewww! You got me all messy!"

The moth kept biting as the necklace accidentally landed on her neck and clamped shut like a bear trap.

Kitten blinked and looked down at it while trying to pull it off. Only to feel a mind numbing pain in her head as her body started to get colder. "AH!" She then slumped to the ground while feeling really cold as her mind flashed to happier times. To when her daddy wasn't a villain but an average guy that played with her all the time. But when he began his work with moths he started working more on it then spending time with her. It even caused him to become a moth himself after one bit him, and it was her birthday too. Her sixth one to be exact. And that was when she started to do things to get his attention, even trying to make excuses to get his attention.

She panted and pulled herself up from the floor and wiped her head while looking at the mess. 'Oh no, daddy's gonna be mad! I gotta do something.'

As she went to get a mop, she didn't know that her body was starting to gain pink hair on her arms, legs, and body as a large thorax and antennae appeared along with wings. Her body also changed into an adult about her daddy's age with her butt becoming bigger and her B cup becoming a massive E cup. And all this happened slowly it without any pain.

'Don't worry daddy, I'll make sure you're happy.'

(With Killer Moth)

"And done." He said while making a bologna sandwich. "All done." he grabbed it and bit into it while relaxing in the kitchen. 'Hmm, I haven't heard Kitten most of the day, wonder if she went out with Fang.'

As he ate his food, a figure walked into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels and some cleaning spray.

"Hi daddy." She said before walking away with the stuff.

He stopped biting into his sandwich and went wide eyed at seeing the tall anthro moth that was pink and sounded like his daughter walk back out and go down the basement. "What was in that sandwich?" He pushed it away before getting up. "Maybe I should watch some tv? Take my mind off work."

He walked to the living room and turned it on while trying to relax on the couch. Only to see a moth making out with another moth on the National Geographic channel. 'That's not helping….but it does look good.' he kept it on while smiling and looking at the extra space on the couch. 'I just wish I had my own mate. Being a single father is a lot harder then they make it out to be.'

As he thought about this he didn't notice that the same moth was coming back while grabbing a bucket and mop while in an apron.

'I mean Kitten does need a mother and I need a mate, but who?' He thought as Kitten kept on grabbing stuff and walking away behind him. 'Maybe a super villain? No no, that might not work out, a hero? Nah, wouldn't work but it would be nice to have a good influence. Anti-hero? No that might lead to deaths and I don't want my daughter dead by a bullet to the head.'

The more he pondered we cut back to Kitten who finished cleaning up the mess.

"Finally." She smiled while seeing the spotless room which was now pink for some reason. "It's all done." 'And daddy didn't find out. Oh he's going to be so happy with me!'

With the moths in the cages they were stunned and confused at who this female moth was.

"You bugs really were annoying." She said sticking her tongue out.

They buzzed confused before noticing it looked kind of like the girl that called them ugly, but older and like their creator.

"Really, who knew you guys were crazy enough to fly out of that glass cage and ruin my hair."

Their eyes widened while it all clicked into place and they started buzzing in annoyance again.

"Oh be quiet!" She yelled as her antenna started to glow pink as the moths just stopped and fell asleep in mid air. "Huh?" she moved over and tapped on the glass, but they stayed where they were. 'What the? How did…..wait. Maybe they finally respect me? Oh I'm so good!' "Ok, now bow to me."

They woke up before bowing as they fell asleep again.

"Ok….that was something." she shrugged while the necklace under her fur lightly glowed. 'Maybe I should show daddy? That might….mmm, I wonder what he has under all that fur-wait why did I think that?!'

As she was coming to terms with her mind, Killer Moth started to watch something else, a documentary on the life of Gypsy Moths.

'Now this is good tv, way better than some of those reality shows they show.' He thought with a grin before grabbing some chips. 'Especially how this moth moves, yep. Very good quality tv.'

"Daddy!"

'Maybe I should show Kitten this?'

"Daddy!"

'It might be fun to bond with her-'

"DADDY!"

"Woah!" he tossed the chips up in shock and sighed as they fell behind the couch. "Coming Kitten!" He got up and groaned before walking towards her room. 'Ugh, this is going to be annoying.'

When he got there he opened it. "Kitten, what is-"

"Hi daddy." Kitten smiled while naked and resting on the bed trying to be sexy. "How's your day?"

His eyes widened before covering his eyes. 'Ok, now I KNOW I'm seeing things. Just move your hands away, and you'll see your daughter on the bed and looking upset about something.'

"Daddy? Why are you covering your eyes?" She asked confused.

He pulled his hand away and felt his mouth hang open. "K...Kitten? Is that...you?"

She blinked. "Of course it's me daddy, who else would I be?" 'What was that about? Was me being naked too much?'

He rubbed his eyes again and blinked. "Kitten, how...how in the world did you become like THAT?"

"I stripped naked." She said like it was obvious. "So?"

"Not that." he spoke while rubbing his head. "I mean how did you become a moth hybrid?"

Kitten blinked. "Um…..what have you been drinking daddy?" 'I think he lost it.'

He groaned and grabbed a hand mirror before holding it up to her face.

"...wow. I look good in a costume."

"That's not a costume."

Kitten blinked before looking down and saw her new older body. 'Oh….my GOD!'

'Did she really go around without noticing?'

'I'm….I'm sexy!' She thought with wide eyes. 'And cute! I really like the pink too!' "Daddy, do I look like mom?"

He looked at her surprised and coughed. "Well, if she was a mutant like me, then yes, you'd be the spitting image of her."

"...so I'm a um….MILF?" 'I think that was the right term.'

"No." he shook his head. "You might be older, but you're not a mother."

"Oh." She nodded. That's when she looked over her father and started smiling. "Well in that case, what say we change that?"

He gulped seeing her looking at him oddly. "Kitten, what are you saying?"

"You want a 'mate' and I need a new boyfriend so…" she smirked while her eyes glowed a little pink. "Why not try a little experimenting with us daddy?"

His eyes widened while feeling a sudden pull grip him while he felt his body move towards her before shaking his head. "Kitten, what did you just try to do to me?"

"I said." She said raising her wings up. "Let's mate."

He went wide eyed as he started to get really afraid and broke the control over him. That's when he ran out the door screaming like a girl.

(Flashback end)

'Alright think, she mutated from the stuff in my basement, and she can will moths to her own, and if I can lose her and get back, I can make an antidote.' He thought before seeing some moths flying into his hiding spot. 'Shit!'

The moths flew away as the trash can was ripped apart by a pair of pink hands.

"There you are daddy." she smirked. "Playing hard to get? I like it."

"AHHH!" He screamed before flying out and away from her. 'I need to find SOMEONE to help! ANYONE!'

"Stop!"

He found himself frozen in place before falling into a greenhouse.

CRASH!

"Ow…" he groaned rubbing his head while Kitten descended down.

"That's better." She smiled while walking towards him. "Now you can't run from me daddy~"

He gulped as she moved on top of him. "K-Kitten, stop this at once. I am your father, and right now you might be suffering delusional instincts from the mutation."

"Nope, I'm all me." She grinned while cupping her chest. "And I'm hungry for some love."

"Uh, but what about Fang? I'm sure this would be a good way to help you two grow close."

"...he's seeing someone else." She frowned. "And I'm through having to wait!"

'That cheating ba-' Killer Moth was cut off as Kitten straddled him and slammed her lips against his. 'Oh god! Just oh fucking god!'

'Wow they are soft.' She thought before rubbing his hips.

'I need to get a hold of her and stop this!' he reached up and grabbed her shoulders, but then he saw her wings move a little and get hit with a sweet scent.

"Daddy," she said while the scent increased. "Let's make some eggs."

'Eggs!?' he thought while feeling his body relax. 'Damn it! She's giving off pheromones! If I don't inhale… it won't….work….'

Kitten smiled before putting her breasts in front of him. "Don't be shy, suck my tits."

He felt himself get horny and reach up before cupping them. 'Would they have gotten this big even if she stayed human?'

She moaned as she felt her breasts being cupped before feeling good from her daddy sucking her tits. "Mmm~"

'So firm and supple, if I knew she'd grow this much I would made sure Fang stayed far away from my little girl.' He thought while thinking of various death traps for the spider headed boy, including feeding him to sharks. 'Fuck it, I'll show her who's on top and then worry about it later.'

Kitten moaned while her wings flapped as she felt her nipples harden. "Ah! D-Daddy!"

"You want this? Then I'll show you how pented up I am."

"Ah!" She moaned louder as he started to bite her breasts. "Yes more! More!"

Killer Moth nibbled on the nipple while using his hand to squeeze and knead her other breast.

Kitten moaned even more as she felt her body getting a little cold. 'Too cold, need something warm in me. NOW!' she looked down and started rubbing a hand in between her dad's legs while feeling something rising up. 'What's this….wow. It's big and hairy.'

Killer Moth groaned while his cock got bigger and harder. "Come on Kitten, rub it more."

"Ok daddy." She said while rubbing more and a little harder as she felt her breasts getting tenderized. "Mmm! More~"

He happily obliged while he started licking across her nipple which made her moan louder.

She moaned even more before gasping a little as the cock poked her snatch a little. 'That was unexpected! But it felt warm...and I'm really cold.'

Killer Moth pulled his mouth back and realized they were in the middle of the greenhouse, meaning if someone walked in they would see them. "Perhaps we should move this to a more secluded spot."

"But I want to do it here." She pouted while feeling colder.

"And risk people seeing us?"

"I don't care if they stare." she growled. "I'm cold, I wanna do it here, and I want it NOW!"

'She's really serious….and loud as ever.' He thought while his ears rung as Kitten decided to moved down and rub her cheeks against the rod. "Alright alright, just try not to go wild."

"Isn't that the point?" She smirked while moving her legs and allowed the cock to be between her legs. "Mmm, I wonder how many eggs this will give me?"

Killer Moth sweated while remembering how many eggs a moth can make in a lifetime, which was over 300 eggs, sometimes at once. 'I'll have to make a bigger incubator when we get home.'

"I'm going to put it in!" She grinned while grabbing the cock and pushing it into her pussy. "AHH~!"

"Fuck!" he cursed feeling the small slit slowly take his cock in while he reached up and squeezed his daughter's chest harder.

"Ah! D-Daddy!" She gasped as the cock moved deeper into her body. 'Oh this is so warm!'

"Your vagina is nice and snug." he groaned while his thumbs rubbed against her nipples.

She moaned even louder as she felt her hymen break but instead of being in pain, she wanted more. "Oh yes! Break me daddy!"

"You wanted my dick? Then I'll ensure you're addicted to it." He said before squeezing harder.

"AH! Yes daddy! Make me think of only you and this massive cock!"

'My cocks not that big….right?' He thought before feeling the folds tightening around his cock. 'Eh why complain?'

Kitten moaned as she started the thrust her hips up and down while her thorax bobbed along with her ass. "My first dick feels so good!" She then gasped as she felt her nipples getting licked. "Ah!"

Killer Moth groaned while thrusting his cock into the ever tightening folds. But what he failed to notice was a tour group passing by the area they were in.

"And this is Jump Cities great Sun Flower Greenhouse. Made in 1867 it is one of this cities great national….tre-treasure." Spoke the tour guide while she blushed crimson.

"Woah! Those are some big bugs." spoke one guy with a camera.

"I think they're moths." One girl said while having a nosebleed.

'Dude….that's kind of hot.' Thought one green skinned hero in shock. 'I'm tempted on calling Robin but….this is kind of a one in a lifetime chance so….I'll just watch. It is my day off after all.'

Kitten noticed and kept moaning while feeling her pussy get hotter. "Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy and make me warmer!"

He groaned while thrusting harder as the tour group took flashless pictures on their phones and cameras. "Tell me how good it feels."

"It feels like I'm on fire!" She cried out as her wings beated faster and faster. "Oh daddy! Fuck me up like a whore!"

Nip.

"AHH!"

"I can't hear you Kitten."

"FUCK ME DADDY! FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE!" She cried before feeling her pussy getting really warmer. "OH YES!"

'Wait, Kitten?! And she's fucking her dad?! Woah…' thought Beast Boy who was tempted to turn and walk away, or keep watching. 'That's kind of….hot.' It was the latter for this one. 'I'll just tell the team later….when Silky isn't around...or Robin.'

"AHH! ITS MOVING IN MY FOLDS!" she moaned out while gripping Killer Mother's shoulders. "DONT PULL OUT! I WANT YOUR EGGS!"

"KITTEN!"

"DADDY!" She cried out as sperm poured into her womb. 'Oh YES! I'm finally warm!'

Everyone watching took even more photos while the more perverted ones were already starting to get hard.

(Five hours later)

Kitten sighed as she laid on her daddy. "So….warm~"

'Fifty loads….more than with my ex.'

At this point the crowd had gotten bigger with most of them masturbating while watching or with Beast Boy, was quickly getting out of there due to his underwear getting soaked through.

Kitten moaned while feeling the womb getting gooey and warm. 'This is….perfect~!' "Let's go again, I want tons of eggs in my body."

Killer Moth groaned hearing that.

"Yeah! Do it more!" called a guy.

"Yeah make her pregnant!" Says a girl while groping her girlfriend's breasts along with her own being groped as well.

"Make her pregnant!"

"Make her pregnant!"

"MAKE HER PREGNANT!" They chanted at once.

'Damn people.'

(Nine months later)

"Daddy! I'm hungry!"

"It's coming Kitten!" He called out as we see Killer Moth walking down into the basement. As he walked down we see Kitten, now heavily pregnant as her stomach, breasts and thorax were bigger and heavier, sitting on the ground while rubbing her belly. "Here it is sweetie."

"Thanks daddy." She smiled while taking the food, which was a spider stew, and drank it down whole. "Ah! Tasty~"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good." She smiled. "I'm just making lots of eggs and getting bigger for you."

"Well don't eat too much, we need the larvae to feed on their own once they hatch."

"I know." Kitten sighed. "I was just hungry, really hungry."

'To think, my own daughter is about to be a mother to hundreds.' He thought while Kitten looked at him as she licked her lips.

"Maybe we should cook something? Maybe….some Robin?" She smirked while thinking of a certain bird in her stomach.

"Easy there, we can worry about the titans AFTER you've lad your eggs."

She pouted. "Aw, but I want some cooked Robin! And I'm so hungry for it!"

'Now I get why so many men feel stressed even before they become dads.' He thought before getting an idea. "How about I get you some fish instead?"

"...ok!" She grinned. "And make it extra raw and covered in slime!" 'Yum!'

"Coming right up." He said while walking away.

Kitten smiled while rubbing her belly. 'There there my babies, mom's here for you, and daddy too~'


	18. Anubis and Kebechet

Daughter's dark love

Anubis and Kebechet

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ancient Egypt, in the Underworld-

In a large vast desert that was covered in darkness is where we see a long path cutting through it with numerous people following it.

Each one looking like a person, but naked and either broken down or slightly clothed with bloody clothing. This was the souls or Ka's of mankind as they are prepared for the sacred art of Mummification and their journey to the realm of Osiris.

But first they had to get healed and clothed.

Coming up was a large temple that they first had to pass through with a throne on top of it.

On the throne...was no one? Huh? But where is the god of this domain?

Flush!

One spirit turned to see a man with jackal ears, dark blue eyes, black hair reacting to his ears, dark olive skin, wearing a traditional egyptian outfit that covered his lower regions, and wearing some jewelry on his wrists, ankles, and neck, walking out of a room with a man hieroglyphs on it. 'What the fuck?!'

"Alright, now that I'm finished, welcome to the underworld!" The man said while walking back up onto the throne.

They kept quiet as to not get the man mad since this was Anubis, god of cemeteries and embalming and the one they need to go through to get their journey started.

"You may now begin your journey, and to those who stick to the path and reach the end, I will be there waiting." He said while holding a small golden weighing scale with a feather in it. "I just hope you don't get eaten by Ammit."

The souls shivered in fear while remembering the monster that eats hearts.

"Now head to your right and enter the embalming room for your purification."

The line began moving to the right of the temple where an archway stood tall with someone standing in front of it.

It was a woman with long black hair that reached to her knees, with blue eyes, olive skin, with an E cup chest, snake like scales near her feet and hands, a long serpent tail that curled around her feet, and wearing some egyptian clothes that covered her chest barely as gold anklets and bracelets covered her arms and legs.

This was Kebechet, goddess of embalming liquid and daughter of Anubis.

"Come souls and I shall cleanse your bodies before you go on." She said while shaking her massive hips as some souls had some nosebleeds.

The ones that did that however found themselves grabbed by some odd force before thrown into a river full of asps.

Anubis himself relaxed on his throne as he saw the line move as they were washed from waters that came down from the archway like a portable waterfall.

As they walked in and got ready to have their organs removed and brains turned into paste, a strange object popped out from a portal and fell into the waterfall before it was moved by the waves into a room full of purification water.

With Kebechet she entered the room and looked at the water and nodded at seeing it was clean and not dirty.

"Another long day for me." She said while grabbing a jar and started to take some water from it. "And only 365 days until my first break in eons." but as she gathered water she saw something slip into the jar. "Huh?" She looked inside and saw a silver necklace of unknown design with the symbol of a snake with jackel legs and ears on it. But as she tried to take it out it broke apart and dissolved from the properties of the water. "Oh grandpa Set it!"

She turned and walked away while frowning at the water. 'Where'd a necklace like that come from? And what kind of craftsman was that if it broke apart that easily?'

As she walked towards the purification room, she tripped on her own tail and crashed to the ground as the jar broke apart on her as the water splashed on her skin and in her mouth.

"Bah!" she sputtered while growling. '365 days till break, 365 days till break.' she repeated trying to stay calm. She then got up and started to walk again before she saw her father looking at the ever increasing souls entering the temple. 'Father really has it good, but maybe I should ask him to help out once in awhile?'

As she looked at him, she didn't notice that the same marking from the necklaces was appearing on the base of her tail and near her left thigh.

Anubis yawned while waving the souls to keep going. 'Why mortals are so fragile is annoying. They keep coming every single day without rest.' He then saw a soul with a strange third eye on his head who wasn't moving at all.

"Um, why am I here? And why are you animal like? I mean it's not scientifically or-" he said before Anubis sighed and squashed him under his foot.

"Science, ha! Like that will ever change things." he scoffed while seeing his daughter float up to the top of his temple. "Kebechet, what are you doing? Don't you have souls to embalm with purification water?"

"Yes, but I want to ask if you can come help me with the workload." She said while stretching and allowing her butt to move up a little.

"I can't, I need to make sure they keep on the path or end up wandering the land for the rest of their time."

She sighed while shaking her hips. "Oh, so you don't have time for your favorite and cute daughter? Where did the father that played with me go?"

He blinked hearing that since it's been a long time since he heard that. "Hang on, if you wanna play, we can do it when you take your break in one year."

"I don't care, I just want to be with you father." she turned and walked away while shaking her hips. "Just don't forget."

Anubis sighed while noting that she seemed off today, like she was acting like a child instead of a goddess.

(Later on that day)

Kebechet was busy looking at a mirror while thinking about how commanding he was when he told her no. 'By Ra, that was so attractive.'

She looked herself over while thinking on how to use this year to get herself ready.

'Really, with all these souls I'm surprised that I still look 400 years younger.' She thought while combing her long hair. 'Maybe I should grow it out more? Father might like long hair.'

(Later)

And so through the days she stuck to her work while making sure she looked perfect each and every day. Even if A LOT of souls died from asp bites along the way, but nothing could stop this goddess from being a perfect daughter for her father.

Eventually the day came with Anubis sitting on his throne bored out of his mind.

'Gods, really why isn't there even a soul that has some qualities of entertainment?' He thought as the line of souls started to dwindle a little and less and less souls started to come. 'And why is the line dwindling? It's suppose to be the busy season.'

"Oh father~"

He turned and saw Kebechet floating over with a massive smile. "Yes Kebechet?"

"Notice anything new about me?"

He looked her over and saw she was wearing nicer clothes, her hair was near her tail now, and she wasn't wearing much makeup now. "Um...you grew your hair out again?"

"Yup." she smiled. "I thought it might look better this way, what do you think?"

Anubis blinked. "You look normal to me."

That got her feeling like a rock cracked her head open. "B-But I'm not wearing any makeup today, did you notice?"

"Not really, but now that you mention it. Why? Is it….wait." He smirked. "You're trying to impress Horus again aren't you?"

"Nope." she grinned. "I just wanted to look good for our play day, you DO remember, right?"

"...no. What day was it again?"

Her eyes widened while she frowned. "Today, you said we'd play."

"Well, I wasn't in my right mind that day. Souls to guide and all so if I made such a claim, I'm sorry."

She was close to slapping him before smirking and looked at the line. "Well it seems to me like you're not busy right now, are you?"

He sighed. "Not really, maybe the cost is getting too much for mortals to handle?"

"Then that means you have time to spare, unless of course the god of the underworld can't decide when he comes and goes." she shrugs. "I suppose it makes sense, age can do this to gods and goddesses, even my own father."

He frowned. "I'm not getting sentinel. But you're acting like a child Kebechet."

"And you're acting like an old man."

He stood up and stood taller than her with a stern expression. "I'll have you know I'm still in my prime like I was the day I was created."

"Then prove it." She said while smirking. "Prove you're not an old man and join me for a play day."

Anubis frowned at that challenge. "Fine, I'll take a day off."

"Great." she smiled while taking his hand. "Let's go father!"

He sighed while Kebechet made a portal to the human world.

-Luxor, Egypt-

Both of them reappeared as the portal closed and Anubis covered his face. "I'm so use to the dark bleachness adjusting to the sun is never easy. I wish there was something that could block out it's stretch, something you could wear."

"A palm tree?" She asked before using her hair to help him. "Better?"

"Not what I was thinking of." He said while blowing some hair off his face. "But it will do."

Kebechet smiled while latching onto his arm. "So want to see what the mortals are doing? Maybe see some of the more darker areas?" 'And steamy areas~'

"That works with me." He said before they walked down the busy street before heading towards the slums, and… 'Wait...isn't this the red district?'

'Perfect, now to show him some good old fun.' she thought while they passed different scantily dressed women or men who leered at her.

"Free food." Spoke a man with a bump on his eye. "And free rooms."

She ignored them while shaking her hips at them and summoned some asps to bite them from baskets and inside their buildings if they did anything.

Anubis noticed her sudden summoning and raised an eyebrow. "Kebechet, why are you summoning up asps left and right?"

"Because there are mortals that are just sinful." She said. "It's just a precaution just in case they try to attack a god."

"Well try to at least injure them, if the line back home gets too long we won't have time to play. And speaking of which, why did you want to play? You haven't wanted to do that for 500 years."

Kebechet sighed. "I just thought we could have some fun. Like before we got busy and all that stuff. Plus, it's so boring purifying souls every day."

"How do you think I feel when I judge them? That takes longer with each and every single one of them."

"Still, you never had any time for me." She pouted. "I mean we only talk every ten seconds before another round of souls come it."

"Not true. It's actually seven seconds."

"You know what I mean!" She frowned cutely before a woman with a odd beauty mark on her exposed E chest walked towards them and smiled.

"Hey, want to stay the night? Only a few coins."

"I'll pass, we're busy." he remarked without hesitation.

She wasn't deterred as she moved towards him and pressed her chest on him. "Come on now, you don't have to be shy."

That was when Kebechet got mad and summoned a large asp that bit the woman on the foot before slithering away into a hole.

"AH!" she cried out grabbing her foot and hopped back while hissing from the pain with Kebechet dragging her father away.

"Kebechet." Anubis frowned.

"What? She was trying to hit on you. Plus you're a god and she's a mortal, it wouldn't work." She explained while smirking as the asp venom will not kill her, but cause her pain that will make her want death.

He rubbed his head with a sigh. 'Something's really up with her, but what?'

She looked around before seeing an empty house of hardened mud and stone as they walked towards it. "Father, ever wanted to know why mortals like living in mud huts?"

"Not really."

"Well want to go inside?" Kebechet asked before a man with a wart on his chin walked up to her and grabbed her ass.

"Say girl, want to go a few rounds with me? I can pay you handsomely."

She growled and was about to lash at him, but saw her father move faster as he grabbed the man around the throat and started applying pressure.

"You dare ask my daughter to have sex with you!?" He growled while his ears stood on end. "A mortal with sin! You have ten seconds to beg for forgiveness or I'll rip your heart out and squish it with my bare hands!"

"A-Ah! I...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he choked out. "I-I'm sorry for trying to...ask your d-daughter...for sex!"

He growled while tempted to kill him before his time, but it would cause Ma'at to become disarray and for Isfet to bring chaos to the universe. So he dropped him and quickly slapped him with his other hand with enough force to make him go flying down the street.

'So domineering.' Kebechet thought while licking her lips. 'And fierce, oh I'm so tempted on riding his jackal!'

"Perhaps we should go back home if these humans can't keep their hands to themselves."

"NO!" She yelled loudly before calming herself down. "I mean, why? We just got here father."

"And already they're trying to seduce us without acknowledging who we are."

"So? It's not hurting anyone." She brushed off. "Please father? Can we continue this play day?" and for emphasis, she used her cute snake eyes on him. "Please?"

His eye twitched. 'I blame her mother for those accursed eyes.'

"Please?" She asked while moving closer to him. "Can we stay father?"

"Fine fine."

Kebechet smiled before kissing his cheek. "Thank you father! I love you so much!" she then grabbed his hand and sped away with him in tow to some unknown part of the slums.

'I swear she's like she's 2000 years younger.'

(A while later)

Kebechet ran into an empty house and closed the wooden door. "Like it? It's quite cozy and warm right?"

He looked around and saw it was swarming with rats and snakes as a bed full of straw was being occupied by a dead cat. "Depends on what you find warm and cozy nowadays."

She turned and frowned. 'This won't do.' She then snapped her fingers as water appeared and caused the dead animals to dissolve before the water vanished into the ground. "Much better."

"Now why did you want us in an empty place like this is if you wanted to play?"

She smirked while shaking her hips and moved towards him. "Oh that's simple. Play can be more than just playing games and hunting lions~"

He blinked before gulping. "Wait, why are you walking like that?"

She just ignored that question as she slowly took her top off and cupped her chest while moving closer and closer to him. "Father, I'm so happy we can play together after so long~"

He shook his head before she pressed up against him while bringing her tail out. "N-Now Kebechet, don't go getting any funny ideas."

"Oh I'm not," she said while wrapping her tail around his legs. "I'm just going to show you a fun time." she then licked her lips and moved her face closer to her father's.

He kept a stern expression and held her cheeks back. "Hold on young lady, are you trying to dominate your own father?"

"Maybe~" she smiled while licking her lips.

He smirked before his eyes glowed and his human form began to get covered in fur while growing taller than her. He gained claws and a jackal's tail going out the back of his pants while his head morphed into his animal form. "Then let's see if you have what it takes, but I won't make it easy."

Kebechet grinned as she started to get bigger as her skin turned into scales and her legs fused with the tail and grew longer. Her face became that of a snake as her eyes slitted and her fangs growing larger and more pointed. Her growth stopped when she was the same size as her father, but was slightly shorter by two inches. "Same goes to you old man~"

People outside heard a loud crash followed by Anubis and Kebechet wrestling around on the ground, making them run away in fear as the following scenes would forever be engraved in their minds as both father and daughter fought before it reached an end and they witnessed Anubis showing no mercy to his own flesh and blood.

And by no mercy, it meant something that would be remembered for centuries, until it was forgotten by the Roman conquest that is.

(Later)

Anubis was sitting back on his temple while yawning as the line was long since the conquest landed a ton of souls down here, meaning his schedule was booked, just like the other centuries he's been alive.

And it didn't help that the souls were talking about a single god and saying this was hell or something. Another Aten perhaps?

But as he tried to figure this out, he didn't notice a small boy floating over with a devilish grin.

"PERISH FATHER!"

He swatted the attacker and sent him flying into a fat soul which killed it again. "Anmu-Ka, are you trying to overthrow me again?"

The boy who had jackal ears, dark blue eyes, a serpent's tail, and dark olive skin while wearing a toga with matching pants and two gold bracelets on his wrists growled and stood up. "I swear father, I will rein supreme over the underworld! Your reign is over old man!"

"You want me to put you in Ammuts' stomach again?" He asked as the boy paled remembering the chimeric monster woman's stomach.

Anmu-Ka shook his head and got on all fours before morphing into his own animal form which was the upper part of a jackal while his tail got longer and he growled. "I'll devour you before you do that!"

"Anmu-Ka." Spoke Kebechet, who was heavily pregnant, from behind the boy. "What have I told you about attacking your father?"

He stiffened up and looked at his mother with a gulp. "Um….not to or you'd make me deal with the souls?"

She nodded. "And since you neglected to remember, for the next 365 days, you are to watch the souls of the recently dead women. You know the ones I'm talking about."

He gulped while recalling what they were, a Tsundere, if he recalled from Thoth's library of things to come yet not come section. 'Ahh!'

"Or maybe I could talk to Ammut and see if she's feeling lonely?" she grinned darkly. "I'm sure you two would make beautiful children."

"Ok Ok Ok!" He cried out before running away. "I'm going I'm going!"

Anubis sighed. "I'm not that old already. I've got enough vigor in me to outlive these souls, and I've got plenty of stamina from our last time."

Kebechet smirked while floating over to him and kissed his cheek. "I know father."

"But, I do admit keeping this from your mother is going to take a miracle."

"Don't worry, once the baby is born. I'll bring mother to our love nest to have a try at a good old threesome."

"Oh really?" spoke a female voice behind her.

They gulped as they turned to see a woman that looked like Kebechet, but had a bigger chest, a G cup, with jackal ears, yellow eyes and short hair. Her outfit was more revealing than her daughter which showed her massive hips and revealed her hairy legs and arms along with gold anklets and bracelets on one arm and leg respectively.

This was Anput, goddess of funerals and mummification and wife of Anubis.

"D-D-Dear?" squeaked Anubis in slight fear. "When did you get here?"

"Just then I saw a strange animal running by." She said with a frown. "But after hearing what you just said, I want answers," she extended her nails to appear like her animal forms claws. " **Now!** "

"I had father become my new husband." spoke her daughter as the symbol near her tail glowed and she started to relax and kept a firm expression.

"... **ANUBIS!** " She roared in rage as she turned into a jackal headed goddess of anger. " **YOU ARE DEAD FOR DEFLOWERING MY BABY!** "

"Mother, if you try to strike father, I will make sure you're our bitch." smiled Kebechet while her tail swayed behind her.

She growled before turning back to normal. "You got some explaining to do young lady."

"Oh that's simple, I fucked my father in the human world."

She took a deep breath to remain calm. "And...your reason for this?"

"Because I love father and because we were playing." She smiled while rubbing her belly. "And it was delightful."

"She was very persuasive." spoke Anubis trying to remain calm.

Anput's eye twitched while her ears drooped. "So you didn't stop her Anubis? Is that right?"

"Um…"

She growled and crossed her arms. "Well then, I'm going to show you BOTH you don't piss me off."

They blinked before seeing her summon a massive whip with spikes on it.

"And then you'll see WHO'S the loins in THIS family!"

CRACK!

'Oh sweet Ra.' they both thought as the camera went black.


	19. Supergirl and Galatea part 2

Daughter's dark love

Supergirl and Galatea part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara ducked under Galatea's punch before grabbed her by the wrist and used her other hand to grab her stomach before flipping her over and making her land on her back. She then quickly straddled her daughter/clone and pinned her while smiling. "I win, again." she said and booped the other girls nose

"I know I know." Galatea rolled her eyes with a smile while looking at their position. "Wow mom, if I knew sparring could get you in the mood, I'd do it every night." she said quietly.

"I bet you would, but don't say that infront of your sisters." she replied standing up and helping Galatea up while numerous clones of Kara were sparring around them. "Otherwise I may have to spank your bare ass in front of them."

"I don't think they'd mind." she smirked while seeing one of them pick her sparring partner up and slam her into the wall leaving a dent. "Hey! Ease up there, we don't need to pay for repairs."

"Sorry." said the younger clone with her hair up in a ponytail.

Kara walked up to the other who had her hair done up in pigtails. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah mama, never better." she groaned while letting her mom yank her out and cracked her arms. "Ah, it'll take more than that to take me down. Kryptonian DNA remember?"

"Kinda hard to forget really." she chuckled before seeing one of her daughters put two of them into a double headlock with a smirk. "Ease up there, this is just sparring."

"Don't worry Supergirl I got my eyes on it." Spoke a muscular man in a black cat themed costume. "That one's been on my radar for a while." he said pointing to the girl holding the other two. Her hair was cut short in a tomboy fashion.

Galatea whistled and walked over to the three. "You there, let them go and remember, don't go overboard."

She looked back and let out a huff before dropping them and walked over to get a drink from the nearby cooler.

"Has she often been like that Wildcat?" Kara asked the man.

"Well a little bit into it, but she's just been going more these past few days. Maybe she's feeling a little annoyed being on the watchtower for so long. Although she doesn't seem to act like that until after the usual spar between you and Galatea."

'Maybe she just needs some more attention.' Supergirl thought. "Galatea, we're taking a break, I gotta take care of something."

"You got it." she said before letting out a whistle making them all stop. "Everyone fall in." she ordered.

All of them moved over and stood in a line with each one having a different hair style then the next. Their outfits however were the same as their eldest sister, white leotards and matching shoes, only without the cape.

"Time for a break, go on and mingle or walk around and if we have more training I'll let you know." Kara said to them.

"Yes mother." they said in unison before they filed out of the room.

"So why the break?" Galatea asked.

Kara walked up to the tomboy and stopped her. "Not you, we need to have a little talk missy."

"What for?" she asked with a frown as the others that were still there gave a small chuckle at their sister being in trouble before they left. "Your precious daughter said we could leave."

"No, they can leave. You're staying here to talk." she said. "And don't forget you and the others are my daughters too." she said with a softer tone.

"Are we?" she asked while looking at Galatea with a scowl. "Because from what I've seen, _she_ seems more your daughter then any of us."

"It's not that I love her more than the rest of you, we just have a little more history together." Kara said.

"Well what sort of mom can't even give her strongest daughter the time of day!" she growled while pointing at Galatea. "I could crush her like an ant!"

"Uh excuse me?" Galatea said putting her hands on her hips. "You better watch your mouth you little brat."

"Girls no fighting." frowned Kara.

"Oh don't try to act like you don't think you're superior." the younger clone glared at Galatea. "Why else would mother would spar only with you and not any of us? Why don't any of us have a turn? She remembers your name well enough, but she can't remember ours unless she looks at the bracelets on our wrists."

"Oh really?" Kara reached down and covered the bracelet while shutting her eyes. "Your given name was... Janeese, but you prefer to be called Janet cause it's shorter and not as girly in your words. You always like to show off, but do care, I've seen it in your eyes."

"...lucky guess."

"Not really, with your attitude you kind of stick out." she let go of her arm and stepped back. "Tell you what, if you're still so angry, what if you and me fight here and now? No holding back, no limits, full on fight with me."

"No, I wanna fight her, to prove I'm better than her." she spoke looking at Galatea. "And when I win, she has to stop being your sparring partner."

"Oh you are so asking to have your ass kicked." smirked Galatea cracking her knuckles while stepping back a few feet. "Go ahead and make the first move, shrimp."

"Go easy on her Galatea, she's still your little sister." Kara said.

That instantly made the younger clone grit her teeth and clench her hands into fists before flying at full speed straight at Galatea with a battle cry and slammed her fist in the older clones stomach.

Galatea's eyes widened before the other fist swung up and landed on her cheek, sending her flying into the side wall.

Kara was left in shock at the sight as her eldest pried herself out and coughed while rubbing her cheek.

"Not bad, that one actually hurt."

"That's what constant training and my anger at you can do." she spoke before flying at her with both fists out.

Galatea moved and let her sister smash through the wall.

Kara slapped her forehead and groaned. "Batman's gonna kill me."

"Come on squirt, is that all you got?" Galatea said as her sister came back into the room.

She growled before grabbing part of the wall and started ripping a piece off and chucked it at Galatea who punched it out and saw her sister flying right at her from behind it before receiving a kick to her opposite cheek.

This time though Galatea dug her shoes into the ground and grabbed the ankle before pulling her off and began to spin while keeping a tight grip on her creating a miniature tornado.

"Don't go too fast!" Wildcat called out before Galatea swung down and slammed her sister into the floor making the room shake.

"How's that pu-" she was cut off by a pair of red beams that knocked her back. "Gah!"

"I'm not done!" she shouted before jumping up and slamming on Galatea while grabbing at her neck. "I'm not short! I'm not little! I am the strongest!"

"Wrong...I….am!" she growled before using her own beams to knock her head back a little and slammed her knee into her stomach. While she was winded she grabbed the other clone and took her over her knee before striking her rump repeatedly.

"Ah! Ow! Eek! W-What are you doing?!" she cried out with wide eyes while feeling embarrassed and more angry.

"You. Will. Respect. Your. Elders!" the elder clone said with every slap.

The clone kept crying out in pain while Wildcat looked away and Kara looked in surprise. She was about to intervene when the man stopped her. "No, I think maybe this is something that needs to happen, kids need discipline."

Galatea kept smacking her sister's ass before stopping with the clone feeling relief. "Now, do you give or do I need to pull this leotard aside and slap your bare ass for everyone to see as they walk by that big hole you made?"

She was silent before shaking her head slowly. "No." she spoke while it sounded quivering.

"Good." she stood up while helping her sister stand and noticed something under the back of her leotard at the base of her neck. "Hmm?" she moved it aside and noticed the same symbol from the necklace, but it was a tattoo on her and seemed to be giving off a small glow. "Never noticed that before." she muttered as Kara walked up

"Are you okay Janet?"

"I….I….I…." she spoke with tears going down her cheeks. "I just wanted you to notice."

"Well that attitude of your's isn't the way to get my attention." she stated sternly before looking at Galatea. "And you, you're grounded."

Galatea was taken aback by that. "What? For what?"

"Spanking her when that's my job as her mother." she replied while pulling Janet into a hug and patting her back.

"It….it just gets so annoying….whenever I see you two fight and spend so much time together, I just wanna feel the same." sniffled Janet crying on Kara's shoulder.

"Oh sweety, all you had to do was ask." Kara said softly. "I'd never want any of you to feel neglected or think I'm playing favorites. I love each and everyone of you the same way, and that's never going to change." she said to her. "What made you think you had to be stronger to get my attention?"

"I...I punched Wonder Woman a few days ago and knocked her down." she admitted while shocking Kara and Galatea.

"You what!?" Kara said with a raised tone.

"She startled me, I didn't mean to, but everyone was looking at me and I figured if I could do that then if I got stronger I could make you notice me."

"Not all problems are solved with brute strength." she remarked while pulling back. "Did you at least apologize?"

"Mhm." she nodded

"Good girl, now listen to me carefully. How about I mix things up a little, you know cycle who I spare with so you all get a turn?"

Janet slowly smiled and nodded again "Okay mama."

"Good, now I want you to help Galatea to try and repair the damages around here before Bats finds out."

"Okay." She said before she went over to the broken wall.

"So unfair." whispered Galatea to Kara.

"Well I gotta be a mom sometime." she remarked. "Also, no sex for the next week." she whispered.

"What?!" she looked at her in shock while keeping her voice down. "How is that fair?"

"Gotta have some punishment that will make you think about what you did. Now go help your sister before a make it three weeks." she warned before leaving the room with Wildcat.

"Tough being a single parent I take it?" he asked her.

"With 26 Kryptonian daughters, it's a lot harder then you can imagine." she sighed while rubbing her head. "At least J'onn was able to block the mental connection between us, I had enough trouble sleeping watching Galatea kill people in my dreams."

"Look on the bright side, now you don't have go through the painful process of childbirth." Wildcat said to her.

"Well that's true, but it's gonna be hell when they start hitting puberty. Maybe I should think about asking Superman to install a red sun lamp in their room to neutralize their powers when that time comes around."

"Couldn't hurt, if just two of them can cause that much damage, this place wouldn't stand if they all started going off the wagon." he remarked as he turned to the left. "See ya around kid, I gotta help out Black Canary in Thailand."

"Later Wildcat." she waved before going right and reached the lunch area which was almost filled to the brim with her daughters save for a hero here and there. After they were brought to the tower it was made a rule that they would eat first being that they were children. "Hey girls."

"Hi mama." They waved.

She walked over and sat at a table while several of her daughters hugged her with smiles. "Galatea and Janet might not be joining us today, just so you know."

"Wait, let me guess, they got in trouble with Superman, right?" asked one of them who had part of her hair going over her left eye with a snicker with the others joining in.

"No, they just made a mess of the training room is all and now they have to fix it."

"Ooooooh." they spoke up in unison.

"They're gonna get in trouble~" sang another with pigtails.

"How long are they gonna be grounded for?" asked one with her hair in a small half ponytail. "A month? Two?"

"Galatea's the only one grounded, she….got a little bit rough with Janet, but nothing too bad." she clarified while rubbing the heads on two of her little girls.

"What do you mean you're out of pizza bagels!?" Yelled Hawk as he was getting his food.

"Sorry sir, but we just gave the last ones we had to Dove."

"But there's usually plenty to go around, where'd they all go?"

"Well I don't want to play the blame game but…" he lifted a hand and pointed at the Kryptonians table.

"All of them?" spoke Hawk in disbelief.

"Everyone gets their fair share, they were just here first, the new lunch routine and all."

Hawk groaned in annoyance while seeing a few of them munch on the beagles with satisfaction be he marched over. "Hey you."

"Hmm?" They all turned to look at him.

"What's the big idea of hogging all the food?"

"What are you talking about," asked Kara. "Everyone gets a limit of two beagles."

"I mean the whole routine changed since they got here and now some of us can't grab some food that we've had no problems with before."

"Just get some of the meat loaf." Kara said standing up "There's plenty of that to go around. Besides the routine was set up by the senior members of the league." she crossed her arms. "So if you have a problem then talk to them about it and don't blame my daughters."

He frowned and set his tray down with the others before walking off with a huff.

"Bye pigeon." waved one with a giggle with the other girls joining in.

"Girls?" Kara crossed her arms and looked at them sternly.

"Sorry mama." they sighed before the family returned to their lunch.

"You be nice and respect each other here, this is a place for all sorts of heroes, remember that. I know you've only been here a week but don't let this special treatment go to your heads."

"Sorry mama, we won't be bad." spoke one with her hair having curls at the ends.

"A lot of the hero's here have been through so much. Take me for example, I came from another planet, just like your uncle Superman. I lost my family, my home, and was brought to earth. I've encountered metahumans, alien invaders, supernatural forces, even an android with power almost equal to a god, and that's just me."

"We get it mama, all heroes have backstories that aren't all nice." spoke one who had her hair in a braid draped over her shoulder.

"Yes but the real question is, what will you all do with your powers?"

"Um...kick bad guy butt?" spoke one of them with her hair spiked up.

"Alright, but think about it, you will grow to be titans among men. If you use too much strength you could really hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. Even if they're just some two-bit bank robber's its no excuse to break their arm or bust out their teeth, sometime the strongest people are those who know when to hold back."

"Does uncle Superman do that?" asked one.

"Uh huh, and that is what makes him earth's greatest hero." she remarked with a smile before looking at the time. "Alright everyone, lunchtime is over, it's time to give everyone else a chance."

They compiled and put their dirty trays with the others before Kara lead them out.

"Hey mama, how come we never get a chance to go out and fight crime? I know we're still learning, but can't we at least come and watch?"

"Well number one, we're out in space Orbiting the Earth, if you went outside you wouldn't be able to breath. And number two, I'm worried you won't be able to keep yourselves calm if things get heated."

"Awww." they chorused in disappointment.

"We can do it!"

"Yeah we promise."

"Please mama?"

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

She saw all of them giving her a pleading look and crossed her arms. "That won't work on me, I use to do it too. Besides there are a lot of villains out there who wouldn't hesitate to go after you. I don't know what I would do if any of you got hurt."

"Aww, thanks mama." they smiled while hugging her all over. It's was then that Galatea and Janet showed up.

"We're done fixing the training room." Said the younger clone. "What did we miss?"

"Mama won't let us go kick bad guy butt."

"I don't blame her, you squirts don't know what's out there like I do." Galatea stated. "We pulled you out of that Cadmus lab before they implanted that knowledge in your cute little heads."

"And my choice stands, none of you are going out there, you're not ready yet." spoke Kara she said before the communicator in her ear went off. "Hang on for a sec." She said before answering. "Go ahead. J'onn."

"Supergirl, three armored trucks were hijacked in metropolis."

"That doesn't sound so bad, be there in a sec." she looked at her daughters. "Stay here, I'll be gone for a few minutes."

"Great, let's go." Said Galatea about to head for the transporter before Kara grabbed her arm

"Oh no you don't, you're still grounded, remember?"

"But come on mom, it's just one mission."

"Okay, you can watch the girls and make sure the don't get into trouble." she smiled before turning and walking off. "Stay safe, all of you!"

"Can we at least go with you to the transporter?" asked Janet.

She sighed and nodded. "Alright, but that's it."

They cheered before follow her to their destination. They watched Kara get on the teleporter and waved to them.

"Listen to what your sister says, be good." She said giving the men at the controls the go ahead.

He nodded and began punching in the coordinates while the girls looked to one another as if having an unspoken conversation.

Kara started to see her body glow before her eyes widened as her daughters flew up and scrunched up together on the teleportation pads. "Girls!" she cried before they were sent down to earth.

"Oh...crap." muttered the men together.

(Metropolis Daily Planet roof top)

The group of blonds appeared on the spot while they moved away and with Kara looking pissed. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Sorry mama, but it was the only way we'd get down here."

"Well you're going right back, and you're all ground for a month!"

"But we wanna help."

"Plus what if you get hurt? This way we can get you out of danger."

"It's not your job to worry about me. It's _my_ job to keep _you_ safe." She frowned before letting out a groan and activate the communicator. "J'onn, can you get them back up? They're grounded from any missions and slipped onto the pad."

"Scatter!" One of the girls yelled.

"What? No!" she spoke up before seeing them fly off the roof in different directions. "Uuuugh, these kids. Nevermind the transport J'onn, send some back up to help round them up."

Janet was soaring through the sky along with four of her sisters. "Wow, so this is Metropolis."

"It's way bigger then the watch tower." spoke one of them.

"Yeah," said another twirling upside down. "And the sky is so pretty and blue."

"I don't know, I mean sure it's nice, but I feel bad for doing that to mama. She seemed really angry."

"She'll thank us when we find those stolen trucks," Janet said optimisticlyⁿ "everyone look around. Find an armored truck."

"Right!" they nodded before looking around at the roads until they heard police sirens and followed the sound to see a few police cars chasing one one the trucks. "Bingo!"

"Let's go ladies." Smirked Janet before flying down with the other three following.

In the truck a man in a suit was leaning out the window and was firing at the cops. "Come on you bastards! I'll blow your heads off!"

The cops serpentined as they avoided the shots.

"Damnit!" Groaned the officer in the lead car. "Those guys aren't holding a thing back, they're desperate to take those trucks." he said before there was a knock at his window. "Huh?" he looked out and was surprised to see the young girls flying next to his car. "What the-!"

"Don't worry officer, we'll take it from here, get your cuffs ready." Janet said before they flew to the truck, split in teams of two and grabbed the truck from the sides and lifted it up."

The robbers saw they were getting off the ground and looked before going wide eyed. "Supergirl?!"

"Not exactly." smirked Janet as they held the truck up and dropped it on it's front, keeping it from moving as the cops caught up and rushed out.

The hijackers brandished their weapons, but the girls grabbed them and broke them.

"Trying to use that on a Kryptonian isn't gonna work." smirked Janet.

"Nicely done girls." The officer said as the cops pulled the hijackers out and cuffed them. "But I'm curious, why do you all look like Supergirl and her daughter Powergirl?"

"Because wrre Supergirl's daughters too."

He blinked and rubbed his eyes while looking at them. "Uh….just how old are you?"

"Physically 11 or 12."

"But like our sister Power girl we're genetic clones. "

"Except unlike her we're only a week out of the tubes."

The officer's mouth dropped as his partner lead the crooks into the car. "Woah….that's just weird."

They shrugged it off before walking over to the truck.

"Want us to take this to where it's supposed to go?" Janet Questioned.

"Um...I suppose. It was en route to the 2nd national bank before they took it."

"Alright girls, let's hit the bank."

"Right!" They called out and picked it up. They flew off while the cop's partner walked over adjusting his hat.

"Wow, did I just see four Supergirls?"

"Trust me rookie, the less you know, the better. Especially when it comes to filling out your report. Just put in that it was metas that helped."

"Yes sir."

The girls carried the truck over the city before they spotted some of their sisters with the other two trucks.

"Hey look what we got."

"You guys going the same way?"

"2nd bank."

"Same here."

"Great let's go drop em off and show mom we're ready to be hero's."

All of them delivered the trucks down in front of the bank, and found said mother there with her arms crossed.

"Uh surprise?"

"Girls, come here, now."

They groaned and walked up to her. "Mama-"

"No, not one word till we get back to the watch tower."

"Okay."

"J'onn, beam us up, the trucks are taken care of, right?" she asked her daughters to be sure.

"Uh huh." They nodded.

"Yeah it's taken care of."

"And no one got hurt." One pointed out hopefully.

She sighed before all of them glowed and disappeared from the spot before reappearing back on the station.

"Welcome back." Galatea said.

"Girls, I want all of you, ALL of you, into the training room."

"Yes mama." They said disheartedly and walked off.

"What happened?" asked Galatea to her mom.

"They flew off and took the mission for themselves." Kara said. "They got all the trucks and the crooks arrest easy, but that doesn't change the fact they jumped on a mission while grounded and disrespected what I told them."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna give them what you gave Janet."

"This I gotta see." she smirked before following Kara who walked off to the training room. There all the girls stood in line while looking nervous.

"Okay first off I wanna know who's idea it was to pull that transporter stunt."

"Well I guess you could say it was all of ours."

"Good, all of you form a single line." she instructed as Galatea leaned against the wall.

"Glad I'm not in their shoes."

Kara sat on a bench as the first girl came over and was made to lay on her lap before Kara slapped her on the ass.

"OW!"

The others winced and felt sense of dread before one by one as they were over her lap. By the end they all had sore backsides.

"Consider this what you get for going against what I said. Every single time you don't listen or disrespect me, I'm gonna do this over and over and I don't care who sees."

"Very well said mom." Galatea said.

"However….I do admit, you did a decent job with the mission." she got out. "But next time, you wait until either me, or one of the senior members gives you permission, got it?"

They all nodded in reply.

"Good, and I'm sorry I had to do that, you really scared me." she frowned. "I know you're invulnerable but what if you got exposed to kryptonite? You'd be rendered powerless or end up dying without moving away in time. And Red Kryptonite could do… Well anything really, take away your powers, make you swap bodies, hell you might even turn into fish."

"Sorry mama."

"Okay then now come over and give me a hug." she held out her arms.

All of them smiled and surrounded her while feeling relief.

After they separated the door opened and Batman walked in.

"Kara, we need to talk." he said walking in.

"He's creepy."

"And weird."

"What do you need?" she asked while hoping it didn't involve the wall.

"I wanted to talk to you about this little arrangement you have with the clone's."

"What's the problem?" Kara asked.

"We've had a few complaints over the week, the most recent are the lunchroom food shortage, your mission earlier, and the assault on Wonder Woman."

"She startled me!"

"Point is, we may need to discuss a plan on them finding another place to live at.

"Like where, the Kents don't exactly own a bed and breakfast."

"That's why I took the liberty of locating a vacant plantation in Louisiana, far away from any nearby property and city." he replied pulling out some forms and handing them to Kara. "It use to belong to slave owners but after they were freed the owner's lost money until it was sold and made into a museum for the last few decades and recently it just closed, with a little fixing up it'll be the perfect home for them, and you should you choose to stay with them."

"WAit, what about if someone comes by and asks who they are? Coming up with first names is one thing, but if I use the Kents then won't it be awkward if it got around they just happened to have 26 cousins who look like younger versions of me? And what about Galatea?"

"Galatea will play the part of the family Matriarch."

"Hold up, what?"

"Only to keep up appearances in public you understand."

"Oh, makes sense."

"As for the younger ones it's unlikely anyone will show up to bother you for any reason, just keep them hidden."

"Well...this does sound nice." she admitted.

"And with the land around the plantation it'll give them a way to make their own money by living off the land, sound familiar?"

"Yeah, it does." She smiled.

"Also for more precaution we're going to be building a fence around the property."

"I can live with that. Hear that girls, you're gonna be farmers just like I use to be. Work hard and do a good job and I'll put in a good word to the the higher ups to let you go on actual missions."

"Thanks mama!" they smiled while hugging her again.

"You're welcome."

"Hey mama, does this mean you'll come visit? Or are you gonna live with us?" asked one of them.

"We'll see."

"If you do, we can all play a little 'game'." smiled Galatea.

"Galatea." Kara said scaldingly through her teeth. "Not in front of them."

She smiled while the tattoo on her neck along with the others glowed. 'Oh trust me, they'll understand clearly.'


	20. Peter, Wade, and Itsy Bitsy

Daughter's dark love

Peter, Wade, and Itsy Bitsy

Marvel

xxxxxxxxxxx

There was a figure swinging around New York with a firm look as they looked down on the streets for any criminals. Lucky for them they spotted some thugs running away with money bags towards a truck. The person dropped onto the roof and stood up while the men looked and went wide eyed. "Thanks for the money, my daddy didn't pay me my allowance this week."

"W-What the fuck?!"

"No, I think you mean 'Ah! Monster!'." they chuckled pulling two small katana out with two extra arms on their back. "But close enough."

"Shoot her!" the other man pulled out his gun before his neck was cut open and choked on his blood thanks to the female swinging once.

"Strike one!" they laughed before jumping down near the other man and sliced his neck too. "Strike two!"

"Hey, what's going...on?" spoke the driver walking back to see his colleges and paled seeing the figure. "What the-"

SWISH!"

"Strike three! You're out!" they laughed as the driver went down. "Oh wait, I can't be out, I'm still alive, I'm in!"

The streetlight showed the person was a woman who had white hair on the top of her hair in a small curl at the tips, four black eyes like a spider with eyebrows in between the top and bottom, and had blue skin with six arms, three of which held katanas with one of them holding a machine gun. She wore a black choker, elbow length gloves of the same color that showed she had three fingers, high knee high heeled boots, a red top covering her mid C size chest that had half of Spiderman and Deadpool's faces on the front, and red shorts that showed off her ass and was connected to the boots with a red bandanna covering her mouth.

"Ah, another night, three new bodies in need of body bags." she sighed before shooting a spider web from one of her empty hands and swung up to a rooftop while stretching her arms. "I swear, daddy needs to learn when doing this saves sooo much time, and tax dollars, unless it pays for my college and a new car, in which case I'll move on to someone else."

But that's when she noticed something shiny near her feet.

"Oooh, shiny." she crouched down and picked it up to see it was a necklace that had a silver circle and the symbol from her shirt in the center. "Either I've got a stalker who's buttering me up, or some fan was messing around with jewelry making."

She held it up and rubbed her chin before draping it around her neck. "I'll take it." and that's when it glowed and her eyes widened before holding her head. "W-What the?!"

A sudden weird feeling went into her head which replayed the memories of Patient Zero making her and her earlier fight with her technically fathers Spiderman and Deadpool. She dropped to her knees and groaned while she kept thinking on how strong they were, how they overwhelmed her, and how enjoyable they were. Spiderman in a law abiding way, and Deadpool with a more chaotic way.

She slowly started smiling under her mask, but that's when it felt off. The fangs that were inside started receding while her mouth began shaping around like a regular woman's with just sharp teeth growing out. She stood up and walked over near one of the reflecting roofs and pulled it down to show it. "Wow, guess I won't need a dentist."

She put her mask back on and thought about her dad's and chuckled before shooting webbing out and started swinging off. "Time to pay them a visit."

Over in his apartment Peter was lying on his bed to try and relax after a brutal fight with Rhino. Luckily he managed to get by, but he did take a few surprise hits which felt sore.

'Maybe I can call in sick tomorrow.' he thought getting cozy and closing his eyes to fall asleep. That is until he heard a thud followed by the front door knob jiggling. He sat up and was confused as he then heard a knocking. 'Who could that be at this hour?'

"Yo P-man! You up?"

'Of course.' he sighed and got up before heading down and opened the door to see Deadpool standing there. "Wade, what are you doing here? It's past midnight."

"Oh well funny story actually. I was on my way home after saving an old man from a deadly explosion-"

"Hold up." he held up a hand. "If you're gonna explain cut to the chase cause I'm real tired and sore."

He groaned and slumped his shoulders. "Aww, but it involved puppies and hot brunettes."

"Wade."

"Ok fine, I was kicking this mafia dude's ass and blew his hideout up before tossing him to the cops for a reward. The puppies and brunette was a bunch of guard dogs, but the girl seemed pretty close, wink wink."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"Ok so maybe, MAYBE I need a place to crash due to a little minor bomb his goons put in my house which may or might not have caused a minor fire."

"And I was your first choice?"

"Oh no. I actually went out and tried asking each of the avengers, and apparently they all have relatives visiting, except Black Widow, she nearly blew my head off when I suggested we could roll around in the sheets with whip cream and tacos."

He groaned as he let the merc in. "Look, if I let you stay then you know the drill, right?"

"Don't blow it up, don't hire any hookers unless you get some, don't blab your secret, and make sure no one sees me walking out in broad daylight." he listed off.

"And no loud noises cause I need sleep." he turned and walked back to his room while Wade jumped and landed on the couch with a sigh. "And this time, don't leave any of your grenades behind."

"It was one time! Maybe two!" he called back while the door shut. He shrugged and made himself comfy. 'Oh well, wonder if I can check out his internet history when he goes to work.'

Really Wade? Can't you do other than focus on sex?

"Of course, apparently you forgot all my issues and adventures. I'm just thinking about blackmail material, imagine me as Batman, except brighter colors and loud, and more sexy."

But as he shut his eyes and began snoring, a shadow landed on the window and spotted him with a chuckle.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout..."

(Next day)

Peter got up and yawned as he stretched and winced. 'Yeah, gonna have to call in sick.'

He headed out of his room and rubbed his eyes while going to grab some milk from the fridge. When he did he took a quick gulp from it and turned to the couch before spitting out and went wide eyed. "What the..."

Laying on Wade's chest was Itsy Bitsy while Wade snored with an arm over her as he groaned and she was sleeping silently.

'Itsy Bitsy? When did she get in? How come I didn't sense her? And how can Wade still sleep like this?'

"Mmm...come on over Laura...I got the whips..." mumbled Wade while his hand on Itsy Bitsy slid down and started rubbing her ass.

She hummed and smiled while cuddling against him more.

Peter moved back to his room to grab his containers while Wade began to slowly wake up and noted the familiar shape of an ass in his hand.

'Hmm, if this is Peter who sleepwalked I don't know whether to take it as an invite or take it that he got drunk and needed a hug. The fangirls would go nuts for that.'

"Daddy."

'Woah! Yup, drunk Peter, calling me daddy, if he's wearing a speedo then we might have something." he opened his eyes and looked down. "Not Peter, but I can still make due."

Him moving stirred Itsy Bitsy and made her groan before looking up at Wade's face. "Hi daddy."

"Hey Itsy, are you here to try and put your eggs in me while draining my blood?"

Sweet.

"Of course not daddy, well before maybe just a little, but not now." she replied while noticing his hand. "Are you rubbing my butt?"

"I don't know, what does this feel like?" he asked before squeezing it.

"Mmm, nice." she purred while wrapping two around his neck before feeling something poking her. "Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?"

"See, feel, and actually yes." he replied while pulling said gun out of the holster before setting it down. "Oh and I'm also pretty aroused."

"Well if that's true, what say I lend a hand, or maybe four." she whispered while rubbing her ass against the bulge.

'Hmmm, committing incest on Peter's couch with our daughter? Hmmm, eh why not?' he grabbed her ass with both hands and rubbed them as she hummed before they saw Peter run out in his suit in a fighting stance. "Morning Peter, look who dropped in."

"Wade hold her." he spoke while aiming his hands.

"Oh! You wanna go with bondage first? Kinky." she purred before webbing shot out at her...only for her webbing to shoot out and cut through them while she shook her head. "Come on daddy, at least wait till we're naked, unless you wanna tear them off."

"I volunteer!" spoke Wade with his arm raised.

"Wade, not the time!" spoke Peter with a glare before turning to their daughter. "Talk Itsy, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To make up for all the fighting we did a few weeks ago. And what better way then a threesome?"

"I concur." nodded Wade. "Or a new shotgun that fires grenades, either way I'll be hard as rock."

"I'm serious. Last time you wanted our heads."

"I am being serious, I wanted to come by and say sorry." she frowned.

"Well if you feel bad, move over my lap and I'll give you a nice good spanking." suggested Wade.

"Oooh, ok daddy."

Peter sighed and rubbed his face. "Itsy, just please sit down, and don't do ANYTHING sexual, same goes for you Wade."

They groaned and sat down while Peter paced.

"Ok, this sudden apology is one thing, but I gotta know, where have you been living these past days?"

"Oh that's easy, I just swing around and snatch food when I want. I also broke into a few laundromats or houses to get cleaned up. I'm not an animal, well I technically am, unless spiders don't count in which case I'm perfectly fine."

"Itsy, if you're serious and want to be sorry, then as one of your...dads, you shouldn't have to go around and live like that."

"Yeah, trust me it works better to have your own man cave. Or woman cave for all those shorts you got." spoke Deadpool.

"This is the only pair I have, same goes for panties."

"...ok now I know you're trying to be a tease." spoke Wade crossing his arms. "Cheater."

Peter blushed and tried to keep from any naked images. "Wade's right."

"One." Wade flicked his finger in the air.

"You do need a home, a place to live without worrying about food, being clean, or all that stuff."

"Well...what if I lived here?"

The two of them looked at her in surprise.

"I mean if I did that then I have a home, can get food, and if you want rent, this should do." she trailed her arms over her body with two of her eyes winking.

Peter blushed under his mask before shaking his head. "Hold on, first off I'd need time to think about it cause I want to make sure there's enough room, and second, you wouldn't have to pay rent with your body. I'd much prefer it if you got a job so you didn't have to steal."

"I know! She can be my partner on jobs." spoke Wade. "We can cut loose and get paid for it. Truly the American dream."

"Wade! I don't want her to kill just to get money."

"Well what would you think works more?" "Wade asked. "Cause last I checked being an Avenger didn't bring in the big bucks."

"Well, she can work around here for a little bit to earn her keep and then go out for a real job."

"Oh! Does that mean you want me in a maid's outfit?" she asked trailing her arms down her legs. "Want me to call you master?"

"No/Yes." spoke Peter and Wade.

"So….half and half?"

"Yes!"

"No!" spoke Peter with a frown. "Wade in case you don't remember, she's our daughter!"

"Peter, there comes a time in every man's life when he has to lend a hand to his scantily clad daughter and say 'Go on babe! Shake that ass!' "

"Wade that's sick!"

"No it's incest, have you seen what some people put?" he turned to the readers. "I'm talking about you yugiohfan163!"

"Come on daddy and daddy, let's go and cut loose!" grinned Itsy Bitsy.

"How loose? Drunk frat boy party in college going for panty raids loose or a teenage boy just learning about boys and eager to get laid loose?"

"Why not both?"

"I love this girl!" grinned the mercenary picking Itsy Bitsy up. "Time to go paint the town red!"

"No wait-" Peter didn't get to finish as the two ran out and jumped off the balcony before Itsy Bitsy swung off while holding onto Wade. He groaned and followed before swinging after them. 'It's like two Wades.'

"Woohoo! I can see my house from here!" cheered Wade looking at the burnt remains. 'I hope no one ransacked it, I had some good shit there.'

"So daddy, where to?"

"The best place around, strip club!" he chimed in while she narrowed her eyes. "I got a tip that some of those dipshits that blew up my house are hanging out there."

"Oh….that works." she remarked with relief. 'But if any of those whores come close I'll be draining them dry!'

"Itsy! Wade! Come back here!"

She turned and waved with one hand. "Hey daddy! Did you come with?"

"Where are you two even going!" he called out.

"Strip club! Don't worry, I got plenty of ones!" Wade called out.

"Wade that's not a good idea!" he called out as they reached the club and landed on the roof. "Especially since those guys might kill….nevermind, but still, no need to bring Itsy into this?"

"Why not daddy? I wanna see their blood all over the walls!" she laughed while holding her weapons out. "It'll match my clothes."

"Itsy no." he frowned. "I don't want any of them being killed."

"What about mutilated?" asked Wade.

"No."

"Eviscerated?" asked Itsy.

"No."

"Burned?"

"Ripped apart?"

"Smashed?

"Squashed?"

"How about broken kneecaps?"

"No, no, no, no, and no!" he glared at them. "Just go in there, beat them up, and make sure they get taken in by the cops, that's it!"

They groaned. "Fine Spidey/daddy."

'I swear my heads gonna go nuts.' he thought before Wade kicked the rooftop door in and headed down while pulling a grenade launcher out. "What did I just say?"

"Relax, this thing's loaded with tear gas."

"Wow, daddy's really smart."

"Yes, yes I am." he chuckled as they reached the bottom where loud music was coming from and they saw men staring at women who was dancing all around. "Hmm, we can spare a minute or five, right?"

Itsy hissed and shook her head. "No, let's find those bastards."

"For once I agree with her." spoke Peter looking around and spotted a group of men in suits laughing while smoking cigars in a corner. "I think that's them."

"Yup." Wade pulled a pistol out and fired into the ceiling, making the music stop and the people jump and turn. "Evening folks! Just your friendly neighborhood Deadpool, and Spiderman, oh and say hello to our little girl Itsy Bitsy."

"Hi!" she waved with her hands.

"Now then, everyone leave except the stiffs in the corner trying to act like Al Capone. Now!" he fired a few more as they obliged and ran out.

"So, the merc with a mouth is still breathing." spoke one with grey hair while standing up. "So, that's your daughter? Seems as freaky as you two, but not a bad rack."

"Thanks, I wanted to go with a bikini, but daddy here wouldn't want that." she pointed to Peter.

"If both of them are your dads, I guess that means they've been rocking the bed." laughed one with the others joining.

"Actually it's part of cloning." spoke Peter while Wade chuckled.

"Oh god! That's something every fangirl has been wanting to see! But trust me boys, I prefer a tight toned butt with long luscious legs and a nice rack. Spider here has only two of those." he held the launcher up. "Now say 'Oh god it burns!'"

They reached for the guns before a canister shot out and exploded, causing them to cover their eyes from the burning sensation.

"You son of a bitch!"

"You bastard!"

"Oh god it burns!"

"See Itsy? That there is being polite." spoke Wade like it was his plan.

Peter started firing webbing to tie up them while Itsy ran over and jumped on ones back while covering his eyes.

"Peekaboo guess who!"

"Get off you bitch!"

"Wrong, it's Itsy Bitsy, like the song. Wanna sing with me?" she asked before seeing him hold his gun up, making her pull it back with her webbing and having him shoot down at his own foot. "Wow, you're blind as a bat."

Wade ran over and tackled the leader while slapping him. "This is for the explosion. This is for reuniting me with my daughter. This is for trying to shoot us. This is for all the furry midgets in the world. This is for someone making a reference to my sweet ass video game. This is for acting like Al Capone. This is for making me have to hold back on blowing you. And this is for me not having enough reasons to slap you."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he cried out before Wade picked him up and headbutted him, knocking him out.

Peter sighed while seeing Itsy web a guy up on the ceiling and letting out a laugh as he tied the last guy up. "That all of them?"

"Yup." Wade stood up before walking over to Peter and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Hmm, ya know what I've been thinking Peter? Maybe we need to come up with different names for our little girl to use so it's not confusing."

"Like what? Dad? Stepdad?"

"Pssh, no!" he laughed. "I mean she calls you daddy long legs and calls me daddy deadpool."

"Sounds like someone's thinking of some fun." purred the girl sitting on the wall.

"That depends, hey Peter ever gotten in a freaky spider role play with your daughter?"

"Not gonna happen Wade."

"I'll take that as a maybe." he chuckled. "Unless you wanna be the mom in the relationship, maybe wear an apron, make dinner, and greet me when I get home with a paper and kiss on the-"

"I'll do with just dad."

"Good, now since we got some times before the coppers show up, I say we raid the buffet table, and Itsy here could get some clothes from the back, no shopping needed."

"Wade, stealing, remember?"

"It's easier than either of us going in and buying the stuff. Think about that for a second."

Peter opened his mouth, but did admit if either of them walked in without their masks, or even with their masks, it would stir up a lot of rumors. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Fine."

"Thanks dad!" she moved over and hugged him while kissing him on the cheek three times before running on stage to the back. "I'll be right back!"

"Ooh, they got shrimp." spoke Wade grabbing a plate. "Relax, take a seat and we'll be out of here in no time. Unless they have tacos, in which case, it'll be a little longer."

Peter shook his head before taking a seat near the stage as Wade came back with a tall plate of food. "Fine, but if the police show up, YOU'RE telling them what happened, and no lying."

"Yes dear." he replied before munching on a taco as they heard the music resume with the spotlights turned on and aimed to the curtains. "Oh, good call on the dramatic moment Peter."

"Uh, that wasn't me."

They looked at the curtains to see Itsy Bitsy slowly step out, but wearing a black string bikini so small it looked like it just barely, BARELY covered her nipples while the bottom part looked close to a thong.

Peter's eyes widened while Wade whistled as she walked over onto the stage with her hips swaying while sending them a wink.

"Care for a free show boys?"

"Go on hot stuff!" called Wade before Peter could say anything.

Itsy Bitsy spun around the pole while arching her back and moving her ass around while Wade was tossing ones over and over.

"Yeah! Who's your daddy!"

"Wade, can we just go now?" sighed Peter looking away. "Isn't this going far?"

"Far? Obviously you haven't been to a strip club, they don't let you touch asses like this. Well I touched one time and did SOOO much more, but then I had to leave when they called the cops. Fyi, her name was Sarah." he whispered to the readers.

Itsy moved off the stage and began giving Wade a lap dance with a seductive look. "Care for a little private show daddy?"

"Well my pants are feeling tight so that gives you a great big yes." he grinned while pulling her onto his lap. But before they could go any further they heard police sirens.

"Time to go you two." spoke Peter as they stood up and the three of them rushed back to the rooftops. "And this time Itsy, maybe you should go on ahead while I carry Wade."

"Aw, I knew you always wanted to carry me over the mantle." spoke Wade in a fake woman's voice while Itsy swung off before grabbing Peter's arm as said male had to lift them both up and start following.

"Wade I'm serious!" he groaned from the extra weight. "You can't fuck her!"

"Oh come now Peter, sure she has our DNA, but she is still technically a different woman, well she was before getting experimented on, but that's good enough to see her as free game."

Peter would have facepalmed if he could as they reached back to the home and he dropped Wade before getting down himself. "Look, you wanna keep at it, fine. I'm not gonna be able to keep you like I'm some nanny."

"Well if you're wanting some booty why not go asking that hot red head Mary Jane?" he turned to the audience. "FYI One More Day happened so they're not married even though I want to tell him, but due to some contract I can't and because it'll help with the chapter." he whispered.

*meanwhile in hell*

Mephisto was relaxing in his throne with a triumphant smirk when Mayday Parker, Spider-Girl, appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the dick sending him flying into a pool of lava. "That's for making me not exist!" She yelled.

*Out of hell*

"Well, she is real pretty….and nice." Peter admitted while not noticing Itsy's eyes narrow as her hands slowly clenched. "And asking her out is something I've wanted to do, maybe."

'What? No one is going take my dad away, NO ONE!' she thought while Peter walked off and she turned to Deadpool. "Daddy, who's Mary Jane?"

"A smoking hot redhead with a tight ass and nice chest." he remarked while pulling out a piece of paper to show said girl.

"She doesn't look so cool to me." she scowled under her mask before looking at Wade with an innocent expression. "Hey daddy, where does she live?"

"A few blocks down the street, then go right and then a left." he replied like it was obvious. "Why?"

"No reason." she smiled before leaning up and pecking him on the cheek with her mask on. "I'm gonna go out for a little walk, be back later." she shot webbing out and swung off.

Something's wrong with her.

"You mean the fact she looked like Domino on her period or the fact she took one of my guns?

Both.

"Well looks like I gotta save MJ's life, wonder if I can get a BJ afterwards."

WADE!

"Kidding!" he laughed before he ran on the edge of the roof and jumped, then began to run and jump across roofs below him and essential parkour on them.

*Later*

The daughter landed on a roof and looked at the building while nodding. "This is where she lives." she held one of Deadpool's sniper rifles and found a spot that kept one of the windows in her sight.

In said window showed the woman herself entering and looking tired.

"There's the bitch." Itsy Bitsy hissed while aiming the rifle just right with Mary Jane in her sights.

"Is that daddy's toy you're playing with?" questioned Wade walking up behind her to see Mary Jane getting dressed in her apartment. "Well at least I know my little girl is a carpet muncher, you've made your papa very proud."

"Thank you daddy, now I just need to get rid of her." she growled.

"Why?"

"Because I need to make sure daddy doesn't get taken away from me."

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

"Why?"

"Because he's hot, cute, kind, considerate, sexy, the list goes on. Oh but you're amazing too daddy."

"Well it warms my heart to know we can help raise a future psychopath, but Spidey might be miffed if you kill his former girl. Now if you're good and put it down I'll get you a lollipop instead."

"...is it sweet?"

"Uh huh."

"Hard?"

"Yup."

"Musky and salty?"

"I was thinking more bitter, but yep."

She sighed and pulled the rifle away. "Fine."

"Good girl." he smiled rubbing her head which she enjoyed before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now let's get back home and daddy can show you stuff he learned on the streets and from this weird paper called the kama sutra something."

"Yay! Thanks daddy." she smiled clinging to him. "Can't we do it here?"

"Tempting, but let's do it home. This way we stay nice and warm, so no rooftop perverts are lurking around, and it might encourage Your dad to join in."

"Good idea daddy, should we go with bondage?"

"Easy young one, to fuck, work our way we must." he spoke patting her head. 'God I love that muppet.'

So Itsy got them back home with Wade sticking close and making her more eager before they landed on the balcony, he picked her up, and ran into the bedroom, thankful Peter didn't seem there before dropping her down on it.

Itsy took her mask and tossed it aside while moving to take her other clothes off.

"Wait, I've always wanted to tear the clothes off, but keep the boots, they look good." he ordered while taking his suit off to expose his body.

"Ooh, I always knew you were kinky." she purred licking her lips while staring off his body and eyed his dick which was already starting to get hard.

"Sorry it's not already at full mass. If we were tied up upside down facing each other, I would have been as hard as a diamond by now." he remarked before climbing onto the bed and feeling Itsy trail her hands across his body.

"Wow, your body is so firm daddy."

"That's not all that's firm, I've got a nice creamy filling waiting for you." he grinned before she eagerly moved over and began rubbing and caressing his dick from the tip to the sides and balls. "Mmm, good girl, work it like dough."

"Hey daddy, does this make me seem like a hooker?"

"Well considering our roles you're not a stripper so you don't hate me, meaning yes, but you're just a hooker for me and Peter."

"Yes daddy." she leaned in and began rubbing her tongue against the underside of the tip while feeling warm. 'Daddy's dick is so big and warm! I wanna taste it all over!'

"Oh yeah, that's my girl, suck on it like salt water taffy." he smiled leaning back as her tongue moved up and down his dick.

Her tongue trailed all around it while she fondled his balls with two hands and feeling how big they were made her shorts feel wet imagining all the sperm inside them. She moved down and started sucking on them while he sighed.

"Good girl, reminds me of the time me and Domino went at it behind a building."

Hearing that made her eyes narrow while her fangs brushed against the balls which made him jump. "Who's Domino?"

"Oh you don't know her right. Well she's this-"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Well technically we were friends with benefits. And before this I was once married to a smoking hot succubus babe who was queen of all monsters, but we broke up cause she said I wasn't there for her."

'And MARRIED too?!' she thought before her fangs started to dig into his junk.

"Yipe! Easy easy!" he spoke up with a wince. "I can regenerate that spot but it still hurts like hell."

Maybe you should try saying something, she seems upset.

'Why?'

"Tell me, do you have a picture of her? Or are you two still friends with benefits?"

"Well we were near that point, but work got caught up so we just stuck with having fun if we ever had time."

'Only I can make daddy feel good! Not some two bit slut!' she thought before she began to slide her mouth over the tip and shaft while Wade jumped in surprise.

"Woah, looks like someone's switch just got flipped.

Or you made her mad.

'Nah, that's ridiculous.'

She bobbed her head up and down the cock while sucking as hard as she could while shivering as the scent and taste was making her shorts feel more and more wet.

"Wooh! That's my girl! Suck on that sucker!" he groaned holding her head while feeling her fangs lightly brush against the shaft. "Just try not to bite it off."

'If I find out he's been one more woman I will!' she thought while squeezing his balls at the same time.

"Oh! Someone's eager, well don't worry, here comes the creamy filling!" he warned while keeping her head down.

'Yes! Yes!' she thought before feeling it twitch as the sperm began gushing into her mouth as she moaned and swirled her tongue around as it pooled into her mouth and she quickly swallowed it like a milkshake.

"Ahhh, good girl." he patted her head while she slid her mouth off and smiled while feeling even hornier. "Now what saw I show you what I can do?"

"Yes daddy! Fuck me!"

"Let's switch, I'll be on top." he grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped them around while unzipping her shorts open and saw a lack of panties. "Wow, and here I thought I was into going commando."

"They got a little bit annoying to always worry about so I stopped wearing them all the time. Plus thongs seemed better more my style."

"Try lace, I heard it's all the rage." he smiled before aiming his dick against her pussy and pushed in with both groaning.

"Oh fuck! Daddy your dick's in me!"

"And you're giving me a great big hug! Only it's on my dick and it's called sex." he chuckled as he pushed it in deeper and felt her hymen. "Say fucking!"

"Fucking!" she shouted as he pushed and tore her hymen while she let out a scream of pleasure, ignoring the pain. "Oh god it hurts so good!"

"You remind me of the time-"

"No! Don't you say another person's name." she hissed. "Or so help me I will turn your cock into a toy!"

"...that might have made this hotter." he muttered before pulling back and pushed back into her.

With Peter he had gotten back and sighed since Mary Jane was busy and he didn't get a chance to talk to her. 'Maybe next time.'

"Ah! Ah! Oh yes!" moaned a voice.

Peter's eyes widened and facepalmed. "They did it, they really did it."

'Sounds like Peter's back.' thought Wade while grabbing at Itsy's chest with his thrusts. "Nice and plump."

"Oh god! Yes! Yes! Right there daddy!" cried Itsy Bitsy while the bed rocked from the thrusts.

"God? Don't you know it's rude to say another guy's name during this? Unless you're wanting a threesome, in which case I'll go get your other daddy. Yo Peter!"

"Don't involve me Wade!" he called back sitting down while covering his ears.

"Aw come on! She's got plenty of holes to go around! Or if you want you can stick with her hands!"

"Come on dad! I wanna be fucked by you both!" she screamed out in pleasure.

"No." he spoke with a sigh.

She pouted before Wade leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll get him to join in later."

"Really? Thanks daddy!" she beamed kissing him on the lips while holding him closer as she moved her hips with his thrusts which sped up. "Oh yes! YES!"

"Come on baby, tighten up! If you do I might give you a bun in the oven!"

"Oh yes! Knock me up daddy!"

Peter heard that and jumped to his feet before running and found the door locked. "Wade don't do it!"

"What's that Peter? You wanna join in?"

"No! Don't cum inside!"

"Do it!" moaned Itsy holding Wade with her arms and legs.

"You heard her Peter." he spoke while his dick twitched. "Here it comes!"

"Wade don't!"

"DO IT!"

Wade buried himself inside Itsy before letting loose, which made Itsy Bitsy scream at the top of her lungs just as Peter kicked the door down.

"Aw Wade!"

"Hang on….almost there...almost….ah there we go." he nodded while they panted as he kept his dick inside while she felt the seed. "What were you saying Pete?"

"You could have knocked her up!"

"Well she didn't seem against it."

"What if she does get pregnant? What then?"

"Simple, she gets big, hormonal, goes from wanting my dick to wanting it chewed off, to crying and then horny."

"You...are unbelievable." he facepalmed before walking out.

"So Itsy Bitsy, tell me something." spoke Deadpool with a narrow gaze and serious tone.

"Yes daddy?"

"Do you...like chimichangas?"

"Never tried them."

Cue record scratching as the black bars broke and Wade looked at her with wide eyes. "Never...tried them?"

"Nope." she shook her head before he suddenly picked her up over his shoulder.

"Peter I'll be right back! I must enlighten our daughter!" he declared before kicking the door open and ran out. "I'll pay for that later!"

"Wade she's naked!"

*Later*

"Mmmm, this is amazing!" cheered Itsy while she and Wade are at a table beside a mexican food truck.

"See? Never question the art, that is the chimichanga." spoke Wade trying to be wise while biting into his own. "And never question me if I ask you to wear nothing but a thong around the house."

"Oh don't worry daddy, I won't, but won't it be easier without clothes?"

"I like the way you think."

"But daddy, I'm curious. Does dad hate me?" she asked looking down. "I mean, he didn't seem eager to go all the way and rock my world."

"Look, he doesn't hate you, but he's one of those people who get all grossed out when it comes to abnging relatives. The way I see it, that's just family bonding and a way to keep from killing each other at thanksgiving. Give me some time and I'll get him to open up your legs and dive in."

"You really think it'll work?"

"Ah ah, no questioning me." he smiled rubbing her head.

"Ok, but daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"How many woman have you been with?"

"Hmm, hang on." he pulled out a list which rolled down and kept going on the ground and away from the table. "About this many."

BANG!

Wade saw several bullets go through it and turned to Itsy Bitsy. "Is someone feeling a little grumpy?"

"Daddy, tell me and tell me the truth. Out of all of them and ME, which one do you pick?" she asked with her finger on the trigger.

"Uh…."

Wade, this is a time where you can't say something stupid or she will end you, she has the look in her eyes.

'What? But she's a daddy's girl, she wouldn't-'

WADE! She looks ready to shoot you, your junk, and then drink your body fluids like a soda! Is that what you want? And don't start getting turned on by it.

'Well she is pretty hot and she'll turn into a bombshell eventually.'

Then say her before she opens fire again.

"You of course Itsy."

"You swear?" she asked lowering the gun slightly. "Better than that Domino woman? Better than you last wife?"

"A thousand times yes." he nodded. 'Although I have yet to try your ass, Domino's was TIGHT!'

She lowered it and smiled. "Thank you daddy, you're the best."

"Thanks princess, now what say we finish and get back home to get your dad in on this?"

"Sure!" she grinned before practically scarfing the food down in a second.

"Well played grasshopper." he nodded while finishing his up. "Next time chimichanga battle, no holds bar."

"You're on daddy."

And so after another trip of swinging-

"I'm more faithful than you think!" called Deadpool.

Not that swinging! After them going around on the web-

"There's no wifi up here!"

They got to Peter's house!

With said man he was getting a sandwich made while the two walked in.

"Sup Petes." waved Wade before Itsy ran over and hugged Peter. "Ah, she misses her mommy."

"No, dad is dad, and he's better that way." she smiled cuddling against Peter's chest.

"Uh, thanks." spoke Peter while patting her head and blushing a little while Wade made numerous random gestures with his hands. "What?"

"Can you and me have a talk? I'm thinking Itsy needs to go to school."

"Wade what are y-" he was cut off as Wade held a finger to his mask and nodded away from the kitchen. "Uh...Itsy, why don't you watch some tv, me and….daddy have to talk about it."

"Awww, do I gotta?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Ok." she pouted breaking away and walking off while Wade dragged Peter into the bedroom.

"Ok Peter, I made some big discovery and I thought it was something that only existed in Japan."

"What?"

"Peter, I think we have a dangerous case of a yedra."

It's yandere Wade.

"I yudere."

Yandere.

"A yaandure.

YANDERE!

"Point is she's an obsessed girl who wants to jump your bones!"

"Wade, I already got that." he deadpanned. "And I'm not gonna do it."

"Dude, you know what those can do. They will literally kill someone if it irks them, have you seen Mirai Nikki." he turned to the reader. "I've never read it but I've heard the chick in it is NUTS! Go to the nearest manga stand or library and buy it."

"That's why I'm gonna try and call up Dr. Strange to see if he can lend a hand, maybe she's being manipulated by something."

"Or...OR….you and me double team her and make her happy. She lost it when she heard about me, Domino, and my former marriage. What do you think she'll do if she hears you go out with someone?"

"Well I mean if we talk-"

"Nope! No no no no! With a girl like this, the only way to handle her is by fucking her and not dating. Yes it sucks, but on the upside we got a free booty and mouth twenty-four seven."

"But she-"

"Is our daughter." he finished. "Then how about this? If I can prove she's worth it, you gotta go through with it."

He looked down and thought it over. "Alright, you're on."

"Sweet! One second." he ran out and moved over to Itsy. "Hey princess, can you do something for daddy?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well can you emit pheromones that don't make people pissed off and get them ready to make the beast with two backs?"

"Of course." she smiled while slowly emitting said pheromones from her body while spread throughout the house and into the room Peter was in.

His eyes widened when he detected an intoxicating scent and sniffed while feeling a growing warmth in him. 'What the…;'

"Thanks." Wade picked her up and rushed to the bedroom in his arms while seeing Peter holding his head and the bulge in his underwear noticeable. "Go get'em princess."

"Dad!" she jumped from Wade's arms and tackled Peter to the bed with a seductive grin. "Can we go at it now? You look all pent up and in pain."

"Itsy...are you…." he didn't finish while feeling warmer and felt her purposely rub her ass against his bulge which made him groan as Wade walked in and began getting undressed.

"Looking hot? Yes she is Peter, and all you gotta do is pucker up and she'll go to town on you."

Peter looked at Itsy who puckered her lips with closed eyes and let out a groan before slamming their lips together. 'Fuck it, might as well do it.'

"Woo! There ya go Peter!" cheered Wade while the two of them made out and he walked over before pulling Itsy's shorts down and giving her ass a slap.

She let out a surprised moan before Peter leaned up and began to lick against her neck. "D-Dad! Daddy! I want both of you inside!"

"Easy there Itsy, let's go all the way for the good stuff." smirked Wade with his dick near her.. "Give it a rub down, and remember your dad."

She nodded and moved her left hands up to rub Wade while the right ones moved down and pulled Peter's pants down before grabbing and caressing it.

"Ah!" gasped Peter feeling the three hands down there and felt his horny side slowly come up. "Wow Itsy, your gloves feel great like that."

"You haven't felt her vagina yet, that's just the appetizer." smirked Wade with a sigh feeling the hands mainly rub his balls while she made sure she was angled to give them both enough room.

"They're so big and hard, I'm close to drooling." she grinned licking her lips.

"And you wanted to hold back."

"W-Wade, not now." he groaned from the rubbing while looking at her chest and reached under her shirt before giving them a grab.

"Ah! Dad, do you wanna feel my breasts?"

"Sounds to me like he wants a tittyfuck."

Itsy grinned and took two of her hands away before leaning down near Peter's cokc and sandwiched her tits around it. "Like this dad?"

"Ah, yeah." he nodded while panting at how firm and soft they felt while getting more and more horny.

Wade got an idea and moved back behind Itsy and began rubbing his dick right in between her ass with a chuckle. "Nice, if you eat enough dairy it'll get this baby bigger in no time."

"That's breasts Wade." groaned Peter.

"You said tomato I say bowling ball." he spoke before moving his dick up and down between the cheeks.

"Ah!" gasped Itsy while squeezing her tits against Peter's dick on accident while he groaned. "Daddy!"

"That's right, I'm your daddy, and he's your dad, and these are the dicks you wanted so much." grunted Wade before pulling back and pushed into her ass without warning.

"AHHH!" she cried out with a hiss. "D-Daddy! Next time wait till I have dad's dick in me first!"

"Woops, my bad princess."

"Dad, please let me take in your cock, please!" urged Itsy to Peter.

He nodded while scooting up so it was beneath her. "Go ahead, princess."

She let out a squeal and dropped down and moaned. "I LOVE YOU BOTH!"

"We love you too, now shake that butt." spoke Wade squeezing her ass while she started bouncing on Peter and he moved in and out of her.

"I will! I will! I'll do anything you want, just name it!"

"Whip cream, chocolate sauce, and candles!" spoke up Wade. "Don't ask how just know it's hot."

Peter grunted while thrusting up and cupped her chest. "You really are beautiful Itsy."

"Thank you dad." she smiled while leaning down and kissing him as the cocks went in and out of her without hesitation.

"Hey Peter, I think we should give her her first creampie. Well double creampie and fill her up."

Peter groaned and couldn't respond, so Wade took that as a yes.

Wade smirked and started hammering into the asshole harder and harder while feeling it get tighter. "Oh yeah! I'm ready to give you an extra dose!"

'Fuck! At this rate, I'm...gonna cum!' thought Peter whose rational part tried to slow down, but the scent was making his hips keep moving and moving.

"Cum! I want cum!" she moaned out while feeling the cocks twitch. "Inside!"

"Ask, and you shall receive!" Wade buried his dick in her before his sperm shot into her ass while Peter's dick start shooting inside her. "YEEES!"

*Later*

"Oh man...we just did that." Peter got out while Itsy Bitsy snuggled across him and Wade's chests.

"Of course, didn't you just pay see all that? Her sucking us off? Giving a tit and ass job? What about the double handjob? And don't tell me it didn't feel SOO good blowing a load in her."

"Wade! I get it."

"Oh good, for a sec I thought I was gonna have to hit rewind on the scene, not gonna lie, that REALLY annoys the fans and perverts. Wait, the fans are perverts, nevermind guys!"

"I mean we messed up, we came inside her and even you know what that means."

"Yup, in a few months we gotta deal with one of man's greatest threats, a pregnant woman. On the upside I get to show my kids, or is it grandkids? Either way I can show them how to judo throw a guy."

"Don't forget breaking bones." smiled Itsy. "I'll even get a list of names started too."

"Crazy, bloodthirsty, sexy, cute, hot, looks great in shorts, kicks ass, and now we get to put multitasker too." smiled Wade.

Peter panted and nodded. "Alright, you made your point. maybe doing this isn't so bad. And maybe we can do it again later, but if she gets knocked up, I'm not gonna be the only one lending a hand."

"Already got it covered. I wanna be there when I show my son how to shoot a gun and how to pull the pin on a grenade."

"No weapons." he and Itsy said at once.

"Aww, fine."

*Later*

Itsy whistled while swinging around the city and holding some groceries. "Good thing dad gave me my allowance, now we can have some tacos tonight."

But as she landed on a roof she noticed something. A strong scent that was around her and seemed familiar to her own pheromones, but more musky and warm. Luckily her natural pheromones kept her from losing it and turned her head to see a figure covered in fur with an ape-like face who seemed taller than her.

"I thought it wasn't possible, but I was wrong. To think I'd meet Spiderman and Deadpool's own daughter."

"And future baby mama." she giggled. "Daddy likes to call me that."

"Hmm, well with your appearance I'm not surprised that merc would have his way with you, you must be very powerful with both their genes in you." he licked his lips. "What say you assist me in creating a utopian society my dear?"

"The only utopia I want has my dads and our babies in them. Besides, I don't talk to monkeys."

He frowned while befuddled why she wasn't falling under his power, but that's when a web hit him in the face followed by two fits to the gut that knocked him back.

"Stay away from her!" spoke Peter in anger.

"Or we're gonna have to hang you up on the wall by your pelt." spoke Wade with two shotguns in his hands.

Mandrill groaned while pushing himself back up and saw the guns in his eyes.

"Hi there! I see you've met our daughter/baby mama, and couldn't help but ask, were you trying to fuck her?"

"I wasn-" he was cut off as Wade kicked him in the gut. "Oof!"

"Wrong answer. Oh honey, why don't we show this guy what happens if you mess with our princess?"

"For once I'm with ya." Peter fired his webbing out and wrapped it around the villain while hanging one end to the roof while Wade kicked him off the end, falling down before the webbing kept him dangling upside down against the building.

"Hey honey, what if I stuck this up his butt?" asked Wade holding out a grenade.

"If he actually touched her, then I'd agree, but he didn't, so let's just leave him be and let the police know where he's at."

"Thanks dad and daddy." smiled Itsy while walking over and hugging them. "Let's go back home for a threesome, I've been stretching out so we can try some bondage again."

"I'll get the whip cream."

"And I'll provide the extra webbing."

"You two rock!" she kissed both on the cheek while the necklace under her top glowed and became a tattoo in the middle of her breasts.


	21. Ra and Bastet

Daughter's dark love

Ra and Bastet

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ancient Egypt, Bubastis-

In the center of this city with numerous tall buildings was where a tall fire was made with a large bronze statue of a cat faced figure nearby with its arms held out.

Around it were several very endowed women with massive hips and wearing priestly robes. Each one holding a mummified cat as offerings to the statue. One with a scepter stepped towards the fire and looked at the statue.

"Oh great goddess Bastet! We, the cult that worships your glory, have gathered to offer you our offering of sacrifices in your honor!"

The women walked towards the fire while placing the cats near the fire. One such stature had a necklace around it's neck before the statue's eyes glowed and the fire grew before it slowly engulfed the cats while the women tossed over offerings like gold or rice into the pile.

-Elsewhere-

In a temple floating on ether sat a woman with black cat ears, a long black tail, yellow eyes, with a F cup chest and massive hips that rivaled a humans, and wearing nothing but fur around her torso and hips watching the world from a pool of water as she drank some milk.

"Ah, my cult has grown." she smiled swishing the drink around. "They'll be rewarded later with healthy children." She then grinned. "And more endowments."

As this was occurring, the offerings appeared out of thin air and landed in a pile next to her. She picked up some of the gold and looked it over for anything good.

"Mmm, lots of gold." She said while looking at the offerings. "Good, but I need milk and clothes, really fur is good, but I want to look respectable in public."

She dropped them and reached around before her finger grabbed something and yanked it out.

It was a silver necklace of unknown craftsmanship with a strange hieroglyphic of a cat killing a snake. And it seemed to give off an aura of some kind.

"Interesting, perfect for my collection of shiny things." she stood up and walked over before walking on some floating platforms and onto a bigger one with a pile of various shiny objects on it. "Now on you go."

The necklace was thrown onto it as Bastet looked at her collection.

"All I need now is a plant that makes me drunk and I'll be the most popular goddess on earth, besides Isis." she chuckled before turning to move, but her eyes stayed on the necklace and she felt like leaving it there would be a waste. 'Maybe I should put it on, I mean it would be a sorry thing to let it collect dust. Plus it's like clothing in a way.'

She took it and slid it around her neck while taking a moment to look it over.

"It looks ok." She said while licking herself. "But it needs something? But what?" she looked at the pile while not noticing the necklace slowly glowing pink. "Mmm, maybe it was a gold necklace? Bracelet?" she picked up a bronze bracelet and thought about it. 'Or maybe father can help.'

She then thought of him and sighed. 'Oh father, why do you have to be a sun god. Gods that's hot.' her tail swished and she grinned. "I'm sure he can find some time to lend a hand." she then walked out of the temple and looked at the sky as the sun boat flew by on its afternoon descent into the underworld. 'I'm coming father.'

-The Sun-

Sitting on the boat was a man with bleach blond hair that was long and had a tanned complexion while wearing a pair of white baggy pants, yellow bracelets, a large gold necklace around his neck and with two large wings on his back with bird talons on the boat's floor. This was Ra, god of the sun and eternal killer of Apep, the serpent of chaos. And he was getting ready for his nightly battle with the beast.

He stood up while holding out a golden spear with a flaming tip and looked up to see the sky starting to turn dark. "It is time."

"Father." Spoke a voice from behind him. "What ya doing?"

He turned to see Bastet and frowned. "Bastet, what are you doing here?"

"Just here to see if you wanted to do something." She smiled as the boat headed towards the bottom of the world. "So anything?"

"I'm busy." he spoke with a serious tone as he started to see a figure in the distance and held the spear. "Do not get in the way, it's time once more to banish that accursed serpent away."

In the distance came a large snake with the head and upper body of a human with no hair or nose, and the lower half of a cobra. It was bigger then the boat and as wide as the sky as it moved towards its ancient enemy. " **I shall consume you Ra. And this time you shall not escape my stomach!** "

"Not today or any time soon!" he declared before holding his spear out as it glowed and shot a stream of flames at the creature.

It hissed and backed away before attempting to ram the boat and send them into the ether.

Bastet held on while seeing her father stumble a little. "Father let me help."

"No." he said while sending a fireball of pure plasma at the serpent. "You can not help me with this daughter. Apep is beyond you."

She frowned while her necklace glowed more and she stood up. "Just let me help!"

"Bastet."

" **HISS!** " Apep hissed before attempting to swallow Ra whole.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Bastet before jumping from the boat and landed on Apep's chest before her hands gained claws and she dug them into his flesh while her body glowed and she gained fur all over with her face becoming more feline with sharper teeth which she also dug into him.

" **HISSS!** " He yelled as the cat ripped out some flesh and bones while trying to heal from the assault. " **You shall pay for this!** "

Ra frowned before using his wings to fly up and sent another blast of plasma at Apep's eye.

" **HISSS!** " He yelled again as more bones came out from Bastet's attack before he threw her back on the boat. " **Suffer!** " and caused a stream of black antimatter to hit the boat.

It rocked while Bastet wobbled from the attack. She then noticed a broken piece of an arm bone flying at her and caught it by the jaw.

Crack!

FUUU!

The snake stopped and looked like it stopped moving. It heard a strange sound which caught his attention while Ra fired more plasma at him.

FUUU!

Apep moved from side to side while not noticing the pain on his body.

Bastet was confused while looking at the arm bone while taking it out of her jaw. 'Did this make that sound?' She then looked at the snake and saw he was out of his daze.

" **Hisss, your tricks won't work-** "

FUUU!

And like that he froze up and kept moving while Ra stopped and looked at his daughter confused.

"Bastet?" He said as the cat turned back into a humanoid form. "What did you just do?"

"I don't know. I just blew and he stops." she remarked while he started to shake his head before she blew into it again.

FU!

Apep moved slightly to the left.

'Huh? Why is he like this?' She thought before playing a different tune as the snake started to curl around the boat and look at them with blank eyes. "Wait, I think the sound is hypnotizing him."

"Perhaps, but you must make posthaste. Sunrise is about to commence."

FU, FO, FA!

A small tune was made as the chaos snake moved away from the boat and down into the water of ether.

Bastet smiled and looked at the bone. "Father, I think an easier way to handle Apep has just been discovered, and you wanted me to stay out of it."

He sighed. "Alright, you were right. If it's a reward then tell me and I shall grant it."

"Simple, you let me assist you every time he comes back."

"No." he replied bluntly. "Just because you found a new tool that can help me, you still have your domains to watch over and this is my duty, not yours."

"But I want to help." She pouted while making her eyes bigger. "Please father?"

He frowned. 'Dammit, of all the things, why did she have to get that trick?'

"Please?" She asked again while looking cute. "Meow?"

He shut his eyes and groaned. "Can't you just give me it and I could get you something else? More gold? Enough milk to flood the nile?"

"No, maybe but later, and no." She frowned. "I want to help you and I won't take no as an answer."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Very well, you can help me."

She jumped up and down with joy. 'Meow! I'm going to help father!'

'She's as persistent as I was when I was younger.'

"Father, can you pet me?" Bastet asked while her ears twitched.

"Excuse me?"

"Pet me." She said with a pout. "Please?"

He blinked in confusion as Bastet rubbed his arm like a cat. He rolled his eyes before rubbing her head. "Like this?"

Purrr~

"Meow, like that." She purred while feeling excited. 'Just the spot.'

'Something's odd, she's never been this eager to assist me, or do this.' He thought while trying to understand his daughter's reaction and actions today as the sun boat rose from the bottom of the world and into the mortal world. "Bastet it's time for you to head back to your domain."

"Aw, but father I wanted to say here for a few more minutes."

"Bastet."

She growled before getting up and walked towards the edge of the boat as her ass swayed from side to side. "Fine, but I won't invite you to the next get together."

He rolled his eyes before she jumped off. 'Sometimes I wonder if she's a little too easy going.'

(Sometime later)

Bastet crept behind Ra as he was busy resting at the zenith of noon. 'Just a little more.' she then attempted to tackle him but found herself falling off the boat. "AHHHHH!"

Ra sighed as he watched his daughter plummet to earth. 'Hope Geb doesn't get a headache from that.'

"FATHER HELP!" She cried out while seeing the ground getting closer and closer. 'Ahh! Oh Geb and Nut! Save ME!' She then closed her eyes as she felt a hand of plasma grab her as she nearly hit the ground.

"Honestly Bastet you should have watched your step." Ra said while placing her back on the boat.

She blinked before kissing the boat. "Oh thank gods!"

He sighed. "Just what did you come by for this time?"

"To have fun." She smiled. "That and surprise you."

"I'm never surprised."

"Not even with the bone? Oh and I call it the Ra ban cob."

"...what?"

"What? If it's named after you then people would pay more respect to you."

"Why the ban cob part?"

"I thought it would be fun to say."

"...call it something else." He deadpanned.

"Meow? But I worked hard on that name." she pouted.

"Just try again."

Bastet sighed before coming up with an idea. "How about the Ra cat?"

"No."

"The Ra crocodile?"

"Sobek would sue us."

"Um, the Ra viper?"

"No."

"...the Ra Set?"

"No!"

"Um….I got nothing."

"Just leave it be for now until something comes up."

Bastet pouted while looking at the floor. "Fine." she then pounced on him, but fell off the boat again. "AHHHH!"

'Not again.'

(Later)

Ra looked out into the vast sky as he tried to figure out what was going on with his daughter. Especially since she tries to jump him every day for the last month, with little success. 'Hmm, perhaps I should question the other gods and see if they've noticed anything else out of the ordinary.'

That was when he noticed something flying at him at great speeds.

"AHHHH HI FATHER! AHHHH!" Bastet screamed while heading into orbit. 'Damn Sobek and his terrible aim! I should have just taken the longer way around!'

He flapped his wings and flew up before catching her in his arms. "What is it this time Bastet?"

"Um...let's just say Sobek and water pressure don't mix well." She said while shaking like crazy. "I...I need a nap…."

Ra sighed while landing on the boat and dropped the goddess on the ground.

"Ow." She groaned before looking at her father. "So how's life treating you?"

"The same as usual." he remarked dryly.

"Oh so no attacks?"

"None."

She attempted to jump him but was stopped by a plasma hand. "Hey! Father let go!"

"Not until I find out why you're so….clingy. You've been like this for weeks and it's unnatural."

"I just wanted to say hi." She pouted. "Is that so wrong?"

"When it's you falling off my boat, it is."

"..."

"And shouldn't you wear some clothes? I understand being free to live in your domain as you see fit, but if you keep going around without any clothes and the mortals see, they might start thinking differently of you and show disrespect."

"Hey! I try but none of my worshipers send me clothes! Not one article of clothes! Just gold and cats!"

He sighed. "Then I'll help you find suitable clothing."

"Really? You're not trying to fool me?"

"I'm not Set." He deadpanned. "So will you take my offer or no?"

"I accept." She purred while her tail swished happily. "Let's go father."

Ra sighed while seeing her ready to jump off the boat. "This time, I'll carry you there."

Bastet blinked before jumping onto his arms. "Then lead the way father." 'So masculine.'

PURRRRRR!

He flew off the boat and headed down.

(Later)

Bastet looked at herself while wearing a dress that covered only her chest and her sides. "Does this make me look fat?"

"Try something that covers your legs too."

"Why? It helps with my tail."

"But exposes your other spot." He deadpanned as Bastet put on some pants that covered her hips and made them bigger.

"Not my style." 'Even if this is on the rage.'

"Try another pair."

She nodded before finding some pants that looked like her father's. 'Mmm, looks ok with me.' "What about this one?"

"It's fine."

"Then I'll wear it." She smiled while paying the merchant with some gold pieces.

'Well at least now she won't seem like a loose goddess, now to determine what's with her.' he thought while noticing her necklace. "Bastet, where'd you get that?"

"My worshippers sent it to me." She said while feeling itchy. "And it looks good on me right?" 'Gods! Are these clothes flea infested?!'

"Well it does seem well crafted, but when did you have the need to be so close to me?"

She shrugged before taking the clothes off and blasted them with a cleansing aura. "God damn! It did have fleas! Oh that mortals going to pay!"

"Don't. Just ignore him and wear the clothes." Ra grumbled. "I'll make sure it's flea free next time."

"Aw, thank you father." She smiled while hugging him tight. 'Finally!'

PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

'What is going on here?' He thought before getting licked on the cheek.

"Meow."

'I need to talk to Thoth, maybe he'll know something.' He thought before seeing Bastet licking him again on the lips.

"Meow, father let's ditch the night shift. I want to play."

"We can't ditch it, it's important for-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"No I can-"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE?"

He groaned. "Ok fine!"

She grinned before licking him again before full out kissing him.

His eyes widened while she wrapped her arms and legs around him and he tried prying her off.

"Nope. Not this time father." She said while licking her lips. "I'm not letting my prey leave until I'm done with playing~"

His eyes narrowed before he got her arms off and held her by the ass. "Oh, so you think you can take your own father on? Wrong move Bastet, I'll have to remind you why I'm in charge."

"Then try." She grinned like a hungry lion. Her tail swished while her father flew them up and any passerby walking by could swear they heard loud roars or bird sounds far far in the clouds.

(A few years later)

The sky was red as the sun rose again over the now desolate sands of Egypt. Up in her temple Bastet was napping on her throne.

However she was changed as her belly was a slave as an elephant and her breasts were brimming with milk.

"Zzzz, meow."

Ra flew up and landed before walking over and nudged her.

"Mmm, father? Is that you?" She yawned while feeling very hungry.

"It is." He said while Bastet slowly got up and yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, so did the babies." She smiled. "So what brings you here? Another drink of milk perhaps?"

"No just wanted to check up on you. After all you are still developing in your pregnant state."

Bastet chuckled. "I know, but it's normal for a god like you to knock me up with more babies than any mortal can produce."

"Even if yours lasted for ten years."

"And it will stay like that until they want to come out." She purred while her nipples flowed with milk.

He chuckled. 'I wonder how my other daughters will react when they learn of this.'

As this occurred three pair of eyes watched them from the pool of water and glared at them with rage.

'Father you little shit!'

'This will not be forgiven!'

'I'll rip his heart out!'


	22. Windy, Bow, and Rainbow

Daughter's dark love

Windy, Bow, and Rainbow

My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rainbow Dash was just taking a break from training to open fan mail. It was the usual 'ALRIGHT RAINBOW DASH, NEVER GIVE UP' supportive words she got from her parents.

She rolled her eyes and set it aside while opening the next one, which was another one from them. And the next one, and the next one, and the next one. All of the letters were from them, except the one from Scootaloo, that creepy fan named Bro-knee, and a mysterious letter that was attached to a small box.

"I hope this one is a little less...off."

"Dear Rainbow Dash,

Feel like not seeing your family has probably weakened your bond with them?" She read. "Hah, of course not." She then returned to reading. "Inside the box is a magical necklace that'll make you and your family even closer. I know what you're gonna say if my 1st sentence was wrong. How you probably have a very good relationship with them...but the necklace will bring you 2 even closer together."

"Great, a nutty unicorn fan." She opened the box and found the mentioned necklace. It was a black string with a silver circle and with her cutie mark in the center of it. "I'll put this on after work." she set it down and headed off to get her uniform on.

A few hours later...

"Great job team, as usual, a fantastic day of training, we are gonna dominate the team in Fillydelphia calling us out." Said Spitfire. "Now, head on home and get plenty of rest."

Rainbow Dash later made it home. "Hey Tank, some fan gave me jewelry."

Said turtle popped his head out while she held the necklace up.

"Uh, Mr. Narrator, he's not a turtle, he's a tortoise." Said Pinkie Pie.

Oh, and there's a difference?

"Yes actually, a tortoise doesn't swim, unlike the actual turtles."

Okay fine, said "tortoise" popped his head out while she held the necklace up. Better?

"Yes, now carry on with the story."

"What do you think?"

Tank opened his mouth, then closed it.

She shrugged moving over and slowly slid it down her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Hmm..." That's when she started having flashbacks. Each one showcased her as a filly, and mostly showed the ones about her parents cheering her on.

That's when Rainbow Dash started getting hearts in her eyes. 'Maybe that apology wasn't enough to show my appreciation to them' she turned and walked out before spreading her wings and flew off to get to their house.

Meanwhile...we see Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles masturbating to a picture of their daughter.

"A-Ah! This is so wrong, but I can't help it!" moaned her mother rubbing her hoof faster against her pussy.

"Yes, it feels wrong, but it's so right!" Moaned her dad, furiously stroking his dick.

Rainbow herself landed outside and gave the door a knock.

"Dammit! And we were just about to cum!" The two stopped and used some air freshener before walking to the door. After making sure the air was clean, they ran to the door.

"Whoever interrupted our masturbation time better be Rainbow Dash wanting to fuck us!" Grumbled Bow.

"Hmph, I doubt it's her, why would she randomly see us?" Said Windy.

When they opened the door said mare ran in and pulled them into a tight hug.

'Hah! I win!'

'I can't believe he was right about Dashie.'

"Hey mom! Hey dad!"

"Wow Rainbow Dash, you really surprised us, so what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"What? I can't come by and visit you guys?"

"Of course you can, but you kinda caught us at a...private time."

"But forget about that, how have you been sweetie?"

"Great, and I've been feeling very affectionate for some reason." she smiled while the necklace briefly glowed pink while hugging them tighter.

"Well, why don't you stay for the day?"

"Sweet! Do you still have my room like it use to be?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"Cool, can you show me?"

"Why? It's still the same room."

"Is it? I heard something about a new addition to it."

"Oh, you mean the trophy room?"

"Yup." She answered. "Let's go."

And so the three went to the bedroom.

"Aaaah, I miss this place."

"You're always welcome anytime." Said Windy Whistles. "How long will you be sticking around?"

"I'll be gone after breakfast."

"Awww."

That's when she turned around and gave them both a kiss on the lips. Bow and Windy blushed. They stared at her in surprise while she giggled.

"Wow, you're extra affectionate today, you haven't kissed us on the lips since you were 10." Said Bow.

"I know, I just wanna show how much I love you 2." Said Rainbow Dash before kissing her mom again, only this time, forcing her tongue in."

Her mom's eyes widened feeling the tongue and felt her loins start burning up in an instant.

Her dad held his nose, feeling a nosebleed coming on, while his dick started hardening, looking at this. "R-Rainbow? W-Where'd that come from?"

"Like I said...I wanna show you guys how much I love you."

Her parents smiled, then closed the door.

'Is this really happening?' They thought, before Bow grabbed Rainbow Dash and kissed her! She kissed back, thier tongues fighting for dominance.

"Hey! I wanted to do that."

They pulled back.

"Then come-on, make it a 3 way tonguscle."

"..."

"I think I've been hanging out with Pinkie Pie too long."

They resumed kissing, but tasted each other while they all began feeling more hot. Bow's dick getting harder, while Dashie and Windy got wetter.

When they broke Rainbow noticed the dick and her mom rubbing her legs together. "Wow! You two are getting off on this?"

"To tell you the truth...we were masturbating to a picture of you before you rang the doorbell." Said Windy, while they were blushing a bright crimson.

"Wait, really?" she asked with a smile. "Which one?"

"The one from our beach trip last summer." Said Bow.

"Oooh, who knew you two were so naughty." she teased.

"Says the mare coming home to fuck us." Said Windy. She and Rainbow then went to Bow.

"Lay back on the bed, me and mom will do the rest."

He gladly did so while Rainbow drooled a little at the size.

"I can't believe I was fired out of this cannon and into mom's womb." she remarked touching it and moving her hoof up and down it.

Bow Hot Hoof stiffed up.

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah...it's just that...I never thought we'd see the day we have a family fuckfest."

"Neither did I, I should take photos!"

"Allow me." Rainbow raced through the house to get thier camera and zipped right back. She took a pic of the dick and handed the camera to her mom before she began to rub the cock.

"Best picture taker ever!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes then scooted over to let her mom rub the cock as well. "After this you'll be calling me the best at something else."

Both mares then began licking his dick and licking each other when their tongues met.

Bow groaned while stunned to feel two tongues. Rainbow licked around the tip, while Windy slobbered all over her husband's balls.

'It's so musky and warm, I wanna taste every drop he's got!'

"Rainbow, daddy's going to cum, please swallow all of it."

"You got it pops."

Windy got the camera ready as Rainbow rubbed her dad's cock, with her mouth wide open!

"Rainbow!"

Windy took the picture as the seed flew into her daughter's mouth. She shut her mouth and swirled it around while opening her mouth so her mom could get picks of that too. 'It has a very thick texture.' Thought Rainbow Dash.

"Oh wow, and I thought only your mom would do that."

"Like mother, like daughter, eh dad?" she smirked before swallowing it and felt her pussy leak out more.

"So Dashie, you still a virgin?"

"You seriously think a body this hot is a virgin?"

"Uh...yes?" Bow hoped.

"Yeah, I am, I was saving myself for Soarin, but I think you're better than him." she winked while her mom took another picture. "Maybe you oughta wait till after dad pops my cherry."

"You're absolutely right." smiled her mom before holding the camera up as Rainbow straddled Bow.

Rainbow raised up her body before rubbing the tip against her entrance. "How long have you been wanting to do this?"

"Since you were a teenager." They both replied simultaneously.

"Really?" she smiled with a squeal.

"Big time." That's when Bow grabbed her ass and pulled her down. "Back then I had to keep myself just from taking you like this!"

"You didn't think the wig I wear when cheering you on was 'just' for cheering you on was it?" Remarked Windy.

]Bow's cock went in, gently sliding up to his daughter's hymen. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She confirmed. She slid down more and felt it tear before crying out just as her mom took a photo.

"Awww, that was your face, during our 1st time." Bow said to Windy. "What's she feel like?"

"Tight...very tight." he groaned while Rainbow shuddered in joy. "I'd say she's got the best pussy too!"

"Best jealousy causer ever!" Said Windy.

"Oh come-on mom, come here, I don't feel like getting pregnant yet, buuuut..."

"Of course I'll make you a big sister." she smiled before kissing Rainbow again while wrestling their tongues together.

Bow snapped a picture of his wife's pussy, which was basically a waterfall at this point, while moving his hips up and down as well.

Rainbow moaned while feeling her pussy stretch out from the girth.

Windy licked Rainbow's neck, while spanking her ass. 'Never thought I'd be spanking my own kid.'

"Oh yeah! Come on dad, fuck my pussy!"

Bow thrusted upwards faster, knowing how much Rainbow loved speed.

"Aw yeah dad! Give me the ride of a lifetime."

Each thrust hit her harder, as he built up even more pressure. "Rainbow! If I cum, want me to do it inside?"

"No, do it in mom, I still have a lot to do as a Wonderbolt."

"Awww, now I can't take a picture of Dashie's first pregnancy."

Bow then pulled out, pushed RD aside and thrusted inside Windy!

"Get her nice and pregnant dad! Just know that when I retire, I'll be ready."

"You got it!" Bow released his seed straight into his wife's womb.

"Hope you make another go-getting over achiever." Said Rainbow Dash before being pulled into another 3 way make out. 'Hmm, then again, there IS another hole he can blow his load in.' Rainbow then pulled back. "Hey mom, can dad blow his load in my butt, while I taste your creampie?"

"Of course sweetie, I definitely gotta get that on photo." So Windy laid back as Rainbow had her face in front of her creamed pussy. Meanwhile, Bow Hot Hoof was grinding his dick against thier daughter's ass.

"Oh man, this is gonna be great! I might blow a bigger load than the first few."

"Give me as much as you want dad!" she urged while he slapped her rear and began to slowly push into the ass. She bit her lip as he pushed in. "Y-Yeow! It's tougher then I thought!" Once the whole thing was in, Rainbow Dash relaxed while lapping up the cum in her mom's pussy.

"Ooh!" she moaned while taking a photo. "Your tongue feels just right Dashie."

"Best licker ever." Said Bow. He moved in and out with a grunt while laying on top of her. "And best mare to take it in the ass."

"Yeah! That's it! Keep going!" Moaned Rainbow Dash before Windy shoved her face in her pussy.

"Come on Rainbow! Be the best carpet muncher you can be!" Moaned Windy.

'Oh I aim to.'

Windy's pussy tingled from feeling her daughter's licks. "Straight, Gay, or Bi, we'll support you to the bitter end!"

"Trust me guys, I'd still do this if I was a stallion."

"And we'd still be okay with whatever you choose." Said Windy, as she felt her pussy twitch. "Hope you don't mind me cumming dear, I never been licked like this before."

"Go ahead mom."

"If you say so!" Then her juices splashed all over Rainbow's face. Then a picture was taken of her face. "Perfect!"

Bow sped up his thrusts while nibbling on one of Rainbow's ears.

"Oh fuck yeah! Faster daddy!"

'The moment she's ready to get pregnant, I'm gonna do her on the front lawn!' Thought Bow as his dick began to twitch. "Honey! I'm gonna blow from your tight ass!"

"Go ahead and rainboom my ass!"

He slammed in and out before grunting as his sperm started shooting into her. She felt all the warm cum enter her, moaning real loud. After finishing, all 3 collapsed on Rainbow's bed. Windy taking a selfie of their satisfied faces.

"We should do this more often."

"We'd love that very much."

"Thanks guys."

And then all 3 shared a big hug.


	23. Summer and Jerry (C-137)

Daughter's dark love

Summer and Jerry (C-137)

Rick and Morty

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(DIMENSION C-137)

The world was left in ruins after Rick's catastrophic mistake. Everyone was changed into hideous cronenbergs, Everyone except for the three figures who were moving through some brush that had literally grown over years since the human race became endangered. One walked on all fours and sniffed at the ground, her name was Beth Smith. Once a loving mother and horse surgeon, now turned into a feral animal.

The other two were Summer and Jerry Smith who followed her with spears. Living in a post apocalyptic world had made them stronger, Jerry once a merger man was now ripped with a beard and wearing a cronenberg pelt on his head.

Summer had also grown more muscular with a necklace of claws and having a blue tank top while her hair had grown longer, and she had a little more curve to her.

"Atta girl Beth sniff em out." Said Jerry.

"Think we'll get a big one this time? The last few have been pretty small." remarked Summer.

"I don't know. Hopefully we find more that look like Rick, I enjoyed gutting the last."

"Does it strike you as odd it sounded like he could talk?" Summer asked.

"All I heard was his screams with each stab." smiled her father. "Shame it couldn't last forever. Although I do feel bad about killing that one that looked like Morty."

Summer looked over at her mother who had her nose to the dirt and her ass in the air before looking at her father. "So...I heard you and mom fucking last night. Didn't sound like you were… into it all that much."

Jerry rolled his eyes. Considering how they literally had nothing to hide in this world, it didn't bug him if his daughter heard them or not, but it did remind him of how last night could have been better. "Yeah well with her mental state declining everyday the sex kinda got dull. I mean she doesn't even kiss me anymore, she's just all... submissive. It was nice for a while being on top but….I don't know."

"Ever tried some fantasy where she doesn't have to be much into it? That helps me if I get an itch too."

"It's just...the fact that her mind is breaking down every day is kind of a turn off, I can't help but think of what happened to the woman I married, who gave me you."

She patted her dad on the back before her mom rose her head and let out a growl. "Looks like she found dinner." she said before they followed her down the street. All of them started to spot a figure up ahead just waddling across the street and readied their weapons.

"Remember the plan."

"Find a weak spot and cut it, I know dad I've, done this literally a thousand times." Summer rolled her eyes before running at it with her sword and let out a battle cry that startled it before jumping on it's back and and slit it's throat. She saw it run around while letting out a gurgle before slowly stopping and fell face down in a pool of it's own blood.

"That's my girl." Said Jerry walking up.

"Woah, check it out, this one was packing." She said taking the belt off it which had a gun in a holster then put it on. "Sweet."

"Just don't go using all them up, it's hard as hell to find anymore lying around."

She took out the gun and checked the ammo. "Clips full. Too bad this one was too brainless to know how to use it. It could have saved him." She said and put it back in the holster.

Beth growled and grabbed one part of the corpse before dragging it with her mouth as the other two lent their aid.

"It's okay Summer, I got it. You go scout around and see what else you can find." Jerry said insistently.

"Ok, just don't let mom start eating any of it just yet." she spoke before turning and walking down the street. She held the sword over her shoulder and looked around at the city. Memories came back to her of the times before Earth became Cronenberg Land. Recalling them made her frown and recall just WHO was behind it and what she'd do if she ever saw him again. They kept his lab in one piece hoping it would lure him back and they could get the jump on him.

"Damnit Grandpa Rick." She said before slashing a tire on a car. "If I ever see you again I'll mount your head on the wall, with a dick in your mouth."

She looked around for anymore signs of movement. "Foods been getting scarce, might have to talk to dad about moving on to greener pastures." the fact they had been working around the city and near it this long meant there might be more out there, they just needed to make their way there.

As she walked she noticed something shining on a tree branch. She narrowed her eyes and moved closer while seeing it was dangling and looked like a necklace. "What is that?" She asked herself and rushed over. She reached up and pulled it off to see it was a black thread attached to a silver circle with a symbol of a vortex of the same alloy in the center.

"How did you get here?" She asked and looked at the tree before shrugging. "Meh, better not look a gift horse in the mouth, it looks pretty clean, did someone leave it here?" she looked around and narrowed her eyes. "Are they still here?" she looked at the necklace before pocketing it. "Dad will want to see this when I get back."

Later she went back to him and mom with said man sighing as he watching the woman gnawing on the side of a tree. "Dad!" she called as she entered what remained of their house through the front door. "Check out what I found." she said and pulled out the necklace.

"Hmm, a necklace?" he spoke looking at it and rubbed his chin. "Where'd you find this?"

"In a tree branch around Brooklyn RD and Abbey LN. Look how clean it is, it had to have been put there recently."

"Did you find anyone who may have put it there? Or anything at all?"

"No, but the number of Cronenberg's is lower than ever. We may need to get out of dodge and find another place to live."

"Well….I have noticed that too, but I didn't anything cause I wanted to see if we could find transportation before resorting to walking. I siphoned gas from every car in the city that wasn't too wrecked."

"Think the car will still work? We barely use it."

"No, after our last ride it I looked it over and found the engine block was starting to crack. So we need to find a new car before we even think of leaving."

"Well we got plenty to choose from." she said before noticing her mother. "Dad, we need to talk about mom."

"I completely agree." he whispered before he and Summer walked away a little as Beth was clawing at the bark.

"I think… we may have to consider...putting her down." sighed Summer while looking away. "I can't stand seeing her like this and it's like watching a dog slowly dying without a chance to actually die."

"I know….Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"...Make it quick and painless."

She nodded and turned to her mom while Jerry walked a little bit aways. She then pulled the gun from its holster. "*Sigh* just one shot, Summer, you can do this." she walked towards Beth who stopped clawing and looked at her confused before Summer wrapped her arms around her and began to cry. "I love you Mom."

Beth looked at her and licked her cheek while Summer stood up then cocked the hammer on the gun and pointed it right against Beth's forehead.

Jerry stood in the front yard when he heard the shot then closed his eyes with his head drooping. "Goodbye Beth, I'll miss you." he said before his daughter came up sniffling and wiping away her tears. She stood next to him before he put an arm over her shoulders. "We'll search for a new car, I'll pack the essentials, you gather some things from Rick's work area, he's probably got a tracking chip in one of his stupid gadgets, so we can lure him to us."

"You got it dad." she said before he patted her shoulders.

After a few hours Jerry had everything packed before Summer showed up with a box.

"Well I got as much of Rick's crap as I could, even found an inventory log and some instruction manuals. The old pervert even had a body modification ray that was preset on 'enlarge penis'." she shuddered while setting it in the convertible car they found.

"That's just something else we'll keep in mind the next time we see him." he said taking one last look at the house. "I never thought it would end like this when we first moved in."

"Neither did I dad, but the fact remains we have to move on to keep going. Ooh I know! We could spend the night at the fanciest room at that hotel you kept talking about wanting to go to."

"Hey yeah, one last night of style in this town before we leave. We never did go there when this place went to hell, let's do it!" he smiled before they climbed into the car and drove off.

On the way Summer was reading Rick's notes, she understood the basics, but most of the super science when right over her head. "Easy on the bumps dad, from what I can make of these notes there's some volatile stuff in that box back there."

"I'm trying, but the road's gone down hill from all the plants growing under it."

"You know we might be able to use some of that stuff. I mean Rick kinda owes us after leaving us here to rot."

"Yeah, but some of that stuff still seems gibberish to me."

"I could probably figure it out, in a few years. I am his granddaughter after all, I just need to put some effort into it learning more about science. Maybe even track him down."

"Well alright, but for now, let's just focus on relaxing." Jerry said before they arrived at the hotel.

"Wow, now I see why you wanted to come here so bad."

"Yep, it was four stars too, it would have been five if it hadn't been right across from a lingerie store. Apparently people were pretty pissy about that." he remarked as they got out and headed into the building that had seen better days. They grabbed their things and went inside. "It may not have power, but we can still get to the best rooms by going up the...stairs." they froze seeing the door to the stairs blocked by a crashed minivan. "Great."

"Hold on," Summer said reaching into the box of Rick's things and pulled out a wristwatch. "I got this." she pointed it at the car be for pressing down on it, firing a beam that made the van disappear.

"How did you-"

"Particle beam wrist watch, rick had dozens." she smiled looking at it. "Good thing it still works."

"Maybe Rick's junk isn't as useless as I thought." Jerry admitted as they went up the stairs and set up in what was once the presidential suite. "Wow, honestly before I'd act like a kid seeing this place, but now, it just feels like a regular upgrade."

"I'm gonna go through some more of Rick's things and learn what I can."

"Okay sweetie, I'll start on dinner."

Summer went towards the box and started rifling through the devices while noting the necklace was still in her pocket. "Huh, forgot all about this thing." she said and pulled it out. "Hmm, usually I never worried about jewelry, but maybe this could work with me." she said. "I'll try it on when I'm done." She said and set it aside.

Jerry was cooking some Cronenberg meat on a grill on the terrace while Summer had the devices strewn everywhere.

"Hey dad I found a battery on unlimited energy you could plug your shaver into."

"Thanks but, I've actually grown attached to it. Save that for when we really need it."

She shrugged and set it aside while picking up a small laser. "What about some lasers?"

"Stun or lethal?"

"Optional."

"Ok I'll take one."

"What about the Meeseeks Box?"

"Ehh...keep it, they gave us grief but we might be able to use them in the future."

"Got it. Man Rick may have been a cock sucking bastard but he made some cool stuff." admitted Summer while looking at more stuff.

"Dinners ready!" called out her dad who brought the food over to the table. "It might be what we usually have, but I found some old and fresh wine to help soak it in. And don't worry about being too young, I mean who's gonna care am I right?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, who's gonna complain? The police?" she chuckled with him while taking a seat. "Or maybe social service."

"Provided they even survived that long." he said before Summer looked at the empty sides of the table. "Hard to believe it's come down to just the two of us eh sweetheart?"

"Yeah, but...I should be more sad moms gone, why aren't I?"

"Well all the Cronenberg's you killed were bound to desensitize you to some extent, but let's face it we both knew your mother's deteriorating mental state meant she was bound to die one way or another so you might have adjusted to it without even realizing."

"Or maybe I'm more like Grandpa Rick then any of us realized." she spoke looking down with a frown. "Meaning I might end up like him, arrogant, cocky, brash, and before you know not care whether I live or die the next day."

"Hey, Rick made his choices, use him as an example of what not to turn into." Her father said softly. "As long as you stick to who you really are, you won't ever become like him."

"Yeah, but just for kicks, let me at that wine." she spoke as her dad handed her the bottle and she started taking a few big swigs from it. "Woo! Now that's some powerful stuff."

"Yup, it's aged pretty well. Just go a little slower on it."

"Big whoop." She said and took a couple more swigs

After dinner Summer set the bottle on the table as she laid her head down feeling the buzz. "Dad...do you think I could be as smart as grandpa if I tried?"

"Well if he could be smart and make a portal gun while going on so many adventures, I don't see why not. All you need to do is push yourself."

"Yeah….YEAH, I can be just as smart as he was." She said before beating on the table and stood up. "And I know just where to start." She wobbled over to the scattered devices kicking a few aside and grabbed the battery, some rubber gloves, and a few more devices. She turned and made her way out of the room while swaying and tried to keep from dropping the stuff.

"Summer? Where are you going!" Jerry called and followed het down to the basement.

"Where is that fusebox?" she questioned herself before spotting it and walked over before setting the stuff in her arms down the to a small laser cutting tool and spliced thick cord.

"Summer! What are you doing. You're going to electrocute yourself!"

"There's no power running through it, not yet atleast."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I saw Grandpa Rick fiddling with our power box once. So I have a pretty good idea." she replied while slowly fitting the cord from Rick's box into the battery and the other end of the cord into one of the other power boxes before putting a clamp on it and the lights came on. "Aw yeah! Suck on that Rick!" she shouted and started doing a happy dance.

"Woah….way to go Summer!"

"Maybe now the elevators will work." she smirked while continuing her dance. "Better yet, wherever we go we can power up anything."

"Wow, we could get nice warm water again in minutes instead of boiling it by a large tub. Oh baby girl you do your old man proud." he said and hugged her.

"Thanks dad." she smiled hugging him back.

They went back up to their suite, with the elevators making it much easier, then enjoyed some warm showers and helped themselves to the hotel robes.

"Ah, nothing like a shower to make you feel like a new woman." sighed Summer walking out while drying her hair. 'I can't remember the last time I felt so clean.'

"Better not over work that battery, shut everything off before we hit the hey." Jerry said sitting on a couch.

"My guess is that thing could go on for years so no need to worry."

" _*yawn*_ Well don't stay up to late. I'm going to bed." he said headed for the bedroom.

"Alright, night dad." she said watching him leave before her eyes fell on the necklace once more. 'Maybe I'll put this thing on, I've got some time to myself and it might actually look better on me then my old one.' she walked over and picked it up. She carefully slid it over her head and onto her while looking at herself in the mirror. "Hmm… not bad."

That's when the symbol began to lightly glow pink before Summer started to feel something poke her in the back of her head. "Gah!"

She held her head and stumbled back while feeling a surge of pain crawl through her mind. Until a single thing came to her mind. She started seeing memories surrounding her father rise up and focus solely on him while the pain started to slowly diminish and left her with a deep sense of wanting. She stood up straight and slowly smirked while adjusting her hair. "Now to make a little trip across the street."

Jerry himself sighed while remembering how good it was to lie in a real bed again. His old one was destroyed so he and Beth were left sleeping on pallets. "If Summer could get a hot tub going then I might try and bring it with us."

"My ears are burning."

Jerry looked down the bed and went wide eyed. "Summer?"

"Hey daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Summer with a seductive look while wearing a black corset with a red ribbon tied on the front, brown garterbelt stockings and with a choker on her neck. "I figured with mom gone you might want someone to cuddle with."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." he remarked as she slowly crawled on the bed towards him. "Plus it'll help us go to sleep quicker, especially thanks to those showers, but why the outfit?"

"I figured a new change in clothes couldn't hurt since we got the chance." she replied letting her stomach brush against his growing erection as she crawled over him. She draped her arms around him while nuzzling against him. "Comfy?"

"Uh.. Well...I'm not really sure." he poke feeling a little embarrassed. "Um, hey how about I get the lights?" he suggested.

"No need." she clapped her hands before they went out. "Makes it a lot easier."

"Yeah, easier." he muttered while trying to relax and shut his eyes. 'Calm down Jerry, she's just cuddling, that's all. The new lingerie is just something she hasn't had and is just spoiling herself, she's earned it, no big deal.' he thought to himself and gulped.

(Later)

"Oh Beth." he said while having a wet dream of his late wife flicking and swirling her tongue on his dick. "It's been ages since I felt this good, and you're not slobbering all over it too." he said putting a hand on her head and pushed down a little.

She hummed while the tongue licked the sides and he groaned when he felt her hand start caressing his balls at the same time.

"Yeah...aw yeah... that's good…" he groaned while feeling like he was on cloud nine. "I wish we could have done this even more before you lost it."

She slowly moved her head off his member with an audible pop. "We can still do this, daddy." she spoke in what sounded like Summer's voice as she stroked him.

"Wait, what?" he looked at her confused while groaning and slowly woke up. He started to slowly open while he groaned and saw it was still dark around, but the wet feeling around his dick was still there. Along with the feeling of someone stroking it. "What in the-" he clapped his hands and made the lights come on. He saw red hair near there and went wide eyed. "Summer?!"

"Oh I'm sorry daddy, did I wake you?" she asked looking up while slowing her stroking. "Sorry, I'll try to be a little more careful."

"Summer what the hell!?" he cried out reeling back while looking at her in shock. "What in the hell are you doing?!"

"Well with mom gone you're gonna need someone to see to your needs." she remarked like it was obvious. "Besides, since when were you embarrassed about this? You and mom always went at it loud and clear and even liked to talk about it."

"Beth was your mother, you're my daughter!"

"Oh come on now dad, with just us being the last two people, who else can you do this with, a cronenberg?" she said trying to sound seductive.

"Summer I'm serious we...we can't….we just can't."

"So you're saying you'd rather just rely on your hand or try and fuck something with a hole in it then your own little girl who knows just the right spots to touch? Am I not sexy enough? That's it isn't it, you think I'm ugly." she said before she started to cry.

"What? No no no, that's not it at all." he spoke while seeing her sit up and cover her face while turning her back to him.

"I just wanted to make you feel good. I thought you'd be happy being my first instead of some boy I just met at a party." she sniffled while inwardly smirking as she managed to make tears roll down her cheeks. "Maybe I should go find a random wolf and give my first to that. Or maybe even a horse."

"Oh man." he sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "Look….maybe you should really think about this first ok? I mean once we cross that line there's no going back. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I'd rather lose it to my own family then go my whole life without actually doing it. Would you let me go now through life as the last living virgin on the planet?"

"Well in the eyes of god that's kind of a good thing."

"Dad let's face it, god is dead. He died when Rick fucked up the world." she frowned while sniffling and getting irked in her mind. "What's one time gonna hurt? I lose my cherry and you get to have real sex. It's a win-win." she stated. "Please?"

"Well…...ok." he relented while Summer squealed in her mind. "But we have to make sure I don't lose it inside you, alright?"

"Not even in my ass?" she questioned.

"Well...yeah, I guess that could be an exception." he admitted rubbing his head before suddenly getting tackled by Summer. "Woah!"

"Thanks daddy! You're the best!" she said before kissing him.

Jerry was surprised, but slowly kissed back and tried to keep from feeling wrong about it since her lips DID feel soft. His arms went around her waist and she rubbed her hands on his back. 'Just think of this like when me and Beth went at it the first time.' he thought before her tongue invaded his mouth. 'She's not holding anything back.'

Summer moved her hands over Jerry's chest admiring how well toned his muscles were before pressing her body against his. She made sure to lick all around his tongue as her breasts rubbed up and down and made sure to use her thighs to rub Jerry's stiff cock. "Mhhh~"

'Holy cow! Beth never tried doing all this at once!' he thought while Summer moved one of his hands lower. When he felt something moist he felt her shudder and sigh blissfully in his mouth. 'Woah, she's more turned on then I imagined.'

The two broke from the kiss for air before Summer smiled down at him.

"Care to feel a good old fashion titjob?"

"Well sure, but-"

"Great, wait right here. I'll be right back" she said before walking out of the room intentionally making a show of shaking her ass.

He gulped and just registered his dick feeling the hardest it had ever been in years. "Oh god this is so wrong." and yet the fact there was no one around to say so, it actually made the whole thing feel more hot.

"I'm back." she said holding one of Rick's rays.

"Uh Summer? What are you gonna do with that?"

"Just watch." she said fiddling with the dial before firing at her breasts. She smiled and watched his expression as they got larger and slowly stretched the top of the corset.

"Sweet mother of god!" Jerry gawked.

"Rick's body modification ray." she chuckled while they bounced. "Works on tiny dicks, and huge knockers."

"Ho boy." he stared as she moved over while they easily bounced out of the corset and moved near his dick with her nipples looking hard.

"Now to help you get nice and warm." she licked her lips before slowly lowering the tits around his dick making him jolt and go wide eyed. Her tits felt so soft as they moved up and down his tool.

"Oh fuck!" he cried out with wide eyes. "Your mother's breasts weren't nearly this good when she tried this."

"Glad I out did her in someway." She said and licked his tip each time it poked out from between her enlarged mounds. "I'll bet she couldn't suck your dick even when she was still fine could she? I saw the way she was eyeing those prosthetics that time we took you to that space hospital and the doctors wanted to make heart out of your junk."

"W-Well she always said it, woah! Got annoying when some of it got in her hair." he groaned.

"What, she didn't know how to swallow?"

"More like she didn't like how quick I went off and it got her sticky on her face and hair. Turns out that stuff is hard to get out."

"I don't mind a little stickiness." she winked while licking around the tip and squeezed her breasts against his dick harder while they went up and down faster than before.

"Oh...oh god." he grunted. "I've always dreamed of a titjob like this!" he spoke before Summer started feeling his cock twitch. "I'm gonna blow!"

She latched onto the head as he came and reveled in the taste. 'It's so salty and thick! What was mom so grossed out about?'

"Oh god! Summer!" Jerry huffed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He saw more of his sperm shoot out when she pulled back and caused some to get shot on her face and hair. "Damnit!"

"Wow dad, you could flood a bucket with this much." she joked and wiped the semen from her face. "Nice and hot too, guess I'll take another shower after we're done, and you can join me." she said and took his cock from between her tits.

He panted while thinking of the image of him using the shower head on her pussy to get her off and felt his dick get rigid almost at immediately. "Well it's official, I'm an incestuous pervert."

"Oh trust me, we're far from actually becoming those." she smirked before crawling over him and rubbed her wet folds against his dick with a hum. "You know I could make you a little bigger down there if you want?"

"Why? Is it too small? Cause I'm not really sure I trust that ray pointed at my manhood, even if it did make your knockers some to die for."

"It only tingles. What are you worried about, sterility?"

"No, I'm worried he might have rigged it so if I ever used it it would blow up or make it too big or tiny. Considering it's Rick would that be such a surprise?"

"You ever hear of the word paranoia?" she said grabbing the ray. "Just hold still." she said before messing with some of the setting and fired at Jerry's dick.

"Woah! Ah-huh, actually it does tingle."

"And...done. How does it lock daddy?"

He looked at it and went wide eyed since it looked almost as long as an arm. "Good lord Summer."

"I think you just became the first man-horse." joked Summer with a grin.

"That's not funny Summer, how are you even going to take all that?"

"I'll manage." she resumed her position and rubbed the tip against her hole while getting more turned on. "Mhhh. This is going to be so good."

'If it'll fit.' Jerry thought befor watching Summer spread her folds with her fingers and try to take in the head. He groaned feeling the warmth while Summer bit her lip and tried forcing it in slowly until she dropped herself down, sendinging his rod plowing through her hymen.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" she cried out feeling like she was sitting on a hot poker.

"It's okay sweetie, just stay still."

"It feels like I'm getting stabbed!" she whimpered.

"Heh, your mother said the same thing."

"Drop it!" she growled looking him in the eye. "You're fucking ME, so don't mention her, got it?" she said angrily.

He recoiled and nodded. "Yes sweetie, just...just calm down."

She sat up and took deep breaths to try and ignore the pain. "Sorry. I got carried away."

"On the upside you didn't get nearly as mad as your m-you know, when she gave birth to you." he replied and rubbed her hips.

'Well she won't be the only one popping out babies. Not after tonight.' she thought and waited for the pain to fade.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm good." she nodded. "I'm gonna rock your world, so don't try to pass out if you start cumming."

"I'm much more stable than that." he spoke slightly defensive.

"Good." she slowly pulled off and felt his dick rub against her insides. She hummed pleasantly while Jerry groaned before slowly sliding back down. She groaned as the pain returned but not as much as before. "Fuck! You could make a horse green with envy." She said steadily moving up and down all while watching the cock move in and out of her most sacred spot.

"Oh fuck! Your vagina is gripping me with each bounce." Jerry allowed his hands to move up to her ass and grope to his heart's content. 'Now this I could get use to.'

"Oh! Ah! Hah! Ho fuck yes! Aw yeah!" moaned Summer with each bounce. "Come on, don't just lay there, move your hips too!"

"Wait, I can do that? I thought the whole point was to just hold back and enjoy the show."

"Well, ah! It really gets, oh! Things going if you move too!" Summer said. 'How can he not know that?'

"In that case, here I go!" he grabbed her ass and began to thrust upward, causing his dick to reach deeper. However each thrust was clumsy and mistimed. He was clearly in need of some practice.

'I'll have to help him out later after this. Poor mom, no wonder she was always so repressed.' Summer thought while she tried to match the rhythm to compensate. "Here we go, ngh! Much better, ah!"

"Woah! This feels even better than before!"

"Damn straight!" Summer groaned tweaking one of her nipples. "Go nuts on me daddy! Really give it to me."

"Ngh! Are you sure? Hah! I-I don't want to hurt-"

"I'm not made of fucking glass dammit!" she screamed while bouncing faster as her breasts jiggled. "Fuck your daughter damn it! Stop being such a spineless little bitch and be a man for once."

Jerry felt something snap hearing that. His blood boiled before trying to move his hips up faster with a grunt. "Ok, I will!" he exclaimed.

"Ahhh! Oh, okay! Now we're getting somewhere!"

"You wanna get fucked? Then I'll fuck you like a whore!" he spoke before latching onto one of her nipples. He started sucking while hearing Summer moan louder than before.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! YES!" she cried out watching the bulge forming from his cock and gyrated her hips. "Treat me like a bitch!"

"You wanted my dick? Then take it! Every. Single. Inch!" he bellowed before wrapping his arms around her.

"FUCK YES!" she screamed. 'This is better than I imagined!'

Jerry sat up making Summer fall back on the bed. He grabbed her thighs and started thrusting faster into her with more force. "Ngh! Ngh! Ngh! Ngh! Yeah! Yeah you like that!?"

"Fuck yeah!" she called out through her teeth. "Faster, deeper!" she commanded as his tip hit her cervix.

"I'll turn your hole inside out again and again!" he said then pushed her legs back, stood on the bed, then slammed down into her pussy and driving right through her cervix, into her womb.

"DO IT! DO IT EVERY NIGHT!" she screamed, tongue hanging from her mouth.

"You got it sweetie!" he spoke looking down at her. "I'm gonna turn you into my own cumdump!"

"Yes, cum inside me!"

He hammered into her faster and harder with his dick slowly twitching. The remaining part of his common sense knew what would happen if he came in her pussy. He started to pull back a little, but her legs wrapped around him and kept the tip still inside.

"Oh no you don't!" she moaned. "Blow your load deep inside me!"

"Summer no stop! I told you… t-told...oh god I'm….GAAAAAAH!" he let out feeling his sperm shoot into her as it felt like his balls were emptying every drop into her.

Summer's eyes rolled into the back of her head feeling him fill her. 'It's pouring and flooding my womb!'

After he was drained she moved her legs and let him fall back. Both panted while feeling drained.

"Summer… what. The hell!"

"What?" she said coyly. "That's supposed to be the best part."

"You could have just caused yourself to get knocked up!" Jerry replied.

"I know, what a rush."

"I'm serious! Do you have any idea what that'll be like in a world that's limited on food? Plus remember the birth defects?"

"Oh relax." she said grabbing his dick. "If I keep learning the stuff Rick did, I might even be able to cure that. Just don't think about it too much and everything will be fine."

"But-" he was cut off as she started jacking him off. "Ah!"

"Ignorance is bliss."

'Ah fuck it, we came this far, might as well go all the way.' he thought in submission.

'I don't know if I can actually cure birth defects, but I'm gonna make sure to help repopulate the human race somehow, and he won't be minding this every night.' thought Summer with the necklace glowing before it became a tattoo on her chest.


	24. Neith and Serket

Daughter's dark love

Neith and Serket

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Neith's temple-

In the large temple sat Neith as she finished her weaving and stretched a little, making her E cup chest bounce a little. It's been a few months since her husband Khnum and her daughter Serket did the deed and life for her was getting out of hand.

Especially with the constant moaning and crying that woke her up every morning.

'I say I'm fine with it if they include me, but it's like every time I'm working on this they're at it!' She frowned while stretching a little as her large ass moved a little from the gesture. 'In the morning, in the afternoon and in the evening! Just what are they gods or rats?!'

"Oh yes father! Right there!"

She grabbed her hair and pulled. "Oh come on!? Now of all times?!"

"Yes! Use my tail as a toy!" Serket cried out with lust as the sounds of fucking started to cause the temple to shake.

Neith growled. 'That's it! I'm going to make it clear on what I said. And I'll spring it on them come the morning.' She then went to her room and started weaving the events of the next day, one that no one would forget or comprehend.

(Next day)

It was all quiet as Ra's sun boat rise from the eastern sky. All the world was quiet.

"AHHH!"

Except for the never ending chase of the still female Set and the love struck Horus.

"Come back my beauty!"

"Get away from me you sick fuck!" She yelled while running passed the temple. "My ass needs a month to rest!"

"Your pussy is mine!"

"That's even worse!" She screamed as they ran into the distance.

In the temple Serket was starting to wake up with a yawn, but noted how she wasn't in a soft bed or near her father's chest. It was a large spider's web with a sticky substance keeping her locked as she was also naked and hanging upside down.

"Huh? Wha? What's going on? Who put me up here!?"

"Good morning my child." Spoke a voice from the shadows. "Sleep well?"

"Mother?" she looked around. "Is that you?"

The voice chuckled before walking towards the light, wearing nothing and holding a clay jar of honey. "Of course, and how was your night? Feeling refreshed after yet another night of fun with your father?"

"Yes, but why am I up here?!"

"Oh ho, why should I tell you?" Neith smirked darkly.

She shivered at that before getting honey on her face.

"After all, you're at my mercy." she grinned while taking some honey and tossing it onto her daughter's bare body.

She shivered at the sticky substance before feeling some on her breasts.

Neith rubbed the honey over the mounds before trailing down her arms and stomach. 'Such a tone body, a shame that she'll get knocked up later.'

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"Simple, since you enjoy bedding my husband over and over, and forgot our little agreement, you'll be at my mercy, and you can start with a sweet breakfast." She smirked before moving the honey down to her snatch. "And I'm going to enjoy your body."

Chomp!

"Ow!" Serket cried out while getting bitten on the arm. "Mother!"

"Whoops, my bad." she smirked while licking the spot and taking in the honey with a hum. "Guess I got carried away, sound familiar?"

"I-It's not like that!"

"Oh?" She said before biting the other arm.

"Ow!"

"Then tell me, how is this different from you fucking every day?"

Chomp!

Serket groaned while getting 'love bites' all over her body. "W-We're right side up!"

"And I bet he does this ALL over your body, doesn't he?"

She blushed before Neith started biting her neck. "Ah!"

The goddess smirked before biting on the neck again. She sucked on the skin while licking at the honey.

Serket moaned while feeling her body getting warmer before her snatch got wet. "M-Mother!"

'This is better than hearing those two fucking.' she pulled back and held her daughter's head before kissing her while pushing her tongue in her mouth.

She moaned while trying to use her own tongue as they started to make out like crazy.

After some time Neith moved back while some drool came from her mouth. She started climbing over her daughter while holding onto the webbing with ease and dragged her tongue up and down Serket's belly.

'Oh gods! T-This feels so good!' She moaned as her mother kept on licking her toned stomach.

"Yum, the honey is just right, and you're skin feels smoother than usual." She said while licking the belly button and caused Serket to jerk up a little. "Oh? Sensitive there?"

Serket blushed and kept quiet while trying to cut the rope with her claws, but it didn't work.

Neith moved her tongue near the breasts before taking a bite of her left breast.

"AH!"

"Such large breasts, make me wonder if your little scorpion/bull babies will be after tasting your milk?" she teased while squeezing them. "With how much your father fucks you who knows how many children you'll pop out."

"M-Mother!" She blushed.

"Relax, I'm not angry. But," she pinched the right nipple. "You need to give me half your milk when the babies are born. It's only fair since you milked my husband every day."

"A-AHH!"

"Then again, with what I have planned, it might make the punishment I have in mind oh so better."

Serket blinked in confusion before moaning again as her nipples were twisted hard. "YAAH!"

"I can already feel them getting rock hard. I wouldn't be surprised if you were secretly a masochist."

"M-Mother!" She moaned.

"If you are then I'm going to enjoy this." Neith smirked before twisting them back and forth. 'I haven't been this sadistic in years.'

Serket squirmed and moaned while her tail twitched.

"Seems someone is getting agitated, well if you wanna use your tail to try and get out, go ahead and try."

She groaned as her tail tried to break the ropes, but found it got tighter each time she tried.

"I wove this all day from my room, not even Ra himself can break free without my permission." She grinned. She grabbed the tail and moved it close before lightly dragging her tail around the stinger.

'Oh gods!' She thought while feeling her body getting hotter then the sun itself. 'I-I'm about to, AH!'

Neith saw more juice trickle out and giggled. "Aw, did my daughter already cum?"

"Ah...mother…" she panted with a lustful moan.

"Relax, I'm just getting started." She started to lick around the stinger while rubbing the tail and got more moans from her daughter before moving two fingers down and rubbed against her anus.

"Ah!" She cried out as the fingers moved deeper into her while Neith used her tongue to touch the edge of the stinger.

"Tell me, have you ever used this to stuff yourself? Or even had your father take your backdoor?" She asked as her daughter shook her head. "Oh? That's a shame, especially when your hole is tighter than a tomb."

"Mother! Don't say something so embarrassing."

"Then let me help you." she moved the stinger down and rubbed it against the ass with a dark grin. "Let's get you all stuffed up here."

Serket groaned before the stinger moved inside her before the entire tip went in. "It's not meant to go in there!"

"Oh? And yet you would spread it for your father's cock without hesitation, right?" She said while pushing it in a little deeper.

"Ah!" She cried while feeling the stinger poking her insides, which was almost as scary as being eaten by Sobek, until she recalled she didn't have any venom that could kill her.

Just a toxin that makes her horny.

Neith chuckled seeing her daughter squirmed and started to lick the honey on her legs slow and made sure to lightly kiss the spots too.

"Oh! M-Mother!" She moaned as some juices squirted out and landed on Neith's face.

"Tut tut, you shouldn't be this quick." she lightly smacked her daughter's ass.

"Eep!" She moaned. She felt something drip on her and saw her mother's snatch in front of her face.

"Time to see if you can lick a pussy just as well as a dick. Get to it or I'll wiggle this tail of yours around."

She gulped seeing the hairy snatch as she smelled the sweet smell and felt even hornier. She slowly licked it while shuddering each time her mother licked at her inner thighs.

"Come on, don't be a baby. Step it up." ordered Neith while giving the ass a pinch.

"AH!" She moaned while she accidentally bit her slit.

"Ow! Oh bad girl." she grabbed the tail and began to rotate it around inside with Serket feeling it stretch out her insides. "Never bite your mother, remember that."

She groaned as she had to bite her lip a little. She then moved her tongue over the slit and began licking very slowly. "S-Sorry mother."

"It's fine, but you have to lick me like you mean it." Neith said before twisting the tail.

"Ah!" She moaned while licking like a lizard. 'If anyone saw me like this, I'd never be able to live it down.'

This went on for an hour or so as both licked and played with each other's bodies. Each time they came and Neith licked her daughters honey and juice covered body.

Before long Neith cleaned all the honey off Serket's body and looked at her daughter's soaking snatch before leaning down and started licking it directly while moving the tail up and down in Serket's ass.

"Oh! M-Mother, stop teasing!" Serket moaned in lust.

She licked slowly while deliberately biting her slit. 'This will show her who calls the shots.'

"Ah!" She cried out while coming again. 'Oh gods….this is so good! Don't stop mother! Don't stop the pain!'

Neith smirked while twisting the tail a little harder than before.

"Oh yes! More more more!"

"Seems my daughter really is a glutton for punishment." She muttered before cumming on her daughter's face. "Mmm, much better. Lick it all up and don't forget a single drop."

She complied before licking her face and her mother's snatch.

Neith hummed while feeling very horny herself. "Good girl, now if you're good I'll let you down."

"Mother, I want more." She moaned while feeling the restraints loosening as she was lowered to the ground by the web.

"Don't worry, you'll get more." she smirked before grabbing her by the shoulder and applied pressure, making Serket tense up before feeling her body growing weak. "But first, a little nap."

"Ugh….mo...ther…." she groaned before the world went black.

(Sometime later)

Serket began to slowly wake up, but noted her arms were behind her back and tied up, she was sitting in a chair, and her legs were spread open.

"Finally awake?" Neith asked while licking her lips.

"M-Mother?"she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Why my bedroom of course, the one I share with your father."

"Wait, is father here?"

"No, he's in his workshop." She sighed. "Of course, I did say if he was done early he should come here for a special surprise."

Serket blinked. "Really?"

She nodded while licking her lips. "I wouldn't lie to my little baby girl."

Serket blushed. "M-Mother! Don't call me that!"

"Oh? So the same girl who seduced her father gets shy just from a little nickname?"

"T-That's different!" She blushed as Neith moved closer to her.

"Either way you're still my toy until your father returns, maybe even longer." she held her daughter's head in front of her breast and frowned. "Now suck on them."

She looked at the breast before sucking on it like a baby, making the war goddess moan at the suddenly friskiness.

'This definitely brings back nostalgia.' she smiled. 'Reminds me when she pinched me with those claws, thankfully she didn't have enough strength or they would have drawn blood.'

Serket sucked harder while her snatch came and caused the chair to get drenched. 'Mother's breast...so good.' After a few minutes Serket started to feel something warm coming from the nipple. 'Milk!'

'Mmm, this was worth weaving this into the tapestry of the world.' She thought with a smirk. "Come on, drink it all up."

She groaned while sucking harder on the milk filled breasts while Neith moved her hand near the snatch and rubbed the wet hole very lightly.

"Such a horny little baby." Neith teased with a smirk. "I bet you're just aching for something to plug you up all the way, aren't you?"

Serket nodded while feeling like a newborn all over again.

"Then be patience." she remarked before slowly pushing a finger into the hole.

"Mmm~" she moaned while letting go a little. "Mother~"

'Too cute.' She thought in her head before putting another finger into the hole. "Why did you stop? Are you too full for your mother's milk?"

Serket gulped before resuming her breast feeding. After a few minutes she felt an entire hand moved into her pussy. "Mmmm!"

"Such a soft pussy, my husband must have molded this like clay, mmm, I wonder if that tail of yours can fit?" she smiled while wiggling her fingers around the inside.

She groaned while feeling the fingers moving faster in her wet folds as she bit on the nipple hard.

"Ah!" She frowned before using her other hand to pinch Serket's ass hard. "Naughty girl."

'Sorry mother.' She thought while sucking gently before Neith started to move her hand a little deeper into her. "Mmm~"

This went on for a few minutes or so before Neith decided to step it up a notch. She rubbed her daughter's ass at the same time while spreading her fingers in the pussy out.

"Mmm!" Serket moaned out loud as she came a little. "M-Mother!"

"I think you need a little more pain, my little masochist." She said lustfully. She slowly pulled her hands away and stood up. "Which leads me to the best part of this."

"Huh?" She said very confused and a little aroused at the same time.

"Oh dear, you can come in now."

Serket blinked as Khnum walked in, naked. "F-Father?!"

"Hello daughter." He said while looking at his wife.

"Dear, are you ready for that surprise?"

"What is it?"

"Consider this you getting the chance to see your father impregnate me...and you watch without getting to touch yourself." she smiled.

Serket went wide eyed as Khnum placed his cock into Neith's pussy and started to thrust harder and harder into her. 'Wait, what?!'

"Ah, just as forceful as always dear, ah!" she moaned while grinning at her daughter. "You like hogging his dick so much, but now you can sit there and watch as me and him go at it."

(Five hours later)

Serket felt her body getting warm as she saw her parents fucking like wild dogs, each thrust making her want to break free and join in. 'Gods, I...I need fathers cock right now!'

"Oh yes dear! Really drive your dick in as deep as you can!"

He grunted as his cock got ready to cum for the twentieth time this day. "I shall make you cry out like a dog!"

"Oh dear! How dominating, the reason I fell for you!" She moaned as Serket had to bite her lips to stop from moaning as well. "You could make any goddess go mad just from one taste of this!"

"Ugh! I'm about to do it!" He grunted before cumming again with Neith crying out like a wild jackal.

"OH YES!" she moaned feeling his sperm shoot into her. "Give me more children!"

"Father!" Serket moaned while coming as well and felt her tail twitch a little. "Father….mother….I need…."

"Mmmm, nope." smiled Neith with a chuckle. "Seeing you make a puddle there is too adorable to stop now."

"Please….I need….it." She groaned while feeling her snatch getting wetter and felt the juices pouring down the chair like a river. "I need….to be...fuck!"

She smirked. "Sorry my child, but it's my turn to be fucked~"

"You're really making her squirm around dear."

Neith looked at Khnum with a grin. "I know, but it's her own fault for forgetting the deal and for being a newly awakened masochist."

He sighed before thrusting again as Serket squirmed and moaned at her parents love making.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't let it happen again!"

"What? I can't hear you over the baby making." Teased Neith with a sing song voice.

"I'm sorry! Please let me get fucked!"

"Huh? Can't hear you~"

"PLEASE!"

"I can't understand you, use Egyptian!" Neith moaned loudly.

"PLEASE LET ME GET PREGNANT WITH FATHER'S CHILDREN!"

"Oh? Well if you say it like that, I'd have to listen." she chuckled before snapping her fingers as a small object made of gold slowly pushed itself into her daughter's pussy. "But it'll wait till AFTER I'm satisfied."

"Ah!" Serket moaned in lust as the object moved faster and faster in her pussy, causing her folds to stretch. "Oh yes! Faster mother! Make my insides explode!"

"That's just a measly toy, and yet you're moaning like a slut. You really have become our little slut, haven't you?"

She moaned while her pussy came again and again. "Oh gods!"

Neith chuckled darkly under her breath.

(Timeskip)

Neith sighed in content while rubbing her three month belly. "This is definitely a blessing, right my slutty scorpion?"

Her daughter moaned while licking at Neith's snatch as her father plowed into her from behind over and over.

"Mmm, keep this up and I might let you suck my milk everyday." She teased as she grabbed Serket's enlarged breasts and squeezed them as Khnum used his daughter's eight month stomach to keep him from losing his grip.

"Mother, ah, more~" she groaned while her milk poured to the floor in a massive puddle.

"That depends, did you learn your lesson?"

"Ah! Yes, I'll share! Oh, I feel like a horny dog!"

"Wrong, it's not 'you' will share, it's 'we' will share, as in me and your father share your body." She said before twisting the nipples hard.

"AHH! Ok! We'll share! Oh gods I love being hurt by you!" She cried out as she came again.

"Be more clear, who do you love for giving you all this pain and pleasure?"

"You and father!" She cried out in lust. "I love you both so much!"

"Good girl, but you must prove it by being our little slut behind closed doors, oh and to let the children use you as a toy."

"Yes! I'll do anything you ask mother!"

Neith smirked evilly at that. "Then I think our family is going to have even more fun times ahead."

Serket moaned as she pictured her many kids fucking her up everyday. 'Oh yes, this is perfect! Thank you gods above!'

As this happened the tattoo on her glowed pink.

'He he he.' Neith thought as her eyes looked very like a hungry lion. 'This is what 'family bonding' is all about~'


	25. Trigon and Raven

Daughter's dark love

Trigon and Raven

Teen Titans Go (Also known as Toddler Titans)

xxxxxxxxxxx

(Titans Tower)

It started as any normal day as Raven sat on the couch reading a book. She was so engrossed in it she was blocking out Robin's boring talk of something that would probably involve all of them in a crazy plot of some kind.

"And that team is precisely why we need to divert all of the tower's power to light up a single light bulb. Any questions?" he asked before looking at the team who weren't even paying attention. Starfire was brushing Silky despite the fact the moth larvae had no hair, Cyborg was playing a game on his communicator, and Beast Boy was fast asleep in the form of a cat.

"Yeah yeah, cool." spoke Cyborg boredly without looking away from his game.

Robin blinked before he narrowed his eyes and groaned. He pulled an air horn from his utility belt and used it to get their attention. All of them jumped while he crossed his arms. "Do you realize just how important my speech was? It is crucial you listen carefully to my every word!"

Raven narrowed her eyes and put down her book before floating up to the team leader. "No, crucial would be Beast Boy needing to clean his room, or Cyborg fixing the vast majority of things that break down around here or even Starfire figuring out earth slang. Not your stupid meetings which you call, just so YOU can hear yourself talk you self-centered, whiny, perfectionist!" she exploded and breathed heavily.

The others looked at her with wide eyes while Robin let out a hurt whimper and the half demon herself took in a deep breath. "Sorry, it's just getting to that time where I need to purge myself of evil, but wow, that felt so good."

"Dang mama, who knew you could be so harsh?" spoke Beast Boy.

"Don't push my buttons Beast Boy." she growled and all four of her eyes opened and glowed red.

"Eep!" he jumped up and into Cyborg's arms while she shook her head and tried taking another deep breath.

"Sorry, my bad." She said and rubbed her temples.

"Perhaps friend Raven should go and lay down for the nap." suggested Starfire.

"No I'm fine, this isn't the first time this has happened. Being a half demon I have to give in to my impulse otherwise it builds up and takes over, but if I do I risk losing my humanity." she admitted before seeing a portal open up in the ceiling with a box dropping down onto her head. "GRRR, ALRIGHT! WHO THREW THAT!?"

"It wasn't us!" spoke Cyborg with his hands up and Beast Boy hiding behind him.

Her eyes returned to normal before she looked down at the box. She floated down and picked it up before seeing a tag with her dad's name on it. "Ugh, it's from my dad." she groaned.

"Ooh! Open it friend Raven." smiled Starfire. "Perhaps your father has gotten you the assorted chocolates to apologize for his past misdeeds."

"Not likely, I'll just send it to our garbage dimension." Raven spoke. She was about to teleport it away before it was suddenly snatched away by Robin.

"Aw come on Raven at least take a look." He said before opening the box and pulled out a necklace. "A necklace? Wow that's lame."

"Yeah that's my dad, always sending gifts without even knowing what I like." she remarked snatching it back with her power and saw it was a black string attached to a silver circle with a symbol of the middle that looked like a pretty pink pegasus which made her eyes widen.

"Aw it's got one of those horses from that show for little girls on it." Said Beast Boy with a giggle.

"Why would your father send you something like that?" asked Starfire. "Is it not more suited for the toddlers?'

"Um, it must be a mistake." she replied before tossing the necklace to the side before it suddenly stopped and shot back into her hand. "Oh great, he enchanted it."

"Or maybe you don't want people to know you're a fan." Cyborg teased as he grabbed it from her.

"Hey give it back!" she snapped as he held it away from her.

"Keep away from Raven!" He called.

"Aw yeah!" grinned Beast Boy as Cyborg tossed it to him as he caught it. "Robin! Heads up!"

"I got it!" He said before catching it.

"Give it!" she frowned before Robin tossed it and Starfire caught it.

"Most enjoyable."

"Starfire, give it." frowned Raven with her hand out.

"Is not the point of this game to keep it away from you?" she asked while holding onto the necklace.

"I said, GIVE IT TO ME!" Raven yelled before sending fists of dark energy at each of them. Starfire lost her grip on the necklace and it fell on the half demon girls neck. "There, now I'll just-GAH!" she was startled as the necklace merged with her flesh. "Hey! What the…"

"Aw, our games over already." pouted Beast Boy.

"Your game! That's what you're worried about!?" she cried out with gritted teeth and a glare. "This stupid thing just fused with my neck and all you care about is a stupid GAME?!"

"Uhh…..No?" He said with a grin hoping not to make the matter worse.

She growled with her eyes turning into four again before she formed a large hand and grabbed him before she slammed the shapeshifter against the floor and ceiling over and over before she dropped his battered body. "How about I do that everyday and keep score? Sound like a game you might like?"

"No." Beast Boy whimpered. "Not one bit."

"That's what I thought." she frowned before sitting down and resumed reading her book. "Now don't bug me."

"Perhaps we should give Raven the alone time?" Suggested Starfire.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." spoke Cyborg. He picked up Beast Boy before they left the room.

Raven looked up at Robin who gulped nervously. "Got something to say now?"

"Well… um… er…"

"If not, then leave so you can make out with your Starfire plushie." she spoke before looking back at her book while Robin and Starfire went wide eyed. "That's right I know, you french a rag doll that looks like Star."

"T-That's not true!" cried out Robin while Starfire flew out of the room from shock. "Wait Star it's not like that, it was for CPR practice, yeah."

Raven sighed once they were gone and went back to her book. 'Now I can finish this chapter.' she thought to herself and laid on her side. 'Hmm, I gotta say, I don't like this thing being enchanted, but it doesn't seem all that bad." she checked to see if the coast was clear before summoning a mirror and opened her leotard and saw she had a new tattoo. "Alright, this might be cool and embarrassing at the same time."

Suddenly a plume of fire shot up from the floor surprising her. It slowly dispersed to show her father standing there with a smile. "Hello Raven."

"Dad!?"

"That's right, why don't you get daddy a drink and we can get started on destroying your friends?"

"yeah not getting you a drink, and why in hell would I ever do that?" She questioned.

"Oops, guess I showed up a little early."

"Early? Were you gonna try and come by for this ahead of time?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"Not exactly, the necklace I sent you was made to make you loyal to your dear old dad."

"WHAT!?"

"I made it with the help of Electra."

"Electra! As in the Goddess Electra?!"

"Yep."

"The same Electra who developed a sexual attraction TO HER FATHER!?" cried out Raven with wide eyes with her father's expression changing to shock.

"Say what?" he asked.

"Electra was a goddess from Greece who fell in love with her father, that love evolved into sexual attraction! Where else did you think the Electra complex came from?"

"B-B-But that's not what was suppose to happen! I just wanted my little girl to take interest in the family business."

"Ugh! You are such a idiot! I'm so mad I-I…." she trailed off while the tattoo slowly glowed and she felt her mind get hazy. "What….Oh no."

Trigon saw Raven stumble back and sit on the couch. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stepped up.

"Dad...I….I'm gonna….oh…." she got out while drooping a little before her dad moved over and helped her sit up. "I-I-I love you."

Trigon saw her smile a little and lean her head on his shoulder while touched to hear that, but also a little nervous. "Uh sweetie-"

"Hold on, lemme get that drink you wanted." she said and flew into the kitchen.

'Oh no, the necklace is already doing its job, but it's not what I had in mind! Oh when I see that double dealing Electra I'll make her rue the the day she was born.'

"Here you go daddy." She said as she returned with a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and a pair of cups.

"Um, Raven, maybe you should sit down and take it easy." he suggested as she sat down and levitated the tray while pouring lemonade into one of the cups.

"I hope you like it extra sweet, that bone head Beast Boy made it." Raven said to him.

He looked at the glass and accepted it before taking a sip from it. " *Cough* *Cough* Woah! Way too much sugar."

"Sorry I can't get you something better, but that idiot Cyborg didn't go get groceries, like he was suppose to." she frowned. "He's almost as bad as Robin when it's his turn to do the laundry."

'Hmm, she does seem more annoyed by her friends then before. Was I worried over nothing?' he thought questioningly. "Raven, how do you feel right now?"

"Sitting by you, I feel happier then I have in years. Although I'd feel a lot better without this," she reached for the clasp of her cloak, undid it and let it fall. "Ah, much better." she sighed while stretching one of her legs out. "You know for a time or two I called myself Lady Legasus, because of my powerful leg." Raven gave a few kicks to demonstrate this. "Guess I inherited it from you." She said pointing at his cloven hooves.

He stared at her unblemished skin while she stretched. He then coughed before looking away. "Yes well, you got a few good genes from your mother's side also."

"Speaking of mom, how is she?" Raven questioned bending her leg behind her head. "Still living in the ruins of Azarath where you left her?"

"Yeah, says she prefers that to my burning kingdom of despair." he replied while trying not to stare. "A little magma and screams of horror never hurt me, so why should it be bothering to her?"

"Maybe because she's not fireproof like you are has something to do with it?" Quipped Raven raising an eyebrow."Think of it this way, now you have some extra space, right?"

"I suppose." he said. "Although I wish she would at least consider joining my harem."

"Wait, what?" frowned Raven putting her leg down. "What harem?"

"Raven sweetie, I'm a demon. I need numerous women, or one of equal power to myself in order to...Um...Feel really good."

"Dad, I'm a teenager, I've read my fair share of adult novels and I know how everything works in bed. You don't have to sugarcoat it." she deadpanned before crossing her arms. "Just how many do you have?"

"Two dozen or so, but to be honest some are getting on in years." Trigon replied.

'Note to self, order 24 or so pikes.' thought Raven. "So you need some girls or even one who can keep up in years to come, right?"

"Well...More or less." he replied.

"Then I might have an idea in mind." she grinned before the elevator opened.

"Yo Rae, we need to talk about-" spoke Cyborg before stopping as they saw Trigon there and trailed off. "Uh, when did your dad get here?"

"A few minutes ago, now what do you want?" she frowned.

"I just wanted to tell you BB's gonna be fine, but you did a real number on him this time. Not everyone has high density armor, like I do." He smiled and flexed his metal muscles.

"If he'll live that's what matters, right?" she responded in annoyance before getting an idea in her now twisted mind. "Say Cyborg with all those metal limbs you must be able to do some amazing things."

"Course I can. Ain't nobody around here who can bench press, fix a car, and cook a burrito all at once." he bragged.

"But what about your relationship with Jinx? Being half metal must have a few drawbacks there." she idly remarked while Cyborg lost his smirk. "I mean sure you're strong, but isn't that just the machine and not really the man half of you? And how can you two even share a bed? I don't think you're charger has a lot of comfort, you can't even keep her warm when you hold her, and of course you'll never be able to have children of your own with her."

"...dang girl, *hic* why you gotta be like that?" Cyborg looked closed to tears before he started crying and ran out of the room.

"That was cold." Said Trigon with a happy grin. "And wonderful!"

"It did feel pretty good." she admitted with a smile. "I've got tons more for the others."

"Then what are you waiting for, embrace the evil and go have some fun." he whispered temptingly to her.

"Sure thing daddy, I'll be right back." she smirked darkly before using the elevator and headed down the floors.

(Medical Ward)

Beast boy was in one of the beds with a cast on one of each of his arms and legs that was being held up by slings. "Ow...man Raven was mad…. Well more than usual." he said with groan. "Maybe I should just stop trying, I mean she obviously doesn't like me. Yeah there are lots of other girls out there way hotter than her. From this point on I'm done chasing after Raven."

That's when the door opened, making him turn his head before his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open.

"And how is our patient doing today?" Said Raven as she walked in. She was wearing high heels and a nurse's outfit that showed off her legs and hugged her body tightly with her face not covered in a hood, but a cap with a red cross on it. She held a clipboard in her hand and walked over to his bed.

"R….Raven?"

"That's me cutie, Nurse Raven, here to make you feel all better." She spoke before letting out a cute giggle.

"What's going on?" he asked while staring at her and questioning if he was in some dream and still knocked out.

"You got hurt silly boy. Do you need anything something to eat, maybe a drink?" She asked batting her eyes.

"Uh...I could go for a drink." He replied looking down at her chest for a moment.

"Okay then, let me just get that pitcher of water on the other side of your bed." She said putting down her clipboard before leaning over him so her breasts pressed against him and raised a leg as she tried to grab the pitcher.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped lower while his eyes looked like dinner plates. 'PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE A DREAM!'

Raven stretched and grabbed the pitcher before standings straight. "Oops, how silly of me. I forgot to grab the glass as well."

"W-Well….we need that….don't we?" he spoke up while staring more before she leaned over him again with her breasts pressed even harder against him as she reached for the cup. 'THANK YOU!' Beast Boy practically drooled.

She moved back and started pouring him a glass. "Here you go you poor thing."

He gulped as she moved the glass over and let him take a few gulps from it.

She put down the cup and pitcher then retrieved her clipboard and pulled a pen from it. "Oops," she said as she dropped her pen intentionally and discreetly kicked it under the bed across from his. "I'm such a butter fingers."

He saw her walk over and get down on all fours, giving him a clear view of her striped panties under the uniform skirt.

"Now where did that naughty thing go?" She said while shaking her rear as she felt around for the pen. 'Wonder how long he can take this.' she wondered and looked back at him and saw the priceless look on his face. "I'll be with you in just a minute."

"U...Uh…..uh…." he babbled as his nose started bleeding.

"Oh dear!" she stood up after grabbing the pen and walked over. "Are you feeling alright? Here let me get you a tissue."

He saw her walk away to the tissues on the counter while his eyes went towards her swaying ass. 'Hamina, hamina, hamina!'

"You certainly do get hurt a lot." she said then walked back and helped put the tissue in his nose before ruffling his hair. "Ugh, you're so dirty." she said noticing the amount of dirt in his hair. "Looks like someone needs a sponge bath." she said wiping her hand on her skirt.

His eyes bulged out while seeing her walk to grab said sponge and gulped. 'Ho boy. This is really happening!'

"Oops, sorry, my shift just ended." she spoke looking at the clock and put down the bucket and turned towards the door.

"What! But, but I need to be cleaned!" he called before she stopped for a moment then turned to him.

"Now you know what it's like to be teased." She said with her normal tone. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Dark energy shot from her hand and covered his body for a moment. He twitched and cried out while feeling his already hard dick in his pants get harder before it stopped.

"That'll keep your little friend wide awake, at least until I say otherwise." she smirked darkly. "Hope you can handle it until your limbs are healed up. Bye now." She waved her fingers as she walked out.

"Wait! Come on mama! You can't leave me here with turquoise balls!"

"Call me mama again and I'll take them from you!" she called back before the door closed and turned the uniform back into a leotard. "Although I'd be lying if I said it didn't give me ideas." she floated away and headed to Starfire's room while pondering ideas.

"Star seriously, it's not what you think." She heard Robin say from inside which would make her plan just as interesting.

"Do not say the lies Robin." Starfire said angrily in reply.

Raven smirked before opening the door and floated in. "Hey, what's going on in here?" she saw Starfire holding Robin's plushie of her and Robin on his knees. "See? Told you."

"You had no right to duplicate my image with cloth Robin!" Starfire growled.

"I swear Star I didn't do it to offend you."

"Yeah Star you can't blame a guy for liking you." said Raven. "I mean just look at you, you're hot."

"Yeah! Totally hot." spoke up Robin with a smile.

"Any guy would be fawning after you and besides it's not like the dolls clothes come off, at least be thankful for that much." Raven added. "Unless Robin slowly takes them off, in which case that'd make him a closet pervert."

"Absolutely not! They're stitched on. I may have a crush on her but I'd never take it that far, my morality forbids me."

"Morality, or because you couldn't make it anatomically correct to Star?"

"Well I ran out of thread and it was tiny so-" he stopped seeing Starfire looked shock and shook his hands up. "No it's not like that!"

"Perhaps I can help." Raven said knocking Robin into a chair with her powers then tied him to it.

"Hey let me go!"

"Friend Raven, what are you planning?" the tamaranian princess asked before black tendrils wrapped around her wrists and ankles and she was held up in an X.

"Oh just something I'm going to enjoy." Raven held out her hand and a jar of green slime appeared.

"What is that substance? Are we going to the awards of the Nicktoons?"

"Nope." she replied opening it before tossing the slime on Starfire. "It's a type of acid that slowly dissolves clothing while leaving the flesh undamaged."

"Eek!" squeaked Starfire as she saw her clothes begin to get eaten away.

"You float around in that tight little skirt and top, showing all that skin, and teasing poor Robin like a street hooker everyday without even knowing it. At least Blackfire had the dignity to cover herself with armor." smirked Raven while Starfire tried to cover herself as Robin started to stare as the redheads purple underwear was exposed little by little.

"D-Do not stare at my undergarments!" cried Starfire with her cheeks turning red in shame.

"Come on Star, throw him a bone this once, you do owe him for making him like this." Raven teased while more of Starfire's bra and panties were eaten away.

"Oh yeah." Muttered Robin in anticipation when suddenly a blindfolded appeared over his eyes. "Hey!"

"What's the matter Robin, I thought you had "morals"? Raven asked with making air quotes with her fingers. "I'm just helping you keep to them. Unless you really are a perv who gets off on seeing girls bound and slowly stripped?"

"T-That's not true! It's just...um….I… "

Raven giggled and looked to Starfire. "Wow, so tamaranean genitalia is identical to humans after all, and look at that bush. You know, I can teach you to trim it into shapes if you want? Like maybe a star or a cute little heart."

"Do not stare at my spot down there!" Starfire pleaded as her blush grew darker and she tried closing her legs while Raven floated around her, examining her.

"Relax, it's natural. Besides, I could always take the blindfold off Robin if you prefer. Let him see what he's been chasing after all these years."

Robin heard that and his lips curled into a smile

"No!"

"Aw." Robin discreetly groaned.

"Wow nice butt Star, no wonder you couldn't get out of the Batgirl costume. Hell with an ass like that I can only imagine the hassle you had putting it on." she said before slapping the aliens ass making a loud smacking sound.

"Eep!"

Robin groaned and tried moving the blindfold up a little with his shoulder, but couldn't angle his neck far enough.

"And your tits are so perfectly round, not as big as mine but still perfectly grabbable. Especially with your nipples as hard as they are, hell they could literally cut diamonds." Raven smirked and pinched them.

"AH!" jumped Starfire with a moan which made Robin even more eager to see.

"Look at him Star." Raven whispered. "Look at how he struggles to get free with that bulge in his pants, he's just like all men, deep down all that matters is getting you in the sack." she nodded to Robin's bulge in his pants while she gave Starfire's nipples another pinch.

"Hah!"

"True love is just another product of lust and in every one of us." she continued while clearing her throat. "I wouldn't be surprised if he jumped you the second he got out of the chair." she spoke loud enough for Robin to hear. "And by the looks of how wet you are, I don't think you'd be opposed to it one little bit."

The mental image of Starfire nude and wet made Robin struggle harder to the point the chair rocked from one pair of legs to another before it fell over on its side.

"And there's the proof." She said with a grin.

"Raven why are you doing this!?" questioned Starfire.

"Because I can't take it anymore, you're all so damn annoying." she growled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Robin struggling on the floor.

"Everything!" She shouted. "Teen Titans? There's nothing titanic about us! We have powers and say we're heroes, but all we do is stick around here and do the most stupidest things like a bunch of hormonal teenagers! When was the last time you even remember us actually saving lives or the day without involving some stupid idea of yours or some god forsaken twist that makes no sense?! And don't get me started on all the lame ass villains that we've been dealing with lately that somehow miraculously manage to beat us all because of your stupid need to be in the spotlight."

"But-" he spoke before getting cut off as she made a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't interrupt." she scowled. "You think you're so good, you think you're the best leader, well guess what? You're not! I have seen regular people who could lead this team better than you! You're supposed to be Batman's old sidekick? He must have gone to the bottom of the barrel if he thought training a circus clown like you to be a hero a good idea! You feel so insecure about not having powers that you compensate by showing off!"

Hearing that made Robin feel like his heart literal shatter to bits. "I wasn't a clown."

"Cyborg, the one who helped make this tower, is always goofing off with that slob Beast Boy like that stupid game of indoor rodeo! Do you know how it's like to live in an advanced tower like this, and it keeps getting destroyed? It's not cheap! And this stuff could help people, but nope, we need to use it for some stupid reason like burning a tiny ant, or to spy on citizens or your maximum security vault just for a sandwich!"

"Friend Raven-"

"And then there's you Starfire." she pointed to the princess. "Honestly, you haven't done that much stuff that I'm bothered by. Yes we both fall into some stupid stuff that's either annoying or pointless, but nothing that really makes me wanna gouge my eyes out. The only real problem you have is that you're too nice and caring. Not to mention you give out your trust way too easily."

Starfire was surprised to hear that and was relieved Raven didn't have much to be angry at her about.

"You released a pair of demons just because they were cute, you let Jinx out of prison because you wanted a girls night out, and let's not forget that parasite you brought back from an alien planet!" she frowned. "Might not be that big compared to what the others have done, but they were still pretty insane. When are you ever going to grow up and realize that not everyone will be nice to you just because you're nice to them!? For god's sake your own sister got you thrown in jail!" she looked at the readers. "Yes, we were so desperate we redid that episode too."

"You are being the hurtful, Raven."

"Well guess what Starfire? This is real life! And in real life, being truthful can hurt, a lot. I'm not perfect, heck I'm half demon, but at the very least I'm saying something I bet thousands of people have been wanting to say for years! And in my opinion if this is the path our world is going it's time for a change." She said as her eyes turned red. "What's the point of even being human if we're heading towards a future of sheer stupidity." Her voice now had a more demonic echo to it and she was veiled in red energy with her body undergoing a change.

"What's going on?" Said Robin while Starfire went wide eyed before both began struggling to get out of their binds.

"The time has come." Spoke Raven before letting out a beastly roar. Soon the surge of energy died down and the Raven they once knew was gone, replaced by a demon with red skin, four yellow eyes, four horns on her head, white hair, a mouth full of fangs and digitigrade legs with claws on her fingers and toes. "When I'm through, all of humanity will yield to a new world order." she said and floated out of the room.

In the living room Trigon was whistling before feeling a familiar sense of power moving closer. Only something was off about it, more potent than before.

"I'm back." Came Raven's voice after the elevator doors opened.

"Raven?" he spoke standing up while looking at her with wide eyes.

"Do you like my new makeover Daddy?" Raven questioned with a toothy smirk and her hands on her hips as she floated in.

"Well I'll be, you look….amazing!" he smiled. "I never expected a full on transformation, but this just goes to show that you really are a genius and full of potential."

"Oh this old form? I look like this whenever the evil within me grows too powerful to contain. Usually I purge it from myself, but I never realized just how right it felt, until now."

"Well it looks great on you." he complimented. 'If this is thanks to the necklace helping her inner evil come out, maybe it really was a good idea.' he thought before sniffling. "I'm so proud to see you embrace your demonic heritage."

"Speaking of which, I'm thinking of enslaving this world, care to watch and lend some tips?"

"That's my girl." He said as she moved over to the window and sent out a concussive pulse that shattered the entire window. "Time for your first world domination."

"This world will end in fire by my hands." She said as she floated outside and could swear she heard the ominous singing heralding the end was near as she unleashed her power to create a dark shroud in the sky with a spiral of demonic power at the center.

(Timeskip 2 years later)

Jump city was in ruins, demons reigned supreme and humanity under the rule of 'Queen' Raven. Her castle now rested where titans tower once stood and now the hero's she called friends and the villains she called enemies served her.

She was in her demon form sitting on a throne of red rock being fanned by Beast boy and Cyborg with the latter now completely human. "Victor, did I say slow down?" She questioned the former metal man.

"Uh, no your majesty." he said fanning faster.

"Much better." She said watching Robin make a fool of himself as he rolled around on a big ball and juggled pins. "You make a better jester then you did a hero Dick."

"Thank you, your majesty." he spoke in fear while trying to keep his balance. 'This is so humiliating.' he thought as he looked over at Starfire. She was clad in metal chastity gear with a loincloth that reached her shins and collar around her neck and was chained to the wall. And she wasn't the only one. Jinx and Terra were on either side of her in the same outfits.

"Ah, this is the life." she sighed leaning back in her throne until the doors opened. She saw Ravager, Blackfire, and Mammoth walk in and kneeled in front of her throne.

"My queen, the last of the rebels have been weeded out. Sadly they escaped with the help of the Justice League. As far as we know they've left the solar system entirely."

"Oh well, they'll be back. And I'll make sure they're crushed once and for all." she smirked. "Hero's are so predictable that way. Now that the entire planet is mine we'll move on to conquering the rest of the galaxy, and we'll start with Tamaran."

"No!" cried Starfire standing up with a frown.

Raven furrowed her brow and narrowed her gaze at Starfire before the demonic queen tapped her claws together making a spark before the chastity gear on the tamaranian princess' body began to vibrate at high speed.

"AHH!" she cried out before dropping to the floor while grabbing at it with her eyes closed and moaning as her cheeks turned pink.

"Don't worry Koriand'r, I won't hurt them. They're tough, they'll make excellent soldiers. And seeing BOTH their princess under my control will make them swear allegiance to me." She moved her claws apart and the gear stopped vibrating.

Starfire was relieved when it stopped before she reluctantly got back into position with Jinx and Terra.

"Komand'r, step forward." Raven said to Blackfire.

The princess stepped forward.

"You will lead the negotiations on Tameran, succeed and you will be made governor of the planet."

She smirked and bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving for a little bit. "She said before the chains on the girls collars vanished. "Come along girls. I need to freshen up for when my father arrives and I need my handmaidens."

"Yes your majesty." they spoke in unison before following her as she left the room and the door shut behind them.

Later, Trigon approached the gates of Raven's castle which opened upon sensing his presence. He walked through while any servant there bowed as soon as he passed them.

"Welcome my lord." said Jinx with and bow. "Her majesty is waiting for you in her bedchambers."

"Very good." he turned and walked down the hall. 'I can't wait to tell her how proud I am of how far she's come.' he thought as he made his way to his destination and knocked on the door. "Raven? I'm here to talk to you."

"Just a moment daddy." She said from the other side with an alluring tone to her voice making him raise two eyebrows.

'Hmm, maybe she found some concubines.' he thought while feeling even more pride for her. 'I hope they're virgins.'

"Ok daddy, you can come in now." She said before he rubbed his hands and entered the room. There he saw his daughter laying on her bed in a black bra and panties with a transparent nightie while propping her head up with one hand and looking at him with a seductive grin. "Surprise."

"Raven?" he blinked before the door slammed shut behind him before looking around. 'Hmm, no concubines, maybe she's saving them for later.'

"Come on over and have a seat." she said with a smile and sat up and crossed her legs.

Trigon walked over and sat on the edge before clearing his throat. "Well Raven, I must say I'm impressed with what you've done with the place."

"Thanks, it took some work but I'm proud of it."

"And I'm proud of you." he smiled while ruffling her hair. "I can't wait to tell the other demon Lords about your progress."

"Well, you can do that now. I did have a new magic mirror installed for real long transmission. Give it a try."

"I think I will." he smiled getting up and walking over to a tall mirror on the other side of the room. He pressed his hand against it as it glowed red. "Hunson Abadeer."

The reflective glass swirls and an image appeared. It formed a grey skin male with black hair and in a suit. "Trigon? Is that you?"

"Indeed it is, guess what? My daughter conquered her first world!" He bragged.

"Really? Congrats." smiled Hunson. "So she decided to take over the family business huh?"

"Yeah, those pendant's Electra helped us make really work."

"Yeah, they sure did." replied Hunson with a nervous sweat. "Um, just how long has it been she put it on?"

"Two years ago, why?"

"Dad!" Called a voice from Hunson's end that made him flinch. "I got back from the mall and got some stuff you and the kids are gonna love."

"Uh, just a minute sweetie." He said nervously before looking back at the mirror. "Trigon listen to me buddy. I'm all for having a close and loving daughter, but heed my words. That necklace makes them more loving to us, but they also….well shall we say, make the girl's libido spike way up there. Marcy took over my realm, made me her husband, and we have two kids going on three."

"Say what?"

"Yeah and now we have a day of the week where everyone has shameless sex." he rubbed the back of his head. "So really it's both good, but bad depending on who you ask. And considering we went at it the same day she wore it, you might wanna be careful if you two haven't done it for two years. Your room is bound to be flooded with spunk by the time you're done. I get sore every time."

"Dad! How long you gonna be? I got a new number I think you're gonna love~"

"I gotta go, Marcy doesn't like to be kept waiting, she gets really violent, see ya."

Trigon was shocked as the image faded and heard the sounds of the doors and windows either shut or lock. "Oh crud."

"Oh daddy~" Raven sang. "You done?"

"Y-Yes?" he nervously replied.

"Then can you come over here?" she asked with half lidded eyes while patting the spot next to her. "We have a few things to discuss."

He started sweating nervously and walked over before sitting on a spot. "Which is?"

"Well for one, my mother. I'm not just going to sit idly by while she lives in the ruins of Azarath anymore, so you're going to have your forces rebuild it."

"But Raven-" he was interrupted when she raised a hand.

"You know I'm just as powerful as you now, even before my transformation banishing you was a simple task." she frowned crossing her arms. "Do you really wanna see what I could do now?"

"Honestly...no I-I wouldn't." he replied slightly fearful.

"Second, you will get rid of that so called harem of yours, or I'll have each woman's head on a pike decorating my castle."

"Doesn't that seem a little much?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh please, like you're one to talk. Back when you were younger you did way worse. But age seems to have dulled your demonic nature." she narrowed her eyes. "Are you gonna get rid of those bitches or will I do the dirty work?"

"But Raven, sweety. I'm a demon, I need to _unwind_ now and then."

"That's what I'm here for." she said before climbing on his lap and her lips curling into a smile. "I can help you unwind for eons to come. "

"Y-Y-You? But that's-I mean, you've done such a good job conquering this city, maybe you'd rather go that far with one of the slaves you have." he spoke nervously.

"Oh right, like I'm going to let the likes of Garfield, Victor, or, god forbid, Dick put their pathetic excuses for cocks in me."

"Should I know them?" he questioned.

"You probably know them better as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin. I prefer to stay on a first name basis. It gives me a sense of power over them." she clarified clenching a fist. "And any other guy is just too pathetic for me to even bother remembering them." she said while leaning in closer. "That's why by the end of the night, your seed will be flooding my womb."

'She's serious, damn that whore Electra.' he thought. "Raven listen, I'm flattered but also very disturbed by all this." He said lifting her off and stood. "I should go."

She let out a primal growl before several hands rose up with her magic and grabbed him before holding him down on the bed. "I insist."

"Raven please this isn't you." he spoke up while trying to push the magical limbs off.

"Oh you just need some... _incentive._ " She said with a seductive pose and a toothy grin before she created magic chains to bind him. "Let's go to the throne room and I'll get things ready."

Trigon growled as his eyes glowed and he tried using magic, but nothing happened as his daughter dragged him out of the room.

"You'll find that your attempts are useless, the castle is heavily warded to prevent all magical attacks inside and out." spoke Raven with a giggle as they entered the throne room. "So really I came extra prepared in case you weren't into the idea, at least not yet." she gathered her former friends along with Jinx and Terra. "I'm sure you remember most these faces dad."

"Well your ex-teammates I recognize, but those two girls are new."

"They're Terra and Jinx, two former enemies and now my slaves. They, along with Starfire have rarely interacted with any of the guys and vise versa. Wanna know how I punish them?"

"Well I do admit I am a little curious."

She raised her hand making the group tremble before tapping the claws on her thumb and index finger together.

The girls outfits tightened while vibrating. They gasped and crossed their legs together while letting out moans.

"I enchanted their outfits to act as sexual torture devices. They haven't felt sexual release since after my take over."

"Wow, that's something I never even thought of. Impressive."

"I did the same with the boys. They're so pent up they'd probably unload from the slightest touch." she smirked darkly while looking at her father. "I could always do the same to you." she said causing him to look at her with shock. "But, I have a better plan. Good news guys, I'm gonna throw you a bone."

"Really?" asked Beast Boy. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"The catch is if you want to bang, then I choose who you do it with."

"Aw man."

"The first will be, Victor and…" she spoke while all of them looked at her in suspense. "Jinx."

"Yes!" the two said as Raven snapped her fingers making their clothes come off.

"And you'll have to do it where everyone can see you." Raven added with a dark grin.

The two didn't seem to mind as Jinx jumped in Victor's arms with her legs wrapped around his waist and french kissed him right off the bat.

"Ha! Chocolate vanilla swirl!" called out Beast Boy pointing at the two.

"Next, Garfield and…..Tara." she said and snapped her fingers again.

The minute their clothes came off the blonde pounced on the green teen.

"As for Koriand'r, I'm thinking… Ravager when she gets back."

"Raven please, I beg you have mercy." pleaded Starfire.

"Well the only other person here is Dick. You seriously want him inside you?"

Starfire turned to Dick who smiled while bouncing on his feet before turning back to the demon girl. "On second thought, I will take the offer."

"Okay then." shrugged Raven. "Tough luck Robin, guess you'll have to use your hands."

"Of course." he said like it was typical.

"And now we watch." smiled Raven to her father while she sat on her throne with him still detained. "Mhh, looks like Jinx is taking it like a real champ."

"Oh yes, Victor!" cried said girl with her legs spread, bent over and her arms pulled back while Trigon watched with a blush.

"And Terra, wow look at that slut move her hips like a belly dancer." raven adde pointed at the blond riding her partner's dick while gyrating her hips and held her hands behind her head

"Raven, this isn't going to work."

"Oh I have faith it will, like you said, you're a demon you'll need to _unwind_ sooner or later, I can wait." she draped one leg over the other while calmly watching the scenes. "Ugh look at Dick, jacking off while staring at Kori, what a perv."

Trigon didn't hear her as his eyesight went towards her legs while feeling the lustful energy surround them. He gulped while feeling a certain part of him react to it.

"Robin please, control yourself." said Starfire watching him jerk himself.

"I can't help it, my hand won't stop on it's own!" he called out. "I need release!"

"Well you won't be getting any until I say so." spoke Raven enjoying the show while noticing a bulge forming under her father's loincloth while he tried looking at the ceiling to act natural. "Heh." she smirked and grabbed the bulge.

"Woah!" Trigon jumped and went wide eyed while seeing Raven's smirk grow.

"Quite the package you've got." Raven complemented. "Feels close to about the size of an arm, but can it get bigger?" she wondered before fondling him.

"R-Raven!" he groaned from the hand which had a vice grip on him. Hearing the pleasured cries of the other hormone driven occupants of the room wasn't exactly helping either.

Jinx was now on her back with ankles behind her ears and Cyborg ramming into her tight pussy. "Oh god Victor!"

"Aw yeah! Making babies up in her ya'll!"

"I'll bet you're just dying for this big boy to get out, aren't ya?" Raven teased Trigon. "You want to join in the fun too?"

"For the last time Raven stop this now."

She lost her smile and narrowed her eyes. "And here I thought you were a man." she spoke crossing her arms. "How am I supposed to look up to you when Garfield has more balls than you do?" she said pointing back at said changeling who was wrestling for dominance with the blonde Geokinetic.

"Hey! I'll have you know I terrorized and conquered over a hundred worlds before I started growing my hair out this long, and I wasn't even over four hundred years old."

"I guess you've just grown soft then. You're no demon lord. You're just a washed up hack."

"WHAT?!" he roared with his eyes turning red with demonic rage.

"You heard me. Time has made you weak." she smirked crossing her arms. "I bet you couldn't break out if you tried."

He growled and struggled against the restraints holding him in the throne. His eyes glowed more and more red with each passing second. "I'll make you regret those words, impudent brat."

"Then prove to me you still got it, old man." she said watching him struggle even more to break free.

He let out a loud growl before straining harder while glowing red before the chains broke apart and he looked at Raven who was inwardly jumping for joy feeling the energy coming off him.

'Yes! Now that's what I've been waiting for.'

He pulled her over to him while snarling. "You want to push me? Then I'll just have to push twice as much!" his hands glowed before she was covered in his energy before her clothes wound up disintegrating.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Raven smirked.

Trigon made Raven get on her knees before tearing his loincloth off. his dick sprang out and hit her cheek. "It's time I show you more discipline."

"Bring it on you old goat!" she goaded before he grabbed her head by the scalp then pushed it near her making her mouth open up and making her go wide eyed since it was quick to stretch her lips right open.

"Yes." he grinned and roughly face fucked his daughter. Feeling the warm and wet insides while Raven gagged from the girth made him really start letting his lustful side come out and deepthroated her without restraint.

'Oh fuck yes! I was worried I'd have to use a spell, but damn!' she thought with his balls slapping against her chin. She tried to move her tongue across the underside of his cock while breathing through her nose when her airway was clear.

"Already you're better at this than your mother." he grunted while keeping a grip. "She could never get past the head alone, always said I was too rough. But you, you take it all in welcomingly."

'It helps when I've been rubbing myself to this for months.' she moved her hand up and cradled his balls. 'These things could drown me when he blows.' she thought and moaned out pleasurably at the thought.

"How's your own father's dick taste you amorous slut?" he asked her with an evil grin.

"Mmhmmhg!" she muffled out sucking and licking the dick hungrily.

"That's what I thought, now suck on it harder." he ordered thrusting his dick in and out faster as she did so without hesitation. "Yes that's it."

'I wonder if hell warn me or not, I'm torn between trying to drink it all or let him cover me in it.' she perked up upon hearing him groan and felt him twitch in her mouth before he pulled it from her mouth. She closed her eyes in anticipation of being covered in his seed. However he instead grabbed her arm and lifted her off the floor. "W-What-"

"Did you really think I was going to finish just like that?"

"Um...yes?" she replied as more of a question before she was roughly tossed at her throne.

"No, I'm going to ensure you're as bloated as a turkey, every bit of my essence will go inside." he smirked and walked over to her.

Raven shivered hearing that before looking down and saw her slit was glistening wet.

He grabbed her ankles and held her legs apart before plunging deep inside her in one go.

"OH FUCK!" she cried out curling her toes while grabbing at the armrests while blood slowly dripped down her dad's dick.

"Yes, even your cunt is better that your mother's." he said before he started moving.

Raven hissed while digging into the throne and making cracks. "E-Easy there!"

"The pain will pass soon." he spoke before glancing back at the others and grinned before his eyes glowed again and the other teens were enveloped in a red aura including Raven as she felt her pleasure insensify.

"What did you do?"

"I have linked us, whatever one feels the others feel and vise versa." he said plunging into her again making her an and all the others shout at the surge of nerve racking pleasure.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" moaned Jynx with wide eyes.

"Fuck!" shouthed Terra with her eyes rolling back into her skull.

Starfire covered her groin while her hand stroked her pussy folds. 'My body is on the fire!'

"And here's the best part. None of them can achieve orgasm until we do."

"Ah! That's sadistic, cruel, and evil! Oh I love you daddy!" she moaned with each thrust.

"I love you too sweetie." he replied without faltering in his movements. "And I'll make sure it's clear as day when I flood your virgin womb!"

They continued for minutes or even hours, none really cared as blissful waves washed over them with crushing force. All of them grunting and groaning, but with the mortals getting driven crazy. So crazy in fact that Starfire didn't even care when Robin moved closer and jacked himself right in front of her face and Beast Boy turned into a horse to make Terra's pussy tighter in comparison to his cock.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me daddy!" she screamed to the heavens squeezing her breasts hard enough to possibly leave bruises as her tongue lolled from her mouth. "I'm gonna cum!"

That made Trigon smirk before he started to slow his thrusts down to a crawl.

"Aw come on!"

"Not just yet, consider this payback for those chains." he said and grabbed her hips before slowly turning her on her stomach.

"No fair." she whined. "I was close!"

"Life isn't fair." he smirked before he held her ass tightly and kept moving ever so slowly. "If you want to cum, beg for it."

"Please daddy, I need to cum!"

"I'm not convinced, try again."

"Please! Please! Let me cum! I'm going crazy!"

"Will you take back all that you said before?"

"Yes!"

"Then say it loud and clear before I pull out."

"I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT ALL BACK!"

"That's my girl." he started hammering back in balls deep making her and the others scream out loud.

"My vagina is on the fire!" yelled Starfire before she tackled Robin to the floor, position her pussy over his tip and slammed down on him

Robin screamed not only in pleasure, but in pain. He had failed to take into account her tamaranian strength crushing his pelvic bone in the number of fantasies he had of sleeping with the red head. "Oh fuck, oh fuck. So good yet so painful!"

"I'm cumming daddy! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed at a high pitch as she and the other girls came, their pussies clenching and squirting like geysers.

"Holy shit!" steamed robin. "SHE'S GONNA CRUSH MY DICK!.

The guys cried out just as Trigon started cumming inside Raven with them filling the other girls up until they were completely drained of semen. The mortals passed out afterwards leaving the father daughter pair of demons.

"Ah...ah...ah...oh daddy~" Raven cooed. "That was…..I have no words."

"Wooh, same." spoke Trigon wiping his forehead while his dick was still halfway hard and saw Raven's stomach seemed slightly larger than before. "You almost wrung me dry, emphasis on almost." he said with a chuckle.

"And you said...you weren't….into it."

"I wasn't, until now." he said looking back at the mortals. "Seems they couldn't handle our stamina."

"What are the chances the girls are pregnant?"

"High, very high."

"Great, now I'll have to deal with that." she huffed before looking at her stomach and slowly smirked. "What are the chances I'M pregnant?"

"Definite. But hey, at least the tyke will have friends growing up."

"Then what say you and me get busy on giving him a sibling?" she purred spreading her folds out. "You look ready for a few more rounds."

"We've done this much, why not?" he chuckled while the tattoo on Raven glowed while he moved over at full mass.


	26. Kenpachi and Yachiru

Daughter's dark love

Kenpachi and Yachiru

Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Soul Society-

"Ok, I call this meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association together in order." spoke Rangiku with a smile.

Soi-Fon sighed. "I have better things to do right now."

"Relax, this isn't that major, just something we need to go over to try and keep from going nuts over. I called everyone here because as you know, there's a question that has been asked several times, but it doesn't have a solid answer."

"What?" Asked Isane confused.

"What does a man look for in a woman?" she smiled making most of them fall down anime style.

"That's not even relevant!" Yelled Kiyone.

"Well it is now." Rangiku smirked.

Momo sighed at that while looking at Nemu, Rukia, Nanao and Yachiru. "Um, why not change the subject?"

"Oh oh oh! I know!" Yachiru said with a raised hand. "What's the best thing about sex!"

"Yachiru!" spoke Rukia with a blush. "You're too young to know what that is!"

"But I know what it is silly." She smiled. "And it's fun."

"Rangiku." frowned Nanao. "Have you been answering her rather 'touchy' questions?"

"No, I didn't even tell her the basics of sex."

"Then would someone mind explaining just HOW she found out what it was?"

They looked at Yachiru who was eating some candy.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Yachiru, how did you hear about...that?" asked Kiyone.

"I heard Mayurin talk about it and asked about it. He seemed upset so he gave me a book, but it didn't have any pictures, so I just went through it without looking and found a big chapter on it."

"And?" Asked a red faced Isane.

"It was fun! And I got to learn what a cow girl was."

'Mayuri.' thought the girls in annoyance and grivation.

"Well Yachiru, let's just say it's something that feels really really good." spoke Rangiku.

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

"But you shouldn't do it anytime soon." spoke up Isane with a blush.

"Indeed, you'll have plenty of time to learn, but just know it's what grown ups do." smiled Unohana.

"So until I'm like boobies?" She asked while Soi-Fo got mad.

"Hey! Don't call lady Yoruichi boobies!"

"But she has boobies."

"So do I." smiled Rangiku making most of the other girls inwardly look down, minus Nemu who was impassive. "Now then, let's list off things guys like about women. Nanao you're first."

"Wait no." She blushed.

"Come on now, I know that you've been looking at the captain lately."

"N-Not true!" she blushed crimson while looking away while Soi-Fon groaned.

"Then I'll start instead and get this stupid thing over with. Raw focus."

"So is it Icchi?" Asked Yachiru with a smile.

"No!" she growled.

"Oh!" She said before chuckling. "I knew it, but I had to make sure flatty wasn't lying."

"I'm not flat!"

Rukia sighed. "For me, it's either courage or love of Chappy."

'No surprise.' they sweatdropped.

"Well, m-maybe the strength to stand by them." spoke Isane with a blush.

"A beautiful face." Kiyone grinned. "Can't go wrong with that."

"One that likes experimenting." Nemu spoke up.

"Maybe a girl who has a strong heart." spoke Momo.

"How cute." Spoke Unohana. "Almost as cute as a boy with a caring heart." 'And a love for blood.'

"Obviously it's also gotta be the hips or chest." smiled Rangiku crossing her arms underneath her own.

Nanao sighed. "If you must know, people that aren't too lazy and get things done are better."

Yachiru blinked at that before smiling. "Anyone that's like Kenny."

"Alright, then I'd say that this meeting is wrapped up, till next time." smiled Rangiku.

"Yah!" Yachiru said while running out of the room. "Kenny! I'm coming!"

As they were getting ready to go, Yoruichi appeared behind her student and whispered. "I find that people that are fun and cute are the ones for me, my little bee."

Soi-Fon jumped and turned just as Yoruichi vanished and blinked. "Lady Yoruichi?" 'She was...next to me...ah! I'm so happy now!'

(Later)

Yachiru jumped around while eating some candy and ran towards the barricades. But just when she moved past another path she wound up bumping into Mayuri who dropped a pink canister which broke and caused the fumes to slowly rise up.

"Ah! My experimental growth potion!" He yelled out. "You little brat!"

"Oops, my bad."

"Do you realize how long it took to even make that?"

"No."

"Ten years!"

"Oh um...sorry?" She said innocently.

He groaned and moved to speak before seeing Kenpachi walking their way. "Oh great, the barbarian is here now, it's a regular family reunion."

"Hey Kenny isn't a barbarian!" Yachiru glared while the fumes entered her lungs.

"What do you want?" spoke the captain to the scientist with boredom. "Unless you're here to try and give me a fight then you're wasting my time."

He huffed at that and turned away. "Like I would waste my energy on you."

Kenpachi scoffed and looked at Yachiru. "You done with that meeting thing?"

"Yep!" She said with a smile. "And it was fun!"

"Then come along."

She jumped on his back while not knowing that the gas fumes was still in her body.

(Later)

"Kenny." Yachiru said while feeling a little sick. "I think I ate too much candy."

"For you that's no surprise."

"Ugh…" she groaned while holding her gut. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Kenpachi looked around and spotted one before putting her down. "Alright, just make it quick."

She ran in while closing the door behind her. She then felt very hot as a portal appeared in one of the stalls and caused something to come out and land on the floor. 'Did I eat something hot?'

That was when the fumes took effect and caused her chest to expand to a D cup chest and made her ass grow a little.

"Ugh…" she groaned while walking into the stall. "My stomach." she shut the door and fell to her knees while noting something sticking out from under the floorboards.

It was a silver necklace with a bear on it, and the chain looked like a rib cage. That and it was almost ready to fall into the floorboards.

She picked it up while not noticing her new features. "Ooh sparkly." she carefully slid it around her neck and smiled at it before the symbol began glowing pink. "I wonder if Kenny will like it?"

As she thought about it, she started to think about the good times she had with the captain and how he was always there for her.

'Kenny is very nice, and handsome.' she smiled while thinking back on the moments he showed a more fatherly side to her than his usual bloodthirsty one. 'Ah, he's so cool. Oh, maybe he wants to play sex with me? That would be a fun game to play.'

That was when she got an idea that made her grin.

'Kenny and me, a duo of perfection. Oh that would be fun if I become his wife.' she thought while feeling better and headed out of the stall and then bathroom to see said captain sitting down with his back to her. 'There's Kenny.' "I'm done using the toilet."

"Finally." he got out before turning to her and his eye widened while she kept smiling. "Y...Y….Yachiru?"

"Hi Kenny." She smiled before jumping on his back. "Let's ride!"

"W...What the...hell?!" he cried out while feeling her breasts against him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"No idea." She said. "But maybe Mayurin's potion gave me these boobies?"

'MAYURI!' he thought before gritting his teeth and turned before running off as Yachiru held on tight. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"Weee! Go Kenny go!"

(Later)

"Ugh, now I'll have to start over from scratch. Nemu!"

"Yes Mayuri-sama?" Asked said girl with a neutral face.

"Get me the supplies I used on the growth serum, I'll need to make a new batch."

"Yes Mayuri-sama." She said before adding. "Shall I go and acquire more Hollow milk extract for the experiment?"

"Yes and just go-"

CRASH!

" **MAYURI!** "

The two turned to see Kenpachi fuming with a dark look while Yachiru waved with a smile, the captain's body hiding her chest.

"Hi Mayurin! We came to play!" She laughed with merit.

"What on earth gives you the right to break a hole in my wall like a common beast?"

"You experimented on Yachiru!" He snapped. "And now I'm going to cut you in half!"

"What?" he spoke before seeing Kenpachi run at him making him jump away while Kenpachi sliced his table in half. "I did no such thing you neanderthal."

"Just die!" He yelled while Yachiru jumped off and ran to Nemu.

"Hey emo-chan." She smiled. "Having fun?"

She blinked before seeing the chest and ass. "What happened?"

"Mayurin's potion."

She blinked before giving a thumbs up. "Success."

"Yeah, I think Ken-chan might like them, but he ran over here so I think he wants to include Mayurin and you."

"Huh?" 'A foursome….huh?'

"I'll cut your head off and mount it on the wall for using Yachiru as a guinea pig!"

"I did nothing of the sort you unintelligent ape!"

Yachiru turned and smiled. "Go Kenny! Cut him up and slice off his dick!"

"Don't encourage him you tiny brat!"

"Don't call her a brat!"

The girl turned to Nemu. "So got any toys?"

"Yes, in the back."

"Yay!" she skipped away while Kenpachi got Mayuri in a headlock with one hand and held his blade up with the other.

"Gah! Unhand me you brute!"

"Like hell I will."

(One battle later)

"Now turn her back!" growled Kenpachi with Mayuri looking scraped up, but most of his lab looking wrecked.

"I don't even know what's wrong with her you idiot! You never bothered to say a word!"

"Just do it or I'll cut your head off!"

"Look I didn't do anything!"

"Kenny!" Yachiru called out while playing with a paddle ball with a spiked ball on the string. "You should play this! It's fun."

Mayuri turned and went wide eyed seeing the girl. "Sweet Spirit King!"

"Hi Mayurin." She waved. "Thanks for the paddle ball."

"Change. Her. Back!" Kenpachi growled in anger.

"Wait, when did this start?"

"After you met me." Yachiru smiled. "Sorry about the bottle thing."

"That's it! My growth serum must have increased her breast size when she inhaled it!"

"And my butt." She said while pointing to it.

"Can you fix it or not?!" Kenpachi growled at the scientist.

"No." He said. "I never made an antidote for the first batch so I'm afraid the brats going to be like this forever, even if she hits puberty."

"But she's a kid damn it! She'll get noticed right away by the others!"

"Not my problem."

"Kenny, I'm hungry." Yachiru pouted.

Kenpachi glared at Mayuri and slammed his hand in the captain's gut, knocking the wind out of him as he fell down before Kenpachi went over and picked Yachiru up. "Fine, let's go get you something."

"Yah! Let's go eat some dango!" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Will you be alright Mayuri-sama?"

He groaned. "Just get me some ice."

"Yes Mayuri-sama." She said while walking away.

(Later)

"Kenny, do you like anyone besides me?" Yachiru asked while eating her tenth dango.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked munching on his own.

"Just now." She said. "I mean you like me Kenny so maybe you like someone else?" 'Hopefully he likes only me.'

"Well yeah, I like the division." he replied bluntly. "And fighting, and strong opponents, and that cocky Ichigo since he's pretty tough." he smirked. "Remind me to stop by whenever he lives to get in a good fight, it's been boring lately."

"Ok." She smiled. "But I mean like like, not just like Kenny."

"I already told you." he replied while not getting the meaning.

"No." She huffed. "I mean like like like. Like….Icchi and Jiggles."

He blinked and bit into his dango. "You mean do I got the hots for someone around here?"

She nodded. "Yah, does Kenny have the hots for anyone?"

"Course not, most of the women around here don't do it for me."

"Really? Not even Re-chan?"

"She's different." He said. "And no I'm not going to go after her like that."

'YES!' she thought beaming and confusing him.

"What's with that smile? Are you gonna try and go on one of those dumb matchmaking trips?"

"Nope." She smiled. "I'm not going to even try." 'He he he!'

He raised an eyebrow while getting a bad feeling.

(Later that night)

Yachiru looked around while sneaking like a mouse in the barricades towards the captains quarters. She was in her sleeping kimono and reached out before slowly opening the door.

"Zzzzzz." Snored Kenpachi while sleeping on the bed with the sheets completely disheveled.

'Yes!' She thought before tiptoeing towards the captain. 'Time to play sex.' she carefully moved under the sheets and tried recalling what happened in the book. 'Ok, so I have to grab the 'rooster' and rub it, right?'

Kenpachi grumbled while she reached under the sheets before turning on his side away from her.

She looked at him before pouting. 'This isn't what the book told me! You lied!' she moved over and tried reaching back under, but suddenly found Kenpachi's arm pulling her up to his chest in a hold while he kept sleeping and she felt his rock hard chest. 'Ok this isn't what the book said but...I like it!'

"Zzzzzz."

'I wonder if he swallowed a cat? His snoring seems to be catty tonight.' she thought before trying to move, but feeling the muscles made her feel relax and smile before moving her hands up to hug him back. 'Maybe I can try and play it tomorrow.'

"Zzzzz."

(Next morning)

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

"COCKADOODLEDOO!" Called out a rooster from outside. It inhaled to do another one before suddenly finding a sandal hitting it and knocking it out.

"Shut up!" called Ikkaku before closing the door with a grumble. 'Damn bird.'

Another one flew up and inhaled. "COCKADOODLEDOO!"

Yumichika walked out and threw a shoe at the bird.

It dodged as ten more roosters appeared and started to inhale. " **COCKADOODLEDOO!** "

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kenpachi and Yachiru together with enough deadly force that it made all of them go quiet instantly.

They blinked before flying away.

"Dumb birds." Kenpachi grumbled. He rubbed his eye and yawned before sitting up and noticed something in his arm.

Yachiru grumbled a little bit before looking up. "Morning Kenny." She smiled happily.

"Yachiru? What are you doing in my bed?"

"I was tired." She lied. "And you were so warm I fell asleep on you."

He sighed and stood up while setting her down "Warn me next time."

"Ok Kenny." She smiled while running off.

'Even when she gets bigger breasts she's a child.' he thought while recalling them against his back and shook his head. 'I need some breakfast.'

(Later)

Yachiru smiled while planning her next 'heist' aka getting into Kenpachi's pants. The only problem was that she didn't know how to without him noticing her. So that's when a lightbulb went off in her head and she realized she needed some tips from the woman who might help. 'Super boobies! She'll help me!' She then looked around before heading towards the tenth division barricades.

(At said place)

Rangiku sighed while looking very bored. 'Can't believe that the captain asked me to look at all this paperwork!'

"Super boobies!" called Yachiru opening the door. "I need help!"

She jumped while nearly falling out of her chair. "Yachiru! Don't do…." She then looked at the chest and ass in shock.

"Hi." She smiled. "Can you teach me how to get a man?"

Rangiku blinked three times and rubbed her head while closing her eyes. "I must be hungover or something."

"Nope." She smiled before pinching the woman's ass. "I'm here and asking for help super boobies."

"Hey!" she jumped and frowned at the girl while staring at the breasts. "Yachiru...how much milk did you drink yesterday?"

"Fifty." She chuckled. "But it didn't cause this, it was Mayurin's growth potion."

"Figures." she shook her head while dumbstruck. "Wait...he made a potion just for growing breasts?" 'I don't wanna even know what Nemu must look like.'

"And my butt." She pointed to her ass. "And maybe it works on a guy's rooster?" 'Kenny's rooster might be bigger.'

"Ok, there's no way some book on sex could use that term." she sweatdropped. 'Unless it was a porno mag.'

"Huh?" She cocked her head. "What do you mean? That's what the book said."

'Porno mag.' "Yachiru listen, let's try not to use that term around the others, ok?"

"Ok, so how can I get a man's cock in my pussy?"

And just like that Rangiku's jaw dropped along with her whole body to where she passed out.

Yachiru blinked while poking the woman's breast. "Super boobie?" 'What happened to her?'

(Later)

"Icey!" she called out while running towards Rukia. "Do you know how to get a man's cock into your pussy?"

Rukia took a minute to register what the girl said, and two more to register how big her chest and ass were now. "Uh…"

"Well do you? I need help with that." She smiled.

Rukia blushed at that. "I don't know! Go see Captain Unohana!"

"But why? Don't you and Icchi play sex?"

She blushed red. "J-Just go see the captain!"

Yachiru pouted. "Meany." before running off.

'How did she know I did that with Ichigo?!'

(Later)

"Re-chan! Re-chan!" She called out while at the fourth division barricades. "I need help!"

"Oh? What is it?" she asked walking out from her quarters.

She smiled. "How can I get a dick into my pussy?"

A few windows shattered into pieces somewhere in the Soul Society.

"...pardon me?"

"I want to get a man's cock in my pussy." She smiled. "And Icey told me to ask you."

Unohana smiled while expelling a dark aura from her body. "Yachiru, you are a child, therefore too young for sex."

She puffed up her cheeks. "Re-chan! I just want to know!"

"And I said you're too young." she smiled while her aura stayed, but a pink aura pushed back with Yachiru giving a dark and serious look.

"I want to know, so tell me."

She frowned while the dark aura increased in intensity. "No, you aren't going to learn until you're two hundred years old."

"I'm halfway there Re-chan."

'This is odd, I know she has a lot of reitsu, but this is more then I remember.' she thought while Yachiru scowled.

"Or maybe...you don't want to tell me so you can have ken-chan all to yourself."

"What?"

"You want Kenny all to yourself, you slutty doctor."

Her eyes opened up hearing that. "Oh so you're going to associate me with a slut?"

"If you're taking Kenny, then yes you whore."

Unohana frowned with her aura increasing. "Listen closely, I'm not interested in Kenpachi like that, and you should keep in mind your manners."

"Oh? Then why are you trying to leave me vulnerable to old men?" She frowned while increasing her aura. "Are you willing to let a girl like me get into trouble and turned into a sex slave to some old men?"

"If you wait until you're old enough to understand, then I'll gladly explain how things go."

"But I am old enough! Just tell me you old hag!"

"No."

Yachiru put a hand on her Zanpakuto. "Then I'll make you."

Unohana pulled out her sword. "I'll make sure you get a good spanking."

(Later)

Kenpachi yawned while laying on his back. 'Just where is she? It's almost night.'

"Ken-chan! I'm home!"

He got up and turned, only to see Yachiru covered in blood and dust. "Yachiru? Did you kill anyone?"

"No." She said with a huff. "But Re-chan and me got into a fight."

"Wait, what?" he stood up. "You took on Unohana all on your own? Why didn't you tell me you were gonna do that?"

"Because she didn't want to help me!" She snapped in anger. "And she nearly cut my face off!"

"Well did you win? Or was it a draw?"

"I lost." She pouted. "But I was able to cut her clothes off."

Kenpachi sighed, but moved down and rubbed Yachiru's head with a grin. "At least now you got a chance to get a rematch later on, but from now on, let me know if you're gonna go out picking fights."

Her eyes sparkled before nodding. "Ok Ken-chan!" She then got an idea and frowned sadly. "Ken-chan I kinda got hurt somewhere and it hurts real bad."

"Where?"

She pointed to her crotch. "There."

He blinked before looking away. "Go ask Yumichika or Ikkaku, they might help apply some medicine we got around here."

She pouted. "But Ken-chan, it really hurts!"

"Well I'm no doctor, but try asking someone in the fourth division, this is their specialty."

She pouted with annoyance. "But I want YOU to help me!"

He groaned and rubbed his head. 'Damn it, this isn't getting anywhere.'

She pouted before falling to the ground. "Ow! It hurts! Ken-chan! Help me, ow!" 'Just come closer, please.'

"Perhaps I can help." spoke a third voice before the door slid open to show Unohana with blood on her face and wearing a new kimono.

"Oh it's you." Kenpachi said.

'Damn it you whore!' Yachiru screamed in her mind.

"Kenpachi, let me have a word with Yachiru here for a moment."

"Sure." He said with a shrug.

"Ken-chan!" she cried out before Unohana lead her out of the room.

"Yachiru, we need to talk."

"No." She glared at her.

"I'm serious, now listen closely and I might be able to help with your little problem."

Yachiru glared at her while pouting cutely. 'Meany.' "Fine, bitch."

Unohana closed the door before sitting down and pulled Yachiru over her lap and began to lightly spank the girl's ass. "This is for all those rude comments from your mouth."

"Ah!" She gasped. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" She glared at her. "Stop that you slu-AH!"

"If you apologize then I will."

"Ah! No! You started it!" She glared while getting slapped a little harder. "I just wanted to learn about sex-AH!"

"If you say sorry and are sincere, then I'll stop."

She grumbled at that before sighed. "I'm sorry."

SLAP!

"Ah!"

"Louder."

"Ah! I'm sorry Re-chan!" She cried out while her ass became redder than Renji's hair. "Ah!"

"That's better." she nodded while setting Yachiru off her lap who rubbed her butt. "Now for the real reason I came by."

"What?" She groaned. "Trying to get back at me for cutting your clothes and underwear?"

"More like offering my advice for what you want to do."

She blinked. "But I'm not going to do anything."

"Don't lie, I can read you like an open book."

Yachiru looked away at that. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I could hear through the door, and your method of seducing Kenpachi is all wrong."

"What?! But I was doing it right!" She pouted. "The book said so."

"It was a porn manga."

"So?! It taught me so much." She huffed.

Unohana shook her head. "It only told you the basics, and most of it was wrong."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I could see it in your eyes when we fought you were dead serious, and yes, you ARE technically not a child, but I didn't want you to end up tainted or perverted. Lord knows we don't need another Rangiku running amok with a sugar rush."

"But….how? I was going to jump him, but….what is there to do?" She asked sadly.

Unohana patted her head. "There are many ways, but you need a teacher to show you them."

"You mean, you?"

"That's right, now here's what you need to do first." she leaned in and began whispering in the girl's ear.

With Kenpachi he was still waiting and lost since he heard Yachiru cry out for some reason before it went silent. 'Maybe she tripped on something?'

(Some minutes later)

"Zzzzzz."

"Ken-chan."

"Zzzz...huh? What?" he blinked looking up to see Yachiru standing there while looking away with a blush.

"Ken-chan."

"What is it?"

"Please take me." she spoke taking her clothes off and exposing her naked body making him go wide eyed and gape.

'W-What the fuck?!' "Yachiru! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just take me Ken-chan." she spoke moving towards him as he moved back from shock and gaped at her chest. "I want my first time to be with you."

He moved back before doing the only thing possible, faint.

Yachiru pouted before pulling out the smelling salts Unohana gave her and waved them under his nose.

"AH!" He gasped while accidentally hitting Yachiru in the chest.

BONG~

"Ah~" she moaned.

Kenpachi dropped his mouth and marveled at how soft they were before moving away while Yachiru fell back on his lap. "Yachiru what the hell are you doing?!"

"I want to have sex with you." She said with a blush. "And don't guys like girls that do this?"

He blushed hearing that. "Not when there's a huge age difference, now put your clothes back on."

She looked down and sniffled. "Alright, I get it, Ken-chan doesn't think I'm cute enough."

"What?"

"You think I'm ugly." She sniffled. "Ken-chan you big meany!"

He blinked while she turned away from him while hearing sniffles. "Wait, what?"

"You hate me!" She cried out. "You...you awawawa!"

'Not the crying!' he thought in slight panic before patting her back. "Come on Yachiru, stop crying."

She sniffled. "Ken-chan. Aren't I a perfect woman for you?"

"You're not a woman." he spoke being blunt before hearing her cry louder. 'Shit! I made it worst!'

"Ken-chan! You meany I hate you! Awawawaw!"

He groaned and rubbed his face. 'I can't believe I'm gonna do this.' "Yachiru stop crying and…."

She sniffled. "A-And what?"

"I'll...do it."

She turned with a smile before jumping on him. "Yah! Ken-chan's dick is mine!"

He inwardly groaned and felt her chest pressed against him before sighing. "But this once, then you drop it, got it?"

She pouted. "Ok, but only till I'm two hundred ok?"

He huffed. "Fine, but you don't tell anyone about this."

She nodded before kissing his cheek. "Then let's go Ken-chan!"

He groaned internally at that. 'I'm going to regret this.' he set her off his lap and began to slowly take his robes off showing his chest while Yachiru stared with a little drool.

"Yum." She said while her eyes turned into hearts. That was when she saw his cock and drooled even more. 'It's bigger then I imagined!'

"Now before we begin, I want you to know I'm rough and get straight to the point so no foreplay for you Yachiru."

She nodded while licking her lips.

"So lay down and spread your legs."

She hopped off before spreading her legs and moaned. "Is this good Ken-chan?"

"Yes it is." he moved over with his dick soft and rubbed it against the slit to feel it was slightly moist. 'I can't believe I'm gonna do this, it might not even fit.'

'Re-chan was right, acting sad worked after all.' She thought while humming a little. "Ken-chan, don't tease me or I might be turned on even more."

"I told you, I don't do foreplay which means I gotta do this or I'm not gonna get hard."

"But my boobies are big and soft, they should be enough to make you nice and hard."

"Breasts don't interest me that much."

She pouted while looking sad. "So I'm not arousing you?"

"I didn't say that." he said while grabbing one of her breasts and squeezed.

"Ah~"

"I just mean they don't interest me as much as a good hard fight." he smiled while squeezing the breast again. "Just the idea of a bloody battle really gets my blood boiling and running."

"Ah! Maybe we could do that afterwards, ah." she moaned while feeling her pussy getting warm.

"When you're two hundred."

She moaned. "A-Ah." She then felt the cock getting harder and moved deep into her snatch. "AH!"

Kenpachi gritted his teeth since the size difference was snug as hell and not that wet, making it tricky to get in easy. But after a few tries , he was able to get the cock into her as it made a large budge on the girls stomach.

"Ah!" she moaned with wide eyes while not noticing the pain of her hymen tearing since her necklace glowed and her body clenched around the rod. 'Ken-chan is inside me!'

He didn't notice the glow as he started thrusting into her, which was hard given the tightness.

Yachiru moaned louder while sticking her tounge out. "Faster Ken-chan! Harder!"

He grunted while thrusting harder while some crows flew by and started humping each other in midair. "Yachiru! Fuck you're tight!"

"Ah! So big!" she moaned out. "I love it! Ken-chan! Make me explode with hot seed!"

He grunted while feeling the hole getting drenched with juices. "Fuck!" 'Did she get tighter!?'

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! More!"

He grunted while thrusting harder into her, as Yachiru started playing with her chest.

"Ken-chan! Make me your wife! I want to be your wife ah ah ah ah!"

"Just take the fucking and be happy!" he grunted.

"I can't!" She moaned out while feeling the dick getting harder inside her. "Oh yes! More more more!"

Kenpachi grunted while his duck started to twitch a little. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Ah then cum Ken-chan!" She cried out as her stomach started to bloat out like a balloon. "OH YES! I'M GETTING IMPREGNATED!" 'Ken-chan's babies!'

He grunted since her pussy was clutching his dick so hard it felt like it was trying to milk out each spurt.

Yachiru moaned while looking very horny. "Ken-chan….babies….he he he…."

"There, happy?"

She looked at him before saying. "I want babies!" She started to laugh evilly. "I want all your babies hahahaha **hahahaha HAHAHAHA!** "

"...no." he replied in a deadpan tone.

She pouted. "Aw! But I want Ken-chan's babies."

"You're too young for that, besides I said I'd do this until you're older."

She pouted. "Ok...but can you do my asshole too?"

"Geez, where the hell did you learn all this stuff anyway?"

"A book." She smiled before kissing his chin. "And the rest from you, Ken-chan."

"How the hell did you learn any of this from me?"

"I watch you reading porn manga from the ceiling." She giggled. "And you were so cool doing it."

He groaned. "Fine, but then we call it a night."

She nodded as Kenpachi moved back, causing her to moan as she moved on her stomach and shook her ass. "Go on Ken-chan~"

"This is gonna hurt like hell, word of warning." He said before pushing his dick into the hole.

"Ah!" She moaned. "So big!"

(Later)

"COCKADOODLEDOO!"

Kenpachi groaned hearing the call, but what he also noticed was a wet and suction feeling around his groin along with two soft objects rubbing all around it. He opened his eyes and saw Yachiru licking his tip while giving him a blowjob and with her breasts rubbing against it.

"Mmm, morning Ken-chan~"

"Y-Yachiru?!" he sat up with a wide eye while grunting as she resumed sucking on it.

She kept on licking it while moving her boobs up and down the hard rod. 'Time to clean.'

"W-What are you doing?"

She looked up. "I'm cleaning your cock silly."

"It's too early in the morning." he groaned before feeling his dick twitching.

Yachiru covered the dick as sperm went down her throat and started swallowing the load. "Mmmmm~"

He grunted at that while hearing the rooster crow again.

"COCKADOODLEDOO!"

"Shut up!" yelled Yachiru running to the window and threw her sword which went right through the bird.

"Cock...a...doo…" It said before falling back and died of blood loss and a sword through the neck.

"Fucking bird." She growled in rage.

"Thanks." panted Kenpachi before falling back. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Aw." She pouted. "I was getting in the mood Ken-chan."

"Just let me sleep."

Yachiru huffed. "Fine, but I'm going to sleep naked with you."

"Do whatever you want, just don't go fucking me when I'm sleeping."

"Ok." She said while the necklace glowed a little. "Whatever you say." 'He he he he~'

He closed his eyes and sighed. 'I feel like I'm going to be tired from now on.'

Yachiru cuddled up against his chest as the necklace glowed and transformed into a tattoo on her neck. 'Ken-chan, I'm going to enjoy being your wife~ He he he he he **AHAHAHAHA!** '


	27. Inque and Deanna part 2

Daughter's dark love

Inque and Deanna part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Inque was at the kitchen table on her daughter's laptop typing away. "Come on, one of these places has to have what I'm looking for." she muttered looking over a map.

Deanna entered in only a T-shirt and panties while letting out a yawn. "Good morning mom."

"I think you mean good afternoon young lady it's 1:36 in the afternoon." she pointed to the clock which made Deanna go wide eyed.

"What?! I slept through the morning? Woah."

Inque smirked before standing up. "I'm afraid you'll need to be punished dear."

"Aw come on mom, I just woke up." she whined.

"Ah ah ah, no back talk." she walked over and sat in the chair before patting her lap. "Get over here young lady."

"Can I at least get some OJ?"

Inque frowned before morphing one arm into a tentacle and grabbed her daughter, pinning her arms to her sides, and pulled her closer. "What did I just say about talking back to your mother?"

Deanna let out a yelp as she was pulled over her mother's lap before said woman brought a hand down on her rump.

*SMACK*

"OW!"

"I can see I have my work cut out for me in undoing the damage I've done to you."

*SMACK*

"OW!"

"This time I'll make sure you get up bright and early every day."

"But I was tired after we fucked!"

*SMACK*

"OW!"

"Be that as it may, your body's gonna have to adjust and get enough rest after each go. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

Her daughter quickly nodded. "Yes! Yes! Just stop spanking me! It's humiliating. I'm a grown woman for crying out loud!"

"As humiliating as those perverts who saw me spank you last night on your little porno site?" she raised an eyebrow which made her daughter look away embarrassed.

Her reputation was no doubt in shambles after what happened last night.

"Face it, I wouldn't be surprised if you got eager for another round the longer I keep you like this." Inque's smile returned as she groped her daughters butt.

"Ah." gasped Deanna with a wince from the sting and surprise at the sudden move.

"Now. I know I said we'd take a page from the Kama Sutra today but mommy has important work to do." She remarked picking Deanna up and letting her stand as she rubbed her ass.

"And just what might that be?"

"I'm looking for chemical companies that have everything I need to replicate the formula that gave me my powers."

"Wait, you're gonna go out and start robbing places again?"

"Well of course, it might be pushing it, but that porno site and livestream can only bring so much in at a time, especially when you start getting older."

"But what about Batman? He'll find out its you, I mean what other villain in gotham would want that's stuff.

"You leave that to me sweetheart. Your mother has ways of covering her tracks." she smiled while patting her daughter's cheek. "But I'm gonna be careful and not rush into it, this time I'm gonna go and hit the places without any specific order, this way old batsie won't be able to guess when I'll strike."

"Well, if you say so." replied Deanna before feeling her stomach let out a large growl. "I'm gonna get something to eat in the meantime."

"Make sure to eat plenty of veggies." teased Inque before checking on the laptop again.

"Mom." Deanna rolled her eyes before heading to the fridge just as there came a knock at the door. "Oh crap, mom you gotta…" when Deanna looked back to where her mother was sitting she saw her mother was gone. "Hide."

"Excuse me, is someone there? I came here for a package." called out a man at the front door.

Deanna opened the door and the man looked stunned. "What? Never seen a woman in her panties after she just woke up?"

"Oh! Sorry." he replied looking away while he was shown to be wearing a black hoodie and pants with a large box in his hands. "Uh, could I get this signed for a Miss Clay please?" he asked as Deanna raised an eyebrow.

'I don't remember ordering anything.' she crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? Who's it from?"

"Sorry miss, but I can't really answer that question. I was just told to get this here on the double, and I got seven more deliveries to go for the day, now can you please sign before I get a nose bleed?"

She huffed before taking the pen on the clipboard and jotted her signature down before taking the box which felt light. "There."

"Thank you miss." he nodded as she shut the door before he turned and walked away from the door, but not before pulling out a cellphone and held it up with a smirk. "Yeah, she got it, you can relax."

"Deanna, who was it?" asked Inque slinking down the wall from the ceiling.

"Ho jesus mom, you nearly scared the shit out of me!" she jumped seeing her mom suddenly appear before setting the box down and patted her chest. "It was some delivery guy dropping off a package."

"What's in it? A pair of expensive shoes or jewelry you just couldn't live without?" teased Inque while returning to her human form.

"I don't know, as far as I can remember I didn't order anything." she grabbed the top and opened it up before reaching inside the packing peanuts without feeling anything. "Why would it be so light if it's this big? It doesn't feel like there's anything inside." she spoke with Inque getting suspicious.

"Deanna, step back." she ordered moving over and stretched her arm inside. "Let me double check to make sure there's nothing fishy." she moved her hands to reach in.

Deanna stood back and watched before her mom stopped and saw one of her hands pull out a small black necklace with a silver circle on it and a matching silver symbol of what looked like goo in waves in the center. "What?"

"A necklace?" remarked Inque while bringing it to her face. "This whole box for a small thing like this?"

"That seems pretty wasteful." spoke Deanna before taking it and looked at it closely. "Who'd send me something like this?"

"After last night, who wouldn't."

"No way, like you said, I didn't put my real address out, maybe it's one of the guys who eyeball me when I go out." she remarked while slipping it around her neck. "Might as well wear it just to humor them."

"Hmm, now that's weird." Inque held the box up. "There's no return address."

"Ah who cares about some-" she was cut off and suddenly cried out when a sudden feeling felt like it hit her head.

"Deanna? Deanna!" Inque saw her stumble back and fall on chair with a groan.

"M..My head, it hurts!" she groaned.

"Hang on Deanna." spoke Inque while stretching her hand out to go grab an ice pack before bringing it to Deanna's head with the girl wincing and felt her stomach rumble even louder. "You'll be okay."

"M-Mom?" spoke Deanna holding onto Inque's arm while the pain spread and started becoming warm before she cried out and gripped her stomach.

"Deanna hold on." spoke Inque with worry before seeing her daughter start to sweat, but saw her arm begin to actually start to melt. "Oh my god!"

"Ugh...it's so warm." she groaned while raising her other arm up before she saw it begin to do the same while her skin tone started to turn a reddish color making her eyes widen.

"Deanna!" spoke Inque in panic while her daughter's body began to slowly do the same and begin to melt. "What is this?!"

"Ugh…..mom? I….I don't feel so good." groaned Deanna whose form kept slipping through her mom's arms.

"Hang on Deanna! You have to focus and keep it together!" she spoke in panic.

Deanna groaned as her face began to melt and he voice grew more garbled. "M...mom." she gargled.

"Oh god, why is this happening, how is this possible?" she muttered before her daughter slowly became a puddle that slid out of her clothes and down onto the floor which didn't move. "No…"

She dropped to her knees and felt tears in her eyes, but then she saw a white spot slowly forming making her go wide eyed before it blinked like an eye and a head popped up with it and looked at her.

"M….Mom?" Deanna's voice came from it. "What just happened?"

"Deanna? Is that… you?"

The head slowly looked around while it groaned. "My head feels better, but something's….off?" it looked down before screaming as the red puddle jumped up and started quivering. "W-W-What happened?! Where's my body!?"

"Deanna. Deanna calm down!"

"Calm down?! How the hell can I calm down when I look like...this!"

"Look it's alright. You just some how managed to develop powers like my own, some how. But I can help you." frowned Inque while making the head look at her. "Focus as hard as you can on being solid and your body shape, don't get worked up and just take a deep breath and focus, its just like flexing muscles, every muscle in your body, at once."

"But I can't feel them! I don't even know how I'm talking with no lips."

"It's all about instinct, use your imagination."

Deanna gave a groan before the eye closed and she tried focusing on standing on her own two feet. The puddle came together and she formed a body in a crouching position and lifted herself with her new legs. "I...think...I've...got it." she took a step and her leg squished under the weight. "Just...need a little practice."

"That's it Deanna, just try to keep focus and let your body form into what it once was. You just have to learn to regulate where you make your new body denser." Inque spoke grabbing her daughters arm.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." she groaned.

"I know the feeling." Inque chuckled. "Need I remind you?"

Deanna groaned and leaned on her while the eye began to slowly form into her regular face, but she had to focus harder and harder before scowling at her mother. "Will you let it go, quit milking it."

"Oh relax, at least you got it." she smiled while helping Deanna stand and lean on her while they didn't notice the necklace sticking out of Deanna's back or see it slowly seep into her body. "How do you feel?"

"Like I went to the nickelodeon studio and got a thousand gallons of slime dumped on me." she spoke while rubbing her head and looked at her hand. "I mean...woah, it's like...I don't know how to describe it." She said pinching her shoulder and stretched her new skin like a string.

"Well do you at least feel more solid?"

"More or less like a water mattress, but yeah." she remarked while the necklace in her glowed and she started to feel more relaxed. "Wooh, okay I'm good."

Inque sighed with relief before rubbing her chin. "It still doesn't add up, how did you change like me? I never told you the formula so you couldn't have tested it on your….oh no."

"Oh I do not like the sound of that."

"It must have happened when we fucked. When I came in you, some of me must have stayed behind."

"So in other words you screwed me in more ways than one." replied Eanna before getting her cheek pinched. "Ow!"

"This isn't funny Deanna." she let go with a frown. "If your DNA has adjusted to it overnight and too fast, it means you're like me. You won't be able to eat, drink, or go about your life normally anymore."

"Oh fuck me." she spoke as the necklace glowed brighter. "Well I guess I can blame the color on a defective tanning product until I move."

"Deanna, this is big. I'm not sure if your body has gotten to where it can stand water. If you're like me before I got fixed up, then even a shower is enough to wash you away into nothing."

"Just peachy." she remarked as she started to feel warm and fuzzy. "Uh, hey mom? Just when do you head to that first place?"

"Uh...well I was gonna head out in a few hours." Inque answered.

"What if I come with? I could be your backup. And I could use some extra practice." she spoke.

"No." frowned Inque. "Deanna, you just NOW got yourself together, do you know how long it took for me to get this good? It took more than just a single day. You're staying here."

"Aww, but mom."

"I don't wanna hear it. You're in no shape for my kind of work." she said. "You're staying here and that's that." Inque said firmly.

"But what am I supposed to do all day? Watch tv?"

"You'll find someway to entertain yourself."

Deanna crossed her arms while Inque sat back down on the couch.

(hours later)

"Alright, I'll be back when I can, don't try to follow, got it?"

"Alright." she spoke as her mother left and made her way to her first target. 'Why couldn't she have stuck around? I was hoping to cuddle.'

Inque stuck to the shadows and approached the back where a guard stood. He looked around while keeping his eyes peeled and walked back and forth. "Ok just have to take him out and-"

"Hiya big boy."

Inque went wide eyed as the guard turned to the other side which showed Deanna with her hands on her hips and half lidded eyes. 'What's she doing? I told her to stay home!'

"I just love a man in uniform." Deanna said as she walked up to the guard.

"Freeze!" he ordered holding the blaster out. "Hold it right there lady."

"Woah, easy Daniel Boone." she said holding up her hands. "I just heard there was a handsome guard here. I see they were right."

"No ones allowed to be around here, how'd you get in?"

"Some yutz left the back door open. I was looking for someone to tell about it. Is it hot in here?" she asked and pulled down the zipper of her jacket to show off some cleavage. "Wooh, it's so hot I didn't bother to put a bra on."

The guard blinked and lowered his weapon slightly. He looked at the cleavage and gulped while Deanne began to slowly move towards him while taking her jacket off which showed her tank top that showed off her belly.

"It's almost like you want someone sneaking in hear. Kinda kinky."

Inque tried gesturing her daughter to stop while the guard kept on staring and didn't really pay attention to the red hue.

She walked up to the guard and giggled. "Must get pretty lonesome here all by yourself."

"Uh, well a bit." he gulped while lowering his weapon fully while Deanna put her hands on his chest and started feeling around.

'Oh that little-she is in so much trouble.' thought Inque.

Deanna moved a hand to the guards face rubbing his cheek before jabbing the hand in his mouth and stretched in down his throat with her powers making more fluid like.

He let out a muffled yell and tried to push her back, but went wide eyed when his hands got stuck in her body as she chuckled and the hand kept going.

The guard chokes and gagged as he began to lose consciousness. He felt air leaving him and fell to his knees before closing his eyes and dropped down on the floor.

Deanna removed her arm and reformed it into a hand before her mother moved up to her.

"Deanna, I'm going to say this once. What did I JUST get done telling you at home?"

"You said not to follow you, and I didn't. I took another route so technically not following." the girl smirked.

Inque gave a groan and shook her head. "Listen, just get back home. I'm amazed you managed to do that without any problems, but I stand by what I said, you need more time and training or you might leave half of your body behind."

"I learn best on the job." she said before stripping out of her clothes and morphed her face in a single eye with her body turning black. "See? How do I look?"

"Well now people can say there's a family resemblance." Inque remarked dragging the guard to a janitor's closet. "Alright, if you're gonna help, then stay close and do what I say, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Rule 1: Always cover your tracks." she said shoving the guard in the closet. "Try not to leave any evidence that can be traced back to you." she said before pulling out a small spray bottle and spritzed the man.

"What's that stuff?"

"A type of aerosol to wipe the last few minutes of his memory so he can't ID your face." she put it away. "All it takes is one bit of evidence for Batman to find and then he'll know just whats going on. Now come on, the guard will come around shortly."

After getting him in there they left with Inque leading and sticking to the shadows.

"Rule 2. Always pay attention to your surroundings. Keep your eyes open for any cameras. But don't destroy them unless you have to. Too many going out at once will attract unwanted attention from security."

"What's the limit before they think something's going on?"

"At least one. Two would be questionable, and three would be suspicious."

"Got it." she replied before they reached a door with electronic lock. "Ok super spy, what's the rule for this one?"

"Rule 3: Your whole body can be used as a weapon, and tool." Inque held her hand out before ti seeped into the cracks of the keypad and wormed the tendrils about before it turned green and the door opened. "Just remember to keep focus on every bit so you don't leave even a smidge inside."

They walked in ang got a glimpse of all the rooms contents.

"Rule 4: Get what you're after and a get out, fast."

"Well what are we after? You weren't clear on that part."

"I'll get it. You keep watch."

Deanna stuck near the door and looked out while her mom moved over near a black box with a lock.

She morphed her hand into a lance and drove it in the lock. She moved it around a little before hearing a crack and pulled her hand out before opening it. "Perfect." She said grabbing some vials from the box along with a few on the shelfs. "Let's get out of here."

"What about your plan to cover your tracks?"

"I am." she grabbed one of the red bottles on the wall and started pouring out the contents around the area. "I'd move outside, this stuff is more flammable than gasoline."

Deanne moved outside the room as her mother made a trail leading to the door.

"Plenty of volatile chemicals to make a good blast." smirked Inque while they headed into the lower levels as she set the bottle down and pulled out a small bomb before clicking a button on it. "Let's go, we've got fifteen minutes."

"Wait, isn't that one of Mad Stan's bombs?"

"Yeah, I managed to snatch one when I was going through the evidence locker at the police station. Rule 5: Try to turn the attention to someone else, especially ones who are nutcases when it comes to explosions. Even if Batman comes here and finds the bomb, he'll assume that bomb expert did it, and with a factory like this, it won't be hard to imagine the guy did it 'To break free from the tyranny of the government' or whatever he thinks."

"Smart."

The two ran out of there and managed to stretch out to a nearby building while Inque made sure the vials were ok.

"Alright, we don't have time to stick around and watch or Batman might spot us. Rule 6: Don't stand around to gloat, get the job done as soon as you can and NEVER give the hero or police a chance to stop you. Meaning it's time to get home, we're done for tonight."

"If you insist." Deanna followed her mother before the camera pans to the building before it goes up in flames.

When they got home they sat down and watched the news and felt pride since the flames were burning harder than expected which was destroying nearly all the products inside. And as they had hoped the blame was put on Mad Stan after the police found pieces of the bombs casing.

"Mom, you're a genius."

"Thank experience." the older woman replied while stretching out over the coach. "Now it's time we just sit back and relax until the next part needs stealing. And we'll need another scapegoat."

"So then we got plenty of free time again." grinned Deanna walking over and sitting down on the couch before laying her body next to her mother's. "Who did you have in mind, the Jokers?"

"Well that'd be tough, they're just street punks who don't go for something expensive unless it's petty jewels." she remarked putting a hand on her daughter's head. "The ingredients aren't common, meaning we need ones who could actually go after them and for a good reason."

"There's that guy who was in charge of Chimera?"

"Hmmm, well I have heard reports he survived that last battle with Batman, and this next ingredient DOES help with making it possible for the formula to latch and modify the genetic code, so it wouldn't be too hard to imagine he'd want it to turn Gotham into one giant petting zoo. Good call."

"Thanks mom." she moved up and kissed Inque on the cheek before resting her head on her chest. "You're the best, I love you."

"Well aren't you more affectionate." remarked Inque while noting her daughter slowly snuggle against her breasts while noting an odd feeling. Something she hadn't felt in a while. 'Huh? What in the world?' she thought as she blinked. "Deanna, can you get off for a sec?"

"Aww and I was just getting comfy." she sat up from Inque's chest before the feeling stopped.

'That was peculiar.' she thought before touching her chest and gave her breast a squeeze, but it didn't come back. "That was weird."

"What was?" asked Deanna.

"Put your hand on my chest for a moment."

"Gladly" she said smiling and put her hand on the mound.

Inque felt the feeling again and jumped when her daughter squeezed it and went wide eyed. "Oh my god."

"You act like you never got groped before."

"It's not that." spoke Inque shaking her head. "Remember when I told you I can't feel pleasure anymore after I changed?"

"I think so."

"I just felt it. Real pleasure, try grabbing both of my breasts and squeeze."

"Oh you mean like this?" Deanna said gripping her mother's funbags before giving them a hard squeeze and heard Inque let out a loud moan and arch her back.

"Oh yes!" she spoke before looking at her in the eye. "I don't know how, but somehow I can feel real pleasure again. When you're against me it actually feels like I can get off. Do you know what this means?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." she said morphing her body to where she stood nude.

"That's right." Inque's arms lashed out and wrapped around Deanna's body before pulling her down to where her face was in between her legs while she formed a pussy. "Time to put that mouth to really good use."

"Eager to fuck you own daughter much?"

"It has been too long since I felt real pleasure, I'm not going to be picky, so less talk and stick your tongue out, your mom needs this more than you think."

'You're not the only one.' she thought to herself before licking the slit. She felt her mom jump and smirked, but her mom's hold kept her there while she tried to lick up and across the pussy.

"Ah, uh, oh god I missed this." moaned Inque with each lick while her body tingled. "Not even touching myself worked, oh! I've been dreaming of feeling like this for too long. HAH!" her hips bucked feeling the tongue enter.

Deanna smirked hearing that and started wiggling her tongue inside while she began to taste something sweet.

"God damn!" moaned Inque gripping Deanna tighter while biting her lip feeling something leak out. "I-I'm really feeling it! Oh thank you lord in heaven above!" she shouted and arched her back.

Deanna inwardly got an idea and focused on her tongue before it began to slowly extend and go in deeper.

"OOOOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUUCK~" moaned Inque with wide eyes while shaking and feeling Deanna stretch her hands up to start rubbing her ass before cumming all over her daughters face.

Deanna felt the juices land in her mouth and swallowed them while the arms slackened and let her sit up while seeing her mom panting with her eyes rolled in her head. "Damn, you're as sensitive as a virgin."

Inque only groaned in response and Deanna helped her up then lead her to the bedroom and dropped her down on the bed.

"Come on mom lose the dress."

Her mother took a deep breath before morphing into her naked form with Deanna doing the same then climbed on the bed and crawled over her mother. "Oh god….that was...wow."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Deanna said in a sultry tone. "But don't quit on me yet, I wanna see just what else my new body can do." she smiled and formed a dick over her pussy. "You got a chance to screw me like a horse, now it's my turn."

"Huh?" Inque looked at Deanna questioningly before her daughter hilted the cock in her cunt, sending a jolt through her entire body that caused her to scream at the top of her lungs with wide eyes and her back arching.

"Oh fuck!" gasped Deanna closing her eyes while gripping her mom's hips. "It's like you're squeezing me all over! It's cool and so snug!" she bit her lip feeling her mother's twat constrict at the slightest movement.

"Y...You're inside!" screamed Inque curling her toes and gritting her teeth. "I can actually feel my stomach stretching!"

"This is incredible. Can you imagine the possibilities?" asked Deanna while starting to pull out. She wrapped her arms around Inque's waist for a better grip and pushed back in with both groaning and her biting her lip. "Oh fuck! No wonder guys love this, it's sensitive as hell!"

"Ugh, uh, hah, ah, oooh yes, yes give it to me!" Inque moaned again and again with every movement. She felt her insides get swished around from the cock while seeing a bulge form as well with Deanna's eyes glazed over. "We are definitely doing this more often."

Deanna moaned and couldn't stop her hips as the insides kept twisting and squeezing her dick which felt truly like a real thing. "Oh god! Yes! I'm gonna make you scream my name!"

"Challenge accepted!" Inque said and flipped her so her daughter was beneath her. She held onto Deanna's stomach and began to slide her hips up and down with both moaning louder. "You may have some experience, but you have a lot to learn." she smirked and started to bounce her hips rapidly.

"Oh! Ah! Ah! Oh fuck!" moaned Deanna who felt the insides constrict even harder around her. "Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!"

"How's it feel to fuck your own mother with your own dick?" she asked then began squeezing and kneading Deanna's tits.

"Ahhh! So good! So fucking good!" she moaned, figuratively turning to putty under her mother's touch. "Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!"

Inque got a kinky idea and stretched her arm out before wrapping it around the base of her daughter's dick before squeezing. "There we go."

"AH! H-Hey! What's the big idea? I was getting close!"

"Exactly, and now you're gonna have your biggest orgasm by holding it in, luckily I'm just lending a bit of a hand, Literally." She Spoke and made it squirm around the base as she bounced her hips faster to the point they moved equal to the speed of a jackhammer.

"Ahhhh!" moaned Deanna shaking her head. "N-No fair! Ah! OH GOD, OH GOD! TOO MUCH! I'M GOING CRAZY!"

"Ah ah ah, if you want me to let go, what's the magic word?"

"PLEASE!"

"Please what? You'll need to be more specific sweetheart."

"PLEASE LET ME CUM, PLEEEEASE!" Deanna screamed.

"Good girl." she let go and suddenly felt a rush of something hot gush into her like a geyser. "OOOOOOOH~...oh thank you lord." Inque moaned and looked down at Deanna with a smirk and waited for her breathing to stabilize. "Next time you want to try something like that make sure you have a little more experience under your belt."

"Ah...Ah...Ah….Ah….." the girl got out before her head fell back and she felt her eyes roll into her head. "Fuck mom….were you...a hooker when you were younger?"

"No, but I did try to have a few relationships when I changed. I learned a few things for bed, but it tended to be too much for the guys, really all I'd need to do is give them a handjob and they'd blow their load without telling me."

"Typical men." muttered Deanna before her mom laid beside her and patted her head. "But damn, that was amazing."

"You're telling me, I can feel it." remarked Inque stretching her leg up and seeing the red substance leaking out.

"So...same time after the next heist?"

"Oh big time, but next time, we're gonna take advantage of our powers to REALLY spice things up." spoke Inque before kissing Deanna's cheek. "Right now, let's get some rest."

"Night mom." Deanna sighed

(One month later)

"In other news yet another chemical plant was hit." the news reporter said. "This makes the second plant to burn down in the past month. Evidence suggest this was an act of vandalism by the Jokers. The culprits have been apprehended and taken into custody by local authorities."

The screen changes to a group of young men and women dressed as clowns being escorted by police.

"We didn't do nothin'!" shouted a young woman in a pink dress. "This is profiling!"

"We have rights!" added a young man dressed like the original joker. "We'll have your badges for police brutality!"

"The group has not yet confessed to the stolen item in question, which police officers are still trying to find due to the large fire which burned down nearly all of the products inside. However a single empty plastic container from the plant was found outside the hooligans hideout."

"It wasn't us! It wasn't us!" called out one in a green jacket before getting shoved inside as the cruiser drove off.

"Still upset we couldn't find evidence to plant from that other guy mom?"

"Not really." remarked Inque with Deanna cuddling against her lap like a cat. "We'll try again on the next job, or just move on to another sap."

"Plenty of villains and nut cases to put the blame on in this city." remarked Deanna closing her eyes and relaxing on the spot. "I could get use to this, it feels better than a pillow." she spoke as she stretches.

"I think you just like getting spoiled."

"Possibly." she teased while reaching up to cup one of Inque's breasts. "So, remember what we talked about?"

"Oh alright, but this time it's my turn to be the man." Inque suddenly morphed into her other form with the eye before picking Deanna up with several arms and formed a large tendril with a cock tip that slid up while she held her daughter upside down and moved it in front of her face. "Open wide."

She opened her mouth before she was plunged on the older womans cock. She moaned feeling it stretch her mouth open and felt two tentacles spread her legs with two others rubbing against her pussy and ass. "Mhhhh!"

"Now with a body like mine, I can get as rough as I can and you'll be able to take it all without any problems. Buckle up, it's gonna get wild." remarked Inque before slowly pushed the tentacles into her holes as she gave a muffled yell making Inque shiver. "Oh yeah, make sure to use your tongue too. That's a given."

'Oh god! It could break my jaw, if I couldn't stretch it wider.' she thought as the tendrils suddenly moved deeper.

"Oh yes!" moaned Inque as Deanna moaned. "Feeling your mouth, ass, and vagina all at once is mind blowing. Although for you it must feel devine in comparison."

'Oh fuck yeah!' thought Deanna feeling the arms go deeper and deeper inside with bulges forming. 'If they go any deeper they'll meet in my stomach.'

'I'm gonna have her moaning her pretty head off all night long.' Inque thought as she smiled and pumped the arms in and out.

"Mmmmhhhhh!" Deanna screamed.

"What's that? Go faster? Gladly sweetie." inqu smirked and increased the speed of her movement. Her daughter squirmed and thrashed from the move while trying to keep herself from going into mush, literally, all over the floor. "Ooh I have a fun idea." she stretced her neck out and around before licking Deanna's clit.

"MMMMMHHHHH!" moaned the girl louder while finding the tentacle in her mouth slick and tasteless, but still felt the urge to suck the more it went in and out of her throat. 'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!'

"How's that feel Deanna?" she asked before groping her daughters tits.

'Unbelievable! I'm gonna lose it!' she screamed mentally before feeling the arms reach her stomach.

"Ready to get filled up triple times like you did me?" Inque questioned moving faster and faster.

"Mhm! Mhm!" 'Oh god yes! Give it to me!'

Inque slammed in one last time before feeling her ink shoot out inside her daughter who moaned and arched her back while shuddering "Take in every bit of mommy, and don't miss a drop." Inque groaned as her daughter hit her own release.

Deanna moaned around the tentacle while feeling her body inflate from the combined shots filling her stomach making her appear pregnant.

Inque slowly set her daughter down before moving her tentacles out while Deanna pant with ink leaking out of her mouth and holes.

"Holy fuck." Deanna let out covering her eyes with her arm. "Hah….that was so not natural….but fucking christ was that was intence."

"Need a second?"

"At least a few."

(Two months later)

"Holy fucking god!" Inque wailed as her daughter fucked her with two dicks, one in her pusss and one in Her ass. "You're gonna tear me apart with those!"

"Oh trust me, I'm just getting started!" moaned Deanna as they watched their last target burn to the ground on the news.

"And once more a chemical company building was burned to the ground with the suspect turning towards Abel Cuvier, previously assumed deceased after a battle with Batman, the founder of the Chimera Institute and well known fugitive of the Gotham PD. Several claw marks were shown over some of the interior with matching broken nails nearby. Police will be running DNA tests despite speculation that the large amount of animal genes may make it difficult to find any sign of the original human DNA."

"Ah! Fuck, they took it hook line and sinker!" grutned Deanna moving her hands up to squeeze Inque's breasts without stopping her hips. "Damn you're good mom, and I don't just mean at your job."

"Fuck! Come on Deanna, I'm not glass, get rougher!"

"Ugh, yeah thats right bitch take it!" grunted the girl who painted and felt her dicks twitching. "UUUUUUGGHH!"

"AHHHH!" screamed Inque feeling her daughter's ink gush into her holes while she was held down on the spot to keep it inside. "Oh god….holy fuck."

Deanna painted with a smile and slowly pulled out while seeing her ink seep out and onto the floor. "You know, I'm curious mom. Should we be worried about blowing ourselves in each other? I mean we blow a lot into each other."

"Relax Deanna, we won't get each other pregnant." Inque panted while rolling on her back. "We're both made of ink and human DNA, but all we've been doing is shooting out parts of ourselves that don't hold any genetic material. It's impossible to happen."

"Oh really?" Deanna looked at her mom's pussy and reached down before spreading them and got a kinky idea. "Then why don't we see what it was like before I was born?"

"Deanna, what's going through your head?"

"It's not what's going through my head, but what's going inside you." she grinned before her body became more of a liquid form before she dove into the vagina head first along with her body following as Inque let out a surprised scream while gripping the bed.

Inque's stomach began to expand little by little. "Oh god!" spoke the mother feeling more and more go inside while she bit her lip and saw her belly become big before it stopped and she felt the last of her daughter go inside. "Oh my god." she groaned.

"Wow, it's roomy in here." came Deanna's voice from inside her.

"Get out of there, this is too weird even for me." spoke Inque trying to stand up, but fell back on the bed.

"Oh relax, you're the one who went in each of my holes without hesitating, I'm just giving you a reminder of what it felt like with me inside." Deanna spoke before laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"In all the time I've known you you never seen weirded out." remarked Deanna moving around a little. "Guess I topped the kinky stuff even you didn't see coming."

"Quit moving around so much!" moaned Inque who tried to use her body to get her out.

"Relax." remarked Deanna before two tendrils popped out of her mother's slit and latched onto her breasts before giving the nipples a pinch.

"Oh god!" moaned Inque while shivering as her daughter swished around.

"If only more people would know how this feels." spoke Deanna stretching a bit and causing her mother to expand slightly. "Being able to having the craziest mind shattering sex of their lives. So I've been doing some thinking."

"C-Can't you do it, ah! Outside me?" groaned Inque. "This really is a little weird for me."

"Oh relax, I was just thinking we sell the formula on our own. Cut out the middleman and reap the rewards ourselves." she replied while she gave Inque's nipples a twist.

"Deanna!"

"What? I'm just helping you feel comfortable when you push me out." teased her daughter.

"Oh god." moaned Inque as her daughter kept sloshing around inside her while she was close to passing out. "Deanna please, no more."

"Don't worry mom, I'm just about ready to be born." she chuckled with a third smaller tentacle slipping out of inque and teasing her clit.

"A-Ahhhh! I-I'm gonna explode!" she cried out.

"Then go right on ahead."

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Inque as she pushed as hard as she could before Deanna started to gush out onto the floor with her belly starting to slowly go back to normal size.

"Whoo! That was nuts." remarked Deanna who slowly pulled herself back together while Inque's legs twitched. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

"No more jokes….Please." Inque painted while looking dazed and exhausted.

"So about my plan-"

"Deanna...there's a reason I never gave this formula to others…..to prevent any competition."

"But mom, this stuff could make us enough money to retire in style. Besides it's not like you can go back to your previous job. We've been lucky so far, but I don't think we can keep this up. We have what we need, so we make the stuff, sell it, get rich, go to another city and repeat."

"Deanna...do you know what that can lead to?" Inque sat up. "If we do it around too many towns, it'll put too much attention where we are and then we'll end up with a bounty on our heads for being a huge threat. If we do that, we have to do it subtly and quietly."

"I'm not hearing a no."

Inque sighed and rubbed her head. "Just get over here so we can get some rest, I'm not going for another round until my legs stop feeling numb."

"Oh poor thing." Deanna said and nuzzled against her mother. She pushed her down and layed on top of her while resting her head on Inque's chest. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." she finished with a smile.

Inque sighed and held Deanna close while they shut their eyes. "Just don't go getting any funny ideas while I try to sleep or I'll make your ass look more red than it already is."


	28. Loki, Jörmungandr and Fenrir part 2

Daughter's dark love

Loki, Female Jörmungandr, and Female Fenrir part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in Hel, throne room-

The goddess of the dead looked at her specter servants while waiting for two special guests that she personally allowed to enter and leave her realm. "Make sure they are both well taken care of."

"Yes lady Hel." They bowed in complete agony from the frozen winds against their bodies. They rushed off to get some warmth while Hel herself drummed her fingers on the armrests.

'To think they somehow escaped Ragnarok and came to me for help, this is quite the day.' She thought before hearing the sounds of footsteps and the grinding of frozen wood against a heavy object. 'Ah, and they're here, my loving sisters.'

"Hello Hel." spoke Fenrir with a growl as her sister slithered next to her. "Ever considered putting up torches? Lizard lips here is gonna freeze like a twig."

"Don't push it." Jörmungandr hissed. "Or I shall swallow you whole."

"Greetings sisters, welcome to my land." smiled Hel standing up. "Make yourselves at home while these servants of mine gather some food."

They looked around while not finding the right seats for their sizes.

Jörmungandr hissed. "Why did you call us here? It is not like you to call on us, especially in the realm of the sickly dead."

"Well let's just say I learned about how you two came to be here and I must know how you did it. How did you manage to slip away from your positions without Odin finding out?"

"No idea." Barked Fenrir. "But it was lucky for us."

"Agreed." Jörmungandr nodded.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She's just being annoying." The serpent hissed. "I just recalled something going inside my stomach and I became smaller as my original body was turned into stone."

"All I know is one moment my mouth is stuck close, the next? I end up outside my body and unbound." spoke Fenrir before the ghosts came back with trays of frozen raw mead. She licked her lips before biting into one and began chewing on it with a growl.

Jörmungandr hissed before swallowing both the mead and the servant in one gulp. "Sister, what is your intentions in bringing us here? Besides a reunion that is."

"Simple, I want out as well. I want to survive the end of days and finding out HOW you two came to do such a thing is where I start."

"Well I did see a weird necklace and stamped on it." Fenrir said in between bites. "Perhaps that's how we got freed?"

"Hey, you found one too?" spoke Jormungandr in surprise. "I saw one which went up my nose, but I swallowed it. After that I appeared outside of my body. Perhaps they're charmed by something or someone."

"No Aesir, Vanir, Dwarf, Elf, Giant or man can create such a thing." Hel sighed.

"Then it must have been made by a mortal." spoke Fenrir before they waited a few seconds and all burst out into laughter.

"That's stupid!" Jörmungandr laughed. "No man since the days of the olden men had that kind of craft! Heck they don't even know HOW to make such powerful necklaces!"

"And none of my servants are even smart enough to make such things under my watch." Hel laughed.

Fenrir shook her head. "But still sister, that's all we know, and since then I haven't seen that necklace. I just wanted to go see f-I mean go get something to eat." she quickly said while glancing at Jormungandr.

"Huh? Oh! Yes I feel in the mood for boar di-I mean boar lungs."

Hel raised her good eyebrow at that. "Well I'll have my servants get some more food then."

"Oh no." Jörmungandr said. "We can get our own cock-I mean….intestines."

'Something's wrong with them?' she thought with her arms crossed. "You're both lying."

Both stiffened up while Fenrir's tail stood up. "What do you mean sister?"

"You never stumbled over words like that, there's something going on."

Jörmungandr gulped before quickly wrapping her tail around Fenrir's muzzle and front legs making her fall forward. "Ok fine! I wanted to wait and let this mutt leave the room, but I'll just come out, I want your help with me seducing our father."

"MMMM?!" 'You fucking bitch!'

"Wait….huh?!" Hel said in shock. "You...want to seduce our father?"

"Yes." Jörmungandr said with a nod. "And we already saw him a while back but due to our...differing ideas, we didn't get him. And since you are better at seduction I thought you could help me."

"..."

"MMMM!" got out Fenrir struggling while glaring at her sister. 'You sneaky little bitch!'

"Well? Will you help?"

"Sister, I'm the goddess of the dead that passed from sickness, old age, and murder, not the goddess of love or taboos. If you want assistance go elsewhere."

"Come on, unlike us you actually have a womanly figure, we can only do so thanks to father." spoke Jörmungandr before Fenrir rolled making her hit the ground as the wolf got out from the binding.

"Ah! You little bastard! I'll bite you for this!"

Hel sighed. "Look, if I help you two will you leave me alone?"

"Help me, not her!" spoke Fenrir holding Jörmungandr's head down with a paw. "If anyone deserves to get with father it's me."

"No, I'm more deserving to be with father."

"No me! I'm the oldest!"

"Yet I'm the smartest!"

Hel shook her head before an idea hit. 'Wait a second, if I were to help them, then I can make them owe me one. And what better favor to repay than having them help me try to hunt down another necklace and get out of Ragnarok!' "Hey! Girls, I shall help you."

Both turned and stopped their fighting.

"What?" Jörmungandr said with interest.

"I shall help you with seducing father."

"Really? Wait, you mean her too?!" they spoke up looking at each other.

"Yes." She said with a nod. "After all, what are sisters for?"

"But she'll take father!"

"Relax, I'll simply teach you two how to seduce and get his attention, but that doesn't mean you two can't do the rest on your own. I'll just lay out the tips and methods, you just do the rest, sound fair?"

Both glared at each other before saying. "Fine, but no tricks."

Hel chuckled. "On my word as a half corpse."

Jörmungandr hissed. "Then tell us sister."

She smirked while walking towards her sisters.

(Much later)

"Ok, I've taught you two everything I know on how to win father over."

"Are you this is a good idea?" Fenrir asked.

"Trust me, I've been dating longer then you two."

"We've been bound and unable to move." frowned Jörmungandr.

"I had a muzzle on my mouth."

"Well go out there and remember, disguise yourselves into different forms! You don't want him to know it's you." Hel said before snapping her fingers and caused a very dead ice giant to grab them and threw them out of her realm.

"HEY!"

"YOU BITCH!"

Hel sighed before walking off. "I need a long nap."

-Midgard-

CRASH!

CRASH!

Both landed on the ground while their heads hit the earth and got stuck. They pried themselves out and shook before glaring at the other.

"I'll be bedding father by the time the sun sets you overgrown fleabag."

"Ha! I'll get puppies before you can even make a single egg!"

The two turned and walked away with Fenrir smirking.

'Stupid serpent, with my sense of smell I'll locate father and show him a better time than any woman could.'

'That mutt will be lost for days, especially when I find father first and make him my mate!'

(Later)

With said god he was in a pub in a simple village and at the counter while drinking from a mug.

"I think you had enough." Said the barkeep. "You had fifty already."

"I had more mead then you can stomach." smiled Loki with a chuckle. "Come now, I can tolerate more of this than any grown man in this place."

"Just saying." He said while walking off.

Loki shook his head. 'This mead is better than anything in Asgard, much more earthy.' he took another glug before looking around the pub with a sigh. 'Shame there isn't that many pretty faces, a nice woman makes the mead taste better.'

As he wasn't looking, a tall woman with short white hair, a pair of blue eyes, a G cup chest and large ass, and wearing a set of valkyrie armor that made her chest look even bigger, walked into the bar and looked around.

'Looks dull.' She thought before seeing Loki and walked towards him. "Is this seat taken?"

He turned and slowly smiled. "Why no, go right ahead and claim it."

She sat down before putting a hand on the table, which had a large bag of gold in it. "Get me your best mead and ale, on the double!"

The barkeep nodded before running off.

'Hmm, now that's a woman. Firm, big, strong, and I don't mean just her wealth.' he thought while glancing at her rear.

She turned to him and grinned. "Hey there big guy, haven't seen you around." She then leaned in closer to him. "Or that red hair of yours."

"You could say I'm more use to big shots and larger towns." he smirked back while looking at her cleavage.

She smirked. "Say, want to have a couple of ales? I'll pay for it." 'Bingo.'

"My my, someone's eager to toss their gold around." he teased.

"Only for a handsome face like yours." She said with a smile. "And don't worry," she moved back and cupped her chest for a few long seconds. "My weapons are firm and well cleaned."

"Oh trust me, I noticed." he leered with a smile while a few other men noticed too. 'Whoever sired her was a lucky lucky mother.'

As this was happening, another tall woman with short black hair, green eyes, a F cup chest and massive ass, and wearing a black fur cloak and gray fur skin shirt and leggings that made her assets nearly rip apart at the very touch, walked in and sat next to the God's left side.

"Hey, care for a good time?" She asked while putting her chest on the table.

He turned and grinned wider making the first woman frown. "Why hello there my dear."

"Hello handsome, want to ditch this place and go riding a nice strong horse~" 'Take that you bitch!'

He moved around the first one and chuckled. "Well I know my way around horses, but I'll bet I could give YOU the ride of a lifetime, that is, if you're up for a little challenge."

"Ha, I'm a warrior." She grinned. "I can best any man in combat and I accept your offer big guy."

The first woman glared before clearing her throat and smiled. "If you're offering sex out like a common harlot, try asking some of the other men here, I'm sure they'd love to have you for the night."

"Oh? Jealous?" The second woman smirked. "Can't say I blame you, your ass is not even good for childbearing much less riding a horse."

She turned red and grabbed Loki's arm before rubbing her chest against it making him smile with her winking. "What say we leave this loose woman be? If she was so quick to offer herself to you, she must be loose enough to let out a whole boulder, plus who knows what men she's slept with."

The second woman glared before grabbing his other arm. "This man is going with me you harlot! Go see a troll, they are up your alley!"

"Oh stow it! I was here first and was buying him some ale, can your loose and slutty body do the same?"

"Like Hel I would! Barkeep! Get me every barrel of ale! I'm going to show this sow who is the better warrior!" She snapped while pulling out two bags of gold coins.

"Yes ma'am."

"Prepare to eat your words." The second girl grinned.

"Not before I make you my slave."

'I love cat fights.'

(One hundred barrels of ale later)

The only ones left were Loki and the women who were going at it making the barkeep rub his eyes.

'What's with them? Are they gods? Ogres? Giants? No human could survive after my entire stock of mead!'

"MORE!" Both yelled out while finishing their drinks.

Loki himself chuckled while feeling a little tipsy, just a little.

"But we only have one barrel-"

"GET IT!" The women yelled while looking a little flushed.

He jumped and ran in the back while Loki leaned back in his seat and laughed.

"Oh the gods, you two are crazy!"

Both turned to him and grabbed his arms. "Who is the winner?!"

"Winner? Of what exactly?"

"THE CONTEST!" They yelled while looking ready to cry.

He tapped his chin as the last barrel was set down. "I know! First one to finish the barrel is the winner!"

Both glared at the other before breaking the barrel and started guzzling in the ale like it was the last one on earth.

(Two seconds later)

Loki chuckled. "Looks like it's a tie, congratulations you two."

Both hiccuped while laying on the ground and were glaring at the other.

The god stood up and stretched. "Well ladies, this has been fun, but I better get going."

"No, hic." The first woman frowned. "You are staying with us!"

"No, he's staying with me." spoke the second one who sounded like she gave a growl.

Loki shrugged. "Sorry ladies, but I have places to be, things to do." He then walked out of the pub as the girls started to get very angry.

"This is your fault!" snapped the first woman before getting up and ran after Loki. "Hang on big boy!"

"Hey!" The second woman growled before running after them. "Come back! I still need to ride you like a horse!"

Loki turned around and saw their asses and breasts jiggle up and down, making him stop slightly.

"Come on, you can't just have some ale and leave a woman like me alone." spoke the first one while winking. "Aren't you gonna feel lonely later on?"

"Yeah!" The second woman said while cupping her chest. "Don't leave a girl hanging, especially one that wants your babies!"

"Woah there ladies, I know I'm the most handsome man of all time with charisma to spare," he smiled. "but I already have children, and their mothers might not be too keen if I went around with some random women, at least unless they didn't find out."

"Oh come on." The second woman pouted. "I'm ready to be your bitch!"

"And you can use all my holes as much as you want." spoke the first one.

"Hmmm." Loki rubbed his chin. 'They both are rather gifted, and they're throwing themselves at me without knowing who I am. When will I have a chance like this?' "Alright, I've got an idea."

"What?" Both asked while licking their lips in anticipation.

"I'll bed you both, and whoever manages to stay awake the longest gets a prize. Whoever manages to keep up with me for the whole way will get to carry my seed."

Both grinned before grabbing him by the arms. "Then let's go lover boy~!"

"Allow me." he snapped his fingers before they teleported into his own personal temple. "Oh, did I forget to mention I was a god? My bad."

"We knew." The first woman smiled while stripping.

"The eyes were a good giveaway." The second woman said while ripping off her clothes.

'Mmm, smart too, which might bite me later on.' he thought while leering at their bodies. "Now you two are quite a pair, what are your names?"

"Jörm."

"Fenr."

He looked a little surprised. "That's unusual names for such voluptuous women."

"My mother thought I was as powerful as the Midgard serpent."

"And my mother thought the wolf of Ragnarok was perfect for my perfectly soft hair." The second woman grinned.

"Probably filled with fleas." muttered Jörm loud enough for Loki to hear.

"Hey!" Growled Fenr. "I don't have fleas!"

"Relax girls, you are both sexy and perfect for my dick." He said while removing his clothes. "Now let's dance."

Both their eyes widened seeing his dick, but the best part was when it glowed and started to slowly grow.

Loki smirked as it got longer and longer while it became as thick as a giant snake. "Take a look at my godly dick."

"Oh god, it's huge." spoke Fenr with a little drool.

"That's right, but before we begin, I want to try out your mouths one at a time. So I'll go with…." he moved his finger between them before stopping at Jörm. "You my dear."

She grinned before opening her mouth. "Do it, put that massive dick into my mouth~" 'I just came, oh it was so worth it.'

Loki grabbed her mouth and pulled her head down onto his dick with a grunt and smirk as she moaned and slid into her throat, which felt easier than the last time he tried this. "Ooh, your mouth feels eager to taste it."

'Ha! Suck on that fleabag! With my jaw unhinged I can suck all over father's dick!'

'Grrrrr!' Fenrir growled while looking very pissed off.

Loki sat down while pulling more of 'Jörm's' head on his cock which felt like her throat was squeezing it while seeing a bulge form in it. "Be warned, once I start, I don't plan on stopping."

"Mmmmm~" she moaned while clamping down on the dick and moved her tongue around it. 'So powerful~'

"And now, we move." Loki gripped her hair before pulling it back with a groan and then slammed it back down while feeling her throat squeeze down and the tongue slither up and around the shaft. "Oooh, your throat must have been blessed, no woman has ever taken my dick in like this so easily."

"Mmmm." 'Jörm' moaned while rubbing her snatch with her hands and kept on licking the staff. "Mmm mmmm~" 'Cum soon, I want all of your seed in my belly!'

'GRRRRRRRR!' thought Fenrir who grinded her teeth and gripped her hands. 'That little slut! It should've been me!'

'A hot woman who can take my dick in like this? I can't wait to stretch her womb wide open.' Loki thought while thrusting his massive dick into the mouth. 'As for now, I'll make her stomach explode!'

'More, I want more cock!' Jörmungandr thought while instinctively making her throat even tighter. She sucked as her head bobbed getting a groan out of her father.

Fenrir growled in anger while rubbing her snatch and breast. 'Just get it over with you fucking lizard!'

Loki smiled and looked at 'Fenr'. "What's wrong? Feeling a little left out? If so, come over and take a little taste of your friend here."

"Oh sure handsome." She said while walking over and began licking 'Jörm's pussy, making her moan louder.

"MMMM~!"

"Oooh yeah." groaned Loki from the vibrations. "Come on now, tighten your throat up more."

She moaned while doing so, making the dick feel like it was in a tight giant's anus. 'Father~'

'Damn! It's like if Freya herself was sucking on my dick!' He thought while recalling the time he had to get her eagle cloak and had to fuck her senseless. 'And I know that was crazy for my dick!'

"Mmmm~" moaned 'Jörm' while feeling the dick getting ready to blow. 'Come to me my sperm!'

"I'm gonna explode! Drink it all down!"

She moaned loudly as her juices came landing on 'Fenr' and the sperm went right into her stomach, making her belly expand. "MMMMMMMMMM!"

Fenrir herself pulled back from the juices and stuck her tongue out. "Bleh! Too salty."

"Mmmmmm!" Jörmugandr moaned while the sperm kept on going into her stomach and bloating it before the wave of cum finally stopped and she let go of the dick. "So….good…."

Loki panted as his dick looked sollen still, but didn't notice the girl's stomach quickly turning flat. "Wow, you didn't miss a drop, are you by chance a daughter of Freya?"

"No….Odin would...kill me…" She panted as 'Fenr' growled.

"Me next! I'm dying here!"

"Alright my dear, come on over."

She nodded before grabbing the dick and opened her mouth as she clamped it down hard. "Mmm~" 'This meat is mine you lizard!'

"Oh! Seems like someone's got some teeth." remarked Loki feeling the sharp canines as she tried to take in the tip and a little bit more before stopping and began to eagerly bob her head up and down it. "Guess you can't take in too much."

"Mmmm." She moaned while the dick made her senses go wild. 'Do it father! Fuck my mouth!'

"Care for some aftercum my dear?"

She nodded while grabbing her chest and started to rub them around the shaft as she sucked. 'I may not be able to take it all in, but my breasts are twice as better!'

'Jörm' smirked while getting up and started licking 'Fenr's' pussy. "It's so bitter."

'If I wasn't busy I'd bite your head off for that!' She thought before moving her chest up and down the massive staff as Loki got an idea.

'This might do the trick.' He thought before snapping his fingers and made his dick split. "Oh Jörm, come and tit fuck my other dick for me."

"Gladly~" She said before putting her breasts on the dick and began moving them up and down with vigor. 'It feels so warm and salty.'

'Fenr' growled before she started to bob her head faster over the tip while flicking all across it with her tongue making Loki jump.

"Now now, you're going to get some sperm soon."

'Jörm' moved her breasts even faster while licking the tip with her unusually long tongue.

"Relax, my balls have plenty to go around." 'Although having them fight over it is something I'll forever remember.'

Both licked the cocks while their respective snatches began to drip with juices. 'I'll make father cum first, not that lizard/mutt!'

That was when the cocks started to twitch wildly.

"Ah, come girls. Take care of my river." he grunted while leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Both nodded before suddenly putting their mouths over the tips and began sucking hard on the rods as massive amounts of sperm entered their throats and caused their bellies to bloat for a second. 'Father's cum! It's so good!'

"Oh yeah! If there's one thing I love it's seeing women take my godly sperm in like experts, just don't miss a drop."

'Jörm' felt her stomach getting larger and larger as she kept on taking in the cum as 'Fenr' did the same thing. 'That little bitch! Being a ODIN DAMNED SNAKE IS MY THING!'

'I'll take more sperm then that newt!'

Loki felt his balls getting depleted as the girl's stomachs began to flatten again. "Wow, sad to say, but you two handled all that like pros, how many men have you bedded before me?"

'Jörm' moved her mouth from the dick and smirked. "About one thousand warriors, but none could last against my ever hungry pussy."

"See? A natural slut." smirked 'Fenr'.

"At least I'm sexier than you."

"My assets are bigger, with my ACTUAL ass being larger than your tiny hips."

She growled while Loki burst out laughing.

"Steady girls, we have a long night ahead of us." Loki chuckled. "Now on your backs."

Both eagerly did so while spreading their legs.

He looked at their dripping pussies before making his dicks extend and enter their holes like a pair of snakes. "I'm going to enjoy turning you into sloppy messes."

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

He then thrusted his twin cocks into the pussies while grabbing the girl's breasts and squeezed. He grinned as they moaned with his dicks moving in deeper and wriggling a bit making their pussies tighten up.

'Jörm' and 'Fenr' moaned while feeling the dicks hitting both their wombs, making them orgasm on instinct.

"Harder!"

"Break my womb handsome-AH~!" 'Fenr' moaned out loud.

"Oh trust me, I won't break them, I'll stir them up over and over again!"

She moaned as 'Jörm' panted and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh yes! More! More! More!" She moaned out while her pussy started to become drenched as a river. "I want all of your sperm inside me!"

"No! Put all your sperm into me!" 'Fenr' moaned out as the cock started to hit her womb like a hammer. "I want all of your babies!"

"No! Give me your babies! I'm the better woman than this slut!"

"Ah ah ah, like I said, the one who manages to last as long as me gets to bare my children."

"Oh~"

"Ah~"

Loki smirked while thrusting even harder while amazed that they didn't faint from the twin cocks in their pussies. 'They must be goddess! Only their pussies can be this tight! Except for dwarves and they aren't that small.'

"More!" moaned 'Jörm' with her pussy twisting around the cock and squeezing it like a snake.

"Ah! More!" 'Fenr' moaned out while panting like a dog. "Please! Thrust inside my moist pussy!"

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you both are sopping messes when this is all over." Loki smirked before thrusting so hard that both began to moan like wild animals. 'Reminds me of the horse...only I'm not the one getting fucked.'

'Father's dick is amazing! Damn it! I'm getting close!'

'I can't lose to the bitch! I'm the best mother for father's children...ah! Oh gods! I'm about to cum!'

"Get ready for the first load ladies!"

"Ah! Do it!" 'Jörm' moaned while feeling the dick releasing its load into her.

"AHHHH!" 'Fenr' howled out while her womb became filled with cum, and made her stomach expand to twice its size. "SO MUCH SPERM!"

Loki chuckled while wiggling his dicks for added effect making them moan and let his load slowly stop.

Both moaned as their stomachs were bloated and looked nine months pregnant. "Oh….ah oh….~"

"Don't get tired yet, we're just getting started."

'Jörm' panted. "More please…."

'Fenr' moaned. "I want more cum…"

"Please~?" Both said while looking very excited and hungry for more sperm.

Loki grinned. "Good girls."

(Later)

Loki finished the last load as both women had massive cum filled bellies and were covered in sweat and sperm while the god slowly pulled out his twin dicks.

"Ah...ah…"

"Oh...my womb~"

"Impressive, ten loads and you two are holding out. You sure your mother wasn't Freya or some other goddess?"

"No…"

"It was...Angrboða…" panted 'Fenr' with a smile.

That got his attention as he knew a Angrboða, and she was back in Jötunheimr, land of the giants, and wanting nothing to do with him. "Waait, are you telling the truth?"

"Yes…" She panted as 'Jörm' felt the cum drip from her snatch. "It's true…"

"Oh~"

'Hmm, either she decided to go and have other children and give them similar names to spite me, or….' he held his hand out which glowed making him frown. "I'm sensing a strong presence of MY magic from you two. No wonder you could last thing long. And here I thought your sister Hel inherited most of my sneaky side."

Both women turned and gulped. "He he...hi father."

"Fenrir, Jörmungandr, did you do this to try and pull one over on me? If so, well done, your forms distracted me perfectly."

Jörmungandr gulped. "Well it was for one reason."

"And that would be?"

"Having your eggs/pups." Both girls said at the same time before growling. "No my pups/eggs!"

"Wait, you two did all this just so I could impregnate you both?"

"Yes." Fenrir nodded.

"And I'm going to be the first one pregnant." Jörmungandr grinned. "And I love all of your sperm~"

"Well I must say, you pulled one over me." smirked Loki. "Tricking your own father to take you and try to get his kids? Not bad, but," he snapped his fingers causing the sperm to vanish away and the sperm inside them to do the same. "consider this punishment for tricking me, I prefer doing it to others then having it get done to me."

"Hey!"

"Father! I needed those!" Fenrir cried out in shock and disbelief. 'No! My puppies!'

"You can have them back later." Loki yawned with a dark grin. "Of course, you two will just have to work extra hard, and I know just how."

Both huffed at that. "Meany."

"Why thank you, now here's what you have to do."

(Later)

A village of mortals were gobsmack and stunned at what they were seeing on the top of a hill that overlooked their home with mothers covering their children's eyes.

And that scene was a giant horse with four cocks, fucking a giant wolf and a giant snake from behind.

"Mom? What are they doing?" Asked a little girl pointing at the hill.

"Avert your eyes child and get back inside!"

A chieftain looked at the scene in shock while looking at his wife. "I think we should go pray to the allfather, or someone. This is unnatural."

"Ragnarok is upon us!" yelled the village drunkard with a slur. "Lock your doors and windows! Save the goats!"

"Baaa!" One goat said before the village fool grabbed it.

"Let us call Thor! And have him fuck this goat for us!"

While they panicked we pan over to the three going at it with Fenrir and Jörmungandr already wondering what names their kids could have.

'Maybe I should call mine Loki Jr?'

'Oh! Calling my son Thor would be the greatest insult to that bastard!'

'Take that Angrboða! I'll give our daughters my seed and father more children! Let's see who's the superior parent afterwards.'

(At the same time)

-Asgard-

Inside his bedchamber was the king of gods himself, Odin, and he had a very good reason he wasn't seeing Loki fuck his daughters and breaking the prophecy of ragnarok.

"Ah!" Cried out a tall woman with long orange hair, blue eyes, a J cup chest and flat ass as she getting plowed by the god of death and sorcery. "Father! I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" grunted the white haired god with a black eye patch before letting out another load into his daughter making her scream.

"Ahhh!" She cried out as her stomach became the size of a eight month belly. "Father! More!"

"No more my dear." panted Odin pulling out and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I only have so much to give at a time."

"Ah...father." She panted heavily. "I still can't believe you changed me into a woman, again!"

"The last time I did this was when that giant Þrymr stole your weapon ages ago, but this time it's permanent." Odin said. "And I must admit, I was hasty using that spell, after all I do have more sons than daughters."

'Now I'll have to wash out father's sperm from my groin.' thought Thor feeling it seep out. 'But it feels so right as well...ugh. I hope father stops fucking my pussy.'

'Just a few more days and I shall have a daughter that will survive Ragnarok and give birth to a new generation of gods in our absence.' he thought while not noticing a black hand setting a necklace down in the room and slipped away.


	29. Naruto and Himawari

Daughter's dark love

Naruto and Himawari

Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Two months later)

Himawari smiled while finishing another round with kaa-san. She panted while sliding out of the snug pussy with her sperm dripping out and on the bed. "That was fun kaa-san."

"Ah…" Hinata panted. "Himawari...I think...I'm spent…"

"Aw." she pouted before seeing the time. "Oh! Wow, we've been doing this all night, oops." she giggled embarrassed.

"It's...ok." She said while looking very tired. "But I need you to take a bath….and let me rest….zzzz."

"Ok kaa-san." she moved over and kissed her cheek before dragging herself off the bed with wobbly legs. 'Wow, all night, that's the first time me and kaa-san did it that long.'

She then started to walk towards the bedroom while Boruto was sleepwalking and eating a blanket.

"Nom nom...zzzz."

'Onii-chan's silly.' She thought while he walked away and out of the house. She then walked back to her room and went under the covers. While she slept the tattoo glowed and she dozed off to slumber. "Zzzz."

(Next morning)

"Hey Hinata, morning." smiled Naruto pecking his wife on the cheek as he entered the dining room.

"Morning...yawn." She said while having dark circles under her eyes. "Naruto-kun."

"Sorry I was late coming home, but I got some notification on a meeting coming up in a week." he apologized.

"It's fine...yawn." She said as Himawari walked in.

"Tou-san." She said with an innocent smile. "Morning."

"Morning." he smiled rubbing her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I don't think kaa-san did." she giggled with a knowing glint.

Hinata lightly blushed at that. "Um Naruto-kun, could you do me a small favor?"

"What?"

"Can you take Himawari to work with you today?"

"Well that's out of nowhere, how come?"

"Because I think she would like to spend more time with you...plus…" She yawned. "I'm very exhausted today."

"Well what kept you up all night?"

"I was...working out in a sense, um...I'll explain later, but could you do this for me today, please?"

Naruto sighed before looking at his cute daughter, who was giving him a very cute smile. "Oh alright, she can come."

"Yeah!" Himawari cried out. "I love you tou-san!"

"Love you too." he smiled. "But could one of you tell me why I saw Boruto outside sleeping under a tree in his underwear chewing on a pillow?"

"Onii-chan was sleepwalking." She giggled.

"Well I'll go wake him up, Hinata can you let the school know Himawari is gonna be with me for the day?"

"Yes…." yawned Hinata. "Nar….zzzzz." she trailed off before falling asleep standing up making him sweatdrop.

"Ok….then." He muttered.

(Later)

"Mmmmm~" Himawari hummed while on Naruto's lap in his office.

"Sorry not much is going on, but this is the part about being hokage that sucks."

"It's ok." She said with a smile. "As long as tou-san is happy, I'm happy."

"But I don't get it, why did you wanna skip school and join me? That came out of nowhere."

But she was too busy humming to herself to hear as she started playing with some of the pens.

Naruto shook his head with a smile while his clones smiled themselves. 'Maybe she just wanted some time since I'm so busy, I just wish I could make it more fun for her. This'll bore her to sleep.'

"So tou-san." Himawari said while looking at him. "Why do you come back late?"

"Well that's because it's hard work keeping a village together."

"..." she puffed her cheeks. "Mmmm!"

"Come on, it's not as easy as it looks. Trust me, I use to think it was the easiest thing in the world, but even if I do all this paperwork it's important for the whole village on all sorts of stuff."

"But kaa-san told me you used shadow people to help with work." She pouted cutely.

"Shadow clones yeah, but that's the thing, even with them helping me out all day, it takes up a lot of energy and chakra to keep them from poofing away."

"But you have lots of chakra right?" She asked innocently.

'True I could use Kurama's chakra.' he thought. "Yup, tons."

"Even in bed?" She said with a cute smile.

"...um, what do you mean by that?"

"Like kaa-san." She smiled. "But rougher and um….horny?"

He paled with his clones stopping what they were doing and dropped their paperwork while poofing away. "W...W...What?"

Himawari smiled happily. "Don't you play with kaa-san like that too?"

"Himawari? Where did you learn about that stuff?"

"Myself and kaa-san's lessons." She said with a smile. "She has a nice pussy."

And just like that, Naruto's jaw hit the floor. 'N-N-N-Nani?! Hinata showed her the birds and bees! Why?! How long has that been going on?!'

Himawari smiled before seeing his face and became concerned. "Tou-san? Are you ok?"

"Himawari? When did your mom give you the talk?"

"Mmmm…..two months ago."

"And what has she been teaching you in these lessons?"

"Um…." she blinked and looked away. "Touching her boobs, sucking them for milk, putting a cock into her holes….um….I think that is it?"

"Wait what?!" he gaped before something clicked. "Wait...did you and Hinata...go all the way?"

"Yep." She chirped happily.

'I can't believe Hinata did that! With our daughter!' he thought while shaking his head. "I'm gonna need to talk to her tonight, why would she think you're old enough for something like that?"

"I asked kaa-san." She smiled. "And kaa-san is my...um…..toy?"

"Himawari, listen to me, do you….have something? Like, did kaa-san tell you her secret?"

"Yep!" She smiled. "I have one too."

Naruto facepalmed for forgetting that and sighed. "So you and kaa-san have been doing it for two months?"

"Yep." She smiled. "And I love kaa-san even more than before!"

'Oh man, how can she be innocent and say something like that at the same time?'

"Tou-san." Himawari said with a smile. "Do you want to see my cock?"

"Later, but listen Himawari, I do think it's important to know that stuff, but doing it with kaa-san? That's something else."

"...huh?" She said with a blank expression on her face.

"I mean you can't sleep with kaa-san."

"...why?" She said sadly.

"Because for one, me and her are already married, and because your cock...well it's like this, when you get older your body is gonna change, and your sperm could wind up knocking a girl up if you and them do something like that, and it's something that could affect your life before you know it."

"...so I'm going to be a kaa-san?"

"Well no, your body is too young to actually make a baby, but Hinata? She's old enough and...have you been cumming inside her?"

"Ten times~" she said with a grin.

'Crap, if Kurama was here maybe he'd have some advice. My own daughter has a dick and fucked my wife and her mom, how is anyone supposed to deal with that!?'

"Want to fuck?" Himawari said with innocence.

Naruto blushed before shaking his head quickly.

"But why not? Kaa-san likes it."

"Because doing this so soon might stunt your natural growth." he replied before seeing her stand on the seat and hug him and nuzzle her cheek against his.

"Tou-san~" She said with a happy smile. "So soft!"

"Himawari, I'm serious." he replied while grabbing her and tried to remove her, but she wrapped her legs around his body and hugged tighter. "Come on, get off, this is a serious talk."

"No! I want to hug tou-san!" she pouted while nuzzling his whiskers making him sigh. "And I don't wanna stop fucking kaa-san, it feels good."

"Himawari!"

"Please tou-san! Let me fuck kaa-san!" she pouted. "Or...do you want to let me fuck you?"

Naruto blushed while briefly flashbacking to when he and Hinata went wild one night after getting married.

(Flashback)

"Oh Naruto-kun! Your ass is so tight!" moaned Hinata hammering in Naruto's ass in the bedroom with her tongue hanging out. "I can't stop when I start!"

"Ah! Hinata-chan!"

"Oh kami! I love this tight ass!"

(Flashback end)

'Aw man, if she grows up to be like Hinata she might be doing that to some guy.' he thought before sighing. "Look Himawari, sit down on my lap."

She nodded before sitting on his lap.

"Look, your body is different than most, and it's not a problem with me, far from it, I just wanna make sure you don't get...attacked by people who might not understand it like us. Plus I don't want you to be distracted and end up like pervy sage."

"..." she blinked. "Who?"

"Jiraiya, he was a great teacher, but the biggest pervert around."

"Oh! Never heard of him." She said with a frown.

"My point is that if you're not careful, you could get someone knocked up."

"But I've only done this with kaa-san, and I don't want to do it with anyone other than her and maybe tou-san." she smiled making him blush.

'Damn it, she's stuck on this idea.' he thought while trying to figure out a way to make his daughter happy while at the same time, NOT having his ass fucked by his daughter's cock!

"Tou-san, kaa-san told me she gets stressed when you and her don't have alone time, do you ever have the same feeling?"

"Um….a little. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe I can help." she smiled while moving herself on his lap with her ass against his groin and started grinding against it making him jump with a red face.

"H-H-Himawari!" he groaned in shock. "S-Stop!"

"But tou-san, I can feel something hard."

His eyes widened before picking her off his lap and saw a bulge in his pants making him inwardly groan. 'I can't believe that just happened.' "Look Himawari, why don't I take the day off and we have a day to ourselves?"

"Really!?" she said in shock.

"Really."

She smiled before kissing Naruto's groin. "Love you tou-san!"

He jumped and covered the bulge while she walked to the door making him sigh. 'Calm down, if you distract her with other stuff she'll forget about any funny ideas.'

"Come on tou-san!"

"Relax are going to do.". No need to get hyperactive."

(Later)

The two walked down the road while Naruto was inwardly grumbling.

'I know Himawari is innocent, but I don't want her to get taken advantage of if someone finds out her secret. I might be busy, but there's no way I'm gonna forget about being her father, it's my job to keep her safe.'

"Tou-san." Himawari smiled. "Can I ride on your shoulders?"

"Sure thing." he smiled reaching down to pick her up and put her on his shoulders. "Comfy?"

"Yep~!" She said with a giggle. She held on to him as he resumed walking and she rested her head on top of his. "Thank you tou-san."

"Anytime Himawari." he smiled as Himawari hugged his face. 'This is kind of relaxing.'

'Tou-san~' she thought with a blush. 'His hair is so soft, I wanna feel it all day.'

"So what do you want to do now Himawari?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Mmmm, I'm hungry."

"So ramen?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Yes! And I want to see ramen lady!"

"Consider it done, but if you try to beat my record it's on." he joked.

"So if I beat the record what do I win?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"Mmmmmmm sexy no jutsu for the rest of the day?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why do you want that?" he asked with a sweatdrop.

"Kaa-san said that tou-san in the sexy no jutsu is cute and well…" she smiled. "I want one day to be the child of two kaa-sans!"

'Huh, so she wants me to enact a lesbian couple? That is...interesting.' he thought before clearing his throat. "Alright, if you can beat me I'll turn into a woman for the rest of the day."

"Yeah!" she cheered. "Let's go!"

'She can't be like me. No one can beat my record!'

(Later)

Himawari and Naruto dug into the ramen like blurs with Ayame smiling.

'This is definitely Naruto's daughter.' she thought with a smile.

"Mmmm, no matter how many years pass this ramen never stops tasting good Ayame-chan."

"Oh thanks." She smiled as Himawari started to get really full.

"Ugh…" 'No….I must win…'

"What's wrong Himawari? Getting full?"

"No...I'm not…" she groaned while eating more of the ramen. "Done yet!"

"Relax, if you force yourself to eat too much you'll get a stomach ache."

She didn't stop eating before stopping and fell over as her stomach was really bloated. "Ugh...BURP!"

"I guess she hit her limit." remarked Ayame while Naruto carefully picked Himawari up. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she just needs some time to let her stomach settle. You did pretty good, but it takes time if you're gonna wanna beat my record."

"Burp!" She groaned. "My...belly….hurts…."

Naruto paid the bill while picking Himawari up and gently rubbed her stomach. "I tried to warn you."

"Ugh….no….kaa-san….?" She asked with a groan.

"Sorry, but not today."

Himawari sniffled at that while looking really sad. "No fair."

"Don't worry, when you get bigger you'll knock it out of the park in no time." he smiled before seeing her cross her arms and look away. "Come on Himawari, we made a deal and you need to stick with it."

"...ok….tou-san." She said with a tiny burp.

"But how about this, I'll do something small for you since you got far, how's that sound?"

"...ok." she nodded before facing him and closed her eyes before puckering her lips making him blush.

"H-Himawari, what are you doing?"

"Kiss me." She said while still puckering her lips.

"Um, you mean on your cheek right?"

"No, lips."

He looked around and sighed before moving near a small corner before looking at her and closed his eyes before leaning in. 'Just try to imagine it's your first kiss with Hinata-chan.'

Which happened to be Hinata with a bathrobe on.

' _K-K-Kiss me Naruto-kun~_ '

When their lips met Himawari shivered and blushed while Naruto held still, but when he felt a tongue slide in and rub against his own he went wide eyed before breaking the kiss making his daughter pout.

"Meany." She huffed. "It was too short."

"H-Himawari, did your mom teach you how to kiss like that?"

"Yep." She said with a smile.

'Oh man, it really did remind me of Hinata.' he thought while feeling his pants were getting tighter and shook his head. 'No! Don't get excited or get weird ideas!'

"Tou-san, you look red like a tomato."

"H-Hey Himawari, why don't we go out shopping for clothes? I don't know when you and your mom last went, but maybe they have something that'd look cute on you."

Himawari blinked at that. "If we do, are you gonna try some clothes on?"

"Um what?" He said with a confused look.

"If I find some clothes to try on, doesn't it make sense you do the same?"

"Oh well I already did some shopping earlier this week."

"Oh…" she pouted.

"Um...but I guess it couldn't hurt to see if they have anything new anyway." he quickly said seeing her expression.

"Yeah!" She cheered. "Let's get you pretty tou-san!"

'Why do I feel like I'm going to get the short end of the stick?'

(Later)

Naruto was sitting down in a seat while waiting for Himawari to come out of the stall since she had taken in a stack of clothes inside with her. 'Just how many clothes does she need?' he then looked at a clock. 'It's been ten minutes and she hasn't finished? Not even Hanabi was this bad.'

"Tou-san! What do you think?" she asked stepping out in a regular blue one piece swimsuit.

"Oh, it's cute." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks!" she giggled happily. "But it feels a bit snug here." she looked down at her groin with the bulge of her dick noticeable making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Well that can be fixed if you put in some stuffing around inside it."

"Like turkey stuffing?" she asked innocently.

"No."

"Aw."

"I mean kinda like a pillow with feathers. What else do you have to show?"

She looked at her chest and poked it. "My tits."

"I meant clothes." he sweatdropped.

"Oh!" She said while looking at Naruto. "My bad tou-san." she went back into the stall while Naruto leaned back in the chair.

'That looked pretty cute on her, really showed off her-wait!' he slapped himself. 'Don't go thinking like that, she just looked cute and you're thinking that as a father.'

That was when an image of Himawari entered his head.

' _Tou-san, kiss me!_ ' She said while looking really adorable.

He blushed and shook his head while she walked out in a white schoolgirl uniform.

"Like it tou-san?" she asked while twirling a little.

"Uh yeah, yeah, you look nice in it." he nodded.

"Thanks, though the skirt feels a little short." she reached down and pulled it up showing striped panties underneath with a bulge making him blush and avert his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Um…..maybe something longer?" 'And doesn't show your cock in public!'

"You might be right." she turned around while showing her rear a little. "Plus it feels a bit drafty back here."

Naruto sighed while feeling very perverted. 'Why me!?'

His daughter went back inside while he shook his head.

'Focus! Don't think about her attitude about sex, just think about Hinata, that'll make things less weird and awkward.' he thought while thinking about Hinata and her breasts. 'They're like fish cakes….nice and soft to the touch.'

' _N-Naruto-kun~ Stop sucking so...ah~!_ '

He grinned and had his eyes closed while not seeing Himawari step out.

She looked at him before seeing his budge. 'Wow...it's big.' "Tou-san, what about this?"

He snapped out of his stupor before seeing Himawari, in a very tight pink bunny outfit with pink ears on her head.

"Isn't it cute?"

"Oh, yeah, it is." he nodded snapping out of it while seeing her beam. 'Wow, who knew this place had something like that? Just glad it's not like one of those 'real' bunny suits.' That's when he briefly imagined Himawari in it, older, making him blush and shake his head. 'No! Don't wind up like pervy sage damn it!'

"Tou-san? Are you ok?"

"Oh yes I'm fine Himawari."

"But your cock is hard." she pointed out making him jump and cover it. "Are you thinking of something?"

"N-No, don't be silly." he gulped.

Himawari blinked before getting an idea and walked back into the changing room. "Wait right there tou-san!"

Naruto sighed while covering his groin. 'Gah! Why do I feel like Orochimaru for some reason?!'

An image of said sanin entered his mind while moving his long tounge out from his mouth.

Naruto shuddered while turning green and felt his dick slowly grow soft making him sigh in relief. 'Just a little bit more and I'm home free.'

An image of a female Orochimaru appeared in his mind while in a bikini.

' _Come boy, let us be one~ Hissss~_ '

"Gah!" he cried out in horror just as the curtain was pulled open and his eyes bugged out of his head. "H-H-Himawari?!"

The girl was now wearing purple stockings in the shape of hooves, long purple gloves that went above her elbows, a purple thong with a tiny pointed tail coming out from the bottom, a purple top with a flame design near the cleavage and was attached only by a thin string, and wearing two black horns that was curved towards the top. "Hi tou-san, like it?"

'What kind of clothing is that for a regular store?!' he thought while gawking at her frame with wide eyes. "W-Where did you get that?!"

"Oh in the section with 'Jiraiya memorial' on it. And well it looked cute." She said with a wink.

'PERVY SAGE!'

"Can we get it? Kaa-san will love it when we fuck."

"Absolutely not."

"Aw! But I like it tou-san!"

"No, you look fine in the others which you can get, but I'm not taking a chance of someone seeing you in that, maybe when you're older, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"..." she pouted. "Meany."

"I'm standing by what I said."

"Well you need to stand by what you said." she huffed. "You said you'd try on clothes too."

"Like what exactly?"

She smiled while pulling out a few dresses and bikinis from the changing room. "These silly~"

'...fuck.'

"Kidding." She said while putting them away. "Those are for kaa-san."

He sighed in relief while she pulled some shorts over.

"These are for you to try on."

"Ok." Naruto smiled. 'At least it's not a dress.'

(Later)

"Um, Himawari? I'm not sure this is really...me." spoke Naruto behind the curtain. "For that matter, it feels too tight."

"Silly tou-san, that means it fits." She giggled. "Come out so I can see it."

"Ok, but don't stare." he opened the curtain while showing himself in a tight black speedo making Himawari stare with a little drool making himself sweatdrop. 'I should've seen this coming.'

"It's so cool!" she cheered. "Now the next one!"

"Oh, what's that exactly?"

"These." she held up a pair of swimming trunks.

He blinked while seeing that they looked...small for him. "Himawari, isn't there a size bigger for me?"

"Nope, this is the only size." she pushed them in his hands. "Go on, try them."

"Sure." He said before walking into the changing room.

'The secret to them is gonna really surprise tou-san.' Himawari thought with a grin.

'Huh? What kind of trunks are these?' he thought looking at the front and saw a big hole with no zipper. "Uh, Himawari? I might pass on trying these on."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"I think these are torn in the front."

"They aren't." Himawari smiled. "They came like that."

'Who would wear these? A guy gets hard and it would stick right out!' He thought with embarrassment.

"Please buy it tou-san." She smiled. "Kaa-san will love it."

"Well...it would catch her off guard." 'I'm taking tips from my daughter, about swimming trunks that would let my cock stick out, this is a huge drag.'

(With a certain man)

"ACHOO!" Shikamaru sneezed while in the middle of sex with Temari. "Huh, that's weird."

"Just keep going." Temari frowned. "I was about to climax."

"Oops, my bad." he resumed thrusting into her with a grunt.

(Much later)

Himawari smiled while waiting for Naruto to finish. "Do you like it? It's my favorite."

"Well it definitely suits me."

"Then can you show me tou-san?" She asked with a smile.

"Alright, but after this I'd say that's enough shopping for today."

She nodded while getting ready for the grand finale. "Ok!"

Naruto came out, but wearing boxers with foxes on them.

"Aw! It's so cute!" She gushed while hugging him. "Like you tou-san!"

Naruto smiled at that. He rubbed her head while feeling her cheek rub against his abdomen with a small nosebleed. "Um, Himawari? Your nose."

"Huh?" She blinked while wiping it away, only for more blood to flow out. "All better tou-san."

"Maybe try not to get any ideas." he sweatdropped while helping her wipe it away. "Let's get these clothes and head out for ice cream, how's that sound?"

"Ok!" She said while still having a nosebleed.

(Later)

"Yum." Himawari said while eating a large ice cream sundae. "So tasty!"

"Just remember to brush your teeth extra good tonight after dinner."

"Ok." She smiled happily.

Naruto sighed while steeling himself up a little. "Himawari, I'm gonna say this again, but don't get upset alright?"

She ate a little vanilla ice cream and nodded.

"I still think you should stop having sex, you're too young to be getting into that and it's not because it's bad, but because you still have a lot to learn. I mean, what would you do if your mom got knocked up?"

"..." she blinked before finishing the sundae. "I would fuck her while pregnant?"

"No." he sighed. "It means another mouth to feed and the fact you did it. It would raise a lot of questions and put pressure on you if people found out. The reason your mom keeps it a secret is because she was scared of what people would say and think if it got out. Believe me, she wasn't so confidant like she is now. When we were younger, she was the shyest girl around."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I don't want it getting out because you could get picked on. There's nothing wrong with it, but lots of people might not see it that way. I just wanna keep you and her safe as best as I can."

Himawari blinked before saying. "But I love you and kaa-san, and I want to fuck only you two."

"Which I get, but don't you wanna try and find someone else better when you get older? There's tons of guys out there who would go nuts just being with you."

She glared at him while activating her byakugan. "They can go fuck themselves."

"Hey, language." he chastised with a firm tone. "My point is that you shouldn't stick so close to us because we won't always be around."

"..." she blinked. "Can't you just live forever with jutsu?"

"There are some jutsu that might seem like they can do that, but they're ones that are forbidden. I had to deal with someone who wanted to live forever with them, and he was a cold cruel man." he frowned. "So no, eventually we'll pass on."

Himawari looked sad at that. "So….I'll be alone?"

'Crap!' he thought before hugging her. "No, you'll still have your brother and friends with you."

"But...but…" she looked up into his eyes. "I want you and kaa-san to stay."

He felt bad about that while Himawari started to form tears in her eyes. He tried rubbing them away while she hugged his side tight.

"Please tou-san, I love you and kaa-san more than anything, and sex is so good that it makes me feel closer to kaa-san, please don't make me stop."

"But Himawari, you can't just have sex with us-"

"Sniff….sniff…"

"I mean, what if you got pregnant? It's not easy and could affect your whole life."

"Sniff….I could be a good kaa-san...sniff…."

'This isn't working!' he thought in panic before letting out a tired sigh. "Alright look, if it means that much to you, then how about this. We do this between the three of us, meaning no lies or secrets. If I have sex with your mother, you can know about it, but the same goes with you and Hinata."

She sniffled while peeking up a little. "And...you?"

"Maybe I can help you out so you learn to help keep yourself under control. Last thing I want is someone seeing you rubbing your penis at school. Believe me, I tried it once, never lived it down." he chuckled with embarrassment.

Himawari nodded before saying. "Can...we do it today?"

"Well I hate to admit it, but seeing you in those clothes put me in the mood. Guess you inherited your mom's natural cuteness." he chuckled rubbing her cheek.

"Mmm~" she moaned while looking very happy. "Tou-san."

'She's so cute when she acts like that.'

(Later)

The two came back home with Himawari hugging Naruto's arm.

"We're back!" Naruto called out. "Himawari, why don't you take the bags and set them down in my room? I need to talk to your mom."

"Ok." She smiled while grabbing the bags and ran away.

'I hope Hinata is well rested.' he thought before walking to the main bedroom and looked in to see Hinata in bed with a smile. He walked over and gently shook her shoulder. "Hinata-chan, wake up."

"Mmm…..Naruto-kun?" She yawned while opening her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Six in the afternoon Hinata-chan." he said while kissing her cheek.

"Wow, I slept longer than I thought."

"Hinata-chan." He said with a serious tone. "I know that you and Himawari have been doing it for two months."

"W-What?!" she squeaked with a blush.

"I talked to her, she told me everything." he sat down and looked at her sadly. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"..." she looked down. "It's….a long story."

"Well then give me the short version."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, she came to me and found me rubbing myself, and it escalated to where she was curious. So I tried teaching her about sex, but since it's been a while since we did it, I lost myself and crossed a line with her. At first I felt guilty, but it kept going because it was so taboo and naughty that I just couldn't stop."

Naruto groaned. "But Hinata-chan, she wants to have sex with me now. And that is not normal."

"I don't know why she's like this, but I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I really am." she spoke looking down. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not." He said while hugging her. "It was just a stage, Himawari will grow out of it and find someone else. You were just trying to help her with her condition."

"Well did you try talking to her?"

"Yes, and I tried getting her to understand, but she made it clear. She only wants to do it with both of us."

Hinata sighed. "Naruto-kun…..I think we need to help Himawari. And I know from experience that telling her no would lead to a bad personality condition….like me."

He coughed and looked away shyly. "Well...truth be told...I kinda already had the same idea in mind, I just wanted to talk to you and see what you had to say."

"I see...well maybe this could help strengthen the family a little?" she said. "And maybe we could take a vacation, just the three of us."

"Why not Boruto?"

"I want him to be responsible so I'm going to hide his games and let him house sit."

"Well, it would give him a chance to prove himself." he nodded. "But Hinata-chan, I need to know, have you been dealing with the stuff you did before having them? Like morning sickness or cramps?"

"No, just being tired. Why?"

"That's good, I just wanna know because I don't want her knocking you up on accident. Now me and her are gonna go to the hot springs, if she's really sure about this, then I'll bring her somewhere to relax. If we cross the line, I'd rather it be memorable, but I'm sure she'll grow out of it."

Hinata nodded at that. "So are you going to do the stuff we did on our honeymoon?"

"Maybe just half, don't wanna overwhelm her." he blushed.

"So no clones?"

"I didn't say that."

"Ok then." she smiled. "But can you do me a favor and do a 'Naruko' with Himawari?"

"Why?"

"It's hot when I think of you being dominated by a cock." She said with a low moan.

He blushed and sweatdropped with a sigh. "She's definitely gonna take after you."

(Next day)

"Tou-san? Are we there yet?" Himawari asked with a pout.

"Of course, and I made sure we had our own spot saved for just the two of us."

"Aw, thanks tou-san." She said while looking very happy.

Naruto smiled as they walking into the hot springs building. "You go get changed and I'll meet you in the water."

She nodded while walking away with a skip to her stride.

'That's actually kinda cute.'

(Later)

Naruto sighed with a smile as he submerged half his body in the water and was waiting on his daughter who still hadn't come out yet, confusing him. 'What happened to Himawari? Did she get lost or something?'

"Tou-san, I'm ready." she called walking out in a towel wrapped around her body, but it was small enough to where it showed her frame.

"Oh, then jump in." He said with a smile.

"Cannonball!"

SPLASH!

Himawari popped her head out as Naruto's hair was completely wet. "Oops, sorry tou-san."

"It's fine." He said while using his good arm to wipe away the water from his face. "I had much worse than this." 'Way worse.'

She sighed while sitting next to him with a smile. "This is warm."

"It is a hot spring." He sweatdropped.

She sighed while rubbing her head on his prosthetic arm. "Not as warm as you are tou-san."

He smiled while draping it around her making her rub against his stomach. "Thanks, and you look pretty cute right now in that towel."

"Aw! Thanks tou-san." She smiled while moving her towel down slightly. "But do you want to see what's under it?"

"Go right ahead." he said with a smile.

Himawari nodded before taking the towel off, only for Naruto to see only a very tiny pink top and thong with see through material that showed her nipples, cock and slit. "Like it tou-san?"

"Do I wanna know where you got that?"

"Well Sarada gave it to me." She smiled. "Something about her and moody not wanting to ruin their fun or something."

Naruto blinked before slowly getting the implication and paled. 'Even Sasuke's dealing with this?!'

"So tou-san." She said while her cock poked out and was fully erected. "Want to go first or should I?"

"Don't you know the old saying age before beauty?" he teased before pulling her over on his lap where she felt something poking her butt. He reached down to her chest and started rubbing her breasts making her gasp.

"A-Ah~!" She moaned while Naruto rubbed her nipples. "Oh~"

"Did you mom tell you that if you kept rubbing these they'd get bigger in no time?"

"Y-Yes!" She moaned out while her cock got harder.

"Well have you been rubbing them every day since you had sex?"

"N-No." she moaned out.

"Well today we start making your chest bigger." He teased while rubbing faster.

"Ah! T-Tou-san!" she gasped while feeling his dick rub against her butt more.

"If you keep this up over the years, you might get as big as kaa-san, or maybe even baa-chan, now that'd be something." he teased.

"Ah~" Himawari moaned while feeling very warmer then normal. "T-Tou-san...harder~"

"Ah ah, what's the magic word?"

"Ah! P-Please~?" She moaned while sticking her tongue out slightly.

"Good girl." he leaned down and turned her head before pressing their lips together with his tongue rubbing against hers.

Himawari moaned while her cock got even harder as Naruto's dick began wiggling around her ass. "Mmmm~"

'Who knew I'd do this to my little girl, but damn is this hot. I guess I've turned into a pervert, but not as bad as pervy sage.' Naruto thought while Himawari felt her nipples getting pulled on. 'I wonder how big she will get when she hits puberty?'

An image of an older Himawari with a H cup chest and wearing nothing but a orange jacket appeared in his mind.

' _Tou-san, give my tits a good rub~_ '

He grinned and gave the nipples a harder tug from the picture making Himawari jolt with wide eyes.

"Ah!" She gasped out while her cock twitched at that. "T-T-Tou-san!"

"Oops, sorry about that." he let up a little before moving to her neck and started licking it.

"Oh~" Himawari moaned while Naruto began to suck on her neck and moved down to her arm and began licking it slowly. "Tou-san~"

"How's this feeling?"

"Ah~ So good tou-san~" she moaned. "Please don't stop~"

"Alright, then how about this?" he reached down to spread her legs and grabbed her dick before rubbing it while giving her nipple a pinch.

"Ah!" Himawari moaned while feeling her dick twitching like crazy. "Tou-san! I'm going to cum!"

"Already? Someone's sensitive." he teased.

"Ah!" She moaned while her cock began to twitch even faster. "T-Tou-san!"

"Go ahead and cum, it's just us."

Himawari moaned while cumming into the hot spring in large quantities. "Oh! It feels so good!"

'...yep. Just like Hinata-chan, although I didn't expect this much from a small child.' he thought while Himawari panted and he patted her head. "How was that? Not too much for you was it?"

"Ah…." She panted. "No...it wasn't. I'm still hard."

"I noticed." he chuckled feeling her dick. "Luckily I'm gonna change that."

Himawari blinked. "Tou-san?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

POOF!

Ten clones appeared in the water while Himawari went wide eyed. All of them rock hard and grinning at her with glints in their eyes.

"Get ready because I'm going to make you into a cum bucket." 'Ugh! I think I just puked a little inside.'

"Ok!" She giggled. "Let's go!"

They moved over and began to lick around her chest, legs, neck, and stomach, with Naruto claiming her lips and one even licking under her penis right at her vagina.

"Oh~!" She moaned while a large crow landed near the hot springs and watched them making out. "Tou-sans!"

"Relax." Said one clone while sucking on her nipples. "Just let us help you grow into a cute woman."

"B-But, ah!" she gasped feeling two grab and rub her butt.

"Hush." One said with a chuckle. "Let the teachers do their lesson~"

Himawari moaned while feeling like she just gained nirvana. The licking and rubbing was making her body feel like it was on fire. 'So many tou-sans! Ah~ I feel….oh~! So good!' She then felt her cock getting hard again while one of the clones began rubbing it with one hand.

"Now to see how good you are with these." he smirked while another moved over and slid his dick under her top with the tip in front of her face with two others making her grab two other cocks. "Go ahead and do what you did with Hinata."

She nodded while moving her tongue over one of the dicks and licked it. She rubbed the other two while feeling her pussy get wet. "Mmm~"

The clones groaned at that while the main one felt satisfied at his efforts.

'Hopefully this will tire her out.' he thought while sucking on her tongue making her moan louder.

"MMM~!" Himawari moaned out while her cock began to twitch again as her juices flowed into the water. 'Tou-sans!'

"She might cum again." remarked one of the clones.

"Then make her cum until she faints!" One said with a grin. "I want to see it rain jizz!"

"Count on it." spoke the one licking her slit before spreading it to get his tongue in deeper.

Himawari moaned as her cock began to unleash so much sperm that it covered everyone in the area, including herself. "Mmmm~!"

"Woah!" the clone near her dick moved back and wiped some off while the others grabbed some towels while Himawari felt her mind go blank for a moment.

"That was a lot of sperm." One clone muttered. "Like a LOT!"

"I'm amazed she can hold so much."

"Agreed." Another clone nodded. "But what now?"

"We fuck her of course."

"But she hasn't finished us off." spoke the three clones with their dicks held by her hands and the one with his cock under her top.

Himawari moaned while slowly looking up and saw the clones. "Tou-sans, do...it."

"Ah ah, we haven't cum yet." spoke one of the clones moving her hand up and down his dick. "Don't forget about us or that's not fair sweetie."

"Aw." She pouted while the dick slowly got hard. "Meanies."

"Or we could stop." shrugged the original.

She paled. "Please don't tou-san!"

'I knew it.' he thought with a sigh. "Go on you three, have some fun."

"Yes boss!"

She opened her mouth to suck on the tip of one while moving her hands on the other two making them smile. She then moved her tongue over the tip as she nipped it and caused the clone to moan.

The two other clones felt their cocks getting harder as Himawari rubbed their enlarged dicks like a pro.

"Good girl, really taste it."

"And make sure to get every part of my dick." The third clone said while Himawari sucked on the dick like it was an ice pop.

'Tou-san's dick is so salty, I wanna lick all over it.' She thought with a loud moan while her cock got harder. 'I want it all!'

Naruto sighed while watching his clones giving her a good time. 'Mmm, should I do that jutsu now or later? I mean if I'm not careful she might...use her cock on their assholes.'

"Ah!" groaned the clone she was sucking off making him grab her head. "T-That's it sweetie, you're really getting into it now."

"Mmm~" she moaned while rubbing the dicks in her hands hard. "Oh mmm~"

"I think I'm getting addicted." One clone said with a moan.

"Me too."

"Ah! Be gentle, that nearly broke my dong."

"Mmm." Himawari moaned while sucking harder on the cock as her own was getting ready to blow again. 'I want tou-san's cum in my mouth!'

One of the clones groaned while feeling his dick twitching wildly along with the other two. "Ah, get ready for our cum Himawari!"

"We're gonna give you it all!"

"And don't forget to drink it all up!"

Himawari moaned as her sperm gushed out all over the clones as said copies came in her mouth and all over her body. She then moaned as she couldn't stop cumming for five minutes.

This time though the clones managed to clean up the sperm from the water and themselves while using a bucket to catch her sperm.

"I got it!" One clone smirked. "And by kami, this is like whip cream!"

"It looks like milk to me." Another clone muttered.

Naruto facepalmed at his copies while Himawari felt very horny at the moment.

"T...Tou...san…"

He blinked. "Yes dear?"

"I need...your dick…"

"What's the magic word?" He teased before seeing her eyes turn into byakugan's.

"Give me your dick now!" she roared out in lust.

The clones gulped and moved all the way towards the wall in fear as Naruto had a flashback of Anko for some reason.

'Ah! T-That's like Anko in the Forest of Death!' he thought with a shiver. "O-O-Ok."

She smiled while her eyes returned to normal. "Ok~ Now fuck my pussy~"

"No prob." he nodded before picking her up by the legs and rubbed her slit against his tip. "But be warned, I can get kinda rough."

"As long as tou-san fucks me, I will be ok~" she said with a giggle. "Give me your cock~"

He nodded before pushing his entire girth into her pussy as he began to move her up and down.

"AH~!" she moaned while feeling the cock penetrating her womb a few times. "T-Tou-san!"

"Fuck! I didn't think you'd be THIS snug!"

"Ah! Your cock is so big and meaty! Like kaa-san's!"

'That is half true as Hinata-chan is much bigger when she's drunk.' He thought with a blush.

"Ah! More! I want more of your cock!" she urged trying to move her hips against his thrusts with her own cock rubbing against his stomach.

"Then take it all in!" He grunted while thrusting harder into her pussy while feeling his cock getting harder with each thrust.

"Oh~! More! Give me more!" she begged with a blush. "I want all of tou-san's dick!"

Naruto grunted while seeing Himawari's dick getting hard again as he kept on thrusting her slit, which was drenched in juices. "Ah, Himawari, if you want I can teach you my sexy no jutsu reverse harem edition so ah, can relieve your stress when I'm not home? How's that sound?"

"Ah! Ah! W-What's, ah! That?!"

"I used it to defeat a dangerous woman in the past." He grunted. "And it turns you into a naked man."

"Ah! Like, ah! You~!?"

"Yes!" He grunted while thrusting very hard and made Himawari cum a little."What do you think?"

"Ah! O-Ok tou-san!" she moaned out. "But only if you, ah! Teach me the, ah! Normal version too!"

"Ah! F-Fine, but I'm about to blow!" he groaned. "I gotta pull out!"

"No!" She snapped while using her legs to hold his torso. "I want your sperm inside my body!"

Naruto grunted while amazed at her leg strength. "L-Let go Himawari, cumming inside you might-"

"No!" she shook her head. "I want tou-san's cum inside me! Please!"

"No! N-Now get-"

But before he could finish that sentence, he unleashed a massive load of cum into her womb as it caused Himawari's stomach to bulge out from the force and volume of the cum.

"AHHHHH~!" She cried out while her own sperm came out and landed all over them like rain. "TOU-SAN!"

This went on for ten minutes as both their cocks released more and more sperm from their balls. After that, Naruto panted while falling into the water with a large splash. Himawari leaned on him while the clones managed to catch some sperm from hitting the water.

"Damn, he really came inside."

"Yeah." One clone nodded. "So should we get them out or what?"

"I say we become girls and fuck each other." One clone said while the others looked at him funny. "What? I'm fucking horny!"

"Keep it under control until the boss says something."

"Fine, but I'm still up for that!" He frowned while masturbating to himself.

Himawari groaned while feeling very full. "Tou-san~"

"Yeah?"

"I want to...fuck you." She said while her dick was sticking out of the water and was full erect. "Right now."

"Well, your mom did make a request for you, so it's only fair."

She smiled before Naruto moved off her, making her moan as the sperm exited her pussy. "Ooooh~"

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

POOF!

Smoke appeared in the hot spring as a woman with long blond hair that went passed her large ass, a G cup chest, a right arm made of silver, and had nothing but a hairy slit appeared where Naruto was.

"Like it Himawari?" she said with a smile.

Her cock twitched at that while Himawari was amazed at her 'tou-san's' appearance. "Wow!"

She smiled while moving closer to 'her' daughter. "Go on, use my body like a toy. Do it for kaa-san Naruko~"

"Kaa-san!" she cried out before jumping on Naruko and rubbed her head against the breasts.

She chuckled at that as the dick poked her belly button. "There there, don't get too excited. My breasts are really sensitive."

"...so they make milk?" She asked with curiosity.

"No, this is just temporary, I can't make milk like this."

She pouted. "So no babies?"

"Afraid not." she said with a sweatdrop. "But you can still suck on my tits and fuck my holes."

"Yay!"

"Now." She said while laying on her back. "Go wild on me~"

She nodded before sicking Naruko's nipples and groped them at the same time.

"Oh~!" gasped Naruko with a hum. 'This must be what Hinata felt like when she had our kids.'

Himawari kept on sucking and groping the massive breasts while her cock kept poking Naruko's stomach. "Mmmm~ Oh kaa-san! I love these soft and massive boobs!"

"Thanks, but try to go easy on them."

"Why? Kaa-san loves this."

"But the jutsu might break if you keep being rough."

"Aw. Ok kaa-san." she said while loosening her grip on the boobs. She resumed sucking while licking around the nipples with a moan.

"Oh~" Naruko moaned while feeling her body getting warmer. "That's it dear, keep that up and I might reward you with my anus."

"But I want your pussy." She huffed cutely.

"Hey now, the butt can be twice as tight as a pussy."

She huffed. "Fine, but after that I want your pussy."

"Now don't be greedy, I'm still your father, well...other mother for right now, but you know what I mean."

"Ok kaa-san." she said while sucking on her nipples and nipping them slightly, making the 'woman' gasp in surprise.

'I hope she doesn't expect this too much, it's still a bit awkward without a penis.' she thought while seeing her sucking her nipples and smiled. 'But maybe this might make her calmer when around Hinata-chan?'

"Mmmm~" she hummed before moving off the breasts. "I wanna put my dick in you."

"Now remember what I just said." She frowned. "My anus, not my vagina."

"Oh alright." She said while getting off her and saw Naruko went on her stomach.

"Now make sure to tenderize my ass before thrusting that cock in, ok Himawari~?" She said with a lustful tone.

"Ok kaa-san!" She said before grabbing Naruko's ass very tightly while moving her cock near the massive crack.

"AH~!" She moaned in while feeling very flustered at the sudden grip. 'I wonder if she got all that extra energy from Kurama by accident somehow?' she then felt the hands moving all over her ass while causing her to moan. 'But still, this is….actually good!'

"Kaa-san~ Your ass is so firm. I love every part of you!" Himawari moaned while the cock moved back and through from the crack.

"Oh~!"

"Kaa-san, can I put it in now?"

"Sure, go right ahead." She moaned while suddenly feeling the dick penetrating her anus with a hard thrust. "OH!"

"It's so tight!" Himawari moaned while thrusting in and out of the tight hole.

"H-Hey! Easy there." groaned Naruko with a small wince.

"But I want to fill you up kaa-san!" she grunted. "Just like kaa-san!"

"Call me, ah! Naruko, ah!"

"But kaa-san is cuter." She moaned while thrusting a little harder. "Plus you sound like kaa-san now~"

'I think her logic is getting screwed up a little.' she thought with a grunt from the thrusts. 'Definitely got some energy from Kurama.'

"Oh! I'm cumming kaa-san!" She moaned out. "Get ready to float like a pool toy!"

"Ah!" Naruko moaned as cum entered her anus and began to flow into her stomach. 'Kami! This is even more then when Hinata-chan fucked me!'

This went on for fifteen minutes as Himawari kept on pouring in more cum into the tight anus. All the while the clones kept jerking themselves off or poofed out of existence.

Naruko in the meantime, was cumming juices into the water while having a very exciting time. "Ah!...Himawari…."

"Yes kaa-san?"

"Fuck my...pussy…" she moaned while her reason was already out the window and replaced with lust.

"But you said I couldn't."

"I...changed my mind." Naruko groaned while suddenly flipping on her stomach and moaned as the sperm escaped her anus. "Make my womanhood a sloppy mess~"

"Really?"

"Yes." she moaned while spreading her legs. "Now fuck me Himawari~ Fuck me like a whore~"

"Ok kaa-san!" She said while pushing her cock into the hairy pussy and began thrusting on to her as she clung to Naruko's sides.

"Ah! Ah ah ah ah! Oh ah~!" moaned Naruko with her tongue hanging out. "That's it! Keep moving your hips!"

Himawari nodded while moving faster and faster on the woman while the cock pushed deeper and deeper into the slit and hit the womb multiple times, making Naruko moan out in pleasure.

"Ah! Himawari! Make your kaa-san proud! Make her your toy and slave!"

"Ok kaa-san!" She moaned out. "And I will make you only think of my cock and that of kaa-san's when we turn you into a sloppy mess!"

Naruko moaned while feeling the cock twitching in her folds. "Go ahead and cum!"

"Oh I will!" she cried out while releasing her cum into her womb, causing her stomach to blimp up from the amount. "And I will make you mine! Ha ha hah ha ha!"

"AH~!" Naruko cried out while feeling her juices exiting her body like a river into the hot spring. "I'M CUMMING!"

The last two clones looked at the sight before looking at each other.

"So want to fuck?" one asked with a grin.

"Eh, why not."

POOF!

The clone changed into a copy of Naruko and smirked. "Then come at me big boy~"

"Hell yeah!"

(Much later)

"Phew, that took a lot out of me." panted Naruto wiping his forehead.

"Tou-san." Himawari smiled while still energetic. "That was fun, can we do that again?"

"Just give me a little time." He said with a sigh.

She nodded before saying. "So can we have a two kaa-san day when we get back home?"

"Maybe later, depends on how much chakra I got left in me."

Himawari nodded. "Don't worry tou-san, you can recover. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

She kissed his cheek. "Because you are the greatest tou-san in the world, no the universe!"

He smiled while rubbing her head. "And you're gonna grow up to be one fine kunoichi in the village, don't forget that."

"I won't." She giggled. "And then I will do something great."

"Like what? Be Hokage?"

She moved closer to him and whispered. "I will make you and kaa-san my immortal lovers~"

He felt a shiver go down his spine while thinking back to the female Orochimaru image.

' _Fu fu fu~_ '

"Oh! But first, can you promise me something tou-san?"

He shook his head. "Huh? What kind of promise Himawari?"

"That when I get older you'll make me a kaa-san."

"..." his jaw dropped hearing that.

"Pinky promise?" She said while extending her pinky towards the Hokage.

And like that he fell down with a bright red face.

She looked down before making his hand stretch his pinky out and locked them together. "It's a promise then." She then licked her lips. "And then I can get ready to make them immortal~"


	30. Rick and Beth

Daughter's dark love

Rick and Beth

Rick and Morty

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Morty jumping through the portal and landed on his stomach while sweating and trying to catch his breath as Rick calmly walked through before it closed. "Oh jeez, oh man, that was insane!"

"You're telling me, a whole convention of Summers who are acting like your sex starved sister? I don't know which sick twisted Rick made that a thing, but let me tell you, it wasn't pretty." remarked Rick taking a drink from his flask before belching. "That gazorpazorpian one _really_ didn't want to let you go."

Morty groaned as he tried standing, "I thought she'd be the most rational of them all, but she was the worst. She sucked me dry with just her mouth."

"Of course she did, her society is a taco fest, everyone at one time thinks life would be better without the opposite sex until they realize they need something to fuck." Rick rolled his eyes while walking over to his table. "If those damn kids just told me where those potions would go, I would have steered us far away from any world with a Summer who's gone nuts for your dick, but nooo, they just tell me to send one to any world who hasn't got one. In essence maybe I shouldn't have been drunk when I sent them."

"Aw man Rick, this is crazy." remarked Morty sitting down while looking at his groin. "Having to deal with a horny sister now is nuts. I mean, I thought I could do it with Jessica eventually, but to be honest, with how often me and her do it now, I'm starting to think that maybe...maybe I should-"

"Let me guess, forget about her and keep acting like rednecks with their own family members? Gee Morty, real classic." remarked Rick dryly as he grabbed a hammer and started using it on a piece of tech. "I almost feel sorry for all the other Morty's who have to suffer with sisters who wanna suck their balls dry, it's a sign that now every single grandkids in every world are gonna start making inbred babies."

"W-Woah there Rick, I don't mean that. I'm just saying, the both of us are use to it now, neither of us really fight that much anymore, I can actually look her in the face when we fuck, and she's even been trying to help me out with homework, which is good for you. I mean as long as I pass school, mom and dad won't give you crap, you know what I mean?"

"I can deal with your mom yelling at me Morty, but my real trigger is your pussy of a father, I hate it when he acts all high and mighty." Rick rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to wonder if I should try and see if a robot version might be better."

"Please don't replace my dad with a robot." Morty replied before the door to the garage opened up by Summer.

"Morty, I need your opinion on something. Which one of these bikinis is my style?" she asked holding her phone up and moved between two different pictures. The first was a blue skirtini with white flowers and the other was a white microkini with gold trim.

"Well, they both look kinda good, but...maybe go with...this one?" he suggested pointing at the microkini.

"Thanks little bro, knew I could count on you." she smiled before pecking him on the cheek and walked out making Morty blush and watch her with Rick rolling his eyes.

"If you need to deal with your boner do it outside of here." he remarked making Morty jump.

"R-Rick! We're not dogs! W-We're not gonna jump each other's bones just anytime we're together you know."

"Still if you need a place to get eachother off I might be able to whip something up."

"Wait, really?"

"Hell yeah, plus it saves me the trouble of having to spray the house when I can smell you two. Seriously Morty, if I have to go into the dining room after you two do it, I'm gonna introduce you to the galaxies version of getting fixed. Spoiler, it's not pretty."

"Blame Summer, she's the one who started all this." Morty said as Rick went to his desk.

"Uh huh right." The elderly man said before plugging an intricate device into his computer "Hey Morty any requests you want to make before I start? Sky color? Ground density? Breathable water maybe?"

"Well, I guess that'd be nice. I mean if you're taking requests, maybe make it so the ground can't kill us if we fall?"

"So make it like one giant pillow? Real original." he remarked typing that in. "Anything else? Like maybe some little creatures you can't knock up to join in for an occasional orgy?"

"Rick!" Morty frowned.

"I'm just saying Morty, you're at that age where you wanna experiment with anything and everything. It's all natural so I'm not judging, but if you start making a list of personal stuff for you and Summer to use, like toys and all that shit, then I'm gonna have to set this up with a robot. I don't wanna know what goes on in that head of yours."

"A robot does sound cool." Morty said with approval. "We could use Gwendolyn. After a few modifications she'd be perfect."

"Pimp out your slutty robo baby mama, got it." he typed that down. "Just for the heck of it, I'm tossing in auto air fresheners and cleaners, last thing I need is walking in and stepping in a puddle of your semen." he said typing out the last few details. "Alright that should be good. You go rest I'll work this and bring it to you when it's ready."

"Thanks rick, you're the best." Morty said before leaving the garage.

Rick hit enter as the final info was set in and pushed a button before a loading bar appeared before he pulled out his flask and took a gulp out. "Now to wait." he stretched out his arms before he started to hear shouting.

"Jerry I can't believe you'd say that!"

"Oh don't go acting like you're so innocent Beth!" her husband shouted back. "Don't think I haven't noticed you putting in more and more overtime! You care more about your job then you do spending time with me."

"Oh my God Jerry could you sound any more clingy?! You're suffocating me!" Beth shouted.

"I'm suffocating you? What about that bastard you work with? I'll bet he likes suffocating you under his firm well toned body!"

"Get it through your head Jerry, there's nothing between me and him."

"Great, another one of their fights." muttered Rick who took a swig before hearing a slap sound which made him stop and notice it suddenly grow quiet. "What the-" he rushed out and went to the living room where he saw Beth on the floor touching the side of her cheek and looking at Jerry who looked down at his hands in shock. "What the hell's going on here?"

"Beth...Beth I didn't mean to-" spoke Jerry with his hands out as Beth looked near tears which really made Rick scowl and make the man turn around. "Rick I can explain!"

"You better damn well start explaining Jerry, why the hell is my daughter covering her cheek?!" he barked before Beth ran upstairs crying.

"Beth wait!" called Jerry before Rick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast you." he glared yanking Jerry back and sniffed him slightly. "Just how drunk are you?"

"Rick I'm not drunk." Jerry replied in defense.

"Don't fuck with me Jerry, I've had so much booze in my life I could smell it away. You've been drinking." he replied while squeezing the man's shoulder. "Answer me you bastard!"

"I'm not drunk I swear!" Jerry panicked before Beth came back in and threw a blanket and pillow on the floor.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight you son of a bitch!" She said furiously while crying and stomped back up the stairs.

"Beth wait!" Jerry called and ran after her.

Rick on the other hand went back to his lab absolutely livid while looking for one of his weapons to use on Jerry. He pulled out a laser gun and was about to go back and put one between Jerry's eye before he entered a deep state of thought, measuring the pros and cons, until his gaze landed on his computer and had an idea. He put the gun down and moved over to start working on the math.

Later that night, Jerry was sleeping on the couch, but was tossing and turning at the same time. Rick then walked in and dumped his flask over Jerry's face.

"Hey, wake up jackass." he ordered while Jerry sputtered and shook his head.

"Rick! What the hell-" he was cut off when he saw Rick's gun aimed at his face making him shut up.

"Shut up and get up."

"Oh god," Jerry whimpered as he stood up from the couch. "This is it, you're finally going to kill me."

"I'm not gonna kill you Jerry. Not so long as you do as I say. Now get in MY garage and keep your pussy mouth shut."

Jerry gulped and did as instructed while too scared to speak up as they entered the garage with Rick locking the door behind them.

Rick then pulled out what looked like glowing piece of chalk and drew a door before opening it. "Inside, now."

Jerry looked at the door and Rick with fear before walking towards it and got shoved in by Rick from behind. When he looked around his eyes widened and mouth fell open. The door lead to a lush and fertile valley with a giant tree growing in the center.

"Keep moving Jackass." spoke Rick nudging Jerry forward as the two began walking towards the tree.

"What is this place?" Jerry questioned.

"Back when Beth was little I had to sequester her, she was one scary kid. So I made her her own little world called Froopy Land. You know to keep her happy and occupied so she wouldn't Saw every less than nice little boy or more popular little girl, and by "Saw" I mean the horror movie franchise. But this is not that world Jerry. I made this world just for you."

"But why?" he asked scared. "I thought you hated me?"

"I do hate you Jerry, but I don't want to kill you that would be too easy." Rick answered. "That slap was the last straw, so now I'm going to leave you in here."

"Come on Rick, it was an accident I swear! I-I just got upset and lost control of myself!"

"Just shut up and keep walking, we're almost there." frowned Rick shoving Jerry towards the tree which got bigger the closer they got. "And try to keep your jaw from dropping when you see what else is here." he said before they arrived to the base of the tree were a gaggle of various naked anthropomorphic woman playing and laughing in the shade.

Jerry's widened in shock as the women were going about their day, without any clothes on them. "What the hell?"

"In case you can't tell Jerry, yes they're animals, animals who are sentient and look like humans. I had to tell you and make that clear since it looks like your mind can't comprehend that." Rick explained. "I made them just for you Jerry."

"You made me...humanoid animals...who are completely naked?"

"Yeah and just so you can feel like a big man I dialed back on their intelligence so you can train them like your own personal pets."

"But they're animals! I mean, are you saying I should...should…"

"Yes Jerry, fuck them. You know that thing you did to my daughter? Here they're capable of doing lots of stuff you have in that tiny skull of yours since they literally have no problems. It'll feel like you're playing with them, which you're a natural at. You got a panda girl, lioness, fox, rabbit, I even included a tiger."

"Rick, that's sick! I mean, screwing with animals is beastiality!"

"To lots of sad guys who jack off to this online, they'd say differently. Besides, you had no problem dating an alien priestess with three tits and two vaginas so they're not so off. Some of the dogs might have more than two pair of tits if you're into that."

"They're still animals!"

"Yeah, but unlike regular ones they can consent so quit whining." he rolled his eyes. "This world also generates its own food, are and water so you won't have to eat your offspring like that kid Tommy Beth left in Froopyland.

"Wait, she did what?!" he gaped before shaking his head. "Wait, you make it sound like I'll be living here."

"Well no shit Jerry, of course you're living here. I didn't make this place for you to gather dust like those exercise tapes you have hidden away in the closet. This is where you are going to spend the remainder of your very sad and pathetic life." frowned Rick before he started walking before Jerry cut him off.

"You can't just toss me in some random….place!"

"Actually Jerry, I can. I'm a fucking God! I can do anything I damn well please!" Rick ranted. "I create life just so I can use it for target practice!" he poked the man's chest. "And I say you're staying here and fucking things without fucking up my little girl's life anymore! I'll be the man of the house and fix up all the things YOU fucked up! So be grateful I took the time to make all this." He said before drawing another door. "Oh and before I forget. I made one of those clones out of Summer's DNA. Have fun trying to figure out which one you piece of shit!"

Those were the last words Jerry heard from Rick before the older man slammed the door and it disappeared. Jerry gulped and felt overwhelmed before falling to his knees while some of the animals walked over with curiosity.

"He...He really left me….here…." Jerry muttered before noticing the growing group of animals crowding him which gave him an up close look at some of their 'assets'. "Shit."

"Meow?" the tiger woman let out.

"Um...hello there? I really hope you're not my granddaughter, you're actually kinda cute." he remarked as more of them moved down to sniff or rub their cheeks against him.

(Back in the real world)

Rick put his gun down and let out a tired sigh, while feeling some relief. "Well that's one problem taken care of." he looked up at the ceiling with a concerned face before shaking his head. "Now I gotta help Beth calm down without her and the kids finding out." he bent down to get a box when he felt a shooting pain in his back. "Ah, god damnit!"

He grabbed it and winced in pain while gritting his teeth. "Son of a bitch! My back!" he groaned and put his hand on his work table for support. "Damn this decrepit old body. Ugh jeez, I need to do something about this."

While he pondered on that, we cut back up to Beth who was touching the spot Jerry hit her.

"I can't believe him." she sniffed while a bruise slowly formed before she went to the medicine cabinet to get some cover up. "I can't let the kids see this." she used some blush to try and make it match her skin tone. "There, that should hide it until the red goes away."

She moved over to her bed and sat down while trying to stop from crying, but failing. "We fight, argue, and get on each others nerves, but...why would he hit me?! Maybe I should have listened to my dad sooner." she sniffled.

With said man, he was mixing stuff together in a beaker and swishing it around with squinted eyes. "Alright this oughta do it."

He held it up and guzzled it down his mouth while cringing at the bitter taste since he had to add in a dash of vinegar for added effect. "3, 2, 1 and..."

And cue an intense rush of pain making him standing up and gripping his chest with gritted teeth with his body feeling like it was on fire.

"Gah! Holy shit this hurts! This really hurts!" he cried out while spasming out on the floor making him sweat since he was in excruciating pain. "Come on Rick, don't go out like a pussy ass bitch, like Jerry!"

He tried to endure it while feeling his bones and muscles changing around which was MUCH more painful. His wrinkles faded as his skin tightened. He felt his joints stop aching while feeling his eyesight sharpen and his teeth whitened. He gave a punch to the ground while the pain began to slowly die down. "Ugh, oh sweet relief."

He pushed himself up and groaned before moving to a nearby mirror and looked at his reflection. "Alright, I actually turned out pretty good. Maybe I should have done this years ago before I started hurting my back." he smiled. "Maybe I should celebrate with some beer, nothing like messing up a nice fresh liver again."

He gave a quick backflip and did a few punches before letting out a laugh as he grabbed the knob, but stopped when he saw a portal open up making him raise an eyebrow as another Rick came stumbling out looking exhausted and worn out in only his underwear.

"Thank god I escaped them." he panted before spotting Rick.

"Sup jackass, Rick Sanchez C-137."

"Oh fuck, out of all the realities I had to end up in YOURS?" asked the other Rick as the portal closed behind him.

"Well nice to meet you too douchebag." Rick raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You're the idiot who used his portal gun to get away from I don't care where, in your underwear? Give it up folks for the braindead Rick of the year." he gave a sarcastic clap.

"Oh fuck you! I had no other choice! If I bothered with clothes I'd be a dead Rick right now!" he snapped before looking at Rick with a raised eyebrow. "Wait a sec, something's off about you. Oh Jesus, did you go ahead and make yourself younger? You know that never works out right?"

"Yeah, with clone bodies." he threw back with a smirk. "But with the real body, it's gonna be like this for a good while."

"Why the fuck would you want a younger body? Every Rick can pretty much do what they want already at our age."

"Because unlike you jackasses, I have a good reason. I wanna stick around longer for my family's sake since I did something I should have done since Beth got married."

"Wait...you mean you killed your Jerry? Pft, that's nothing original."

"Actually I put him in a froopy land knockoff." replied Rick before opening the door. "Now if you don't mind I've got some beer that needs drinking. I don't give a shit who you're running from, but take it out of my garage in your underwear."

"Oh don't give me that, I have a good reason for running. If I didn't I would be locked up on the Citadel like all the other Ricks." he spoke just as Rick turned his back to him making him turn back around in confusion.

"What the fuck did you say?" he questioned.

"Oh so now I've got your attention, took you long enough." the other Rick rolled his eyes before a portal opened up behind him before two figures dressed in black suits with armor on and concealing helmets and several pink lines going across stepped out with rifles. "Shit!"

"You shouldn't have tried to escape Rick." spoke one with their voice modulated in a deep and gravelly tone and shot at him.

"Woah!" he ducked down before the other ran over and tried grabbing him before he kicked it back and grabbed a random laser off the counter and tried blasting them, only for the beam to bounce off and go through the roof. "You ain't gonna take me alive! I'm not gonna wind up like those other Ricks who didn't have the balls to keep fighting!"

"We're doing this for your own good." the other said before tossing a canister.

The other Rick tried shooting at it, only to see it open with a cloud of white gas seeping out as Rick himself quickly pulled out a mask and covered his mouth while the other Rick didn't have a chance to run and started breathing it in. He coughed and started to feel woozy.

"Damn it...you two are gonna...get...it…." he got out before dropping the laser and fell down before one of the figures caught him and carefully moved him on to their shoulder then pressed a button on their wrist

"Mission accomplished, rogue Rick apprehended. Returning to the Citadel."

"Roger that D-045." spoke another voice over the communicator before the figure turned to the portal.

"Let's move."

"But what about-look out!" the second figure held up their rifle since Rick was holding his portal gun at them with the mask still on.

"Alright, I don't know what the fuck's going on, so you two can either tell me the short version or you're gonna find yourselves in some of the sickest and most twisted realities ever imagined, but times that by ten and add in some hard core acid trips."

"Should we take him too?"

"You know the rule, just leave him. But disable his portal gun first." the first one said taking the unconscious Rick through the portal.

"You think I'm gonna give you the chance fuckheads?"

"No." The second figure said before holding out a hand and released an energy pulse from the glove. The portal gun started sparking before Rick dropped it and saw some smoke rise from it. "There that should keep you from following us for a while."

"What the, alright, you got some impressive tech." remarked Rick rolling his sleeves up. "Reminds me of something I've got put away, but you idiots just fucked with the wrong Rick."

"Oh trust me, we won't be fucking with you. You'll understand when the time comes. So good luck, and who knows, you might be thanking us when it's over." the figure said and went through the portal.

"Hey wait!" Rick ran at the portal before it closed making him stop and punch his table. "Son of a bitch! Who the fuck were they? How in the everloving hell did they get to all those other fuckhead Ricks AND manage to lock them up on their own Citadel? That's practically impossible. Or at least it should be. If it's the shit eater with the bowl cuts fault I'm gonna kill him."

While he pondered, we cut back upstairs to Beth who was sipping some wine she had stashed away to try and get a little bit drunk to forget what happened with Jerry.

She took a long gulp of her glass and sighed while trying not to cry. "Damn Jerry, he's probably downstairs jerking himself on the couch." she refilled the glass and sniffled. "Oh god, is this what my life's going to be from now on?" She questioned and drank from the cup. Suddenly a portal opened up behind her. More dark figures walked out while holding rifles with one moving over and tapping Beth on the shoulder. "Huh?"

"Hello Beth Summers." one greeted making her scream and jump while dropping her glass which broke. "Relax, we mean you no harm. In fact we're here to help."

"Who are you? How did you get in?" she asked in fear.

"First things first." Another said taking the half full bottle of wine and chucked it out the window. "You don't need to get hooked on that stuff anymore then you already are."

"Are you nuts!" Beth said about to go after it before two more grabbed her.

"Hold her you two." Said the first one before taking out an injector gun. "Just hold still Beth, we'll make you all better."

"No! Get away!" she screamed before the gun was pressed to her arm and she felt a needle go in making her struggle before slowly feeling tired. She fell unconscious before she was taken to bed.

"Good, now strip her down and check for any injuries. B-246 front and center."

One of the armored people moved over and saluted before being handed a laser gun.

"Seek out the Morty and Summer, and eliminate the Jerry with this disintegrator. Leave no evidence."

"Yes ma'am. I understand." the figure spoke holstering the weapon. They headed out of the room while the others moved to Beth and began taking off her clothes.

Out in the hall the figure krept stealthily to avoid detection. It moved towards Morty's bedroom where they heard the bed creaking. Curious it moved to the door, slowly turned the knob, and gently eased the door open.

"Ah fuck Morty, you're gonna break me!" Summer let out as Morty drilled her anally. "Ah! Hah! Oh Jesus Fucking Christ!"

"Sorry Summer, but I had a tough day with Rick and need to cut loose!" he said moving his hips faster.

Summer had to bite the blanket as she made a guttural scream. The figure though went wide eyed and had to keep from making a sound and/or masturbating right on the spot.

'Good lord! Even the Morty and Summer of this reality are just like the others.' thought the figure before closing the door. 'Ok girl focus, worry about them after you find the Jerry.' she then pulled out the weapon and cocked it before proceeding down the hall.

With Rick he was trying to fix up his portal gun as soon as possible while getting annoyed. "Damn, those bastards really did a number on my portal gun." he tried twisting a screw and saw it spark a little. "They came prepared to keep me away, but as soon as it's good to go I'm gonna make them wish they were never born after I'm done with them. I'm the Rickiest of all Rick's, I wouldn't go down like those pussies at the Citadel."

With the figure she moved towards the living room and so far didn't spot Jerry yet. She tiptoed to the couch and quickly moved into firing position over the back but saw no sign of her target. "Not sleeping on the couch. Curiouser and curiouser." she moved over to the kitchen with her finger on the trigger, yet still no Jerry. "Where is he?"

Upstairs, the others were looking over Beth, and only finding a bruise on her cheek under a layer of make-up.

"We got one."

"No doubt from that bastard." spoke the team leader. "Heal it up and put a robe on her."

They nodded and started applying some ointment to the spot while the leader pulled out something from her side pouch. "B-246 status report."

"So far Morty and Summer are in the bedroom, and they're just like all the others, Horny and incestuous, but no Jerry."

"Damn it, he must be away from the house then. We'll report it and have the planet scanned. Come on back."

"Yes ma'am."

The team leader looked back to Beth who was dressed in a satin robe before approaching the bed and reached for her helmet. She took it off and put it aside while moving a necklace in her hand over around the woman's neck. The camera pans up to show it was another Beth, only with shorter hair. The others took off their helmets and they too were each Beth's, just with slight differences.

The regular Beth groaned as the necklace was put around her before it glowed pink making the other versions of her nod to each other before B-246 entered.

"This Beth's Rick is in his garage with his portal gun disabled. Correct?"

"That's what the first two Beth's who were here said Ma'am." said B-246. "I didn't see him anywhere else. Just the Morty plowing the Summer in her ass."

"Good god, it really is like all the other cases." The team leader pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Well nothing we can do about it. We're just going to have to accept this is what Morty's and Summer's do now."

"Last time I tried to stop mine Summer nearly took my eye out with the kitchen knife." spoke another Beth.

"Mine won't stop using dirty talk, even during breakfast."

"My kids fuck _during_ breakfast. On the upside Summer does all the cooking, dressed in nothing but an apron."

"I just sit back and watch." Spoke another with a grin getting looks from her team. "What? I was already twisted before I joined. I'm from the naturalist reality. Take the rods out of your asses and loosen up."

"Alright ladies, enough. Let's just get back to the Citadel and keep things under control. This Beth will get a chance at happiness like us. Let's head home."

"Yes ma'am."

"It'll be nice to get out of this armor and walk around in my birthday suit." Naturalist Beth said.

"Too much information." remarked another as a portal opened up before they started walking through it. As the last Beth passed it closed behind them.

With Rick he sighed and put his portal gun down. "Screw this, I'm gonna take a break. I better check on Beth and see how she's doing. She's gonna be blown away by my new look, maybe I should try opening with a joke." he said slicking back his hair.

He went upstairs while ignoring the creaking bed and moaning in Morty's room and gave a knock on the main bedroom. "Beth? You alright in there?" he questioned but got no response. "Beth? I'm coming in now." 'I hope she's decent.' he thought and opened the door.

He opened the door and smiled seeing Beth sleeping on the bed in a bathrobe. "Oh thank god." he spoke in relief and stepped in. 'For a sec I thought she might have been pushed over the line.' he walked over to the bed and looked her over. "Is that robe new?"

Before he could ponder on that he started to see his daughter waking up. "Ugh, what?"

"Hey Beth, sleep well?"

"Yeah, but I'm still tired." she yawned while rolling on her side. "Wake me in the morning Daddy."

He blinked and looked at her in surprise before hearing her doze off. "Eh might as well let her rest." he pulled the sheet over her and patted her head before leaving the room and turned the lights off.

The next day Rick was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the family. He felt alive and brimming with energy, so he figured he'd do something nice for once. The first to come down were Summer and Morty.

"Morning Rick." spoke Morty with Summer already on her phone.

"Sleep well you crazy animals?"

"We didn't get any sleep until midnight." smirked the girl with Morty chuckling before she looked up and blinked. "Woah. Grandpa Rick, you seem...different."

"So you noticed. Yeah I did some tinkering and whipped up something to make me younger."

"Woah, for real Rick?" asked Morty.

"Yep, and no it's not like last time when I put my mind in a younger clone. This is still my original body only younger." he clarified while adding some salt to the pan.

"Wait, you mean this whole time you could have made yourself younger?" asked Summer.

"What, were you hoping for me to make myself into a teen and join you two for a threesome?" He joked.

"Ew!" they grimaced making him chuckle.

"Relax, I'm yanking your chains. I just decided to do it because I'm not gonna last long as an old man and figured, 'Hey, why don't I just make myself younger and spit on every douchebag who's wasted their whole lives just to do that?', so I went ahead and did it. By they way, have you kids seen your father?" He asked knowing all too well what the answer was. "I saw some blankets on the couch and figured he and your mom must have gotten into another fight last night."

"We haven't seen him. Summer here was taking up most of my time so we just stuck around in my room all night."

"Well I hope you used protection, or at least did anal." he remarked before seeing Beth walk in yawning. "Morning Beth." he said and walked over to kiss her cheek. "Sleep well sweetie?"

"Yeah, best sleep I've had in years." she said before noticing Rick's new younger self. "Oh...wow dad, what happened to you?"

"Not much, just a little body work." he shrugged before she spotted the pan.

"Are you making breakfast too?"

"What can I say, I feel like a new man." he smiled. "You sit down and relax, it's almost ready."

"Also where's Jerry? I haven't seen him all morning."

"That's what I wanna know, he wasn't downstairs and the kids haven't seen him. It's like he just up and vanished."

That made Beth look at the table confused while not that upset with Summer and Morty sharing a look and looked at Rick suspiciously.

"But don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up." smiled Rick before moving the pan over and started pushing some omelets onto the plates. "Hope you like it, I used one of your recipes Beth and tried doing exactly what it said." he placed each plate in front each family member.

"Wow Rick, it smells and looks pretty good." remarked Morty with surprise.

"I did what I could." he remarked while Beth was the first to take a piece from it and bit into it before letting out a hum of satisfaction.

"Hmm, you know, this is actually pretty good dad." she smiled.

"Yeah grandpa you did a good job." Summer complimented.

"I was honestly expecting something a bit more, you know extreme." admitted Morty.

"Extreme like this?" He asked pulling out what looked like a sparkling crayon.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Summer.

"Well sweetie, when your mom was little I made a little world of her own to play in called Froopy Land." he answered with Beth dropping her fork with wide eyes.

"Wait, hold on, YOU made Froopy Land? But...But I thought that was just an imaginary world she thought up?" Asked Summer.

"Nope, totally real place, or as relatively real as a synthetically made world can be." he answered while crossing his arms. "Actually, I was just telling Morty yesterday about making a world like that for you two, you know your own personal place to have fun as much as you want without worrying about anyone walking in. Took a little elbow grease, but I think you'll be happy with the results."

"Really Rick? You already got it done?" asked Morty taking it from Rick.

"Yep, it's prepped and ready for tons of kinky fun. But if you invite others to mess around with try not to forget about them and leave them in there for a few decades like _someone_ I know." He finished and looked at Beth.

"Dad, do you have to bring that part up?" she said with a guilty look. "I feel bad enough I had to cut off one of his fingers so we could make a clone to replace him."

"Wait, you did what?" spoke Morty in shock.

"Relax Beth, I'm just being honest with my grandkids so they'll keep it in mind not to end up making another nutjob who survives by eating his incestiuos offspring."

"...you know, I think I've hit the point where anything you say doesn't surprise me anymore." spoke Morty. "But I will offer this, Jesus Christ!"

"Yeah, that was a crazy day." he nodded before spotting something on the back door window. "Hey, what's this?" he wondered and walked over to check it out. He pulled it off to reveal a sticky note and went wide eyed before letting out a sigh and looked at Beth who was confused.

"What is it dad?" she asked standing up and walked over.

"Well...you might wanna see for yourself." he replied and handed it to her.

Beth took it and read it out loud. "Dear Beth, I'm sorry to say, but times have changed for both of us. The spark we thought we had is all gone and we both know why. I can't stick around because of Rick and his insane actions anymore. I'm gonna go out and find a better life for myself since being a married man just isn't me. I wish you best of luck, to you and the kids. Sincerely Jerry."

"Oh my god, dad left?!" Summer questioned.

"Oh jeez, that's….that's heavy." spoke Morty in shock. "Mom? Y-You okay?"

She let out a sigh and put the note down and nodded. "Yes, I'll be ok. You kids should….go and enjoy the day."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, enjoy your new world."

"Go nuts you two." Rick tossed the chalk to Morty with him and Summer looking unsure before walking out of the kitchen.

"Mom's really hurting." Summer whispered to her brother/lover.

"I know, and something tells me Rick might have something to do with it."

"You don't think he actually... killed dad, do you?"

"Honestly Summer, Rick's done some messed up shit, but if he did, I'm not sure if we could prove it. I mean you heard mom, they actually cloned some guy she forgot in her own playground world for decades and fooled his own family. Personally, I think mom is more like Rick then we could have possibly imagined."

"Do you think we should confront him or fuck like rabbits first?" she pointed to the chalk.

"Well….I kinda wanna see what it's like first, you know, just to make sure it's what we want." Morty said. "You okay with sharing with Gwendolyn right?"

"That depends, does she think for herself?"

"Well technically she's still a sex robot, but modified so she can't help make anymore babies."

"I can live with that then, but I swear to god if she still makes babies I'm going to release her back to Gazorpazorp." warned Summer while Morty drew a door in the middle of the floor.

"Noted." he said and opened the door. "Ladies first."

"Why thank you." she smiled before jumping down in with Morty following.

Rick made sure the two were gone before looking back at Beth. "Sweety, you okay?"

"Honestly, yeah." she replied while resuming her meal and ate. "It's funny, but I'm not as upset as I should be."

"Beth?" Rick crossed his arms.

"I'm serious. Who needs Jerry? Who's Jerry? Can I get seconds?"

"Beth, I know you're trying to dodge the issue. I practically invented that trick."

Beth frowned and let out a sigh. "Alright fine, I admit, I'm feeling angry, annoyance, disgust, but at the same time also relief ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? Because that's everything I'm feeling right now." she said before she started to break down.

Rick looked at her with sadness and felt guilty, but he reminded himself it was for the best and moved over before giving her a hug. "It's okay, Daddy's here."

She hugged back and cried into his sleeve.

"You don't need him, you need a real man." spoke Rick patting her on the back. "Someone who can actually hold a job and help you out when you need it. Someone who can actually protect this family instead of embarrass it."

She sniffled while not noticing the necklace around her neck slowly glowing and she looked back to him. "You mean, someone like you?" she asked.

"Wait, what?" he blinked and looked left and right. "Uh, Beth? We're the only ones in her-" he was cut off when she suddenly stood up and kissed him. His eyes widened while feeling his mind momentarily break.

Beth held him close and moved a leg between his.

'Holy shit! Beth's kissing me! She's KISSING! ME!' his mind registered before grabbing her shoulders and pulled her back. "Beth! What in the wide wide world are you doing?!" he questioned in shock.

"What? Did you wanna make the first move?" she asked with an sultry look in her eyes while licking her lips.

"Beth, I'm your father!" he spoke while wiping at his mouth and shuddered. "Why the hell would you kiss me like that?"

"Oh don't pretend you didn't like it." She said grabbing his lab coat.

"Beth I'm serious." he spoke moving her hand off and was lost. "Why did you kiss me? What's gotten into you?"

"It's not what's gotten into me, it's what's GOING to get in me." she whispered the last part into his ear and smirked with half lidded eyes making Rick frown and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Beth listen to me, right now you're in a vulnerable state of mind, meaning you're sensitive and quick to find something to cheer you up, that's why I want you to take the ice cream and indulge a little while I go work on something in the garage. I need to make a small 'call' to someone." he said before he ran off.

"Well, that's just rude." she frowned crossing her arms.

Rick slammed the door shut, locked it, and moved to an intergalactic screen while rewiring some wires with a pissed off expression. "Those tiny twin bastards! Spreading out those vials to let other siblings bang and make inbred babies was one thing because they paid, but I draw the line when getting my daughter involved!" he worked as fast as he could before finishing and switched it on.

The screen flickered before showing Dipper, with his eyes closed, and smiling while leaning back in a chair and letting out groans. "Ah man, right there Mabel. You know you could be an expert if you-"

"Hey perverts, break it up!" Rick shouted.

"WAH!" screamed Dipper before letting out a high pitched scream and grabbed at his groin. "Oh God!"

"Sorry Dipper! Sorry!" spoke Mabel appearing up from the bottom covering her mouth. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I think you bent it, yeow!" he hissed rubbing the bite marks and looked at Rick with a frown. "What?! What is it Rick?"

"What the hell Dipper? Why did you send a vial to my daughter?"

"Your daughter? What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Beth tried to get into my pants a minute ago. And it had your handy work written all over it." he frowned. "Are you trying to backstab me or get some kick out of doing this? Because let me tell you two, I'm younger, meaning I have more stamina to kick both your asses a lot longer than when I could before."

"Ok first off, take a deep breath." frowned Dipper. "Second, do you think we would? We wouldn't stab you in the back when you've been doing your part. Third, we KNOW you could do that, we're not suicidal. Fourth, we didn't send any potion to Beth. And finally, the potions work on SIBLINGS, speaking of which how did it work on Morty and Summer?"

"It worked just like you said it would." he answered with a raised eyebrow. "But if it wasn't one of those vials, then what the fuck was it?"

"Why don't you ask her? Maybe she ate something weird! Oh! Or maybe she's always wanted to do that, sounds kinky." smiled Mabel.

"Dial it back sis, I get enough just screwing you. You really wanna share with mom? Besides at the moment I don't think there's gonna be any screwing until...this heals."

"NOOO!" Mable cried.

"I'm gonna let you two deal with that." Rick turned the screen off and let out an annoyed groan. "Fuck, so it wasn't the potion, but then what is it? Beth would NEVER go off and kiss me like that, not unless she was drunk and plastered, and that's only if she couldn't recognize me." He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I need a drink, a strong one." he then opened a cabinet then took out some chemicals and mixed them while we cut back to Beth who was eating the ice cream from the tub while grumbling to herself.

"I don't get what's the big deal, I was just being up front. He's probably had to deal with all sorts of sluts like that when he goes on his adventures. I could handle an adventure." That's when she felt a light bulb go off in her head. "Hmmm."

She left the tub in the kitchen and walked up to her room and went to the closet before opening it and slowly smirked. "Hmm, I think it's time for a change in wardrobe." she let out a chuckle as the robe dropped to her feet.

(Later)

"Ugh, oh man. I forgot how these things fuck me up." Rick said slumped over his desk with a beaker in hand. He let out a burp and rubbed his face. "Oh man, I hope I didn't kill my kidney, again." he groaned and rubbed his head.

"Hey dad! How long are you going to stay in there?" Beth called from the other side of the door.

"Don't know honey, just trying to keep from passing out." he called back before burping. "Ugh man, that was ripe." he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Well when you get out I need your opinion on something." Beth replied. "I wanna know if you think these clothes look good or not."

"You women and you're outfits." He stood up and walked over to the door. "Alright fine, let's see what you got, but it better be covering young lady." when he opened the door his jaw dropped along with the beaker he was holding in his hand. "Holy fucking Jesus! Beth? When did you buy clothes like that?"

"I guess I bought them on a whim." she smiled while wearing a sleeveless black open vest jacket with fishnet sleeves that went up to her elbows with black fingerless gloves and had her belly showing along with some tight white jeans and brand new high heels that didn't have a smudge of dirt on them. "You like it?"

"That depends, you want me to sugar coat it or be blunt?" he remarked.

"You can call these my mission clothes, you don't need Morty."

"Ok Beth, now you gotta REALLY explain that part."

"You, me, a dangerous mission, come on we haven't done anything together since, well… Tommy."

"Alright Beth, I could spend days on end explaining why that is a terrible idea, but I'm gonna go with just one reason. You've never been on one and might not be able to handle the kind of shit I see on an average morning." he said before she took out a butterfly knife and skillfully twirled it.

"Let's put that to the test." she smirked. "Pick some place and I'll make sure you aren't disappointed."

"Look Beth, it's fine you wanna get involved, but the real shit I go through would make you get nightmares for the rest of your life. Besides my portal gun is broken."

"Did it happen to look like this?" She asked taking out another portal gun.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"During one of your drunken episodes you brought it to me in the middle of the night and told me to hang on to it for safekeeping." she smiled while looking at the dials and started to turn them. "I'll bet you anything whatever we find I can survive without dragging you down." she said and pointed the gun before firing and opened a portal. "Race you!"

"Beth wait!" he called as she ran into the portal before he followed her through it.

(Post apocalypse dimension)

Beth looked around the area with Rick sighing as the portal closed. "This place doesn't seem too bad, just a barren wasteland devoid of plants. "Although I wonder what the dome is for?" She asked looking up.

He followed her gaze and saw the death dome. "Shit, you just portalled us to-"

"RICK SANCHEZ!"

"This shit hole." he grumbled before they turned and saw numerous people in Mad Max rip off clothing calling out or jeering with Beth whistling.

"Wow, sounds like you pissed off a ton of people here already." she said before Hemorrhage walked up with a crowbar.

"Hello, grandfather." he spoke with venom making Beth look at her dad.

"Dad, what's he talking about?"

"Well after you and Jerry split up I brought the kids here to collect a powerful isotope, Morty became a gladiator champion and Summer married bucket head here."

"What!? Ok when we get back home, you're telling me if she happened to get knocked up or married to anyone else." Beth growled.

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" Screamed Eli holding a chain. "Rick Sanchez, for stealing the glowing rock and leaving us without power, you shall die!" he ran up and swung the chain.

"Beth get back!" Rick said before she moved between them, let the chain wrap around her arm, then pulled Eli towards her and stabbed him in the head with her knife.

"NOOO! ELI!" screamed Eli's Girlfriend with a baby in a crude baby carrier.

Beth stabbed his head a few more times before kicking his lifeless body back letting it fall down and ignored the blood on her.

"Holy Jesus fucking Christ!" Rick let out.

"Suck it up dad!" She barked and tossed the chain to him. "Come on who else wants some?!"

The people yelled out while growing livid with a few grabbing weapons.

"GET HER!" Roared Hemorrhage.

Rick pulled out a laser while the people ran at Beth before he started shooting lasers out at them.

Those who got near her had their throats slit, wrists cut, and throats stabbed. She ducked from a few strikes while getting more and more messy with blood.

The fighting continued for what felt like hours. Some managed to escape, or ran off in sheer cowardice to be more accurate. Hemorrhage however was laying on the ground with both legs broken and Beth pointing a gun at his head.

"So, you're technically my son-in-law huh? I'm not impressed. You're a bigger pussy then my husband." She said pushing the helmet off his head with the guns barrel. "My God, you even _look_ like a pussy."

"Wait, YOU'RE Summer's mother?" He questioned looking up at the woman. "No wonder…she was such a... bitch."

"And I have an itchy trigger finger." she remarked before blowing a hole in the man's arm making him cry out in pain. "See?" she said cocking the gun. "Bet you're expecting this next shot to kill you huh?"

He whimpered from the pain and slowly nodded.

"Well guess what? It won't." she smirked. "You see, I want you and the rest of your friends to live. That way you can tell your kids and grandkids just who NOT to fuck with, so you remember what happened here." She said before walking over toward her father. "Well, that was fun."

"Damn Beth, that was harsh." Rick replied.

"Don't think you're off the hook mister." Beth said pointing a finger at her father.

"Hey!" Hemorrhage called out after managing to roll himself over and looked at beth. "Your daughter….is a slut."

"Oh...you should not have said that." Rick spoke as Beth narrowed her eyes and walked back over to him.

"What did you just say?" Beth questioned squatting down and looked him in the eyes.

"You heard me… She's a slut. Whenever she'd blow me… she took it _all_ in. Tip, shaft, even the sack. And she loved...every bit of it." he got out while cracking a smug grin. "Especially when... I blew my load down her whore throat."

Rick looked away before hearing a loud crack from Beth slamming her fist against the man's nose. "Guy must really want to die, I can relate."

"Don't you DARE call my daughter a whore." Beth snarled at Hemorrhage.

"Heh, how can I not...when she always...took it like... a little bitch?" he scoffed.

"Dude, I'd stop while you're ahead." spoke Rick. "Seriously she's not mentally stable right now."

"Just like...her bitch of a daughter…. when I was done plowing her in-" he was cut off when he suddenly found the bottom part of his mouth blown off and screamed in agony.

"Oh shit!" Rick said as Beth dropped the gun an walked back over to Rick.

"Let's get out of here. I need a drink. Know a place that serves good booze?"

"Uh...yeah, it's in another dimension but the alcohol is grade A."

(Later)

Beth and Rick were sitting at a bar.

"Gotta say dad, I've seen some crazy things in my life, but this takes the cake." Beth said looking at stripper dinosaurs dancing on giant stages.

"Yeah, but this is pretty tamed compared to others. I once came across a world where it was nothing but furries. Not like the people who waste their life dressing up as animals and fuck or whatever, I mean animals that look like people. It was weird, awkward, and I'm pretty sure I could make a buck sending people there, like hardcore yiffers or whatever they wanna call themselves, but I had better stuff to do with my time."

Beth was stirring her drink in an oddly shaped cup with a question rattling in her head. "You did something to Jerry didn't you?"

Rick was silent and gave a small whistle while sipping his drink. "Boy look at the outfit on that one. Just talking about that would get you arrested on Earth."

"Dad?"

"Ugh, fine. When I made a world for the kids I made one to lock up Jerry in, he's fine." he admitted with a huff.

"Did you make sure-"

"I made sure he had plenty to eat. I also gave him some anthropomorphic animal chicks to screw and just to fuck with him I told him I made one from Summer's DNA."

"Nice." smiled Beth gusling down her drink with Rick raising an eyebrow.

"You're not gonna start telling me to let him out because it's morally wrong or something?"

"...nah, let him rot." she waved off. "If he wants to get physical with a bunch of animals, let him, better them than me. Although I am curious as to who's DNA you used to make them."

Rick Chuckled. "That's the best part. I made each of them from today's greatest female celebrities and he'll never even know."

"Wait, so Jerry's gonna get the chance to fuck human animals who are kinda like the daughters of some of the hottest women in TV, some of which he never shuts up about, while having to deal with the fact he might be committing unintended incest with one of them?"

"That's the gist of it."

"Nice!" she smiled holding her hand up before he gave her a high five. "That must be the greatest, and yet worst thing to happen. I wonder if he's cracked and gone wild or might drive himself nuts NOT fucking them." she said and frowned down at her empty glass. "Hey, barkeep! What dinosaur's pussy does a gal gotta crawl into to get a refill around here!?"

"Be careful, some of them take that quite literally. I said the exact same thing like almost word for word when I first came here."

"Heh, guess it is true, like father like daughter."

"Not exactly how the saying goes, but fuck it, I'm almost too drunk to care." he chuckled with Beth joining him.

"You said 'butt fuck'." she snickered while swaying in her chair.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Gromflomite guards rushed in with laser rifles.

"Everybody freeze!" one shouted. "Extremities where we can see 'em!"

People held up their limbs with even the strippers doing it, while Beth and Rick looked annoyed.

"Oh jeez, in all the excitement I forgot all about these pig fuckers." said Rick. "Without Morty at my side they can track my brainwaves. Guess the party's over."

"Maybe not. I have an idea."

One of the guards had a radar which he followed to the bar. "He's this way." he said and walked up to a lone Beth.

"Hey there boys, see something you like with those thousands of eyes?" she winked while the guards looked at each other then down at the radar.

"Excuse me ma'am, have you seen a man wearing a labcoat with blue hair and seems like he's out to cause trouble for those around him?"

"By any chance would his name be Rick Sanchez?"

"That's him, he's the number one most wanted man in the fifteen galaxy's. Did you see him?"

"I did, seen him lots of times in fact. The asshole is my father, or _was._ " she said with a chuckle before taking a swig from her glass.

"Wait, you're his daughter?"

"Beth Smith. Mother of two, Recently divorced, and looking for a good time if you're interested." she introduced herself before wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sorry, but we've detected his brainwaves to this area and need to bring him in before he causes anymore damage."

"I think that radar of yours is busted, my father is dead. I should know, because I'm the one who killed him." she chuckled before finishing off her glass and let out a belch. "Wubba Lubba Dub Dub mother fuckers! Next round of lap dances are on me, WHOO!"

A number of other aliens applauded.

"Hmm, she sure seems act like him." remarked one guard.

"Maybe this thing was picking up on her brain waves instead."

"Well if she's his daughter maybe she's a genius in the making. Maybe we can use her."

"Yeah, with his daughter we'd have a chance to discover all sorts of secrets that monster held in his mind. Imagine the possibilities. Excuse us, Beth was it? We would greatly appreciate it if you could tell us anything you might have learned from your father."

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends."

"Depends on what?" asked one guard.

"On how much you're willing to pay. I got kids to provide for and my deadbeat husband walked out on me."

"Well, I suppose it would depend on just how beneficial the info you gives us is. In which case I'm sure we can work out a payment agreement."

"Alright, let's start with my father's portal Gun technology, I'm thinking… let's say 20,000,000?"

"Wow, you are not holding anything back."

"Hey, I'd say that's cheap compared to how much my dad would sell it for if you ask me. He was practically a god with this technology. Nothing was beyond his reach. All that power could be yours for a measly 20 mill."

"I suppose we can make that work, but we'd need time to convert our currency into Earthly money," the first guard said typing on a device. "Which you will get in 2.5 minutes via delivery drone."

"Perfect, but before we do business, I need to do a little business in the oval office if you even know what that means." she remarked with air quotes as the aliens looked confused. "I gotta take a leak?" She tried with the guards nodding in realization. "Great. You guys head into the Chardonnay Room and I'll meet you there when im done. Too many prying eyes you know?"

"We completely understand." the first guard nodded then lead his team away.

"Okay dad, they're gone." Beth said before Rick stood up from the other side of the bar behind her.

"Nice plan sweetie, I thought we were gonna be screwed over when they talked about taking you away."

"My plan isn't over yet dad. Gimme a hundred from your wallet, I'll pay you back later."

"Well you've done good so far, what the hay." he pulled out a bill from his wallet and handed it to her.

She let out a whistle and pointed. "Hey you?! Yeah you, come over here!" Che called out before a T-rex in stilettos walked up. "Listen close, there are some guys in the Chardonnay Room who are here for a bachelor party. Real sex addicts, and they want a group lap dance, think you can oblige them?" Beth asked holding up the bill.

"Honey, I'm the best dancer in this whole place, I'll make all of them eager to come back for seconds." said the dinosaur taking the money.

"Don't hold back either, these guys like it REALLY rough."

"Luckily for them I can do plenty of that." The T-Rex walked off before Beth stood up.

"Alright Dad, let's blow this joint and collect the money from that drone."

"You read my mind." he spoke following her out the door. "But you know that T-Rex is going to squish them like latkes right?"

"Oh big time." she said as a drone appeared like a ship exiting hyperspace. She took out her knife and tossed it at the drone, impaling in in its processor, and bringing it down before collecting her money. "20,000,000 of the governments money in one day, still think I'm not badass enough daddy?"

"Beth, at this point I'd be pretty damn stupid from too much booze to say that. You've proven me wrong, and managed to scam out those jackasses who are probably crying out for less lap dancing, while getting a shit ton of cash. I say we go off and see just how far we can ride this and see what other insane shit you can do to prove me wrong!"

"Hell yeah! Let's go make trouble." She said walking towards a sleek red sports ship. "Think you can teach me to hot wire this thing?"

"Well I never did when you were a teenager, so better late than never." he laughed and ran to the ship, instructed her on what to do before they took off.

(Later)

A portal opened in front of the Smith house where Rick and Beth emerged, there car filled with gold, jewels, and various other loot they had swiped. They had peaceful and content looks while adorned in a large quantity of jewelry. Rings on all their fingers, heavy gold and silver necklaces, a crown on Rick's head, and a tiara on Beth's.

"Hey Beth?" he asked landing the ship and turned off the engine.

"Yeah dad?"

"That was insanity incarnate, only if insanity hate fucked badass, had a kid, and that kid got hooked on every drug imaginable." he said and looked up at the sky.

"So I take it you had fun?"

"I had fun watching you run up and punch the king and queen of the Andromeda galaxy in their faces and steal their crown and tiara, I can't even describe today as a whole." he smiled while patting her back. "All I can say is, you did good sweetie. We'll probably be hunted for the next few years, but by the time they find us I'll have the house fixed up into the most fortified fortress in the entire universe."

"And not to mention with all this loot we'll be set here on Earth until we're retired, along with our kids, grandkids, and great grandkids." she smiled with a hidden meaning while Rick shot her a look. "Hey can you even move? You kinda started slowing down in that last chase."

"Of course I can, I just need a second to catch my breath or two, or ten….yeah I can't move at all. I was running on fumes of adrenaline until we parked."

"You gonna be alright?" she asked leaning in closer.

"Yeah I'll live, but my bodies gonna be a bit limp for a while."

"Good." Beth said undoing his pants. "That means I can REALLY give you something fun."

"Whoa! Beth what the hell?!" he cried out with wide eyes before she reached in and grabbed at his groin making him jolt.

"I'm sure you got a little energy to work with." she smiled before reaching into his underwear and grabbed his dick then pulled it out. "Well at least it's bigger than Jerry's."

"Of course it is, and it's all natural, but more importantly, what the hell are you doing?" groaned Rick trying to move, but panted and felt too exhausted. "Beth as your father I'm telling you to stop right now or else."

"Oh hush, just sit back and enjoy." She spoke with an arousing tone and leaned down to start sucking on the tip.

Rick gasped feeling her lips on the tip and gritted his teeth to force himself to move his arm, but his body wouldn't listen. "Damn it, if I could move right now, I'd do what I should have done and spanked your ass red."

She moved her head up to look at him yet only smiled. "Oooh kinky."

"That's not what I-" he was cut off when she went back down on him. He groaned and tried thinking of everything he could that would kill a boner, such as hearing Summer and Morty banging which seemed to help get his dick to soften a little bit.

However Beth retaliated by taking more of his tool in her mouth and sucked harder. This made her dad groan out while caught off guard which slowly made his dick grow hard again.

"Gah! B-Beth! If you think that's enough, then you're still-WOAH!" he let out when he felt her massage his balls with her hand making him shiver. 'Damn it! If there's one thing I can't resist it's a nice ball fondle, damn you young body and your high libido!' he took a fist and beat it against the ceiling repeatedly.

'Hmm, seems I found his weak spot.' she thought with satisfaction. She gave the balls a harder squeeze and started licking and bobbing her head.

"Agh, Jesus fucking Christ! No wonder Jerry was such a pussy, you sucked the manhood out of him." groaned Rick with his dick getting harder while glancing at the his coat pocket. 'If I could move my hand, I might have a chance!' he thought moving a hand to his coat.

Beth moaned which sent vibrations through the dick making Rick groan and throw back his head with his eyes screwed shut and pulled out an epipen like object.

"FUCK!" he yelled taking off the cap before jabbing it into his leg, shocking Beth, before injecting the substance.

"Dad! What the hell did you just do?!"

"Ow! Fuck!" he hissed while feeling his body gain some strength. "What I did was give myself a shot of nanobots. I made then just incase Summer developed a taste for more...ripened forbidden fruit."

"Wait...you made nanobots incase Summer wanted to jump your bones?"

"Call me paranoid, which I am, but when that stuff happened with Morty I wanted to come prepared. These nanobots are made to help rewrite the genetic material in my sperm, that way if we did fuck I couldn't make an inbred bastard with her. I gave myself them because since you're hooked on this, and we don't have protection, if I blow my load in you then the chances of you being pregnant with a deformed kid won't be possible. It just affects the sperm currently in my nuts, the rest stays the same. I also added a little energy boost so I could rock her world."

"Really dad?" Beth deadpanned.

"Hey don't give me that, she's grown, like a lot. If I was gonna fuck her was gonna do it like a boss. Besides, this just means that now I have the energy to rock YOUR world, since I highly doubt you're just gonna walk away happy purely from sucking my dick, I mean am I right or am I wrong?"

"No, I guess not."

"Besides this works in your favor. If you wanna fuck me so bad, then I'm gonna show you just how high a libido I got from years of prime, and not so prime, fucking. Quick question though, do you like Kevin Hart?"

"Yeah, who doesn't? And why exactly?"

"Because it's his DNA that I programed the nanobots to change mine into."

"How did you get so much celebrity DNA?" Beth questioned.

"You'd be surprised how many universes there are where famous people in this universe are our neighbors in other universes. Makes it _way_ easier to get their DNA."

"Please tell me there isn't one with Britney Spears."

"There is, but she's actually that universes Summer's best friend, and a pretty decent human being. Makes good brownies too."

"And tell me, have you happened to have 'fun' with any celebrities from these universes?"

"Nope all married, under aged, or worst yet 'married to their work'." Rick finished with air quotes.

"Good, saves me time later." she muttered the last part.

"Head inside and I'll stash the loot."

"Why? I don't feel like stopping."

"Yeah but the last thing we need is nosy neighbors watching us fuck in the car. Also it takes like another minute for the DNA in my sperm to be completely changed.

She gave him a glare before sighing and climbed out. "Fine, but don't try any funny business of getting away or I will hunt you down. You didn't give me just one portal gun to keep safe." she closed the door and walked into the house.

(Later)

Rick finished inputting the combo and sighed with relief. "Finally, jamming all that stuff in this was more grunt work then I thought." he then took out his ray gun and vaporized the space vehicle in case there was a tracking device. "Better safe than sorry."

He was about to head inside before seeing a colorful door appear and open and saw Morty step out looking tired with a happy grin.

"Hey Rick, sorry for popping in, but Summer wanted to know just how long we've been gone so we don't like come back and see a few years have passed or something, just a little trip to see what we've missed so far."

"Time moves the same in there as it does out here kiddo. Hows the sex world so far? I designed it to meet the needs of every possible kink, you know except the ones involving bodily waste, that shit is fucked up."

"Well I think you forgot to put in a clock otherwise I wouldn't be here, and it's awesome! I feel like no matter what I do in there it's totally fine. I feel like all the time I spent looking at porn was building up to this moment. I can streak around no problem and even contemplated asking you if you could somehow make Earth like that. Like just shoot a ray into the sky and make it rain down some sort of gas to make everyone not be so stuck up about whether or not a guy wants to jerk it, or whether a woman wants to walk around without a top on."

"Well I could, but then think about all the old and ugly people that would be doing that shit. You really wanna see saggy granny titties or watch an old dude spank it on his porch?"

"Oh god! That's real gross Rick." he shuddered. "Alright, point taken, it just killed whatever horny thoughts that were buzzing around in my head."

"Well that's good, try and keep those with your sister."

"So how's mom been? Still upset about dad?"

"Naw, we went on a little adventure, killed some people, broke half the galactic federations laws, and now she's taking a breather."

"Wait what?! You brought mom out on an adventure in space? She could have been killed!"

"Morty, let me tell you about your mom. She's not as helpless as you might think, if anything, she wound up scamming 20 mill from those bug bastards the first time meeting them up close. Then paid off a stripper T-rex to kill them with a lapdance."

Morty stared at him with an open mouth just as Summer came out of the world with nothing on.

"Morty? What's taking you-oh hey grandpa Rick." she said covering her breasts and crotch. "Love the world you made for us."

"Thanks, apparently you guys need a clock? I'll see what I can do. Did you check out the castle yet?"

"We couldn't even get in. The doors are locked."

"Oh right," Rick facepalmed. "the key is in the mouth of the lion made of gold on the left side. And I would like to say, for future reference, that walking out of there in nothing but your birthday suit is ill advised."

"Oh crap!" Morty covered his dick while blushing. "For clarity sake, Summer said walking around nude was hot."

"What's in the castle anyway?"Questioned the redhead.

"A queen size bed if you wanna be fancy, a kitchen with plenty of food, and a little gym in case you wanna bulk up and keep from ending up like obese slobs."

"So not like average Americans?" asked Morty.

"Boom! Good burn Morty, and bingo. There's also costumes for role play, bondage gear, sex machines, a hot tub, and lots of other stuff to get you guys off most of which I guarantee will surprise you."

"So we would like, live there if we wanted to?" asked Summer.

"Think of it as my early wedding gift." he smiled making them blush before their mom entered the garage making them see her new clothes.

"Daddy, what's taking you so long?"

"Woah-ho-ho, nice clothes mom, real badass." Summer complimented.

"Oh! Thank you Summer, I'd return the compliment but…" She said pointing at Summer's nude form.

"Yeah, me and Morty kinda got a bit wild."

"Obviously," Beth said and looked to Rick.

"A-Anyways, we just came by to-"

"Here." Rick tossed Morty a digital clock. "That one will tell time in this universe, along with a few dozen others if you get curious, so go ahead and enjoy yourselves."

"Oh we will. Come on Morty, Let's go check out our new vacation home. And see if we can screw in each room before bedtime." She said to her brother then kissed him before walking back into the faux world.

"No use denying it anymore Morty, our family is fucked up and it's only gonna get more fucked up." Rick said to his grandson. "Best to just go with it and avoid bigger problems."

"Honestly Rick, if it's gonna get more fucked, then I say let it, right now I'm not gonna stop it." he said before closing the door.

"Well, that went well." remarked Beth before crossing her arms. "So are we gonna do this or what?"

"If I said no it'd probably just piss you off. So yeah, let's do this."

"Finally." she tackled him to the garage floor and pressed their lips together with a moan and started to grind her chest against his.

'Oh shit!' thought Rick in shock. He tried kissing back, but he already felt her tongue push into his mouth and rub against his own. 'She's like a dog in heat.'

'I'm gonna make sure he goes balls deep in me.' she thought as numerous erotic fantasies played out in her mind. She licked all around Rick's tongue while reaching down and grabbing at his junk.

This made him jump at the sudden squeeze. 'She's gonna rip my pants off if I don't take control.' he thought before breaking the kiss. "Wait, hold on."

"Oh what now?" she growled grabbing him by the coat. "I'm beginning to lose my patients, one way or another we ARE doing this, so man up!"

"I know we are, I just don't want us to rip our clothes, I just want us to take them off the right way before we go at it." He spoke before an idea popped into his head and he sat up with a stern look. "And for the record _young lady_ I don't appreciate that tone of yours."

"Oh really now? And what are you gonna do about it?" she asked before he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the kitchen.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna do what I should have done long ago." He spoke and grabbed a wooden spoon from the drawer then tapped it against his palm. "Pull down your pants and bend over the table."

"You can't be-"

"Now young lady!" he raised his voice. "Don't make me say it again."

She reeled back from his tone before walking over to the table, pushed her pants down to, her knees, and bent over it. Despite her fearful expression on the inside Beth was excited.

Rick moved over and took a moment to admire her back side. "Bet this was one of Jerry's favorite views." He said taking spoon and gently touch the vision like glutes making Beth flinch at the contact before it glided over her skin making get shiver. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than you." he said and pulled back before swinging the spoon against her ass.

"AHH!" she cried out clenching her ass from the sudden strike and shuddered while biting her lower lip.

"And then again." he pulled back and swat her behind a second this time on her other glute.

"AHH!"she cried out again with her fingers curling.

"And third time's the charm!" he took the spoon and struck the first cheek again.

"AHHH! Fuck!" Beth swore from the mix of pleasure and pain shooting through her like lightning.

"Swearing? Guess I better make things even then." he smiled before swatting her second cheek again.

"GAH!" at this point Beth's eyes were rolling back into her skull.

"And now the big finale." he pulled back and gave both cheeks a swat together making Beth hollar out like an opera singer. "There, I think that should do the trick." he said and put the spoon down. "Now do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"Hah...oh man, I think I just made a mess in my pants."

"Not quite a mess, but you are definitely damp down there." remarked Rick seeing the juices trickling onto the floor before he moved his hand to finger her slit causing her to gasp. "Let this be a lesson to you. No one talks to Rick Sanchez like that, not even his own daughter. I don't take shit from anyone."

"Ah! S-Sorry daddy, it won't Ha-happen again." she spoke feeling the digits playing with her pussy lips.

"Say it loud and clear." he said putting his other hand to her still tender ass.

"Sorry daddy, it won't happen again!"

"Damn right it won't." he spoke then proceeded to take her shoes off. 'Alright, back in control. Now I just need to keep it that way.' after tossing her shoes aside he yanked her pants from her legs. "Now, you wanna taste daddy's milk in your mouth, or in your precious pussy?" he asked her squeezing her rump.

"Oooh, I wanna really feel it in me, so you should know just where to put it." she replied raising her ass eagerly.

"Alright, but keep in mind, you're gonna wind up with half black babies if I'm gonna blow my load in you." Rick reminded. "Just saying."

"So what? All I care about is you fucking me like a bitch and pumping that baby batter in me, now come on and give it to me!"

"Alright then." he said grabbing her by the hips. He rubbed the tip against the moist folds before he started to slowly ease into her. "Shit, your tighter than your mother was."

"Hey, don't go talking about another woman right now." she frowned while letting out a moan. "Focus on this one right here and now."

"Sorry, but damn, you make her look like a loose tramp by comparison." he groaned grabbing her ass and pushed his dick in deeper and deeper. "Jesus."

"Ah, come on dad, I'm not a prissy princess." she whined out and looked back at him.

"Then you gotta work for this, move those hips back while I really get in you."he instructed.

"Alright." she said pushing back. She felt the dick pushing in deeper making her moan with Rick grunting and got all the way in before pulling back and slammed right back in making her let out a gasp. "Oh fuck."

"Bad language little lady." he spoke slapping her ass as he began to move in and out with a grunt while she moaned. "Shit, your ass is just as big as your mother's."

"Ah! What did I just say?" moaned Beth with a frown.

"It's a compliment." he retorted while giving her ass another smack making her moan. "Meaning it's gonna get bigger and bigger, you're gonna be so Thicc."

"Ah! Ah! Well then you better make sure I wind up with huge breasts when I get knocked up, because I don't need people gawking when I get a bun in the oven." she said out gripping the edge of the table while standing on her tiptoes. "Nnnngh! Shit! Drive that magnificent thing as deep as it will go."

"Come on Beth, it's rude to ask for something without saying the magic word." Rick said moving his hand to finger her clit.

"Ah! P-Please daddy!" she screamed out feeling the combined sensations of her g-spot and clit being stimulated.

"Come on, you can do better than that." he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "OR maybe you want me to start slowing down. Tease you a little and make it last longer."

"N-No! I need it now! I'm getting close!"

"Then like I said, ask me the right way, loud and clear." he said clearly with a smirk on his face.

"Please daddy! Fuck my tight hungry little cunt harder!" she screamed out.

"Then take it!" he slammed into her harder and harder while using his other hand to reach down and jam his finger in her ass making her jump and moan with wide eyes as her pussy felt like a vice around him.

"YES!"

"I'm gonna blow more than most reality tv shows Beth! So you better make sure to keep it all inside!" Rick spoke feeling his cock twitch.

"Yes daddy! I'll keep from making a mess! Oh...oh God...OH GOD!" she screamed feeling his pelvis slap against her ass just as she felt his sperm start shooting into her.

"FUCK!" he grunted gripping her hips and keeping his dick inside with gritted teeth.

Beth's went cross eyed and felt him thrust a few more times to empty his sack before sliding his cock out. She shivered and gasped while feeling her legs buckle under her.

"Remember what you said, don't let it drip out and make a mess." he said to her. "Or do I have to drain all of that out?"

Hearing that made Beth clench her legs together. She tried to keep her pussy shut tight while Rick stood back and took a sec to catch his breath.

"Good girl, now hold them together while I grab the towels." he said before a garage door opened. He turned his head to see Summer and Morty walk in with just their underwear and looking sweaty. But once they saw their mother and grandfather in the positions they were in the froze. the awkward atmosphere was as thick as chowder.

"...hey kids." spoke Rick before the two quickly covered their eyes and cried out in shock. "What? Not like you haven't seen a dick and pussy before." he shrugged.

"Oh my god Rick! What are you and mom doing?!" screamed Morty.

"Oh god, it's my worst nightmare come to life!" added Summer.

"Oh….ah….hey kids." panted Beth giving a small wave with both turning pale. "What are….you doing back here?"

"We were going to tell Rick about the lousy water pressure in the plumbing, but I think we'll just come back later." said Summer pulling her brother back into the garage

"It's not that weird!" called Rick with a raised eyebrow. "Yeesh, you'd think they wouldn't be fazed by something like this." he said looking at Beth.

"Well...this is a bit surprising." remarked Beth taking a deep breath while seeing Rick's dick was still hard making her smile. "But it looks like you've got more steam in you. Wanna go again?"

"...eh, what the hell." he shrugged with a smile. "Just keep in mind, I know a LOT of kinky positions that would make the Kama Sutra look like a kid's book." he then proceeded to ram her ass while the camera pans away.

(Later)

"Oh...god….al...mighty…" Beth let out on her back with her head hanging over the side of the table in a daze with the kitchen looking messy and Rick chugging some water and feeling tired. "Can't…move...legs."

"You think that's hard? I can't feel my dick. I think you might have drained it dry." he chuckled patting her leg while handing her the bottle to let her sip from it. "I gotta hand it to you sweetie, if Jerry was still here, you would have given him a heart attack from how much you made me work for that."

"Mhm." She let out after taking a drink before the bottle fell from her hand to the floor as she went limp.

"Beth?"

"Zzz...zzz."

"Damn, guess she's tuckered out." he chuckled rubbing her back before standing up on sore legs and hissed. "Man, I'm gonna need two ice packs for this."

Before he could get to the fridge, he saw a portal open up making him curse as several black armored figures came out with blasters making him frown.

"Oh great, you fuckers again?" he grabbed a wine bottle and broke the bottom off over the counter. "I may be naked and oversexed, but I won't go down easy!"

"Relax Rick C-137, we're not here to fight." spoke one walking through the portal with the same armor, only it had a more robe like design, a star on the forehead, and no weapon. "We just came here to say congrats." They said as some walked over to Beth.

"Hey!" he moved over and held the bottle at them. "You're not touching my little girl you bastards! I'll take every one of you on by myself."

"We just want to help her."

"And why would I believe that? Who are you?!"

"We wanna help her, because we are her." spoke the leader removing her helmet along with the others to show Beths, only the leader had longer hair.

"...okay I'm confused now." he remarked lowering the bottle. "First off, what the hell?! Second, would you explain to me everything? I mean about the armor, weapons, and how you can open up portals? This has something to do with the Citadel of Rick's, isn't it?"

The Beths either laughed, giggled, or just smiled.

"It's the Citadel of Beth's now." spoke the leader.

"Wait...you mean you managed to take it over? Away from all those stuck up Ricks? Not to be rude to another version of my daughter, but I find that hard to believe."

"Let me explain, in my universe my father left when I was little girl, like all Rick's do. I was sad and missed him, then one day while on my way to school I found a necklace. When I put it on I was suddenly overcome by its power." she clenched her fist with a frown. "All I could think about was him, and at first it broke my heart thinking on how he wasn't there, but then I felt determined. I spent my years trying to track him down to get answers. I even studied for years trying to replicate his technology, and when I finally tracked him down I made it clear I wasn't going to let him get away, ever again. I did everything I could to find him too. Killed, burgled, married a billionaire, blackmailed-"

"I think he gets the point." whispered one of the other Beths.

"The point is, I did everything it took before finding him and what do I find? He was one of thousands of Rick's hiding in the Citadel of Ricks. I was overjoyed while he was surprised, but when I saw how much he preferred random adventures, that's when it clicked. Why should other Beths deal with the same thing? I figured they deserved a chance to get to spend time with their fathers like any children, so I worked on letting other Beths be part of my plan, to slowly gain power and take over the Citadel."

"That billionaire, was he by any chance-"

"Jerry? Yes."

"Figures." muttered Rick facepalming. "At least tell me you got rid of him the right way."

"Total disintegration."

"Good, the less of his DNA around the better, continue."

"So it took sometime to get them to understand, but slowly they began to see what I meant by using other necklaces like the one I found. They all banded together behind me and we eventually took our chance. Right now the other Beths are ensuring all their Ricks are spending quality time with them."

"Woah woah woah, hang on there, what about that one Rick that showed up here all freaked out and shit?"

"A rouge that managed to sneak away. Don't worry he's being educated on his mistake."

"That still doesn't explain how you outplanned all those Ricks. They might be jackasses who are the less of the less when it comes to being a Rick, but they still should see something like a total take over coming a mile away."

"Unless of course, someone had need studying them, their weaknesses, and built up and supplied her army right under their noses." The leader grinned.

"Dayum." Rick let out.

"As for the armor and weapons, well can't take the chance of those cockroaches in the federation finding the Citadel and catching us without pants down."

"Wait, you mentioned you all got necklaces. Does that mean…" he looked at his Beth and moved over to look at her neck, but there was no necklace, just a tattoo on her neck.

"Looks like it's already bonded to her skin, there's no removing it now."

"So you're the ones who did this." he frowned while Beth groaned and rolled on her side. "You're the reason Beth wanted my balls so badly?"

"For the record we didn't make them, we just replicated and mass produced them."

"Well where the fuck did the first one come from then?"

"No idea, I never even bothered to check. But look on the bright side, now you can make sure your daughter is safe and sound without your Jerry getting in the way. Speaking of which, what's this reality's version of him like? Drunk? Actor? Workaholic?"

"Try pathetic loser locked in a synthetic world of my own making." he smirked with pride. "Wish I had done it sooner than last night."

"Well considering you're one of the Ricks NOT part of the Citadel, you're free to come and go as you please with your Beth allowed to join us if she wants. Membership allows free blaster training, classes on how to work on portal guns, and a ten percent discount on any fatal wounds caused by dangerous aliens or adventures. However if you are one of those Rick's who screwed up worlds and jumped to another, abandoning those worlds Beth's, you will be required to house them or spend one day a week with them."

"And if I refuse?" He questioned with his arms crossed before the Beth's with weapons cocked them and aimed at his genitals. "Woah now!" he dropped the bottle and covered his dick. "Woah there girls, no need to get crazy now. You win, no need to make me into a eunuch."

"Good, we will look over the Citadel record's and determine how many universes you abandoned. The Beths you abandoned will either be sent to you or given jobs at the Citadel."

"Just out of curiosity, what did you do to those limp dick assholes running the Citadel now?"

"Turns out the Citadel was being run by a Morty when we invaded."

"A Morty? Ok now I know you must be pulling my leg."

"No joke, he was elected by popular vote."

"Wow, a democratic vote now? Please tell me those guys are really getting it." he sighed rubbing his nose.

"Oh trust me, they are. Their Beths are REAL kinky when they got their hands on them. And the Summers are taking real good care of the Morty's and vise versa."

"Trust me, I've seen what other Summers are like, I can believe that."

"We'll take our leave now Rick C-137, oh and maybe teach your grandkids not to be such nosy snoops." she said pointing at the garage door

"No promises." he sighed before the Beth's left. "You can come in now."

Morty and Summer poked their heads in while covering their eyes to not see Rick's dick.

"Alright you two, talk. How long were you listening?"

"Long enough to know what you did with dad." Replied Summer. "Honestly I'm not even that mad. Knowing that he's okay is good enough for me."

"As for me….I'm a little torn, I mean on one hand he's safe and sound, but on the other, I kinda feel bad you know?" remarked Morty rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, it kinda feels like he's being held up in a prison without any chance of getting out."

"Trust me Morty it's anything but a prison. He's got food, water, tons of space, and plenty of pussy to make him forget about your mom." listed Rick before letting out a burp. "Trust me, if he really did end up in prison, he'd be someone's bitch in an hour, probably get sold for cigarettes in two, three tops."

"TMI Grandpa." Said Summer.


	31. Jotaro and Jolyne

Daughter's dark love

Jotaro and Jolyne

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Japan)

In a typical Japanese house, we could hear the sound of a child's laughter and a man's sighs as the source was revealed to be a young Jolyne Cujoh with her father, the one and only Jotaro Cujoh, formerly Kujo.

"Jolyne keep it down." Jotaro spoke with a sigh as he looked at his daughter playing animatedly with some of her toys. "Right now I need to finish up my report on the migration pattern for whales and that's distracting me."

"Sorry papa, it's just that I'm so happy that you're here!" She answered with a honest smile on her face.

Jotaro looked at her and let out a sigh. "I can't help it Jolyne, my job has me working a lot and sometimes I can't stick around too much."

"Sorry papa." She mumbled out with a sad look on her face.

The tall man saw her look back at her toys making him stand up and walk over before rubbing her head. "Look, why don't we go out for some ice cream?"

"Are you sure papa? What about your job?" She asked surprised but hopeful.

"This report doesn't need to be due until monday, I just use the extra time to go over notes and spelling errors, but I can do it later on." He said before a small thin smile appeared on his face, "Besides, what's more important than spending time with my family?"

"Yay! Thank you papa!" Replied the child with a million megawatts smile.

'Heh, she smiles way more than I ever use to, that's for sure.' Thought the Joestar to himself. 'Must have gotten it from her mother.'

(Somewhere else)

"Huh? Is someone talking about me?" asked a random woman on the other side of the world. "Must be Jotaro or Jolyne, maybe now I'll get a chance to visit and-"

And she was promptly cut off because that would never happen. EVER.

(Ouch...To the Ice Cream Store)

Jotaro carried Jolyne on his shoulders as they reached the store. "We, have arrived." He said in an amused tone, unknowingly copying a certain hero as his daughter got off his shoulders.

The two entered with Jolyne looking in at the flavors with bright eyes.

"Oooooohhhhh! So maaaanyyyyy!" She gasped like a certain dragon girl in awe.

"Go ahead and pick out which ones you like." Jotaro told her as he thought in just ordering an average chocolate cone.

"That one, that one, that one, ooh! And that one!"

"Now now baby girl, not too many or you'll get a stomachache." Warned the Stand User.

"Awww." Pouted the young girl before choosing a sundae with the 3 classic flavors.

The lady behind the counter went to getting the orders set up before handing them to the father and daughter. "Here you go you two, enjoy~" And with that, Jolyne dug in while Jotaro sighed and told her to be careful and eat slowly to avoid brain freeze.

"But papa it tastes so good!" She answered cutely with some ice cream on her cheeks.

He smiled and grabbed a napkin before wiping her cheeks. "I know, but you'll make a mess if you eat it like that."

"S-Sorry papa." She said with a blush on her face at how he treated her.

"Besides, ice cream tastes better if you savor it." Suggested the father as the daughter did as told, finding it to taste better!

"You were right papa!" She admitted with a cute smile on her face.

"Well keep in mind, eat too fast and you'll get a nasty brain freeze." With that said, both of them finished their meals before heading out to the park. Jotaro sat down at a bench while Jolyne went to go play on the jungle gym.

Jotaro sighed as he saw her getting to the top of the gym and cheer on. 'I hope she'll be an easy kid to handle when she really gets older.' He thought worried, unaware of what would come afterward.

She hummed and smiled while trying to make a sand castle. But then the little girl saw something shining nearby her place. "Huh? What's that?" She asked curiously before picking up the object, revealing it to be a black necklace with a silver circle attached to it . In the circle though was what looked like string made of silver as well. "Ooooohhh! Pretty!" Could only say the wide eyed girl as she quickly cleaned it of any remaining sand and put it on.

She looked it over while smiling before feeling a weird tingle go through her body. "Eh?" She looked around curiously before letting it go as she then decided to show her new possession to her papa. She got up and ran over to the man before clinging to his leg. "Papa!"

"Yes Jolyne, What is it?"

"Look what I found!" She said exited while showing him her necklace.

"Where'd you find that at?" He asked curiously while taking the necklace close up and looking at it.

"In the sandbox."

"I think you should put that back where you found it." He told her with a serious look on his face, confusing her as to why.

"But why?"

"It might be dirty and may belong to someone else." He quickly told her, hoping she would do as told.

"Awww, but papa it's shiny!" She pouted, not wanting to leave such a thing behind.

"Jolyne." he frowned.

"B-But papa..." she sniffled making him inwardly groan.

'Please don't give me the puppy dog face.' He inwardly begged, staring at his one true weakness.

"Please papa?" She begged as her puppy eyed look increased in intensity.

He groaned and rubbed his nose. "Fine." Seriously, even fighting DIO and Kira hadn't been nearly as hard as dealing with that look.

"Oh thank you papa!" She said with a wonderful smile while hugging him as he patted her head.

'Fighting an immortal vampire isn't as strong as that face.' The former delinquent thought resigned but there was a smile on his face.

Jolyne hugged her dad who looked at the time and picked her up.

"Time to go home, Jolyne."

"Ok papa."

And so both father and daughter went home, unaware of what would come afterwards...

(Later)

"Jolyne Cujoh, age 14, born from a Japanese man and...where is the mother from again?" Asked at the end the now confused officer as he glanced at a now 14 year old Jolyne sitting behind bars on the police station, like her father had done many years ago.

"I don't know, I tried asking her and she kicked me in the shin." groaned the other one holding said shin.

"Oh well, who cares anyway, she's not important..." he replied before turning to Jolyne who looked bored and didn't face them before he hit the bars. "Hey! Pay attention!"

"Or what? You don't scare me!" Scowled back the delinquent.

"It's called common courtesy to show those older than you respect!" Shouted back the guard as he was held back by his partner.

"Tch, forget it. Just tell me if my dad showed up." She huffed before looking away with her arms crossed.

"No he didn't, guess no one's coming to pay your bale." Chuckled darkly the wounded guard, unaware of his now panicked partner backing away from him as a certain shadowy figure came near them.

"What was that?" Asked a familiar voice in a deadly icy tone, making the guard pale and mechanically turn around only to almost have a sheer heart attack at what he saw:

Jotaro with a glare as the policeman paled and Jolyne smiled. "What did you say about me and my daughter? Please tell it to my face." He said coldly while stepping in front of the now panicked guard.

"N...N...Noth...ing?" Barely managed to gasp out the now pale guard as he quickly got out of the way.

"Jolyne." he turned to the girl who hadn't stopped smiling.

"Dad." She said happily as she stood up. "Took you long enough."

"Get your things we're going home." He simply told her with an annoyed look on his face.

She nodded while grabbing her backpack as the police officer opened the door and she walked out and followed them down the hall. "Thanks for paying my bale."

"Don't thank me yet, when we get home we're having a LONG talk."

The young girl couldn't help but shiver at the serious look on her dad's face. Although she didn't stop smiling as they got in the car and it went down the road.

Eventually both father and daughter arrived home, the former looking more serious than usual yet the latter was if anything happier.

"Jolyne, sit down, now." He told her seriously, with her doing as told. "Now, you're gonna tell me why you went ahead and pulled a stunt like that, now."

"It's not that much of a problem, that guy just pissed me off..." She answered.

"You kicked him so much he had a broken rib and had to get his nose fixed when you broke it."

"Well, he shouldn't have had tried to attack me after I turned him down!" she huffed crossing her arms with Jotaro shaking his head.

"Jolyne, that's no excuse. First you get a tattoo and now you get angry too easy just because guys ask you out. If he did that then you should have made it clear and told the police. Getting arrested can affect your record later on in life." He reprimanded her in a worried and stressed tone.

"Who cares about that stuff? I'm doing fine right now." She told him with a chuckle.

"Well I had to come back from my work to bale you out, so I have to head back." He sighed as he prepared to go, unaware of the panicked look on his daughter's face.

"Hang on! You just got here! Can't you stick around a bit longer?" She tried to tell him in panic.

"No." He told her. "My apologies, but I have to go back since the job is an important one."

"Ugh! Dad, you're always busy with work and barely stick around." She mumbled out, looking at him with a look of longing.

"And it's my job which helps keep the roof over our heads, remember?" He reminded her seriously.

"But you're ALWAYS busy!" Jolyne answered back. "Can't you just take a day off or something?"

"At the moment, no." He answered before he took a kinder tone. "But soon I'll take one, alright?"

"You promise?"

"I pinky swear and pinkie promise." He chuckled in the end.

"Yes!" Cried out the young girl with glee, making the older man sigh but smile tiredly. She moved over and hugged him from behind while kissing his cheek. "You rock dad!"

"Yeah yeah, I know..." he remarked as she let go. "Anyway, see ya later."

"Awww, fine."

And with that, the lone father got out to hurry back to his job.

Jolyne watched while feeling empty inside and headed to her room. "So close...still I can't give up." When she entered her room she moved over and pulled out an album showing her dad in various photos, young and old. "How can I make him accept me as a woman?" she muttered while seeing pics of him with Polnareff, Joseph, Kakyoin, and Abdol with Iggy resting on the side. Then of course ones with her as a child making her smile and rub one with the tattoo on her next, the one that looked like her necklace, which glowed.

With a sigh, she put down the album and took out her father's old uniform from when he was 17 and sniffed it, a look of bliss appearing in her face. "Ah, I never get tired of your smell dad." She mumbled out happily. 'I wonder what you're like in the shower.'

That thought made her grin perversely as she thought of what could happen next...

(3 Years Later)

Jolyne tapped her foot while pacing in her cell as the officers from before watched nervously. "Hey you two, when's he gonna show up?"

"He said he was coming soon, so shut it!" Scowled one of the guards back.

"Well then give me a guess!" She shouted back.

"You can stay in there and rot for all I care!" he yelled back hitting the bars. But then a tap made the guard turn around angrily...only to pale at a darkly glaring Jotaro.

"Care to repeat that about my daughter?" He growled, his glare intensifying tenfold on the poor guard.

The man gulped and pissed himself with Jolyne smiling.

"Hey dad! Took you long enough!"

"Jolyne." he frowned at her before moving the guard aside. "What did you get yourself into this time?"

"It's not my fault! That guy tried to force himself on me!"

"And you nearly killed him. If you had told me I could have handled him just fine. I don't want you getting a bad record when I could do it for you." He told her with an annoyed tone.

"Dad, I can handle any jackass like that anytime of the week." She told him with a huff.

"Still, you made me come back from work, again." He deadpanned back annoyed.

"Oopsie~"

(2 Years Later, Prison)

Jolyne leaned back in her bed and stared at the ceiling with annoyance. "Getting arrested for something I didn't do again..." she muttered while recalling what happened.

Seriously, she was just minding her face own damn business one moment and the next she ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time! She was nearby when some douchebag hit someone and she tried helping them, only to get caught with the body and blamed for murder.

"Hope they catch that bastard soon enough..." she muttered while rolling on her side and looked at her dad's name etched into the wall. "Hope you get here soon, dad..."

Over time it felt like she was getting more and more eager to see him every time no matter what. But getting his attention was harder and harder each day as well! She kept doing any small crime to make him come back from work to try and hang out, and even tried walking around the house in less clothes to tease him.

But it seemed as that failed too as his iron face didn't showed any inner thought to that, that is if his job didn't keep him away. She once even tried wearing lingerie around, but he just told her to put some actual clothes on.

"Geez, why did he had to be so clueless and yet so cool?!" She grumbled out. "With mom out of the place I'm the only girl he knows, unless...no no, that's crazy." She mumbled to herself as an insane, to her, possibility went through her mind. 'Is he trying to get with another girl?'

That would actually explain why he was always out there so late and didn't seem to be affected by her advances towards him. And considering all the women who would swoon when he walked by, who's to say he didn't have a fanclub?

'Those Damn sluts probably don't know him at all, or are after his money!' she thought while making a fist with a scowl. 'Ir only there was a way to make him understand!'

That's when she heard the doors open and sat up to look at a guard.

"You got a visitor." Grunted out the guard as Jotaro came into view.

"Dad!" She cried out in relief.

"Jolyne." He frowned upon looking at her in the cell. "What happened this time?"

"Dad I swear it wasn't my fault!" She answered worried that he wouldn't believe her.

"You can explain it to me in the room they have set up for us." He answered back as the guard opened the cell. "Now let's get going."

"Sure!"

And with that the Joestar duo walked out until they arrived at the normally used interrogation room and sat out facing each other.

Jolyne smiled with Jotaro...well keeping the same expression he always has.

"Now then, explain how did you end up here anyway?" Asked the father straight to the point.

"I was trying to help out a guy who got hit by a car and he was bleeding. The jackass in the car drove off, so I was on my own to help him. But when I tried dragging him down the road, the police showed up and assumed I did it!" Explained the young woman, getting him to frown at the story told, because it sounded more like...

"A set up." He mumbled out, wondering who could have done that and why.

"What?" She asked curiously upon seeing the look on her father's face.

"I think someone set you up to get sent here." He admitted to her seriously. "But we need to be careful and act as if nothing is wrong and we don't suspect a thing..."

Jolyne however didn't hear that and was more focused on her thoughts. 'Some bastard or bitch framed me to keep me here away from Dad...' she thought while clenching her hands and gritted her teeth. 'It must have been some jealous cunt who wants him all for herself!'

With that, the duo got out, unaware of the upcoming threat until-

But before they could speak more, several explosions were heard around the place as the room began to tremble as if hit by a earthquake! "What's going on?" asked Jolyne.

"I-it's a RIOT!" Screamed one of the guards as he glanced outside.

"What a drag." sighed Jotaro standing up. "Jolyne, stay here. I'll help handle the situation."

"No way dad! I'm coming with." She yelled, wanting to help her dad in anyway possible.

"No Jolyne, this is dangerous." He told her seriously.

"But dad I can help!" She tried to tell him.

"I said no, you stay here."

She gave him a glare as the door closed before her stand appeared behind her.

It was a shock to her when it first appeared after she got sent to this prison but then she learned quickly how to master it by the time her dad came in. Considering she got it thanks to an arrow head he sent her in a pendant, she of course took it as a caring gift for her and made sure to keep it on her at all times.

"And Now I'll show him how useful I can be to him!" she muttered moving to the door and slowly peaked outside. "Time to find dad and prove him I can help!"

With Jotaro, he kept his eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary while spotting prisoners gunning for the exit. "Tsk, I don't have time for this, STAR PLATINUM: ZA WARRUDO!"

Time stopped with everyone freezing in time. Then the mentioned stand appeared with his fists drawn at the prisoners on his sight and unleashed hell upon them!

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Any prisoners nearby got sent flying, or would be if time was currently moving.

"Time flows yet again." Whispered Jotaro as the 5 seconds time limit hit, and things went back to normal as the ones hit were sent flying unconscious!

Jolyne who was following blinked seeing the unconscious prisoners. 'What the hell just happened?!'

Jotaro suddenly stopped while getting a chill up his spine. 'This feeling...something's not right...' he thought before he saw a man wearing a father's robe calmly round the corner and look at him. "Hey, What are you doing? You need to hide from this riot!"

"I assure Mr. Joestar I am perfectly safe." Answered the dark skinned man before he looked seriously at the Oceanologist. "But I'm afraid that you won't be soon enough."

Jotaro frowned hearing that with Star Platinum getting on guard.

Then with a shout of "Whitesnake!", the mysterious man's stand appeared and headed quickly towards Jotaro!

Jotaro's stand moved over and started punching at Whitesnake which tried matching the fists. But while Star Platinum was stronger, Whitesnake seemed to be faster as it was getting closer and closer to Jotaro!

Jolyne herself spotted this near the corner making her eyes widen. 'Shit! I have to do something!' She thought before holding her hand out and sent the end of a string out.

The man, having introduced himself as Enrico Pucci, saw the string approach him and he swiftly dodged, but that act just sealed his fate...

"STAR PLATINUM: ZA WARRUDO!"

Time stood still with Jotaro walking towards the man.

"Well then, let's finish this." Frowned the Joestar as his Stand unleashed hell on the priest!

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" the stand let out with Pucci getting numerous indents in his body before time resumed and he went flying back with blood being drawn.

CRAAASHHH!

And wound up embedded into the wall with several bones being broken.

"Alright, time to ask why that guy went after me..." Jotaro sighed annoyed.

"Wait dad! Let me." Jolyne called out going by his side quickly.

"Jolyne? I told you to stay behind."

"Gee, is a thank you too much to give?" She snapped back while glaring at the bastard that DARED to try and harm her dad. "If I didn't try to make a distraction at the very least who knows what he could have done."

Jotaro sighed but inwardly agreed with what she said as he said. "Thanks for saving me."

"Come on, you can say it louder then that." Chuckled Jolyne at the tone used by her father.

"Thanks for saving me." He sighed out loud.

"Still can't hear you." Joked the young girl amused.

"Thanks. For. Saving. Me." He grunted out.

"Aw, see? That wasn't so hard."

"Whatever. Better just end this mess now."

"Alright, try to keep up."

And with that, the father daughter duo went to help end the riot as a team.

(Later)

"Finally free!"

Jotaro sighed with a small smile on his face as he and Jolyne got out of the prison after helping stop the riot and dealing with that priest, whom happened to be a follower of DIO. "Same, now you can resume school and NOT get in anymore trouble, I mean it." He told her seriously.

"Fine, but you owe me big time, and I mean BIG." She told him back with the same tone.

"Alright, what is it?" He sighed, hoping it wasn't nothing to troublesome.

"You have to let me get some liquor."

"And Why in the fucking hell would I do that?!"

"If you don't, I can use my stand to get me it instead." She told him with a smirk.

"And I can ground you until you get to college." He deadpanned back.

"Aw come on, it's not like I'm asking to drink and drive. I just wanna try some while at home."

"Why would you even want to try that?"

"I've been in prison and heard how great it is. You really think I wouldn't be a little curious?" She told him upon remembering what she heard.

"Fine, but one bottle, no more." He relented with a sigh at the end.

"Sweet!"

(The next day)

Jotaro groaned as he slowly sat up in bed, but naked and rubbed his head since he felt a headache coming on. 'Damn drunken messes.' He inwardly groaned as he tried to get up.

Only to notice an extra wight beside him.

'Please let it not be another guy.' He mentally pleaded while cursing those rumors started by some idiots. He looked over and went wide eyed seeing a naked and sleeping Jolyne cuddling against his side. "...You know what? Just roll with it..." Groaned to himself the older Joestar as he went back to sleep. He felt his daughter cuddle closer with her chest rubbing against his arm.

Unknown to him, the necklace on his daughter briefly glowed before it went back to normal.


End file.
